


The Birds sing once more

by AzraelGFG



Series: Singing Birds [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 60+Chapters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Did I mention there is smut?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gendrya Secondary Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just like Branreen, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alys, POV Elynore, POV Jon, POV Sandor, POV Sansa, POV Serena, POV Shireen, POV Tyrion, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realistic, SanSan Mainship, Sex, Smut, War Never Changes, and Jonlys, long story, wolfpuppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 71
Words: 130,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: For nearly a decade the winter is raging over Westeros, but the Starks have endured. Now with Winter coming to an end and the dream of spring and summer on the horizon, new threats arise...





	1. Sandor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



> Today one year ago @Lalelilolu became my girlfriend and by this she made me the happiest man alive. This story if for you my smart and beautiful lady. I LOVE YOU MY PERFECT LADY!
> 
> Thanks to @Mademoiselle_k for betaring this :)
> 
> This First Chapter is set about 3 years before the last chapter of "And the Birds sing no more"

The storms were raging outside the window without mercy. ‘Winter is coming’ were the words of House Stark. His wife’s house. His house.

He had come a long a way in this world. Born as the second son of a minor house of the Westerlands, who had been kennelmasters two generations ago for the Lords of the Rock. He then became protector of the daughter of warden of the West, until he had become the shield for her son, after she had become Queen of the seven Kingdoms.

Then he had met his future wife. She still had been a naïve young girl from the North on her way to the capital with her father, newly named Hand of the King. It still had been years and a lot of suffering for both of them until he had finally been able to call her wife. 

Wife. The word still felt strange to his ears, even if half a decade had passed since he said his vows in the eyes of the old gods at the weirwood tree north of Castle Black. Even now, after years of marriage and having fathered four children he still thought himself in a dream sometimes. 

Especially in nights like these, the cold winds drowned the land and Winterfell in a thick layer of snow. ‘Winter is coming’ those are the words the Starks had spoken for thousands of years as a warning to everyone of what awaited them. And Winter had come indeed. 

For more than five years the storms hadn’t stopped, besides some short periods of lull. Every time it happened letters from the south reached them from houses asking if it meant the end of the winter. 

Fools. This winter would last for at least a few years still. Before the cold winds had risen it had been the longest summer in history. The maesters of the citadel had looked in every archive to see if there had been a longer winter before, or if there was any relation between the length of the summer and the length of the following winter. They hadn’t found any real proof, but everyone in the North said that it would be a long and harsh winter.

Luckily, they had prepared well. The granaries of every castle in the North were stocked, thanks to the supplies that reached White Harbor regularly on ships from Essos. If the rumors were right, some houses of the south hadn’t been that lucky. Either they hadn’t stocked enough or hadn’t the financial strength to restock their reserves. 

Word had reached them that there had been whole castles in the south snowed in with everyone dead inside. 

Sandor shuddered at the thought of what the last hours must have been for them. He was lucky, his room was warm in the nights and his belly was filled with warm food every day.

It wasn’t the first winter he had lived through, but for sure it was the coldest. Especially here in the North. During the winter of his childhood he still remembered how he had shivered under his blankets in Clegane Keep.

Now he wasn’t shivering during the long dark hours of the night, before the sun rose and dipped the landscape into pale light.

No, now he was laying under thick warm furs in a large chamber, heated by warm water that floated through the walls alongside a warm fire cracking in the fireplace. 

The cold winds made the window shutters rattle and Sansa stirred a little next to him but didn’t wake up. Sandor opened his eyes watching the sleeping form of his wife for a moment. 

The light from the fireplace flickered a little and Sandor carefully got out of the bed, trying not to disturb the little bird’s sleep. Sandor went around the bed and looked into the crib, where his daughter Minisa was peacefully sleeping with a thumb in her mouth. His youngest daughter had been born about a year ago. She looked just like her elder sister Serena at this age. They both had the same soft auburn hair like their beautiful mother.

The fire flickered again and Sandor went over to the fireplace adding another piece of wood to the fire. The fire lit up again once more and lit up the room in warm light.

Sandor closed his eyes for a moment. The feeling of the warmth of the fire on his face was the closest he could get at the moment that reminded him of the summer sun.

Sandor stretched his limbs and went over to the window shutters opening them. The sun hadn’t risen yet. It was still only a few hours after the hour of the wolf. The cold air made him shiver and Sandor could hear the ravens from their cages in the maester tower, through the cold air. The snowfall was decreasing a little and Sandor could see the faint spots of light on the walls, where the guards where patrolling with torches in their hands.

Sandor didn’t envy them. 

A gust of wind hit the keep and send a few of the heavy icicles from the edge of the roof down into the darkness of the courtyard. Only the holes in the snow the next morning would show where they had hit the ground.

Sandor closed the shutters and turned around only to see that Sansa had woken up.

She sat up a little and yawned rubbing her eyes. Sandor felt himself smile up.

“What are you doing Sandor?” she asked quietly.

“I woke up from the wind and just added some wood to the fire.”

“How late is it?” Sansa asked looking at Minisa in the crib.

“Only a few hours after the hour of the wolf. Still hours until the sun rises.”

“Good,” Sansa said kissing the head of their daughter. Sansa got back under the warm furs.

Sandor followed her lead and his wife snuggled up to him. Sansa’s soft hand cupped his cheek and they exchanged a few kisses until somebody knocked on the door.

Sansa looked at him questioning. 

“Who can that be at this early hour?”

“No idea, little bird,” he said and got out of the bed again. “Stay here, I’ll find out.”

Sandor went to the door and opened it. He had expected to see the face of Maester Samwell or one of the servants but instead he stared at the face of Serena. 

His eldest daughter stood there in her nightgown holding her favorite doll by one leg.

“Hello tiny bird, what are you doing here this late? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Sandor asked warmly picking up his daughter. 

“I wanted to Papa, but there is a monster in my chamber,” she said looking at him with her huge grey eyes.

“A monster?” Sandor asked turning around to Sansa, who smiled at the sight of him with his daughter on his arm.

“Well then I will have a look at the monster who keeps you from sleeping,” he said.

“You will need your sword Papa. The monster is huge!” Serena declared.

“Not so loud tiny bird, your sister is sleeping,” Sandor told her.

“Sorry Papa,” she said and added in a whisper. “It’s huge papa.”

Sandor chuckled. 

“Is that so?” he asked and Serena nodded. “Well tonight I am braver than usual,” he said and grabbed his dagger from his sword belt which was resting against the nightstand next to the bed.

Sandor left with Serena on his arm only wearing his smallclothes. He was unlikely to meet any of the servants here in the private parts of the great keep. Even less at this hour of  the night. If anyone besides the guards and some cooks in the kitchens were awake it would be a miracle.

They reached Serena's chamber and Sandor put his daughter down. 

“Well, Serena, show me where the monster is?”

Serena was hesitant to open the door to her chamber. The fire in the fireplace was close to dying down, but his daughter had lit some candles above the fireplace bright enough to lighten up the room.

Serena looked around in the room like she was searching for something, but she made sure to always stay close to Sandor’s leg.

“There it is!” Serena said and pointed to the window ledge where Sandor had put down the candleholder, when he had put Serena to bed. 

His daughter wasn’t exactly scared of the darkness, but for now she preferred to fall asleep with candlelight in the room.

Sandor slowly approached the candleholder, sometimes turning around to his daughter who watched every of his steps with her huge grey eyes, holding her doll close to her chest.

Then suddenly Sandor saw the monster. 

A spider. Not larger than the nail of his thumb.

“I think I found your monster,” he said. “It's just a little spider. You have nothing to fear.”

“Please make it go away,” Serena said fearfully.

Sandor chuckled to himself, before he impaled it with the tip of his dagger. The spider twitched a few times before it died. 

“See?” Sandor asked showing the spiked-up spider to his daughter, who was visibly relieved.

Sandor opened the window shutter and threw the spider’s body out of the window.

As soon as Sandor closed the shutter again, Serena ran into his arms. He had just enough time to put his dagger on the window ledge.

“My brave Papa,” she squealed kissing his cheek. 

“Time for bed now,” Sandor said and Serena looked at him.

“Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight?” she asked and Sandor simply couldn’t refuse, now that those huge innocent eyes focused on him.

“Alright, but only tonight, darling,” he said taking his dagger, blowing out all candles in the room, before leaving.

They returned to Sandor and Sansa’s chamber, where Sansa was just in the middle of putting down Minisa again. 

“And did your father defeat your monster?” Sansa asked her eldest daughter.

Serena crawled onto the bed.

“He did. Papa killed it and threw it out of the window,” she declared excited, like she was telling one of the legendary tales out of her books.

“I didn’t expect anything else from your father,” Sansa said and kissed Sandor’s cheek as he was standing next to her watching how Minisa just fell asleep again.

Sandor asked his wife if he had woken up Minisa when he had left with Serena, but Sansa told him that Minisa had woken up hungry and had fallen asleep in the moment Sansa had started to feed her.

Sandor crawled back under the furs, while his wife already was under them cuddling with Serena. 

“So what was the monster?” Sansa asked.

“Just a spider,” Sandor explained.

“A huge spider,” Serena corrected him.

“You don’t need to be scared from spiders Serena, you are a wolf and wolves don’t fear spiders,” Sandor explained.

“I know Papa…but it was a huge spider and I am just a small wolf,” Serena said.

Sandor looked over to Sansa who smiled at her daughter’s words.

“You still are and to grow you need to sleep,” Sansa explained. “And until you are a big wolf your father will defend you against every monster or spider, no matter how big,” Sansa continued while she tugged Serena under the furs between herself and Sandor.

Sansa blew out the candle on her nightstand, before she pressed a kiss to Serena's forehead.

Sandor leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers.

“Good night, little bird,” he whispered, since Serena was already quickly drifting off to sleep.

“Good night my love,” Sansa whispered back.

Sansa had her arm around Serena in a protective gesture and Sandor had his arm around his wife and eldest daughter.

With his wife and daughter next to him he soon fell into a restful sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Character ages are just an orientation. Most of the time they are correct, but there can be some deviation especially later when certain time jumps are just estimations.
> 
> Sansa:23  
> Sandor:35  
> Serena:5  
> Elynore:3  
> Rickon:2  
> Minisa:1  
> =====  
> Arya:21  
> Gendry:25  
> Ned:4  
> Robert:4  
> =====  
> Jon:25  
> Alys:24  
> Lyanna:5  
> Rickard:5  
> =====  
> Bran:20  
> Shireen:21  
> ====  
> Edmure:44  
> Roslyn:26  
> Hoster:7  
> Catelyn:4  
> Lysa:3  
> Blackfish:68  
> ====  
> Daenerys:25  
> Tyrion:36  
> Jeyne Lannister né Westerling:24  
> Jaime:2  
> ====  
> Maegen Mormont:47  
> Jorelle Mormont:26  
> Her son: 4  
> Alysanne Mormont:29  
> Her daughter: 12  
> Her son: 7  
> Lyanna Mormont:15  
> ====  
> Jon "Greatjon" Umber:52  
> Mors Umber:69  
> Hother Umber:69  
> Joanna Umber:1  
> Little Jon Umber:3  
> Smaller Jon Umber:2  
> ====  
> Meera Reed:24  
> Lord Fenn:25  
> ====  
> Wyman Manderly:59  
> Wyllis Manderly:41  
> Wylla Manderly:23  
> ====  
> Cley Cerwyn:26  
> Wynafryd Cerwyn né Manderly: 25  
> Their 1st son:4  
> Their 2nd son:3  
> ====  
> Robett Glover:49  
> Galbart Glover:50  
> Gawen Glover:23  
> Erena Glover:21  
> ====  
> Jeyne Payne né Poole:23  
> Ser Podrick Payne:23  
> Vayon Payne:4  
> Brienne Payne:1  
> Gilly:25  
> Little Sam:7  
> Maester Samwell:25  
> ====  
> Donnel Flint:44  
> Edric Flint:7  
> ====


	2. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set 2 years before the last chapter of "And the Birds sing no more"
> 
> Quick reminder:  
> -Alys and Jon live in Karholt  
> -Arya and Gendry live in the Wolffort, the former Dreadfort  
> -SanSan and Bran+Shireen live in Winterfell

“Mama?” Serena asked looking out of the window of the carriage.

“Yes, darling?” Sansa said.

“Are we there soon?” her daughter asked without turning her eyes away from the snow covered landscape.

“Soon Serena. Your father said we should arrive before noon,” Sansa said continuing her stitches on the blanket she was embroidering since they had left Winterfell.

They had already travelled for nearly three weeks, but today they would arrive at Karhold. The ice storms had stopped months ago and for now the weather was stable. The different Stark branches hadn’t seen each other for years and so letters had been exchanged and it had been decided that Sansa and her family would travel to Karhold and Wolffort to visit their siblings, with Bran and Shireen.

Unfortunately, Bran had caught a cold only a few days before the journey. Sansa had suggested they could wait until his recovery, but Bran had insisted that they should continue their travel. After all, the weather could quickly change and who could predict how long the storms would rage this time.

Shireen had decided to stay behind and take care of the daily business while Bran healed.

Sansa was already excited to see Jon and Alys again. It also would be her first journey to Karhold.

The children were excited to see their uncle and aunt again, alongside their cousins and Jon’s wolf.

It was always a delight to see how all of the Stark children loved to play with Nymeria and Ghost. It was incredible how these huge creatures seemed to sense that the children meant them no harm and only wanted to play.

Sansa put her needles down and looked at her children. Serena was looking out of the window, probably trying to get the first look at the castle. Elynore was playing with her doll, while Rickon and Minisa were sleeping tightly tucked in under a warm fur. Sansa smiled up at the sight of her youngest daughter sucking on her thumb.

She looked outside. The landscape was like a painting of different shades of white and grey. Occasionally interrupted by the grey of stones or the brown of trees and green of their needles

Sometimes it was easy to forget that the world had more colors than these five.

Sandor was riding among the men they had taken with them. He was wearing his warmest cloak and he had his hood over his head against the cold wind.

Sansa didn’t envy him or the others outside but they would soon be able to warm up.

“Mama!”, Serena squealed suddenly, waking up her younger siblings. “I can see the castle!”

The children pushed and shoved each other to get a look outside the window. Sansa looked over their heads and could indeed see the towers over the crowns of the spruces.

“See? I told you we would be there soon,” Sansa said and kissed the back of Serena’s head.

 

***

 

It took them another hour until they reached the small village and the harbor located at the shore of the river head where Karhold was located high above the icy water on both sides of the stone cliffs.

Smoke was coming from the chimneys of the village and they noticed a few people who came outside to see who had come in the midst of winter.

As soon as they learned who had come to visit their Lord and Lady they started to cheer.

Everybody in the North knew about the red she-wolf and her scarred wolf, just like the other members of House Stark and how they had protected the North from the Boltons and the White Walker.

After they had passed the village they only had a small path left until they reached the gates of the castle.

As they reached the courtyard they were already awaited by Jon, Alys, their children and most of the household.

Sansa put away her sewing material and quickly dressed her children with their cloaks. She was just done when Sandor opened the door of the carriage. Sansa could see frost and ice in his beard, but her husband smiled up at the sight of his wife.

He first helped the children out of the carriage before be held out his hand for her. Sansa smiled up as she took it.

“Thank you,” she whispered before she gave his cheek a quick peck.

Jon and Alys were already smiling as they waited and the children could barely keep themselves from running towards each other.

Jon stepped forward and Sansa thought that her father had come back to life. Jon looked so much like her father. His beard was a bit longer than the way he usually wore it, but his hair was tied back in the same way her father had always done it.

“Welcome to Karhold, sister,” he said and they both embraced each other.

“It's good to finally be here. Did Bran write to you?” Sansa asked him.

“He did. It’s better that he didn’t travel. It would have been too risky.”

While Jon greeted Sandor, Sansa went over to Alys and they bother hugged each other like the old friends they were.

“It's so good to see you again, Alys,” Sansa said.

“It’s good to see you again as well,” Alys said back. “Let’s go inside. It’s too cold and I imagine you want something warm to drink and eat.”

“That would be great. We only had breakfast this morning.”

They went inside the keep and Rickon was running with Rickard towards the great hall. Elynore tried to keep up with them but was too slow with her short legs. Serena and Lyanna walked slowly chatting happily, while Sansa carried Minisa on her arm, just like Alys was carrying Robb.

Sansa looked around while they headed down the hallway. Sansa immediately noticed how it was colder compared to Winterfell due to the lack of hot water floating through the walls.

“You have a nice home, Alys.”

“Thank you. It was a lot of work to make it homely after we returned here. When my mother died my father, uncle and brothers didn’t care about a cozy home. They only cared that enough ale was in the cellar and that they servant ladies were willing for them. At least that’s what my brothers wanted. After we returned here it took a while, but I guess you can see that a woman finally has the command over the household once more.”

“It shows indeed,” Sansa said laughing. Jon and Sandor were catching up walking behind them.

As they sat down at the high table of the great hall, servants brought mulled wine for the adults and hot tea for the children.

Sansa sighed happily as her fingers finally became warm again holding onto the cup.

Servants brought a thick venison stew with potatoes and fresh bread.

They ate their lunch accompanied with light chatter about the news in Winterfell and the rest of the world.

This far North the sun went down even sooner than in Winterfell and so the dusk came soon after they were done with lunch.

Because it had been such a long time since they had seen each other Jon and Alys ordered the servants to bring dinner to the Lord’s solar in the private part of the castle, located on the other side of it.

As they headed there, they had to cross the bridge that connected the two parts of the castle. Sixty meters under them, Sansa could hear the water hitting the cliffs.

Sandor had sensed her discomfort and took her hand while they walked over.

“When I was a child, this was still a wooden bridge, but when one of guards broke through the wood down into the water, my father had it replaced with a stone one,” Alys explained while they were crossing it.

The children didn’t seem to mind the height, but Sansa didn’t like it.

“When we arrived here it didn’t even have a roof and shutters. It was open, but Jon didn’t like it so we had the roof and the shutters built just before the worst storms had come,” she added. “Luckily. It would have been horrible to cross it with the cold winds around.”

Sansa simply nodded.

As they reached the solar, a fire was burning in the fireplace and servants had brought wine, ale, tea and gingerbread.

Ghost was sleeping in front of the fireplace on a rag and lifted his head when they entered the room.

Sansa’s children squealed and immediately went to the giant wolf and started petting and scratching him behind the ear.

Ghost was obviously enjoying the treatment.

The couples sat down in cushioned chairs and Jon poured each of them a cup of wine.

“How long will you stay?” Jon asked Sansa and Sandor as he handed them their cups.

“Maybe two weeks. We plan to visit Arya and Gendry on the way back to Winterfell. I haven’t seen her since she left for the Wolffort,” Sansa said.

“Have you visited the little wolf?” Sandor asked Jon, sipping on his wine.

“No, we haven’t, but we plan to,” Jon said. “It’s been way to long since I saw Arya. Has she written to you, how is motherhood treating her? The last time I saw her, she was still pregnant.”

“Good as far as I know. At first, she struggled a little in the weeks after they went to their castle, but she has written me that she now is better in handling her duties as Lady of a castle and as a mother. I think she takes Maege Mormont as a role model,” Sansa said. “I am sure Arya will be excited when you visit her, Jon.”

“If the weather stays like this we might visit her after you are back in Winterfell,” Jon said leaning back in his chair.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, watching their children play until servants came to bring dinner.

After dinner they put their children to bed and went back to the solar to have one last cup before departing for the night.

Happy that she had finally seen Jon and Alys again and excited to soon be reunited with her sister, she fell quickly asleep in Sandor’s arms that evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will still be set before the end of the Sequel, but then we will head into the future.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like :)
> 
> Sansa:24  
> Sandor:36  
> Serena:6  
> Elynore:4  
> Rickon:3  
> Minisa:2  
> =====  
> Arya:22  
> Gendry:26  
> Ned:5  
> Robert:5  
> =====  
> Jon:26  
> Alys:25  
> Lyanna:6  
> Rickard:6  
> Robb:1  
> =====  
> Bran:21  
> Shireen:22  
> ====  
> Lyanna Mormont:16  
> 


	3. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is also set 2 years before the end of the last chapter of the sequel. Also a few weeks after the last chapter.

Arya felt him kiss her exposed shoulder, while one of his hands was holding on her hip. His other was on her breast, gently kneading it, teasing her nipple with his callused fingers, while he moved in and out of her with slow and deep trusts.

She could hear his heavy breathing and feel the heat of his body behind her, over her own moans.

Arya had her eyes closed and bit her lip as she threw her head back, when she felt herself clench around her man as waves of pleasure flooded through her body.

Gendry kept his steady pace until she came down from her high, before he started to move quicker.

She heard him groan her name, as he found his own completion. His body shook slightly as she felt his cock spill his seed inside her.

They both were panting heavily and he pressed some kisses on her sweaty back, before he slipped out of her leaning back against the pillows.

Arya turned around to him and swiped some of the hair out of his face that had been clinging to his forehead. She smiled up and he brushed his lips against hers.

“Thank you…,” he whispered as their lips parted. “…my lady,” he added slightly teasing her.

Gendry sometimes used to tease her by ‘my ladying’ her, but she knew that it was one of his ways to show her his affection.

“You’re welcome…,” she breathed getting closer to his ear. “…my lord,” she added smirking.

She leaned back against the pillows. They both were still quite exhausted, but their breath was slowly coming back to normal.

It had been the first time in weeks since they had found time to do something else besides sleeping in their bed and so their releases had been rather intense.

The last couple of weeks they had both been rather busy with preparing the Wolffort, the former Dreadfort, for their visitors.

It would be the first time Sansa would come to visit with Sandor and their children and Arya wanted it to be perfect.

Quite ironic, Arya sometimes thought to herself. She wanted to present herself as the worthy lady of this castle, even if she knew that she didn’t have to prove herself to her sister, nor anyone else. She knew Sansa wouldn’t care if she was the perfect lady, but sometimes Arya felt like her father was watching over them and she wanted to prove it to him, that she could manage to be both. Warrior and lady.

Sometimes she still remembered the words of her father on the staircase in the Red Keep, telling her that she will become the lady of a large house and her sons will be knights and lords and princes.

They simply laid next to each other for a while, listening to the cracking of the already dying fire. Soon the sun would rise.

It still was strange to her to be the lady of this castle. When Queen Daenerys had suggested that she and Gendry would found a new branch of house Stark, when they had declared they wanted to marry, she had been anxious about the task.

Sansa had been the one raised to be the lady of a castle and lead a household. Arya had never paid the slightest attention to Septa Mordane or her mother’s lessons when the two sisters had been young.

So the thought of suddenly be responsible for a whole castle, least to say one of the largest and strongest fortress’ of the entire North, was terrifying for her. Arya had delayed the date when she and Gendry would finally claim their land several times, until she had noticed that she was with child while Uncle Edmure and the Blackfish had visited Winterfell.

They then decided they would finally go after she had given birth.

So when she had finally given birth to little Eddard and Robert, months after Bran had married Shireen, they had made their way towards the former Bolton lands with a garrison of five hundred men.

They hadn’t known what to expect when they had reached the border to the former Bolton lands. Would they be welcomed with hostility, since the former house had ruled these lands for thousands of years? Would they be welcomed?

They had been on alert when they had made their way to the Dreadfort. The castle garrison had bend the knee, when the Umbers had brought the heads of Roose Bolton and Ramsay Snow, but who knew if they would welcome them now or try to attack them.

When they reached the gates to the Dreadfort, instead they had been awaited by the servants cheering for their new lord and lady.

There literally was no garrison of Bolton soldiers left. They had all left with their former lord to war and none had returned after the battle of Winterfell that had decided the faith of the North.

In the first weeks Arya had noticed how subservient all of the castle staff was. During one breakfast a young servant girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, had broken a jug, as she had brought them breakfast and she had immediately thrown herself at Arya’s feet begging and crying for her forgiveness.

Arya had promptly helped her up and told her that she forgave her. The girl had then timidly asked if that meant she wouldn’t be sent to the soldier’s barracks.

When Arya had asked her what this was supposed to mean, the girl told her and Gendry that Ramsay Snow had the habit of flaying male servants when they made mistakes. He used to forgive the females only to send them to the barracks, where they had to serve his men until they had learned their lesson not to make mistakes.

Arya and Gendry had to realize that every servant in the castle was used to terror and of course they would expect terror again, even more now that their Lord and Lady were part of the family that had been the enemy if their former house.

It was then, that they had decided to make a fresh new start for the whole castle. They had thought about a name and then called every servant and the people living on the surrounding lands to gather in the castle. Arya then had held a speech telling them that they would never have to fear terror from their landlords again.

It had taken time though until the last of the smallfolk were convinced that they wouldn’t have to endure the same treatment like they had under the Bolton rule.

It also had taken months until the last signs of the Boltons had been stripped from the castle.

Every Bolton ornament had been removed from the walls and towers. All banners and furniture displaying the flayed man had been burned.

What they had found in the dungeons had disgusted Arya, had found chambers filled with piles of flayed skin. Some even looked like they had been worked into cloaks.

Arya had remembered the rumors that the Boltons had kept the skin of Starks they had killed in the several wars over the course of the hundreds of years of rivalry with Winterfell.

It had all been burned and when the banner of the direwolf had finally been hoisted on the highest tower everyone had cheered, since it marked the begin of a new era.

Gendry turned towards her, placing his hand on her chest directly over her heart. He started to drew circles over her damp skin with his index.

“You think everything is ready for today?” he asked.

“I hope so. We spent so much time with preparations.”

Arya had organized a small feast to be held in honor of her sister’s visit. It had been the first time Arya had organized a feast on her own and she wanted it to be as perfect as possible.

It would be kind of a test for her and to be honest she slightly wanted to impress Sansa, by showing her that she wasn’t the only one who could organize feasts.

“I should probably go to the kitchens and overlook if the preparation for tonight’s feast are going well,” Arya said and tried to get out of bed, but Gendry slightly kept her in place with his hand.

“Arya,” he said. “The sun hasn’t risen yet. Nobody is in the kitchen, besides the few cooks preparing the breakfast. You still have hours before anyone will start to waste a thought on the feast.”

Arya looked over to the shutters. Barely any light was coming through. She sighed.

“You are right,” she said and rubbed her forehead. “I just want it to be great.”

“I know, Arya,” he said and gave her a kiss before getting out of bed going to the window.

On his way he added another log to the dying fire. Arya bit her lip devouring the naked form of her husband in all his glory.

He opened the window shutters to let fresh air into the room. Arya hadn’t noticed before how stuffy the air was but now she was glad for the fresh air.

As the cold air swiped over her she felt goosebumps run over her skin and her nipple stiffened.

Gendry was watching her from the window and Arya saw he was already half hard again.

Arya threw away the blanket from her legs and slowly spread her legs inviting beckoning Gendry with her index finger.

“Come here, husband. We still have a few hours left before the castle needs its Lord and Lady.”

And Gendry came over with a ‘my lady’.

 

***

 

It was midday and Arya excitement and nervousness rose with every minute. Sansa and Sandor should arrive very soon with their children. After Gendry and she had finally gotten out of bed they had broken their fast with their twins. Robert and Eddard were excited to finally see their cousins again.

Arya had spent so much time talking to cooks and servants this morning, that she had nearly forgotten to get ready herself. Before she went to her own chamber to get ready, she had checked on her sons. She needed to know if they were playing or if they were where getting ready too.

To her satisfaction her twins were ready, looking out of the windows of the keep and trying to spot their guests.

Arya went to her room and dressed in one of the finer breeches and tunic, her sister had made for her years ago for special occasions like this. She had just tied her hair back, when somebody knocked on the door.

Arya expected it to be Gendry, but instead it was Lyanna Mormont.

The youngest Mormont daughter had become the master at arms of the Wolffort only a few months ago, after she had passed her sixteenth name day. Some people had frowned at first seeing this young woman take command over the garrison and be responsible for the training of new soldiers, but the whispers had quickly died down, when Lyanna had shown everyone that she was a skilled fighter, while sparing.

After that it was known why the wild she-wolf and the iron wolf trusted her with this.

“Is everything alright?” Arya asked her after calling her in.

“Gendry sends me. Your sister’s entourage had been spotted. He is getting the boys right now.”

“Alright. I’ll be there in a few,” Arya said and Lyanna left with a bow of her head.

Arya quickly got into her boots, before heading down into the courtyard. Luckily today no snow was falling.

Most of the castle staff was waiting alongside their Lord and Lady in the courtyard. Arya gave Gendry a quick kiss as she got in line with him.

Only moments later the gates were opened and Sandor rode in accompanied by their guards.

The Stark banner flying in the air made Arya proud.

The carriage came through the gate and Sandor got off his horse first, opening the carriage door for Sansa. Arya and Gendry walked forward, just as Sansa got out of the carriage, holding onto the hand Sandor was offering her.

Sansa looked just as beautiful as always.

“Welcome to the Wolffort, sister,” Arya said smiling and Sansa smiled widely and both sisters pulled each other into a tight embrace.

Both sisters couldn’t let go of each other for a moment, being reunited for the first time in so long. Sansa hadn’t changed at all. She even smelled the same way she always had. Lilac with a hint of lemons.

“I missed you,” her sister whispered against her ear.

“I missed you too, Sansa. More than you can imagine.”

They loosened the embrace and Arya turned her attention to her nieces and nephew who had gotten out of the carriage. Sandor held Minisa on his arm.

“Gods what are you feeding them,” Arya said japing to Sandor, while Sansa greeted Gendry and Arya’s twins.

“Just the usual stuff you know,” he rasped back amused.

“I hope no dornish red yet,” Arya said.

“Nah, not yet,” he said chuckling. “It’s been way to long since we saw each other.”

“Aye, you are right.”

Arya got on her knees and hugged each of her nieces and nephew, before kissing their cheeks.

Seeing Serena and Elynore was like seeing herself and Sansa.

It warmed Arya’s heart when Serena, Elynore and Rickon hugged her tightly.

“I organized a small feast, to celebrate our reunion,” Arya explained as they were heading inside towards their solar, for a private lunch. The children were laughing and running down the hallways playing catch.

“I am excited for it,” Sansa said and linked her arm with Arya’s. Their husbands were chatting behind them on the way to the solar. “I am excited to finally see your home,” Sansa said.

“And I am excited to finally show it to you,” Arya answered more than excited to finally be reunited with her dear sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a while to update, but real life is pretty busy right now. I try to write and update as often as i can, but this year will still become even more stressful before it becomes better. But thanks to everyone who sticks around!
> 
> Ages the same as in Chapter 2


	4. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is set one year before the end of the prequel. It will be the last one before the actually story starts.

Lord Manderly had send open invitations to White Harbor for the largest tourney ever held before in the North, to honor the birth of his granddaughter Wynafryd’s second son, the future Lord of White Harbor.

It was unusual to hold tourneys in winter time and even more in the North. For quite a while now no ice storms had hit the North and the slightest spark of hope began to glow that winter might be coming finally to its end.

After years of nothing but snow the tourney was a welcomed distraction and so most of the Northern houses had accepted the invitation. Due to the large purse out of Lord Manderly’s treasury the tourney has caught the interest of a lot of southern houses. It would be the largest event Westeros had seen during this winter; it was made more popular knowing that the King in the North would be present as well. Many of the southern houses would try to gain support of the North, since compared to the other Seven Kingdoms the North was prospering over the last couple of years due to its trading of wood and furs with the Free Cities of Essos.

The south though struggled lately. If Winter was going to return with all its harshness once more, it would cost dearly in life’s.

All branches of house Stark had arrived a week earlier to the start of the tourney, so they could greet all the tourney partakers as they arrived.

On the day the last guests arrived Lord Manderly held a voluptuous banquet and Bran told an inspiring speech about the North and its people.

After Bran was done the Northerners cheered for minutes, celebrating their King and Queen, alongside the rest of the Stark family.

It was clear to all guests of the South that the North stood at their King’s side, no matter if the Winter would end soon or go on for another decade.

The event wasn’t only a good chance to catch up with the other houses of the North and make arrangements, but it was also a rare opportunity for all branches of House Stark to reunite in one place.

The children were all excited for the tourney. It would be their first large event outside their home castles.

Serena was especially excited for the tourney. When the tourney had announced she had wanted to read every book about knights and tourney and everything that came with it.

Often Sansa saw herself in her eldest daughter when she watched Serena look at the pictures of cheering maidens and brave knights with moist eyes. She caught herself smiling in these moments. It reminded her of the days of her sheltered childhood. Sansa remembered the moments her mother had read her the stories. These memories of her childhood made Sansa often miss the days when her parents and other siblings had still been alive.

But now she had a family of her own. Sandor and her would make sure that their children would have just as happy memories as she had, without them being blind to the real world.

 

***

 

The first day of the tourney was opened by the archers, after Lord Manderly held a speech, wishing every participant good luck for the coming days of competition.

The early rounds of the archery tournament were held on a large field with a few dozen straw figures in different distances. They had been painted with different colors indicating different amounts of points one could earn by hitting with their arrow.

It was hard to follow the tournament due to the sheer number of participants, but to be honest Sansa thought it slightly boring to watch them shoot for hours to collect points.

The archery tourney got interesting on the second morning of the tourney when the final rounds were shot and people could watch from large seated stands that had been erected with heavy timber. The Starks had the seats of honor in a specially separated part of the seat stands in the middle section.

In the end a young man living in a village near the Grey Cliffs won against one from the Bear Island.

Shortly after the joust began and the crowed of smallfolk on the cheap places next to the tourney ground and the nobility on their seats cheered and yelled alike when the first opponents broke their first lances.

The children watched the spectacle with moist eyes and every time one participant from Winterfell had to show their skill they cheered excited for them.

Jon had troubles in his first joust but in the end, he was victorious over his opponent from Seaguard, sending him into the mud. The crowd cheered for the Lord of Karhold.

After a while the children became fidgety asking when their father would finally come.

Sansa told them it would still be a while, but in the meantime, they watched Ser Podrick Payne. Even if he had gotten his knighthood a few years ago and served as the master of arms in Winterfell, he hadn’t jousted before.

Sandor had taught him, but it would still be his first time. He did well in the first round against an elder knight from the Vale, but quickly landed in the mud, when he had to face one battle seasoned man from White Harbor.

“Now it's your father's turn,” Sansa said to her children when she spotted Sandor on Stranger’s back at the end of the tourney ground.

The children squealed excited and they sat on their seats straighter waiting for their father.

Sansa remembered her first tourney back in King’s Landing. She remembered how excited she had been and she also remembered that it had been the first time she had seen Sandor’s skill, when he had defended Ser Loras against the Mountain.

This time Sandor would only face a green boy from Torrhen’s Square.

The crowd’s cheer died down when they both entered the tourney ground. Many of the spectators only knew Sandor from his legendary and infamous reputation as the Hound.

Stranger was pawing with his hooves in the dirt and Sandor closed the vizard of his helmet.

Both opponents rushed forward their lances in position to hit their target.

Sansa’s heartrate quickened and she felt herself tense moment before the tips of the laces hit their targets.

Sandor’s lance exploded into a cloud of splinters and his opponent rolled on the ground and the crowd cheered and yelled as Sandor threw away his broken lance.

The children had jumped from their seats and Serena was clapping her hands for her papa.

Sandor had a few more matches that day, but he won them all without trouble, just like Jon did with his.

Overall the Northmen did well on the first day. Some participants broke some bones in nasty ways when they fell off their horses, but luckily nobody was lethally injured.

Since the sun went down early in the winter, they had to continue the jousts the next day. This would still be the qualification rounds so it would probably take another day for the final round partakers to be announced.

This evening White Harbor and its city were in celebration mood. Smallfolk and nobility celebrated side by side in the streets, while Lord Manderly hosted a large banquette for the higher Lords of the North and the South. 

When Sansa and Sandor put their children to bed that night, their eyes sparkled in excitement for the next day.

 

***

 

On the next day, unknown riders and knights fought for the love of the crowd, but the matches weren’t exciting to watch.

The children had quickly been bored. Sandor’s next jousts would take place in the late afternoon, so Serena and Elynore left to play with the children of other houses. They were joined by Jon’s and Arya’s children and their direwolves, they would not stand idle if someone tried to harm their charge.  Adding the amount of guards all over the tourney ground and Sansa wasn’t afraid anything would happen. “Ser Henryk Carrotfield wins this joust against Lord Syndrik from Cape Kraken,” the announcer said and Sansa clapped lightly.

After the two participants left the tourney field Sansa excused herself for a while and Shireen offered to take care of Rickon and Minisa.

Every partaker of the tourney had his own pavilion where he could rest, eat and prepare their armor. Sansa intended to spend some time with her husband before he had to leave for his next joust.

Sansa walked through the seemingly endless rows of tents, pavilions, soldiers, knights and Lords. Some recognised who she was and bowed their head in respect as she passed by.

When she reached Jon’s tent he was getting out of it followed by Arya.

“Sansa?” Jon asked a bit surprised. “I didn’t expect to find you here. Didn’t you want to watch the joust?”

Sansa shook her head.

“It was quite boring today, my children have left to play with others accompanied by yours,” she said.

“Well, but now it's my turn again,” Jon said. “Isn’t that reason enough to return to the seat?” he said japing and Arya just shook her head laughing.

“I am sure there is much honor to gain by pushing Ser Nobody from his horseback,” Arya said ironically.

“I’ll return to it later, Jon. I will still see you push plenty of people into the mud,” Sansa said kindly and the siblings parted their ways.

The weather was cold but not cold enough that one needed to wear a thick cloak.

Sansa could already see that Sandor’s pavilion was only six or seven tents away, when a soft voice caught her attention. “Excuse me m’lady,” the voice of a child called her and Sansa turned around to see a boy maybe a year or two older than Serena with dark brown hair and grey eyes, holding Serena’s hand.

Serena’s dress that Sansa had specially made for this tourney was stained in mud and she had tears running down her cheeks.

“My mama is a princess,” she sobbed.

“Oh darling, what happened?” Sansa asked alarmed and got down on the level of the two children, making sure her daughter wasn’t harmed in any way. Sansa sighed relieved when she saw that her daughter wasn’t injured.

“Don’t be mad at me mama, I didn’t want to make my dress dirty,” Serena sobbed and Sansa hugged her daughter closely.

“I am not mad at you, just tell me what happened darling.”

Serena tried to start several times but couldn’t get out a straight sentence and started sobbing a little more when she couldn’t give the answer her mother wanted.

“Shhh Serena, everything will be alright,” Sansa said hugging her daughter, slowly stroking her back and hair.

“M’lad…I mean princess,” the boy spoke up.

“What's your name?” Sansa asked not unkind.

“My name is Edric. My father is Donnel Flint.”

“The son of Torghen Flint?” Sansa asked and the boy nodded. Sansa remembered when Arya, Sandor and her had stayed in the Flint castle with Maege Mormont when they had traveled to Bear Island after they had married at Castle Black.

“Can you tell me what happened, Edric?” Sansa asked kindly.

“I don’t know what this was about. I only saw how another boy pushed her into the mud, before running away. I then thought it best to bring her to you.”

“That was nice of you Edric, thank you. You better get back to your mother, before they start to search for you,” Sansa said kindly and the boy ran off.

Serena had calmed down a little, but her cheeks were still wet with tears. Sansa gently swiped them away with her thumb.

“You want to tell me happened?” Sansa asked softly, smiling warmly at her daughter.

“They were mean to Elynore,” she said quietly.

“Who was mean to Elynore?”

“Those boys... and a few girls,” she said and new tears filled her eyes. “We were playing and suddenly they started to tease Elynore. Their parents said something about papa’s house; that we don’t belong between them but rather between he smallfolk.”

Serena took a deep breath before continuing.

“I pushed that one boy, telling him he should take that back and leave Elynore alone. But then he pulled my braids, saying the Lannister dog’s daughter already came with leashes.”

Sansa felt herself become angry.

“I then kicked him against the shin to make him let go of my hair and he pushed me and I fell into the mud,” Serena said looking down at her stained dress. She started to sob once more.

“Do you know who the boy was?”

“I don’t know mama, he then ran away. He had some brown shield stitched on his chest with a lot of white birds on it.”

Sansa remembered the lessons she had gotten from Septa Mordane and Maester Luwin about the coat of arms of nearly all houses of Westeros.

Nine white seagulls on a brown field, were the sigil of house Shett of Gulltown. Ser Uther Shett was still in the tourney and if Sandor would win his next joust he might face him.

“I am sorry mama,” Serena said and looked at her with her huge eyes.

“Ohh darling, no need to be sorry. You did right to defend your sister and don’t listen to the mean words about your father. They are just jealous that he is a better man, husband and father than they are. And don’t worry about your dress darling, it’s just mud. Come we’ll go to your father’s pavilion and brush it out,” Sansa said and kissed her daughter on the cheek, before taking her hand going the rest of the way.

_Well, well,_ Sansa though while walking. _In the south they still call him the Lannister dog._

“Is papa really low born?” Serena asked.

“No he isn’t. He just comes from a small house of the South. His grandfather was a servant for a mighty lord and he got rewarded for his bravery,” Sansa explained. She would tell their children the whole story of her father heritage when the time was right.

“Papa is also brave,” Serena said.

“I know darling. He showed me his braveness many times.”

They entered the tent. Sandor was sitting on a couch oiling the hinges of his helmet.

“Little bird, what are you doing here?” he asked before he spotted their daughter. When he saw that her dress was caked in mud, he basically jumped up.

“Gods, what happened to you tiny bird?” he asked.

“Some mean boys pushed her into the mud, after she defended Elynore from being harassed. I’ll tell you later, but you can be proud of your daughter.”

Sandor gave Sansa a kiss.

“I am always proud of my daughter. What are you doing here?”

“I thought I could spend some time with you before you have your next joust. The tourney was pretty boring today.”

“Of course, you can. How could I deny my two ladies?” he said warmly and sat back down.

Sansa sat down next to him and gestured Serena to sit down on her lap. Sandor handed her the brush he usually used to clean his boots, but it worked good enough on Serena's dress as well.

Sansa brushed out most of the stains and Serena spoke happily about how exciting the tourney had been so far.

Sansa could see in the way Sandor smiled at Serena, that he was reminded about Sansa when she had been a girl. She had been older than Serena, but still just as excited when it came to knights and fair maidens.

They spent the time together until it was time for Sandor’s next joust. Serena kissed her papa good luck before she followed her mother back to their seats to watch him qualify for the final round tomorrow. Only four had made it to the finals.

Sandor and Jon, alongside Ser Shett and one man sworn to house Umber.

When this day ended they went back to White Harbor castle for the feast before the last day of the tournament.

 

***

 

After the feast was over Sansa and Sandor retreated to their room. The children had already been put to bed hours ago and silence laid over the castle and the city alike.

Only the distant sound of the ocean could be heard, interrupted by some gulls, who had obviously decided to stay up late.

“I am getting to old for tourneys,” Sandor rasped as he locked the door and began to get rid of his boots.

“How so?” Sansa asked, sitting down at her dressing table, undoing the braids her chambermaid Lynara had made for the feast.

“My muscles are sore and I feel like I could sleep for the rest of the winter,” he said with a sigh sitting down on the bed.

Sansa was already dressed in her nightgown. As she started to brush out her hair, Sandor watched her in silence from the bed.

“Isn’t that to be expected? After all, you had a lot of jousts and you won every single one of them. And you are not that old Sandor,” she said.

“Old enough that I start to feel it,” he said japing.

Sansa turned around in her chair.

“Is that so?” she asked with a smirk putting down her brush. “Well I know a way to distract you from your sore muscles,” she teased him by pushing her nightgown down, exposing her shoulder a little.

“Cheeky little bird,” he said and he got rid of his tunic, while Sansa slowly walked over to Sandor and slowly pushing the nightgown off her shoulder until it fell to the ground in a fluent motion.

She slowly walked over to Sandor and she enjoyed the sight of him devouring her with his eyes. Even after all these years of marriage and several children, Sandor still looked at her with the same awe in his eyes, like when he had seen her naked on the Quiet Island.

Sansa slowly crawled onto the bed and straddled him as he was trying to untie the laces of his breeches.

“Not yet husband,” she teased and leaned down to give him several kisses.

Sandor hands stroked over her back and the feeling of his fingertips made shivers run down her spine. Sansa slowly ground herself against his crotch and she could feel him harden under her movement.

“Gods…,” he moaned. “Sansa…please…” he added squirming under her.

Sometimes Sansa enjoyed to make Sandor squirm.

Sansa got off him and saw that his own fluids had left damp stains on Sandor’s breeches.

She laid next to him and he cupped her cheek kissing her, while Sansas slender finger skillfully untied the laces of his breeches.

Sansa let her hand slowly disappear into his breeches and Sandor groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. She watched her husband’s facial expression as she slowly stroked his length a few times.

Sansa let go of his member and opened the laces of his breeches more until his length sprang free.

She straddled him again and guided his member in between her fold. Sandor groaned and Sansa sighed in pleasure as his member was completely inside her.

“Ohh little bird…” he moaned as she began to move her hips slowly, biting her lower lip.

One of Sandor’s hands was on her hip, while the other one traveled from her belly up until it reached her left breast, kneading it carefully.

Even if the fireplace was several meters away she could feel the heat of the fire on her skin and she felt some sweat run down her spine as she began to speed up.

Sansa felt her peak build up and she moved even quicker until she finally went over the edge and felt the waves of pleasure wash over her. She ground herself a few times more against him before she leaned forward to kiss his face. Her nipples were brushing against his chest and her auburn hair fell around their heads like a curtain.

“Gods Sansa you are so beautiful,” he rasped and Sansa cupped his cheek kissing him again, feeling his tongue brush against her lip.

As their lips parted she looked directly into his eyes and she could see the love and desire her husband held for her in them.

“Take me Sandor,” she breathed and Sandor picked her up in one swift movement, turning her on her back.

Sandor began to slowly move but quickly speeded up when Sansa’s moans indicated that she was about to reach her next peak.

Sandor’s face was buried in her neck and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. One of her arms was around his neck, her hand in his hair, while the other hand was interlaced with his.

Shortly after Sansa had reached her peak she felt Sandor finish with a few deep slow thrusts.

The room smelled after their coupling and their sweaty bodies were clinging against each other.

Surrounded by the smell and warmth of her husband she listened to the cracking of the wood in the fire absently stroking Sandor’s sweaty back, while Sandor tried to catch his breath.

“Thank you,” he breathed against her ear and she stroked his leg with her foot.

“You’re welcome love. That was nice.”

“Yes it was,” he rasped still a little breathless. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sandor.”

He rolled off her and grabbed the cup of water standing on the nightstand next to the bed.

He took a gulp before handing it to Sansa. She took a sip and sighed satisfied at the taste of the refreshing liquid.

She handed the cup back and Sandor emptied it before putting it back on the nightstand.

Sansa snuggled up to Sandor’s side resting her head on his chest, drawing circles through his chest hair, making him hum under her touch.

He kissed the crown of her hair.

“What was that earlier with Serena, you said you would tell me later?” he asked.

“Serena was sad and mad, because her dress became muddy after a boy pushed her into the mud. Serena saw a few children tease Elynore, because of your heritage from the south and your past as the Hound.”

Sansa could feel him tense.

“Serena defended her sister and kicked the boy against the shin when he pulled her braids. He ran away after that, but Serena could describe the sigil and his father Ser Sheet. You might face him tomorrow. He doesn’t seem to have a high opinion of you, us and the North in general,” Sansa explained further.

“I’ll show him what he gets for having his son attacking our daughter,” he rasped.

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration. They were children and he only repeating what his father said. But yes, show him what we northerners are made off.”

“I will, but I think Jon is jousting against him,” he said and Sansa thought she heard a hint of disappointment due to this fact. He would have probably loved to show him his place himself.

“Maybe you’ll still get the chance.”

“And Serena kicked the boy against the shin?” Sandor asked amused.

“I know right?” Sansa asked laughing. “She is the last you would have expected that from. You can be proud of your daughter.”

“I am proud of all my children,” he said and kissed her. “And of my smart and beautiful wife. All my children are wolves just like their mother.”

“I am still glad that Edric brought Serena to me after the incident,” Sansa said.

“Who is Edric?” Sandor asked.

“The son of Donnel Flint. He is the heir to Torghen Flint. You might remember we were guests during the war, when we traveled to the Bear Island.”

“I remember. One of the mountain clans.”

“Indeed. He saw how the boy pushed Serena and then helped her find me. He seemed kind. He is around Serena’s age, maybe a year or two older.”

Sandor only hummed at the information.

Sansa rubbed her cheek against his skin and yawned.

“It’s late, we should try to sleep,” Sandor said and kissed her head, putting the furs over them.

“Good night husband,” Sansa said.

“Good night wife. Sweet dreams.”

 

***

 

The next day during Sansa watched the final rounds surrounded by her children, next to her siblings and their children.

Sandor had no trouble to win his match, but Jon surprisingly was unhorsed by Ser Shett.

Alys gasped when her husband was lifted off his horse, but she quickly calmed down when she saw that he wasn’t injured.

The last joust of the tourney was between Sandor and Ser Shett. Before the match Sansa whispered to Serena that Ser Shett was the father of the boy that had pushed her into the mud.

The whole crowd became silent as the two riders took position to ride against each other.

Sandor lowered the visor of his helmet as trumpets announced the start of the first round.

Sansa tensed when the two men stormed against each other on the backs of their horses.

The two lances met their targets and splintered into thousand pieces.

Both men had been hit but didn’t manage to unhorse their opponent. Their squires brought them new lances and the spectacle started again. This time only Ser Shett found his target, but Sandor managed to stay in his saddle after struggling for a moment. Serena gasped when it looked like her father would lose.

The two riders had reached their starting position again and when the trumpet sounded the two riders stormed forward.

This time Sandor’s lance hit Ser Shett dead center on the chest sending the southern knight into the mud.

The result was clear, Sandor had won. The crowd jumped up cheering. The children clapped, squealing in joy for their father.

Sandor accepted the cheers by lifting his fist up in the air.

Shortly after he received the winner’s purse handed to him by Lord Manderly. Sandor declared that the winner’s purse would be spent in additional food deliveries to the North.

The Stark family had decided before the tourney, that in case of one of them winning they would use the money for the wellbeing of the northern smallfolk.

The crowd cheered and yelled the Stark name in celebration.

When it came to crowning the Queen of Love and Beauty there was no moment of hesitation in Sandor’s mind, he handed the crown of Winter roses in Sansa’s lap, making the crowd cheer once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone still bothering with reading this story or reading it at all. sorry it took me so long to update, but i was quite busy just like my beta.
> 
> Sansa:25  
> Sandor:37  
> Serena:7  
> Elynore:5  
> Rickon:3  
> Minisa:2  
> =====  
> Arya:23  
> Gendry:27  
> Ned:6  
> Robert:6  
> =====  
> Jon:27  
> Alys:26  
> Lyanna:7  
> Rickard:7  
> Robb:2  
> =====  
> Bran:22  
> Shireen:23  
> ====  
> Wyman Manderly:61  
> Wyllis Manderly:43  
> Wylla Manderly:25  
> ====  
> Cley Cerwyn:28  
> Wynafryd Cerwyn né Manderly: 27  
> Their 1st son:6  
> Their 2nd son:5  
> ====  
> Jeyne Payne né Poole:25  
> Ser Podrick Payne:25  
> Vayon Payne:6  
> Brienne Payne:3  
> ====  
> Donnel Flint:46  
> Edric Flint:9  
> ====


	5. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set right after the last chapter of the prequel ended. Welcome to the post "And the birds sing no more" plot.

The birds had sung for the first time, instead of ravens in the trees above the godswood.

The news quickly spread in Winterfell and everybody seemed to be equally happy and relieved. Everybody seemed to know that this was a sign that winter was finally coming to its end, since the last days of Autumn, they hadn’t heard the bird songs and.

Sandor left the godswood with his family to tell Bran and Shireen the good news. They found them in Bran’s solar. Maester Samwell had brought him several letters that had just arrived by raven, carrying the news that all the birds of the North had already started to sing.

Bran ordered that a small feast be prepared for the evening for everyone in the Castle and Wintertown.

The smallfolk should take part in the celebration. After all, even if they had been better supplied than probably all other winters before, it had been harder for them than it had been for the Starks.

They had to sleep in their houses with nothing but a fireplace to warm them up during the cold nights, while Sandor and the others slept in rooms heated with warm water floating through the walls.

The Starks didn’t forget that the smallfolk worked on the fields for their corn and vegetables or took care of the cattle.

The Starks knew they were just part of the North rather than being above everyone the smallfolk loved them for this humble behavior.

The atmosphere during the feast was lighter than it had been in years. With the first real sign of the end of winter it seemed that a giant burden had been lifted of everybody’s shoulder.

Ale and spiced wine flew freely the whole evening and Sandor quickly lost count of the toasts for King Bran and Queen Shireen.

They all loved their King, they had survived until the end of Winter because of his wise decisions.

For the children it was especially exciting. They had only heard of spring and summer from their lessons of maester Samwell and the story they heard.

Once Sandor had heard Serena ask Podrick and Jeyne’s daughter if her parents had told her other stories about spring and summer. Alas, Brienne only knew the stories as Serena.

The children kept asking all kind of questions about what would happen next, hoping to hear something new.

Sandor wished he could share this excitement. He was mostly just glad that they had lived through the winter without any real hardship.

After the feast he retreated to his and Sansa’s rooms. Sansa was safely nestled against him under the thick furs.

“What are you thinking of Sandor?” Sansa asked.

Sandor waited for a moment before answering.

“I lied to you, this morning,” Sandor whispered and Sansa looked at him confused.

“How so?”

“I told you that a rider had arrived from Castle Cerwyn, that they had caught the bandits terrorizing the villages south of the wolfswood. The same bandits Bran demanded to be executed without mercy.”

“Yes?”

“Well they weren’t caught. Lord Cerwyn’s man said they were expecting the bandits to attack a village not far east of Castle Cerwyn, but they didn’t have the men to beat the bandits. I didn’t want to worry you because we probably had a tough fight ahead of us.”

Sandor turned to her.

“Do you forgive me?”

“Of course, I forgive you my love,” she said. After a moment of silence, she added. “But you got them all didn’t you?”

“Yes, but…” Sandor said and swallowed. “But we were too late. The bandits had already attacked the village.”

Sandor waited for a second to let Sansa process what his words meant.

“We attacked right away and managed to overwhelm them quickly, while they were distracted with the villagers. We rounded the surviving bandits up on the main square of the village. Most of them were former sell swords of Stannis Baratheon, they had left him when it looked he would lose. Some others, like their leader, were former men of Lord Bolton.”

“And then you executed them out of sense of _duty_?” Sansa asked.

“When we saw what they had done to the villagers…what they had done to the women…” Sandor swallowed. Even after a whole life on the battlefield the pictures of this morning still made his stomach turn. “What they had done to some girls as young as Serena…”

By the way Sansa’s look changed he knew that Sansa knew exactly what the Bandits had done. But the truth was even worse.

“We took our time with them,” Sandor started. “One by one we did it…slow…making sure they would suffer as much as the villagers…”

His eyes met hers.

“I did it,” he whispered. “I did it, while the men took care of the surviving villagers. I was thinking about our daughters, when I saw what they had done and I lost it. The Hound broke free in that moment and I did things to these men…unspeakable things…” Sandor rubbed his forehead.

Sansa cupped his cheek.

“Sandor look at me,” her soft voice said and he looked at her, fearing he would see disgust.

“Don’t feel bad about today Sandor,” she said. “These men deserved to die the most horrible way.”

“But the old way…” Sandor started. He had sworn he would honor the traditions of his wife’s father.

“The old way only says that ‘the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword’. And you did. You sentenced them and swung the sword. It doesn’t matter how you did it. Don’t think about these men. Think about the men, women and children you saved by dealing with them today.”

Relieved, Sandor buried his face in the crook of her neck. She embraced him with her arms.

“I love you,” he breathed and she was slowly stroking over the back of his head.

“I love you too Sandor. I love my brave and gentle and strong warrior,” she said and kissed the crown of his head.

Sansa was slowly massaging his scalp with her slender fingers and to the sound of her humming he quickly fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ages are for Chapter 5-11
> 
> Sansa:26  
> Sandor:39  
> Serena:8  
> Elynore:7  
> Rickon:5  
> Minisa:4  
> =====  
> Arya:24  
> Gendry:28  
> Ned:7  
> Robert:7  
> =====  
> Jon:29  
> Alys:28  
> Lyanna:8  
> Rickard:8  
> Robb:3  
> =====  
> Bran:23  
> Shireen:24


	6. Sansa

Sansa hugged her sister tightly, like she was afraid she could be just an illusion. Arya was visiting Winterfell for the first time in the last two years.

The last time the two sisters had seen each other had been during Lord Manderly’s tourney.

“It’s good to see you,” Sansa said.

“It’s also good to finally see you again. It’s been way too long since I’ve been in Winterfell,” Arya said and both sisters loosened their embrace.

Gendry was greeting Sandor, Bran and Shireen while their children ran off somewhere to play. Serena was probably showing her cousins the kittens the kitchen cat had given birth to two weeks ago.

“Let’s go inside,” Bran suggested, because it was colder than it had been over the last few months today.

“You can go. I want to visit father and mother first,” Arya said and Bran nodded.

“I’ll come with you,” Sansa said and the others departed the courtyard to head inside where a warm lunch would be served soon.

Nymeria was trotting next to them while they walked through the courtyards towards the crypt entrance.

“How are you?” Sansa asked her sister.

“I am fine. Relieved, to be honest, that winter is coming to an end. Luckily, we are well supplied this winter, but the Bolton’s didn’t do many preparations for winter. Not stocked or to be more precise no stocks for the smallfolk. They had only taken care of their own well-being. Without the supplies from White Harbor we could have easily lost half of our smallfolk.”

Arya sounded angry.

“Jon told me the same when we visited them two months ago,” Arya added.

“What do you mean?” Sansa asked. Jon hadn’t mentioned anything like that when she had visited him.

“Jon told me that they discovered large stocks hidden in caves near the coast on maps in Alys’ father solar. When they searched for them they discovered that there were enough stocks to keep everyone in Karhold and the smallfolk living on their lands fed for at least five years. Knowing Alys’s father he probably hadn’t planned on opening these for the smallfolk.”

Sansa was shocked by that. If even northern lords only cared about themselves, she couldn’t even imagine how the southern lords behaved.

“We need to better prepare for the next winter,” Sansa said as they opened the heavy iron gate to the crypts. “We need to make sure to include the smallfolk better in the preparation, so they don’t think the nobles are simply taking the food they produce with their hands.”

“Aye, that’s what I am talking about. I wanted to talk with Bran about it, because we should never forget the words of our house.”

“Winter is coming,” Sansa said and Arya smiled up grabbing the torch from the wall. They walked down the stairway until they reached the level, where their parents tombs were located.

“How are you Sansa? It's been too long since we talked,” Arya said as they walked the seemingly endless corridor. Left and right the tombs and timeworn statues of former Starks passed by as they walked towards their parents and brothers last resort were located.

“I am fine as well. Happy that the winter is ending just like you. The children have missed you and are excited to finally see Nymeria again. Sandor is already looking forward to spar with you to see if motherhood has made you slow,” Sansa said and tried to make the last words sound as deep as Sandor’s voice, making Arya chuckle.

“I also look forward to test him. I want to know if he is still up to the task of protecting you,” Arya added teasing.

“And Gendry?” Sansa asked with a raised eyebrow. “Is he still m’ladying you?”

Arya blushed lightly.

“Yes, but he keeps it to private moments,” she said and blushed even more.

“I see,” Sansa said teasing. “I am happy that you are ‘pleased’ with him.”

They reached the tombs of their parents and Arya touched the top of their mother’s grave.

“Hello mother. It’s been a while since I’ve been here. My family and my duties kept me pretty busy,” Arya started. “You heard right. My family. I have been a married woman for a while now and I have two perfect twin sons, and I am the lady of a large castle. Sansa taught me how to rule it and manage a household. You would be proud of us.”

Arya kissed her fingers and rubbed them over the top of the tomb.

“Love you,” Arya whispered before turning towards their father’s grave.

For a moment Sansa and her just looked at the stone face of their father.

“Do you think he would be proud of what has become of us?” Arya asked.

“I do. I mean he always wanted us to be safe and happy. He always said he wanted us to have families of our own and we both have. We both found men worthy of us just like father told us on the night he wanted to send us home from King's Landing.”

“I remember. Brave, gentle and strong. That’s what he said he wanted for you,” Arya said.

“It’s the same he wanted for you Arya,” Sansa said and squeezed her sister’s hand.

“I miss him,” Arya whispered.

“I know. I do too.”

Arya kissed the tips of her fingers again and put it on their father’s tomb.

“Let’s go back up. I am starving,” Arya said and Sansa laughed lightly at her sudden change of topic.

“What’s going on with Lyanna. You wrote that she is with child,” Sansa said while they walked back to the stairway.

“Oh Sansa, let me tell you so much drama. You and Jeyne will love the story.”

“Tell me,” Sansa pushed her sister excited.

“Alright, it all started with a group of the freefolk coming to the Wolfford to discuss some trading contracts. And with them was this young lad. Maybe six and ten or so. Hard to tell with these boys from the freefolk. They look older than they are. Anyway, since Lyanna decided to serve as my master at arms after her sixteenth nameday she didn’t exactly beat around the bush with her amorous adventures.”

“No that wouldn’t be her,” Sansa said laughing shaking her head

“Yep, every now and then she took someone she liked into her bed. So that lad wasn’t her first. You can be sure of that. But here is the thing. I think Lyanna felt more for that boy. It didn’t take long until he ended up in her bed for the ten days or so the freefolk delegation stayed with us. Lyanna later told me that she thought he also felt more for her, but I think it was only because she was his first.”

“The bear and the maiden fair,” Sansa japed and Arya chuckled.

“What was bound to happen has happened. The day of departure came and Lyanna asked him to stay with her and revealed her feelings for him and he simply shrugged it off saying it was only for fun and that he thought she knew it. That’s it. Lyanna was heartbroken for weeks after and to top that she then found out that she is with child. And when I asked her about the boy she told me she didn’t even ask him for his name…”

“No way,” Sansa said and felt laughing at the absurdity of this whole situation Arya just told her about.

“Yep…by now she has at least written to Maege and asked her mother if she could come to the Wolfford.”

“I am sure Maege won’t be mad at her. It will just be another child fathered by a bear,” Sansa said.

“I know. But I am still mad at that boy breaking Lyanna’s heart.”

“Have you suggested moontea to her?” Sansa asked.

“I have, but she told me it isn’t the Mormont way.”

“I thought the long sullen silence and the occasional punch in the face were the Mormont way?” Sansa asked laughing and Arya started to laugh. They all had heard the story Jorah, Maege’s nephew, had told her about Lord Tyrion’s comment when they had traveled to Daenerys.

“Anyway,” Arya said. “Lyanna ultimately decided that she wanted to keep the child. If her mothers and sisters managed to be mother and warrior she will too, she told me.”

They had just reached the end of the stairways and stepped outside locking the gate to the crypt.

“All will be fine I think. Maege will tell her the same,” Sansa said.

“I know. I told her basically the same. Still it was so much drama.”

“Well those are the things you have to deal with as Lady of a castle, even if it's sometimes just some love drama.”

“I know,” Arya said and stretched her limbs taking a deep breath of the fresh air after the stale one of the crypts.

“Let’s get inside, I am starving,” Arya said.

“You are always starving,” Sansa said japing as they walked their way back to the great keep.

  


	7. Shireen

She was dreaming about her wedding night again. Their chamber was decorated with twigs of pines, firs and spruces spreading their scent. The fire spending warm light. Several pitchers of spiced wine, light ale and water were standing on the table next to trays filled with several kind of cheese, grapes and honey cake.

The soft furs on the bed were decorated with several blossoms of blue winter roses.

Everything was prepared for the King of the North’s wedding night with his wife and new queen.

She felt the same nervousness as she stepped into the chamber. After all, she had never expected to have a wedding night.

The whole ceremony and feast itself had been like a dream for her. Hodor had then pushed Bran’s wheelchair into the chamber.

After Hodor had left Bran and her had talked for a while, because they had both been unsure of how to continue.

Of course, she had learned the basics about what would usually goes on between a man and a woman, but due to Bran’s condition she wasn’t sure if they would be able to do what was expected of them as husband and wife and even more between king and queen.

She had asked Maester Samwell beforehand if Bran’s condition would cause them problems the maester had only been able to tell her what he had read in books, men in similar conditions as Bran had been had been able to father children.

Maester Samwell was a great help usually, but his knowledge was always very theoretical. Because of this Shireen had asked Sansa for more specific details and advices for her wedding night.

Sansa had sat down with her a whole afternoon to explain everything to her and answer every question she came up with. Shireen had blushed furiously a few times at Sansa’s explanations and tips, but she had been glad to have asked them.

When they finally had ended up on the soft furs they had just looked at each other for a while, until Bran had started to stroke her cheek lightly with his hand, whispering how beautiful she was.

The way he said it and the look he gave her were the truest thing Shireen had ever heard and seen in her entire life.

They then had started to kiss furiously and her heart had beaten like mad. This was the most exciting moment of her life so far, but it did not compare to when Bran had started to undo her dress and failed at the way it was laced. They both had laughed at the fact that Bran could see the past and the future but didn’t know how to unlace a dress.

Shireen had then helped him and the way he looked at her when she was naked as her nameday, like she was his everything, had flustered her and for the first time in her life she felt like the prettiest woman alive.

It was then that Shireen had noticed the bulge in Bran’s breeches and she knew from Sansa’s explanations that they would be able to consummate their bond. And after Bran had gotten rid of his clothes they had consummated their bond several times that night.

In the early hours of the morning when they both didn’t have any energy left they had fallen asleep in each other arms. Shireen last thought had been that she might have conceived the heir to the North that night.

“If you are really my daughter you might share my fate of never conceiving a son.”

Shireen opened her eyes. She often dreamed of her wedding night. It never ended on a happy note but with her mother’s words.

She stared at the canopy for a moment before she looked over to where Bran was still peacefully sleeping. Shireen put her left hand on her lower belly.

She already felt light cramps hinting her moonblood was about to start and once more Shireen felt sadness flood through her. Once more, she hadn’t been able to get with child.

It didn’t strain her as much anymore like it used to in the first few years of her marriage. Sansa had thankfully taking away her fear that the North would start to hate her if she couldn’t bear an heir for the North. But she still felt sadness only being an aunt to the other Stark children rather than being a mother herself.

“Good morning,” Bran whispered next to her.

“Good morning, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Shireen said.

“You didn’t wake me, my love,” he said and leaned over to kiss her.

After their broke their kiss he stroked her cheek lightly with his index finger.

“You had that dream again didn’t you?” he asked her. He seemed to always know when she dreamed of their wedding.

Shireen simply nodded as an answer.

Bran embraced her and peppered her face with kisses.

“I love you my queen,” he said. “And I will forever.”

“And I love you,” she said and drew circles over Brans chest with her index.

The window shutters were still closed, but Shireen could already see some light come through the gaps. From the sound coming up from the courtyards she assumed it will still was pretty early in the morning.

“We still have some time for us before we need to get up,” she said and smiled at him while chewing on her lower lip.

“Is that so?” Bran asked smirking.

“Come here, your queen has need of her king,” she said and pulled Bran over to her.

Bran started to kiss alongside her jawline down her neck, while hand rested over her breast gently kneading it. Shireen’s own hands stroked over Bran’s skin. Bran began to push himself down her body, continuing to kiss her stomach until he reached the brown curls resting at the apex of her thighs.

Shireen’s breath quickened as Bran held her by her legs, his tongue traveling between her nether lips.

Shireen’s quick breathing turned into loft moans as she felt her peak build up inside her. Her husband knew her well enough to intensify his efforts on her nub and she finally felt the warmth and pleasure of her peak flood through her.

She rode out her peak and licked her dry lips, smiling happily.

Bran pulled himself back up, so he laid next to her again. Shireen immediately started to kiss him again and she felt his hardness poke against her leg.

She gently wrapped her fingers around his cock and stroked it a few times making him threw back his head moaning under her touch. She could feel him become even harder in her hand and she gave Bran one last kiss before she straddled him, guiding his cock between her folds.

Shireen started to slowly ride him. They held eye contact while he had one of his hands on her hip and the other on her breast.

She started to move quicker, feeling her next peak build up and she finally went over the edge. She continued her pace until she felt him reach his own peak, spilling his seed inside her, before she collapsed on top of him.

She felt him slip out of her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered against her ear.

“I love you too,” she whispered back before she kissed him.

She got off him and they both got under the furs.

Shireen snuggled up to her man and they both drifted off to sleep for a while until Hodor knocked on the door about an hour later.

“Hodor?”

“Come in Hodor,” Bran said rubbing his eyes with his hand.

Hodor entered with another ‘Hodor’ and Shireen looked over to the door where her trusted handmaiden Lanna was standing. Unlike Sansa’s handmaiden, who was from a northern family hoping that her stay at Winterfell would give her a good match, Lanna was a young mother and widow from Wintertown. She had lost the father of her son during this winter due to a fewer.

Needing to take care of her son, Lanna had come to Court to petition to work   as a servant or a kitchen wench. Shireen had made her her personal maid instead.

She was the only maid that was allowed in their bedroom.

Besides the family’s solar, Bran and Shireen’s bedroom was most private place. Outside of the Starks only Hodor and Lanna were allowed inside.

It was the only place where Shireen could be really in private with her husband. It was the room where they were allowed to show weakness. The North always had to see their King as the strong and confident ruler.

Lanna knew that it was an incredible privilege to have the trust of the Queen in the North and she had never disappointed Shireen in all her years of service. Her son would be old enough he would be trained at Winterfell and might be granted a spot among the ranks of Winterfell's guard.

“Come in, Lanna,” Shireen said and the handmaiden entered their room, closing the door, grabbing Shireen’s gown on the way to her side of the bed.

Hodor was just gathering Bran’s clothes, while Shireen’s husband sat up with the help of a grip that hung from his side of the canopy.

Over the years they had remodeled their room. All the walls had handles so it would be easier for Bran to pull himself along them in his wheelchair, in cases Hodor wasn’t around, since the wheelchair was hard to move alone sometimes.

Lanna helped her into her gown and they went behind a dressing screen, so Bran had privacy while Hodor helped him dress.

“Did you sleep well your grace?” Lanna asked while brushing Shireen’s hair before braiding it.

“I didn’t dream too well, but it was still a restful night,” Shireen said. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you your grace.”

Lanna helped her into her dress and laced it up.

“Thank you,” Shireen said as Lanna had put down the crown on her head to finish the dressing procedure.

They stepped on the other side of the dressing screen and Hodor was already waiting for them with Bran sitting in his wheelchair.

“That will be all for now, Lanna,” Shireen said and the maiden curtsied and left them as they were heading to the great hall where Sansa and Arya would probably be already breaking their fast with their families.

They reached the great hall and had just sat down between the rest of the family, when Maester Samwell arrived with two letters.

He handed one to Bran and the other to her.

Shireen looked at the waxed seal and saw that it bared the boat with the onion on the sail. She broke the seal and read what Ser Davos had written.

“Who wrote you?” Arya asked.

“Ser Davos. It seems spring has come to the Stormlands and the farmers are asking permission to seed the first grain.”

“That’s good news,” Sansa said.

“I even got better news,” Bran said putting down his letter.

“The letter is from the citadel. They officially declared the end of this Winter.”


	8. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one.

Sansa was sewing in the great hall alongside Shireen, Jeyne and several other women of Winterfell.

A lot of clothes need to be made now that the winter was over. Sansa’s children had never worn anything besides winter clothes, but now it was already warm enough that new lighter clothes were needed.

Sansa was currently sewing a new dress for Minissa, while Shireen was making a new tunic for Bran. The other women were either making clothes for their husbands and children or for themselves.

Everyone inside the castle walls were preparing for spring. Even the livestock and horses were becoming unruly. They couldn’t wait to finally be on the meadows around Winterfell again.

Even Nymeria had started to lose her winter fur over the last couple of weeks. She was currently accompanying her master out for the first hunting trip with Sandor, Gendry and Podrick.

The children were having their lessons with Maester Samwell and so Sansa was confident that she was able to finish Minissa dress in time. Her youngest daughter was growing like mad lately.

Sansa had just made the last stitch and put down her work to take a sip of her cup of tea, when the children ran into the great hall squealing out of excitement.

“Mama, Mama!” Rickon squealed excited.

“What is it?” Sansa asked smiling.

“Mama, outside the walls. There is grass EVERYWHERE!! It's coming from under the snow.  We could see it from Maester Samwell’s tower,” Serena said.

“Grass everywhere you say?” Sansa asked and looked amused at the other adults who looked just as amused as she was.

“Yes, aunt,” Robert said. “It’s everywhere.”

“It seems you spotted wild grass for the first time,” Sansa explained and the faces of the Stark children showed the surprise. They of course knew what grass was from the lessons with Maester Samwell and the stories of everyone around, but to see it with their own eyes for the first time must have been as exciting for them as the first real snow had been for Sansa.

Sansa wasn’t able to finish sewing anything the next couple of hours due to the hundreds of questions the children asked about spring and summer, but Sansa wasn’t mad in any way.

She loved to explain everything to them and see the sparkle in their eyes while they listened to every of her words.

 

 


	9. Sandor

A few months later they were on their journey south. Lord Tyrion had urged Sandor to finally claim his lands, now that his brother was long dead, and name a castellan to take care of the lands.

Due to the war of the five kings many lands in the Westerlands had lost their landlords and Lord Tyrion stood before a pile of rubbles when Queen Daenerys had named him Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West.

Great parts of the northern Westerlands were devastated by the war and the rest had countless smaller and larger estates which now were without leadership.

Great and small houses had disappeared forever. Old names with hundreds or thousands of years of history and small houses of landed knights who had been raised up in the last decade.

Lord Tyrion though had handled the troubles well, he was indeed the son of Tywin Lannister.

He had merged together many lands given them to houses to gain favor. Cersei Lannister had done incredible damage to the Lannister name and Tyrion used the lands to make up for that.

While Lord Tyrion made sure that all houses of the west got their share of lands as compensation for the losses in the war, he also made sure that the Lannister’s would gain more lands than they gave to minor houses. Lord Tyrion obviously hadn’t forgotten the rebellion of house Reyne and Tarbeck that had nearly overthrown house Lannister.

Sandor hadn’t cared about his lands. He didn’t even see them as _his_ property. He hadn’t been there in more than a decade. Everybody he knew from childhood was most likely already dead, either by natural causes of by the hand of his dead brother and his men.

Tyrion had been very generous and given him lands of about a dozen small houses and landed knights. It was now about fifty times the lands his grandfather had been granted by Lord Tytos.

Sandor had no idea why the imp would be that generous with him. He had never been really friendly to that little shit, but he had respected the imp for not hiding who he was.

He suspected though that the imp had given him so much land as compensation for the pain the Lannisters had caused Sansa and her family. Sandor had thought about refusing them, but Sansa had told him that these would become home for one of their children.

In the end Sandor had written to Lord Tyrion, accepting the additional lands. How could he refuse them if Sansa asked him to accept?

This had been a few years ago and now they were on their way to his lands for the first time.

When they had told their children, that they were traveling south, they had been besides themselves with excitement.

By now the spring had come and the rest of the snow had melted away. The landscape was painted in all shades of green interrupted by the colorful blossoms of the flowers on the meadows.

They had decided to travel on road and visit Riverrun on the way to the Clegane now Stark estates. After three weeks, they had traveled down the Kingsroad from Winterfell, passing by fields and meadows, where farmers were busy with sowing their first grain or driving their cattle on the fields for the first time.

They were traveling in a small group. Sansa was in a carriage with their children and Lynara, while he sat on the back of his long-time companion Stranger. Eight soldiers from the Winterfell Guard were accompanying them. One was carrying a flag with the Stark sigil while another carried a flag with Sandor and Sansa’s combined sigil.

The smallfolk cheered and greeted them when they noticed them passing by on the Kingsroad.

They had stayed for one night at Moat Cailin on their way through the Neck. The men of the garrison had welcomed them happily.

Since they had retaken it from their last inhabitants, a small Bolton garrison, Bran had ordered to establish a permanent garrison.

The attack from Victarion Greyjoy had been a lesson for the North. A lot of Robb Stark’s downfall had been caused by not being able to resupply his troops with men from the North after the landway had been cut off. This would never happen again, even if the Seven Kingdoms were now at peace and the Ironborn weren’t a threat anymore.

 Moat Cailin wasn’t always guarded by the same men. Every house of the North had to send a contingent of soldiers that were replaced by a new rotation every few months. This way every house of the North had a part of responsibility for the safety of their land.

After they passed the Neck it had been quite a surprise how different the weather was compared to the North.

While the weather in the North was quite warm already and the spring showed its many faces the weather in the south felt like summer. Warm days with a lot of sunshine made the journey pretty enjoyable.

The children could not stop staring out of the carriage’s windows to take in the landscape and the people they saw.

Today was the only day so far they hadn’t met their daily travel target, due to the weather change. It had rained in the morning and the roads had become so muddy that it wasn’t possible to travel fast with the carriage.

It would soon be evening and they weren’t close to any village, city or inn he knew where they could spend the night.

There was only one place nearby and it was the last place his wife wanted to be. But they couldn’t spend the night outside with the weather being this unstable, he had already heard thunder in the distance.

Sandor rode over to the carriage, Sansa was already looking out of the window.

“What is it Sandor? Why are we stopping?” Sansa asked.

“We didn’t get as far as we wanted today and there will be a thunderstorm soon. I already heard the thunder and it’s going to be evening soon.”

“We need a place to stay then.”

“I know but there is only one place nearby, little bird,” Sandor said and by Sansa’s expression he could see that his own facial expression had told her exactly what place he meant.

“The Twins?” she asked close to a whisper and Sandor simply nodded.

“It’s the closest castle and the only place with a roof nearby, but we don’t have to go there if you really don’t want to. I would never make you go there again,” Sandor assured her.

“I know,” Sansa whispered and looked over to their children. They were tired by the journey and Minisa was asleep against Lynara. “The little ones are nearly asleep already. We go to the Twins for the night.”

“Alright, little bird,” Sandor said and leaned over to kiss her before he headed back to the men ordering them to head for the Twins.

It took them about an hour until the Twins came in sight. The whole time, Sandor hoped the Twins had changed from the last time he had been here, he had stormed the castle with the other Northmen, making the Freys pay for what they had done to Sansa and her family.

At times Sandor had been torn apart wondering if it had been the right decision to kill every Frey, even the women and children. He wasn’t sure if he could have stopped it, but children grew up to be men and who knew if their mothers wouldn’t have nourished their hate for the northmen that slaughtering their kin. It could have turned into an endless circle of revenge until nobody was left to tell the truth of how it all had started.

Sandor would never forget how it had started and so would every future child born in the North. The North remembers the people said and Sandor was sure the North would never forget how their King, their Queen and the Queen Mother had been slaughtered alongside the other northerners during the wedding of their king’s sister.

Sandor had stopped feeling guilty about any innocent Freys that might have found death during the sack of the Twins. He had killed the old weasel just like he had promised his little bird.

After the war to finally overthrow Cersei Lannister the castle had been appended to the Tully lands by the marriage of Roslin Frey with the lord paramount of the Riverlands.

Edmure’s eldest twin daughter Catelyn would become the Lady of the castle when she came of age and until now Edmure had named a castellan to take care of the castle and make sure everybody who passed the bridge paid his toll.

Sandor hoped that there wasn’t much left inside the castle to remind Sansa of the Frey’s.

When they approached the castle, Sandor could see that the surrounding fields didn’t show any signs of the war and massacre that had happened here. A thick layer of grass was covering the past.

“Who comes there?” the guard at the gate asked.

“Lord Stark and princess Sansa Stark ask to stay for the night,” One of the soldiers announced. The guard looked at them for a moment, probably trying to find out if they were saying the truth.

After he spotted the banners he called for another guard to get the castellan, before he allowed them entrance to the castle.

The drawbridge was raised up after the last of them had entered and they gathered in the courtyard, near the entrance to the keep.

Sandor got off his horse and helped Sansa out of her carriage. Lynara was carrying a sleeping Minisa, while holding Rickon’s hand. Sansa held Serena and Elynore by their hands.

“Welcome to the castle,” a man said coming from inside the keep, wearing the sigil of house Tully. “I am Ser Rainald, the castellan of the Twins.”

He was probably closer to his fifties than his forties but he looked healthy and his voice held kindness. In many ways he reminded Sandor of the Blackfish.

“We ask for your hospitality for one night,” Sandor said.

“It’s an honor to have you here, Lord Stark,” Ser Rainald said. “Princess,” he added kissing Sansa’s hand. “I knew your mother during my time as a squire at Riverrun. You look just like her.”

“Thank you, Ser Rainald. We will only stay for one night. We are on our way to Riverrun your hospitality will not be forgotten,” Sansa said.

“How could we refuse the niece of Lord Edmure,” he said kindly. “If you had sent word we could have prepared a feast,” Ser Rainald explained kind of embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, Ser Rainald. We are happy enough to have a roof above our heads and beds for the night. Some food for us and our men would be welcomed though,” Sansa said.

“Of course, I’ll have the cooks prepare something,” he said and called for the steward ordering him to prepare guest rooms and tell the cooks to prepare some food.

They didn’t carry much luggage with them south and the servants carried the few things they had to the rooms they had been given.

Ser Rainald led them to the great hall and Sandor was relieved that every bit of Frey had been wiped out of the castle, but he still noticed how strained Sansa was during the walk to the great hall.

During dinner even the children noticed how distracted their mother seemed. Sandor was luckily able to satisfy Serena’s questions by explaining that her mother had bad memories about this place. The children didn’t need to know what exactly had happened here, at least not for now.

After dinner they put the children to bed, before they returned to the great hall to have one last cup of wine with Ser Rainald and going to bed themselves.

Ser Rainald explained to them that he had been at Riverrun during the Red Wedding and later partook in the final battle of King’s Landing. Due to his bravery in storming through the city’s gate first he had caught the attention of Edmure and later been named castellan. Before leaving them he said that it was an honor to have them here.

Sandor emptied his cup and Sansa took his arm while they walked down the corridors to the chamber they had been given.

They reached the chamber and Sandor opened the door entering the chamber after Sansa. The chamber looked like is one of the better ones. Ser Rainald had obviously ordered to prepare the best rooms for his guests to make a good impression. There was a large feather bed with a canopy and a table with pitchers and cups alongside a bowl of apples.

Sansa looked around in the room wringing her hands. Sandor went to her side and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

“Little bird, are you alright?” he gently asked. He knew she was probably not alright. After all terrible things had happened to her at the Twins.

She turned to him and forced a smile.

“Yes, let’s go to bed,” she said and turned her back to him. “Can you help me with the laces?”

“Of course, my love,” Sandor rasped and started to undo the lacing until it was loose enough to allow her to get out.

Sandor got rid of his own clothes and slipped under the blanket, while Sansa quickly brushed out her hair and braided it for the night.

The window shutters were open and the sound of rushing water and some horses from the stables came through them carried by the cold air of the night.

Sansa crawled to him into the bed and he embraced her with his arms, while she snuggled up to him.

He gently stroked her back and kissed the crown of her hair.

“I hoped to never be here again,” Sansa whispered.

“I know and I didn’t want you to ever be here again,” he said. “At least there isn’t anything that remains of the Freys anymore.”

“You are right, but it’s difficult for me to keep Wendel out of my mind, when we even sleep in the same chamber I had to share with him,” she whispered and Sandor felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

“Little bird, why didn’t you say anything? We could have gotten a different room,” he asked. He cursed himself inwardly that he hadn’t considered this. It was bad enough to be in this castle for the night, but he didn’t want his wife to relive her nightmare in the same room.

“I didn’t say anything, because I refuse to let Wendel have any influence over me after all these years. It took me long enough to shut him out of my dreams at night and I won’t allow him to return in this very room tonight. Now I am here with the man I love and that alone counts as a victory for me.” Sansa said with calm voice, but he could hear the strength that were underneath her words.

“I love you, Sansa,” He said and pulled her closer.

“I know,” she said sweetly. “I love you too.”

Sansa was closely snuggled up to him and he could feel her breath on his chest. He felt her breath calm down more and more until she had fallen asleep.

He kissed the crown of her hair one last time before he dared to close his eyes.

With the sound of the Green Fork in the background he felt himself drift off to sleep rather quick.

 

***

 

They had left the Twins the next morning as early as possible without wasting time. Even if this place didn’t let Sansa’s memories break free completely, he sensed that it took a great toll on her to keep them inside.

After the rainy days the weather returned to its former warmth and they made the rest of the way to Riverrun in a little more than two weeks.

When finally the bright sandstone walls and the shingle covered towers of the castle appeared in the distance he felt relieved that he would soon be able to rest, for some time, before they would continue their journey to the Westerlands.

The spring air was filled with countless insects of all kinds trying to get their share of the flowers on the field, while birds sung in the crown of the trees.

The last few miles they traveled on the road at the northern shores of the Red Fork and saw a few dozen fishermen on their small boats trying to catch trouts or whatever fish lived in these waters.

Some didn’t spare them any attention, while other looked up and some noticed the direwolf banner cheering for them. They hadn’t forgotten how the northern army had freed them of the Frey occupation during the last war.

The guards at the drawing bridge bend their heads in respect knowing who was coming.

Edmure was awaiting them with his wife and children next to the Blackfish. Sandor was impressed that it seemed like the Blackfish hadn’t aged a year.

Sandor helped his wife out of the carriage after getting off his horse.

“Welcome to Riverrun,” Edmure said smiling and walked forward welcoming   them.

“It’s good to be here,” Sansa said and hugged her uncle.

“Hound,” the Blackfish said sternly and held out his hand.

“Blackfish,” Sandor said equally sternly and shook his hand before both men started to laugh.

“How was your journey?” Ser Brynden asked as they walked into the keep. The children were running ahead while Sansa chatted with Edmure and Roslin.

“Long and exhausting,” Sandor said. “It’s good to be here and rest for a while.”

“You can certainly rest here old friend. We even found a barrel of sour red in the cellars for the feast later.”

Sandor chuckled to himself.

“Now I look forward even more to our stay here,” Sandor said laughing as the entered the keep to head to the solar.

 


	10. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @LadySansaClegane : Happy Birthday Casey!!!

Sansa was riding next to Sandor as they entered the valley in which Clegane Keep was located. They had stayed for ten days in Riverrun when Sandor and Sansa had decided to continue their journey.

Sansa had explained to her children that they would only travel to their papa’s home castle, stay there for a few days and then return to Riverrun for another week or two before they would head back North. Nevertheless, the children hadn’t wanted to leave Riverrun yet.

Their children still had wanted to stay with their cousins and Roslyn had promised Sansa that she would take good care of their little ones. Sansa was happy, it was good to see Serena and the others become friends with their cousins. They had all been inseparable during their stay so far.

Sansa and Sandor had also been able to travel faster without them Sansa had decided against traveling with a carriage but instead decided to ride the rest with her husband. They had only taken four guards with them for the rest of the way.

The weather had stayed as warm as it had during their stay in Riverrun and they were happy for it. They made camp every evening under the sky and it felt similar to the time after they had fled during the battle of the Blackwater.

They had traveled west and had passed the Goldtooth before traveling down the coast road towards Casterly Rock and Lannisport.

After this it had only been three days until they had reached the border of Sandor’s lands, now larger than he had told her.

They needed another two days of riding until the keep appeared on a small hill in this large valley.

“You haven’t told me that it was this beautiful here,” Sansa said riding next to Sandor.

“I didn’t remember it to be that beautiful. I haven’t been here for nearly twenty years. Little bird,” he said.

Clegane Keep was exactly what the name said. A single keep tower on a small hill.

There were some additional wood buildings surrounded by a rampart made of earth around the tower. At the foot of the hill was a small village.

The fields around this little ‘castle’ were filled with farmers busy plowing and sowing. Sansa immediately noticed that they did it all by hand and didn’t have any ox or horses to help them.

As they approached on the road Sansa could feel their eyes on them, probably evaluating if they were a threat. She noticed how some women shooed their children into their houses.

“They are afraid of us,” Farlen, one of their guards said and the other soldiers murmured in agreement.

“They lived their whole life in fear of my brother and his men. It’s understandable they fear everybody new,” Sandor explained.

Sansa also saw that they looked at her curiously.

They rode up the small hill and through the gap that replaced a real gate in the rampart.

Some chickens ran away as Sandor got off his horse. A stairway led up the wall of the keep to a door about five meters above ground level.

The door slowly opened and an elderly man opened the door looking at them.

Sandor stroked some hair out of his face and the old man’s countenance was of one who saw a ghost from the past.

“Sandor? Sandor Clegane?” the man asked in disbelief.

“Aye, who are you?” Sandor asked.

The man stepped outside and started to slowly walk down the stairs. Sansa saw that his left arm ended under the elbow.

“I am Torrance, remember? Torrance the eldest son of the blacksmith?” he said. “I was still here when you left for Casterly Rock.”

“I remember, you had just started your training to become a soldier when I left.”

“What brings you back here?” Torrance asked now a little careful.

“To claim my land. My brother is dead and Lord Tyrion Lannister gave me more land. I am here to claim it and make sure everything is in order before I return home until it might someday become the home for one of my children.”

“Home? Children?” Torrance asked.

“Many things have happened in the time I was away,” Sandor said and looked around. “Is anyone else still here from my youth or are they all gone? Does your father still own the forge?”

“No, he was stabbed by one of your brother’s man when he didn’t make his horseshoes fast enough. Well, not many have survived the last decade under the Mountain’s rule. Just like your brother’s wives perished so did the servants. Only me, the daughter of the former cook and some others are left here. Most people preferred to live down in the village rather than in this keep fearing that his owner would return.”

“What happened there?” Sandor pointed to Torrance’s missing arm.

 

“Your brother wanted me to join him to war the last time but he didn’t accept my reasons not to go, so he chopped off my arm and said that I now had a reason to stay since I was a cripple. He said he would kill me if something was wrong when he returned, but he never returned. Only a few of his men did return taking everything with some value they could carry with them. They also raped some women down in the village before they disappeared. Then winter came and we had no idea that anyone would ever come back.”

“Well now I am here. My brother’s reign is over and no Clegane will ever terrorize these lands anymore,” Sandor said.

Sandor came over to Sansa and helped her get off the horse. It was then that their soldiers also got off their horses.

“Who is this lovely lady?” Torrance asked.

“My wife, princess Sansa Stark,” Sandor said proudly.

“The young wolf's sister…” Torrance whispered taken aback and immediately bent his knee, fearing he would be punished asking that many questions and talking without a second thought.

“Get up,” Sandor said not unkind and pulled him back on his feet.

“You married the princess of the North? We heard rumors from a traveling trader but we didn’t really believe it,” Torrance said.

“Indeed. The story of how we came to be is a long one. Can you go down to the village and ask the people to come? I’d like to address some words to them.”

“Of course… right away… L…L…Lord Clegane,” Torrance stammered and basically ran off.

“Not Clegane anymore,” Sandor called after him, but he was already gone.

“Farlen find some water for the horses,” Sandor said and Farlen nodded leading the horses away to the stable with the others.

Sansa stepped to Sandor’s side and linked her arm with his.

“So this is your birthplace,” Sansa said looking up the tower.

“It is. Pretty shabby compared to Winterfell isn’t it?” he said.

“No, it’s a nice place in this valley. It certainly has its charms,” Sansa said and gave his cheek a quick peck.

Torrance returned with about fifty people in tow. The women made sure their children stayed close.

“Show them who you are,” Sansa whispered close to Sandor’s ear and he kissed the crown of her hair before he went up some of the stairs to be above the crowd.

“People,” Sandor addressed them. “Some of you knew me when I still lived here, before I left for Casterly Rock. Some might only know rumors about the Mountain’s younger brother called the Hound. Some even don’t know me at all. Anyway, my brother is dead and his men are gone. I certainly know what terror my brother used to carry with him and I assure you that those days will never return to these lands. Never again will a Clegane bring terror over you. House Clegane is gone. It died with me when I took my wife’s name. I am Sandor Stark and I came with my wife to claim these lands and make sure you have everything you need in the future to make these lands a good place to raise children and found families. During our undetermined stay I’ll ask you to come here and tell me what you need. Give me your suggestions about what should be changed. I know you won't trust me after all my brother did, but I assure you nobody will be punished for speaking their mind.”

Sandor waited for a moment to see the crowd’s reaction. Nobody dared to say a word. Sansa started to clap and slowly but surely one after another the crowd joined in.

Sandor nodded a last time to the crowd and came back down the steps, while the people went back to their work and homes, down in the village.

“That was a good speech,” Torrance said.

“I hope so, I want this to become a good place in the future,” Sandor said and turned to Torrance. “It seems you did a decent job at keeping this place running over the years and through the winter. I’d like you to stay as the Keep’s castellan.”

Torrance got on his knees.

“You honor me my lord.”

“It's no honor. It will be tough work in the years to come, but I trust you to achieve the ideas I have for this place.”

“I will, my lord, with all fibers of my body. I will do your will.”

“Good,” Sandor said. “And now get up, there is work to do.”

“My lord, Anya, the cook, hasn’t had to cook for more than me and herself for a long time so it will take her some a while until she can prepare a meal for you and your men,” Torrance explained.

“Don’t worry we can wait for a few hours more. My men might help Anya to prepare dinner, am I wrong Farlen?” Sandor asked.

“No, my Lord,” Farlen said and the other men agreed as well.

It always made Sansa happy to see their men being completely loyal to them, that they didn’t bother with any order given to them. Many others would have brushed away the request as work for women, but the northmen had learned in the last winter that everybody had to do their part to survive.

“Thanks, my lord. My lady,” Torrance said nodding to them and left with the men to the kitchen in the ground floor, after handing Sandor the keys for the keep.

“You want a tour?” Sandor asked her and Sansa nodded smiling. She was curious to see where he had grown up.

 Sandor led her inside the keep and the immediately stood in a room with a large table. One large chair that looked a bit like a throne was at the head of the table, while simple benches stood around the other sides of the table.

“This is the main hall. Not exactly a great hall, but this is where we used to dine,” Sandor explained before he went for the wooden stairs that led up to the second floor.

Three heavy oak doors were closed. Sandor touched the first one before he unlocked it stepping inside. Sansa followed him inside.

The room was sparsely furnished. Only a small bed, a closet and a small nightstand. A thick layer of dust covered everything.

Sandor sighed and looked around.

“This used to be Elynore’s room. It seems nobody was here since her _accident_.”

He made a line into the dust on the nightstand with his finger. He turned around without another word and left the room. Sansa could see how he tried to hide how emotional it made him to be in his little sister’s room.

Sandor unlocked the second room and it was filled with all kind of junk, not allowing them to enter the room.

“Fitting that Gregor used our old room to store some junk,” Sandor said obviously mad.

The third door was unlocked. Sandor simply pushed it open.

“This used to be my parent’s bedroom, but it became Gregor’s when he got tired of sharing a room with me.  My parents’ bedroom was relocated to the third floor where my father had his solar.”

Sandor closed the door and led her up to the third floor. It was a room just as large as the dining room had been, but it had some couches besides the large bed and a fireplace. A large oak table stood at one wall with a cushioned chair.

“This was my parents’ bedroom and my father’s solar, not that he had much work to do. After all, back in the day his lands weren’t much more than this keep and a few fields. This was also was the room where my mother would sew and embroider. Sometimes she read to me and Elynore. Gregor rarely came up here because he hated the struggle to get up here with his size. This was the place where Elynore and I would flee from Gregor,” Sandor explained.

Sandor touched the bed.

“Must have been used as guest room. These are fresh sheets,” Sandor said touching them.

He sat down on the bed and Sansa sat down next to him. Sansa noticed how he glanced over to the fireplace.

“This was our safe place,” Sandor whispered. “That’s why I though Gregor wouldn’t notice how I played with his wooden knight…”

Sansa hugged him and she saw how he tried to keep his emotions inside. This was the very place where Sandor’s worst nightmares were located and just like Sandor had been there for her at the Twins where her worst nightmares had happened she needed to be here for him now.

“Sandor look at me,” she said and he looked at her with moist eyes. “You are safe. Gregor is dead he can never hurt you or anyone anymore,” she said and gently kissed his scarred cheek.

“Please let’s go back down. This room only holds bad memories for me,” Sandor rasped.

“Only bad memories you say?” Sansa asked and kissed him again sitting down on his lap. She got closer to his ear.

“Let me help you by giving you one happy memory,” she whispered before her deep blue eyes focused on his grey.

“Little bird…” he said but Sansa had already started to kiss him once more. She felt his hands travel over her back and she started to kiss from his jawline down his throat making him groan.

Sansa rubbed him through his breeches and she felt his manhood harden under her touch.

Sandor’s hands had managed to loosen the laces of her dress enough so he could push it off her shoulders enough to reveal her breasts, which he immediately started to devour with his mouth.

Sansa in return loosened some laces of his breeches freeing his cock. Sansa stood up and got rid of her smallclothes, before she lifted her skirts a little and straddled her man guiding him in between her damp folds.

Sandor got rid of his tunic and they held each other close while Sansa ground her hips against him. Sometimes they exchanged kisses but most of the time they simply held eye contact and Sansa could see how vulnerable her usually strong husband was.

Sansa felt her peak build up inside her and when the pleasure flooded through her body she held Sandor’s head close to her chest and only a few moments later she felt him spilling his seed and his arms held her tighter to him.

They simply held each other for a while and Sansa stroked his back before he raised his head off her chest and looked at her.

“Aye, one happy memory,” he said before Sansa leaned forward and kissed him once more.

 

***

 

Over the course of the next couple of days the common folk from his lands came with petitions. Sandor listened to every one of them, answering their questions and making sure they knew their lives would become better from this very moment and that one of Sandor’s children would settle here someday and rule just as good as he now was trying to do.

People asked to work in the ‘castle’ and for new cattle so they could work on the fields with more efficiency.

Luckily, they had expected for the Clegane lands to be in a desolate state and so Sansa and Sandor had brought about five hundred gold dragons with them south.

A raven was sent to the Citadel asking for a new maester after informing them of the new leadership of the Clegane lands.

Sandor made plans with Torrance and the villagers on how to implement the necessary changes to the keep and village. They planned to abrade the rampart and build a wooden wall around the keep that stretched down and surrounded the village as well for protection. In the free land between the keep and the village new wells were to be dug and new storages for grain were to be erected.

Sandor gave every farmer five gold dragons. More than enough for them to buy new cattle and still have some left to spend as they saw fit.

Sandor told them they didn’t have to tithe him from their harvests and sells from their work. They should rather use it to invest in their lands. He also encouraged them to determine one person to speak for the village and work together with Torrance on their building projects.

With this Sandor wanted to make sure that nobody betrayed his trust and took money for themselves instead of working for the wealth of the common folk.

Sandor explained at length why he couldn’t stick around to oversee their work, but it seemed the people understood that he saw the North now as his real home.

Sandor would still take care of Clegane Keep’s affairs.  He would receive letters from the maester regularly with updates on the state and if there were decisions he had to make, he would write what he had decided. But Sansa saw that Sandor was happy that his responsibilities were limited to these few tasks.

When the time came to return to Riverrun the people surprisingly had organized a small feast to honor their Lord and his wife.

It warmed Sansa’s heart that Sandor inspired the same kind of loyalty the Starks did for thousands of years.

When they left the next morning, the people waved and cheered for them as they started to make their way back to Riverrun.

While Sansa was happy that she finally had seen her husband’s birthplace she couldn’t wait to have her children back in her arms and return to their home in the North.


	11. Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New POV.

Tyrion was walking down the corridors of the Red Keep. It was shortly after midday and Queen Daenerys had called for him.

He just came from luncheon with Jeyne and his son Jaime. Tyrion had never actually thought he would marry again after Tysha. Instead he would have spent the rest of his life whoring around, but when Daenerys had made him Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West he knew that he had to marry and father children.

After all he didn’t want to prove his father and sister right by having House Lannister end through him. When he had arrived at the Rock to claim his seat it hadn’t taken long for the first ravens to arrive with marriage offerings.

While he had been seen as a monster when his father had been lord of the West, now all houses, large and small basically threw their daughters at him hoping they would have the next lady of the Rock in their family.

Tyrion hadn’t forgotten who had made jokes about him over the years, but he had no choice to choose one of their daughters.

He had them all invited for a ball at Casterly Rock for two reasons. First, he wanted them all to come and swear their fealty to him in person, so nobody could hide behind shallow excuses in case their loyalty was needed.

Second, he wanted to see their daughters in person and maybe get to know them. He didn’t want to end up with a woman who completely despised him or worked against him behind his back.

He had spotted Jeyne Westerling during the ball, her mother had already sent him about half a dozen letters praising her daughter like she was worth all the gold of the Rock.

Tyrion knew the rumors about Sybell Westerling, people said that she was an ambitious woman, who wanted nothing more than power and influence. In comparison her daughter looked shy. Tyrion wanted to talk to her to see why her mother praised her so much. He was missing something, it was nearly like her mother wanted to be rid of her.

Tyrion had taken Jeyne aside during the ball and tried to talk to her. He had seen how much Jeyne had tried to please him but also the fear in her eyes.

When he had asked her if she was afraid of him it hadn’t taken long until her façade had crumbled and she had revealed that what she feared was what her mother would do with her if she didn’t manage to please Tyrion and make him marry her.

He asked her the reason why her mother absolutely wanted her to marry him. Jeyne confessed it was because Robb Stark hadn’t fallen for her when he had taken their castle during the war of the five kings, her mother blamed her for letting this chance slip by. Going as far as threatening to send her to the silent sisters if she didn’t succeed this time.

Tyrion had pitied her and asked if she saw him as monster?

Jeyne told him that she didn’t see him as monster and that he wasn’t like she had expected. She had expected him to be the cruel joke of a man everybody said he was, but was surprised to find him a smart man.

Tyrion asked her to become his wife. He had assured Jeyne that he would be good to her, that her mother would have no influence over her anymore. Jeyne had accepted, nodding with a shy smile.

They had married only a few months later and he had never been happier since the day he had married Tysha.

Jeyne had been more than nervous during their wedding night, but Tyrion had made sure to not rush anything and have her choose the pace of their consummation.

The morning after they had consummated their bond and made it true in the eyes of the gods he had send back Sybell Westerling to the Crag. Lady Sybell had protested that a daughter needed her mother, but Tyrion had quickly put a stop to that discussion.

Tyrion furthermore had requested Jeyne’s little sister Eleyna as his wife’s lady in waiting, so she wouldn't become the next target of her mother’s ambition.

Ever since Jeyne had become happier and happier. Months after their wedding they had traveled to King's Landing to start his work as hand of the Queen. It had taken less than a year for Jeyne to tell him that she carried a child under her heart. Tyrion still remembered the day fondly, she had entered the chamber of the Queen's Hand with a bright smile on her face.

When Jeyne had gifted him with a beautiful and perfect son, Tyrion had been sure that he was the luckiest man in the world. With a wife he loved and who loved him in return.

His duties as Hand of the Queen was the kind of work he had craved his whole life. Now he understood better than ever why his father had stayed hand of the King for twenty years for the mad King.

The years of winter had cost the south greatly and not everything had gone as he and the queen had hoped. Now with the winter finally being over new challenges laid ahead for him.

Many of the Queen’s Dothraki and Unsullied hadn’t survived the Winter. Most of them had died of illness and some had just frozen to death underestimating the temperatures the hadn’t known their whole life. It was a well-kept secret that Daenerys didn’t have an army anymore. She only had Drogon.

That her power was more fragile than ever was kept away from Daenerys.

Varys and Tyrion had also kept from Daenerys that the governors she had set in Slaver’s Bay only send news irregularly.

The Master of Whispers assumed that they did their own business by now and only wrote from time to time so Daenerys wouldn’t return with her dragons, which proved they didn’t know that she only had one left. But Tyrion and Varys knew that she would immediately try to restore her rule at Slaver's Bay if she ever heard that it might not be under her control anymore.

Daenerys was needed in Westeros though. While Daenerys tried to be a just ruler and break the wheel of injustice that crushed the smallfolk, she quickly had realized that she couldn’t change the system the way she wanted. Daenerys still had a lot to learn, even if she didn’t see it that way.

She had listened to petitioners during Winter and overseen the restoration of King's Landing and the Red Keep, but that hadn’t been ruling. Now in the spring she had to make decisions with greater ranged effects on Westeros and its people.

And during the last weeks it had been painfully obvious that ruling in Westeros wasn’t like ruling in Slaver's Bay where everyone had simply called her ‘mhysa’ and kissed the ground she had walked on by simply being Daenerys.

She had tried to rule Westeros the same way but it wasn’t enough. The people of Westeros, smallfolk and nobility alike, wanted a strong ruler.

As of now, Tyrion and Varys had tried to keep the really important decisions away from Daenerys, but today she had to make a decision that would change everything in the near future.

Over the years of Winter the tensions between Braavos and the other free cities had reached its breaking point. The North had delivered timber for warships over the years and the first sealord of Braavos had built a large warfleet expecting a war to come.

During the first days of spring the tensions had reached the point that it had come to some skirmishes between the fleets of Braavos and the other free cities. Over the last few months several trading ships had been sunk by pirates and by this the grain supply of Westeros was directly affected. Braavos did have the necessary ships to defend the sea around the city but the pirates and sellswords the other free cities used came from the Summer Islands and Ibben.

Two weeks ago, the ambassador of the first sealord had arrived and asked Daenerys to support him in his war against Ibben, the Summer Islands and the free cities. He had offered to make sure the Iron Bank would pay for half of the grain that would be shipped to Westeros for the next ten years.

Tyrion had to admit that it was an offer nobody could deny, but it would mean they had to go to war. Tyrion wasn’t sure if Westeros was ready for it, but that decision was for Daenerys to make.

And this decision was the very reason Tyrion was on the way to Daenerys. She had made her decision and it would change everything.

Tyrion reached the door to Daenerys solar and knocked three times before entering after being called in.

Daenerys stood at the window and looked out onto the sea.

“Lord Tyrion,” she started and turned around. “I have decided.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	12. Alys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one.
> 
> This map might help you in the future: https://imgur.com/z85dSS1  
> 

The North and Westeros were preparing for war. Queen Daenerys had agreed to send the troops to support the first sealord of Braavos in the war against the other free cities. Five weeks ago, the raven had arrived at Winterfell carrying the message that Daenerys called her bannermen for aid.

Since then, the North was gathering their troops preparing to march to White Harbor. Asha Greyjoy's ship would then carry the Northmen to the Summer Islands and Ibben. Daenerys and her southern troops with the remaining of her Unsullied and Dothraki were carried by ships from the sealord over the Narrow Sea to attack the free cities on land.

Jon assumed that Daenerys wanted the Northmen to attack Ibben and the Summer Island, because they were the most experienced men she had. While Alys had clearly seen that Jon was in flattered that the Northmen were thought to be the best men Westeros had right now, she knew that he was relieved the Ironborn would assist them in attacking the Island the pirates and sellswords originated from that were attacking the trading ships of Braavos.

They had arrived two days ago at Winterfell.  Bran had wanted to gather all lords and troops of the North that would go to war to encourage them for the things that laid ahead of them.

And Bran wanted that the leaders of his army made plans for the war. Bran would not go with them even if he had wanted to. While they all knew he wanted to lead the army as was tradition for the King, everybody had talked him out of it.

Bran had given command of his army to Jon, Sandor and Arya. Jon would lead the attack on Ibben with Lord Umber, Lord Glover and the Manderly men, while Sandor, Arya and Gendry would attack the Summer Islands with the Mormonts, the Mountain clans, Cerwyns and others.

The North had not gathered all its strength, only a third of the North's full force were heading to war. Now in spring, Bran wanted to make sure the fields and harvests wouldn’t go to waste. The next winter was always coming.

The South hadn’t been able to field nearly as many troops as they had during the last wars. Westeros was still suffering from the losses of the winter and the war of the five kings.

One evening in the family solar Sandor had said that it was the worst time to start a war. The others had agreed, but the offering by the Iron Bank was really too good to let it pass by.

Alys didn’t like the thought that Jon would be away. The longest time they had been separated before was during the war to end Cersei Lannister's reign.

Alys comforted herself with the thought that at least her children would be with her during the coming months.

Since Arya and Gendry were both leaving for war, they had asked Sansa if she could take care of their children. Usually they would have Lyanna Mormont to take care of their boys, but now that she was heavily pregnant she wouldn’t exactly be able to run after these two young wolves.

Alys would return to Karhold with her sons in the days after the army left to oversee the progress on their lands.

Today the last preparations had been made. The last supplies had been loaded on carts and tomorrow ten thousand Northmen would leave Winterfell to war.

The Starks had gathered in the family’s solar for one last gathering with all members. It was a nice evening, even if the feeling of sadness causes by the coming departure hung in the air. The children didn’t really understand yet what was happening, but they understood that it was something their fathers and mothers had to do.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Alys said after the second time she and Jon had made love this night.

“I know, I don’t want to leave either,” Jon said and kissed her temple. “But I have to. For us. For the North.”

“I know. I understand why you have to go, but please promise me to be careful. I can’t stand to live in a world without you,” Alys said.

“I promise Alys,” Jon said and embraced her tighter. “I will return safely to you. And to our boys.”

He kissed the crown of her hair.

“I love you Alys.”

“I love you too Jon.”

In each other’s arms they quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Ages are for Chapter 12-18
> 
> Sansa:27  
> Sandor:40  
> Serena:9  
> Elynore:7  
> Rickon:6  
> Minisa:5  
> =====  
> Arya:25  
> Gendry:29  
> Ned:8  
> Robert:8   
> =====  
> Jon:30  
> Alys:29  
> Lyanna:9  
> Rickard:9  
> Robb:4  
> =====  
> Bran:24  
> Shireen:25


	13. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one.

The _Iron Lady_ was gently rocking the waves on their way to the Summer Islands. She was the flagship of Asha Greyjoy. Nearly sixty meters long was it the mightiest ship in the Iron Fleet.

They were at sea for one month already and yesterday the coast of Dorne had disappeared behind the horizon. Now only the ocean laid in front of them until they would reach the Summer Islands.

Sandor starred onto the sea to the other ships of their fleet and let his thought drift back all the way back home, to Sansa and his children.

He had just finished his daily tour through the ship, asking his men if everything was alright and if they needed something.

His heart still hurt when he thought back on their goodbye. All of his children had cried when the time had come to depart. Serena had clutched him and refused to let go.

“Papa don’t go!” she had cried her face buried against him.

Sandor had tried to explain to her that he wasn’t going forever and lied to her by saying he had to go to keep the North and them safe. That had at least calmed her enough that he could say goodbye to her in a proper way.

He missed his wife. He hadn’t been separated from her side since he had returned from the last war. It was strange to be that far away from them. In the past he had always thought that his only purpose in life was war and fighting, but now he really missed the domestic bliss he had gotten used to.

He also hoped Elynore was fine again. She had caught a cold before his departure and she had coughed badly.

“You alright, Sandor?” a voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He turned around and found Arya standing in front of him.

“Missing your sister and our pups,” Sandor simply said.

“Aye, I miss my boys too,” Arya said and stepped to the railing. “Can you believe I said that? Back in the days I would have punched you for even suggesting I would miss my motherly duties.”

“I know exactly what you are talking about little wolf,” Sandor said and stretched his limbs.

“Do you have any idea when we will reach our destination?” Sandor asked.

“Gendry asked Asha this morning and she said maybe in ten days if the wind stays like that,” Arya said and closed her eyes to enjoy the wind and the sun for a moment.

Sometimes Sandor still saw the unruly wild girl that had wanted him dead and not the grown-up woman and two-time mother.

“You’re looking forward to the fighting?” Sandor asked her. He had not forgotten how mad she had been when she was asked to stay behind in the North when they had overthrown Cersei and taken revenge on the Freys.

“I am. It’s what I trained for all these years,” she said with her eyes still shut. “I am still nervous though. I have no idea what to expect. What is it like to be in a battle?” she asked looked at him.

Sandor thought about this for a moment.

“It’s chaotic. You don’t really think ahead. You simply try to beat and kill everyone that tries to kill you. There is not much space to think,” Sandor tried to explain. “If you think too much you start to make mistakes and mistakes will get you killed.”

Arya nodded, obviously deeply in thoughts about his words.

“I hope this war is quickly over,” Arya said. “Any idea what to expect from the Summer Island warriors?”

“I asked Asha if she had any knowledge of the strength of the Summer Islands, but she said that it had been years since she had been there and that many things could have changed in the meantime,” Sandor said.

“So, we are basically attacking them blind,” Arya groaned and rubbed her forehead.

“Aye, but our men are well trained,” Sandor said. “We should have enough men to beat them without difficulties.”

The ship bell was rung.

“Time for lunch,” Arya said with a smirk.

“I wonder what they will serve us this time,” Sandor said with smirking himself knowing that it would be the same, like all lunches since they left White Harbor.

“Fish Stew,” Sandor and Arya said concurrent and they both laughed as they made their way under deck to get their bowl of fish stew.


	14. Sansa

Sansa tried to fill her days with as much work as possible to distract herself from thinking about Sandor and the others the whole time.

It was harder to keep the children distracted. They all missed their father and their parents horribly. Luckily Sansa had the support of Shireen and Maester Samwell with that task.

It was late afternoon and the children just had their lessons with Maester Samwell and the other children of Winterfell. Just like Sansa and her siblings, their own children were educated alongside the other children of Winterfell. Even Maester Samwell’s ‘son’ attended the lessons.

It was a well-known secret that Maester Samwell and Gilly were living like a married couple in the Maester’s private rooms. Jon had told the family, one evening, the truth about Samwell and Gilly; about where she was born. They had all agreed that only the family and some trusted acquaintances needed to know about little Sam’s family background. Gilly was assisting Jeyne in taking care of the household so nobody would be asking about the reason for her stay at Winterfell.

It was good that the children were taught alongside other children. By this, they wouldn’t lose contact with the smallfolk and the servants.

The children loved their lessons with Maester Samwell, especially the things he taught them about history. They often couldn’t wait for their next lesson.

Sansa was glad of it so she could do her daily chores. While Bran tends to his answering letters from other houses in the north and elsewhere, Shireen listened to the petitioners that came daily and Sansa took care of Winterfell’s household.

She had just finished bookkeeping with Jeyne, checking their stocks. Sansa noticed satisfied that they had enough food stored already again for a three-year-long winter.

“Sansa,” Shireen's soft voice called from behind and Sansa turned around. “You are done for today?” she asked.

“I am. Jeyne and I just finished,” Sansa said and turned to Jeyne who had just closed the heavy books. “Thank you, Jeyne, that will be all.”

Jeyne nodded and left with the books under her arm.

“The children will be done with their lessons soon; do you want to head to the godswood with us?” Sansa asked.

“Of course, we still have enough time until dinner will be ready,” Shireen said.

They went to the Maester’s tower and waited for the children to come out.

“Did Bran get any letters?” Sansa asked but Shireen only shook her head.

“Nothing of Sandor and Arya, nor Jon. Though Lord Tyrion wrote that Daenerys has landed in Braavos and started her march to the closest free city.”

“I hope this damn war will end soon,” Sansa said and Shireen agreed.

She hoped that word of the whereabouts of her husband and siblings would soon arrive, but she understood that it was unlikely when they were still at sea.

The door to the Maester’s tower opened and the children came out knowing they would be going to the godswood.

Since the day the army had departed Sansa had visited the godswood with the children once per day to pray for a safe return of their family members.

When they reached the weirwood tree the children fell on their knees and started their silent prayers. Sansa, sitting on the tree log Sandor used to sit on when he was cleaning his sword, let her own thoughts drift to her husband somewhere on a ship in the summer sea.

Sansa prayed to the old gods to keep her husband save, just like the rest of her family.

The children had finished their prayers, but Sansa saw that Serena was still kneeling on the ground looking at the weirwood.

“Shireen, why don’t you go ahead with the others, I’ll come after you with Serena?” Sansa asked feeling that Serena needed a moment alone with her.

Of all her children, it seemed Serena missed her father the most.

“Alright, come you little wolves, time to get some food,” Shireen said and the other children ran out of the godswood. Arya’s boys howling like wolves.

“Come here,” Sansa said and patted her lap. Serena sat down on Sansa’s legs.

“What’s the matter with you Serena? You are so quiet today,” Sansa asked stroking her daughter gently over her head.

“I miss papa,” Serena finally said.

“I know darling. I miss him too, but I know he will return to us,” Sansa assured her daughter.

“I know papa is the best warrior there is, but I am still afraid,” Serena said and looked up to Sansa.

“I know, but aunt Arya and uncle Gendry are with him and they will look after each other. Your aunt won’t let anything happen to your father, do you believe me darling?”

“Aunt Arya won’t let anything happen to papa?”

“Of course, she won’t. She would fight the Stranger himself if necessary,” Sansa assured her daughter and stroked over her auburn hair.

“You believe me, darling?” Sansa asked and Serena nodded. Sansa kissed the crown of her hair.

“I love you, mama,” Serena said and Sansa embraced her.

“I love you too, Serena” Sansa said kissed the crown of her daughter’s hair once more.

“Come, it is nearly time for dinner,” Sansa said and they both got up. Sansa took her daughter’s hand and they began to walk out of the godswood.

“I even heard the cooks might prepare lemoncakes,” Sansa said and Serena squealed with joy.

It made Sansa happy to see her daughter smile for once since her father had left.

While she left the godswood with her daughter Sansa sent one last prayer to the old gods to protect Sandor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next PoV: Arya


	15. Arya

Arya restlessly walked up and down the deck of the _Iron Lady_ while they approached the beach of Walano, the main island of the Summer Isles with its capital Lotus Port.

Asha Greyjoy’s fleet had sailed around the islands from the west, so they could attack all the islands at the same time. Days ago, the queen of the Iron Islands had given her captains the orders and the fleet had split up to get in position ten miles away from their designated targets.

To everyone’s surprise, they hadn’t met any enemy fleets or even a single ship trying to fight them or trying to defend the islands.

It seemed like they had caught the Summer Isles by surprise, but it could be a trap. Because of that, they had decided to attack all islands at once, so the defenders couldn’t prepare any defensive positions.

Most of the smaller islands like the Three Exiles or the Singing Stones would be attacked by the Ironborn. The three larger islands, Jhala, Omboru and Walano were the Northmen’s to take.

Lord Cerwyn was given the order to take Jhala, the largest most southern of the three large islands, while Tallhards was going to take Omboru the island between the Smiling Sea and the Indigo Straits.

Walando was the target of Arya’s, Sandor’s and Maege Mormont’s men.

Originally, they had planned to directly attack the city and its harbor, but a port chain blocked them from entering it.

Instead, they would attack the beaches west of Lotus Port and then take the city on land.

Sixty ships were sailing towards the beach. Luckily the ships of the Ironborn could bring them directly on the beach. Which would make the offensive easier.

Still, Arya had found no rest last night. She had stared at sea the whole night, while Gendry had slept, thinking of home and her children.

This would be her first real battle, the reason she had trained nearly her whole life for.

They were still about a mile away from the beach and Arya stopped at the bow to have a look at the beach. She thought she could see some movement but her eyes might be tricking her.

She felt the sweat run down her back. Everybody suffered from the high temperatures. She had dressed not long ago, but the tunic she wore under her leather armor was already drenched in sweat.

Gendry was still under deck with Sandor. They both preferred to stay out of the sun for as long as possible.

Queen Asha’s Ironborn were busy preparing themselves on deck. Putting on their heavy armors and preparing their bows.

Arya took one last breath before she headed under the deck. The Northmen were busy preparing their weapons and armors.

Most of them didn’t notice her in their preparations, but some nodded to her in respect.

Arya saw that one young lad had trouble closing one of the buckles of his armor and she helped him.

“Thank you,” the young man said and turned to her, only then realizing who had helped him. He immediately got on his knees bowing his head.

“Thank you, princess,” he muttered and Arya gestured him to get back up.

“Your welcome. Be careful when we attack,” Arya said and walked away. She didn’t directly know the young man, but she knew he was the third son of a farmer living on the lands near the Wolffort.

She entered the cabin and Gendry was just putting on his boots. Sandor sat on a chair drinking from a cup.

“We will soon attack. You can already see the beach,” Arya said and filled a cup herself.

“You nervous?” Sandor asked.

“Yes, of course I am. This all went too smooth for my taste. You would think we would have already met their defences if they knew about our reckoning coming for their merchant ships. I feel this is a trap.”

“You might be right,” Gendry said. “But we have enough men.”

“Numbers never guarantee a victory,” Sandor said. “I’ve seen enough battles where one arrow that took out someone in charge made a whole army run with their tails between their legs. Just like when Rhaegar was slaughtered by your father in the Rubyford.”

“Then we need to look after each other,” Gendry said with a shrug after he had put on his second boot.

“Aye, if anything happens to one of you Sansa will give me hell,” he said as he took another sip from his cup.

There was a knock on the door and Maege stepped inside. She was already dressed in full armor.

“We are soon there. You can already smell them,” Maege japed.

“Well then we should get on deck,” Gendry said and grabbed his hammer.

They headed back up and the men were already awaiting them. Asha had held a speech to her Ironborn preparing them for battle and they were cheering to their queen.

They were a few hundred meters away from the beach when Arya turned to the Northmen.

“I am not very fond of holding speeches so I’ll keep it simple,” Arya started and drew her sword next to Needle on her belt and pointed towards the beach.

“On these beaches, the enemy is waiting for us. The sooner we kill them the sooner we can return home and be free of these horrible temperatures,” Arya said and the men yelled agreement. “Fight for your King and fight for the North and we can all return to our families!”

The Northmen cheered and yelled, clapping their weapons against their shields.

“That was a good speech, little wolf,” Sandor said slightly amused. Sandor knew very well how much she hated to speak in front of people.

When the ships were just a hundred meters away the rower started to speed up the ship and the men kneeled down behind the railing to cover themselves from incoming arrows, but none came.

The ships reached the beach and Arya felt the ship buck under her when it finally came to a halt.

Arya took a deep breath and got on her feet. She jumped over the railing and safely landed on the soft warm sand of the beach before she knew what she was doing.

For a moment she feared nobody was joining her and that she had done something incredibly foolish, but her thought was quickly cast aside when Sandor and Gendry landed next to her followed by their men and Maege.

Arya looked to her right and saw other ships land on the beach and the men jumped off their ships.

Arya looked to Sandor and he nodded to her.

“Move!” Arya said. “But stay alert,” she added and they slowly started to walk up the beach.

The beach was abandoned, besides some crabs that walked on the sand. Arya had never seen any landscape like this before.

“Stop!” Arya said and raised her hand gesturing everyone to stop, when she thought she noticed a movement between the palm trees.

“What?” Gendry asked and Arya pointed towards the treeline with her sword.

“There,” she said. “I thought I saw a movement.”

“Are you sure?” Maege asked, but before Arya had the chance to answer a hailstorm of arrows flew towards them from the trees.

“Take cover!” Sandor yelled and the men covered behind their shields as good as possible, but somewhere too slow and screamed in pain as they were hit.

Arya had just ducked behind her shield when two arrows hit it. One of the tips stuck out of the backside of her shield.

Silence fell over the beach and Arya gathered courage to look over her shield.

“Stay in cover!” Sandor yelled.

“You see anything, Arya?” Gendry asked.

“Not yet,” Arya said and looked back to the ships. Asha’s men had jumped off their ship. Some stayed behind manning the small ballistas on the ship looking for targets.

Just when Arya wanted to order her men to start moving again another rain of arrows came down on them, but this time some of the ballistas fired back and several screams could be heard within the forest.

For a moment silence returned, but then several hundred men stormed towards them from the tree line.

“Attack!” Sandor yelled and got up first.

“Winterfell!” Arya yelled and followed Sandor.

“Stark! Winterfell! For the North!” the Northmen yelled as they stormed towards their enemies.

“What's dead may never die!” The Ironborn yelled shooting their arrows, before drawing their axes and swords attacking the enemy.

The arrows hit the enemy moments before they met the Northmen causing chaos within their ranks.

The two armies met and Arya ducked under the swing of the first man she met before she drove her sword deep in between his ribs.

In a swift movement she pulled out her sword just in time to block the attack of a tall man.

Arya tried to get an advantage but the man had an excellent sword technique. He was yelling at her in a language she didn’t understand.

Suddenly Arya noticed that she was in a backwards movement. She didn’t have the advantage in this fight. She was the one who was fighting for her life right now.

She felt sweat run down her neck and the difficult movement on the sand exhausted her more every moment that passed.

Arya had no eyes for her surroundings and so she didn’t notice the body that laid behind her on the ground and she stumbled over it falling on the ground.

She felt panic rush through her when she realized she would not get up quick enough, but suddenly Gendry’s hammer met her foe’s face and sent most of it flying in a cloud of blood.

Her enemy fell forward in the sand and Gendry let his hammer rush down on his head once more before he helped Arya up.

“You alright?”

“Yes, thanks,” Arya said. “Where is Sandor?” she asked and looked around.

The whole beach had turned into a battlefield. The screams of dying and fighting men filled the air and the salty smell of the sea mixed with the smell of blood.

“There he is!” Gendry said and pointed with his hammer in hand.

Sandor was right next to Maege and countless dead bodies surrounded them. Most of them showed the colors of their enemy.

The fight continued for a while until the enemy finally retreated towards Lotus Port.

The Ironborn headed into the forest to secure a larger bridgehead and protect them for any other attacks from the forest.

Arya overlooked the battlefield. They hadn’t lost as many men as she had originally feared but she felt guilty when she saw the body of the young lad she had helped earlier on the ship.

Sandor, Gendry and Maege were all well. They had won this battle but the war would still go on until Lotus Port was in their hand.

They collected their wounded men and prepared defensive perimeters for the rest of the day. Tomorrow they would start to prepare for the final attack on the city.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next PoV: Jon


	16. Jon

Jon overlooked the still smoking remains of the port of Ibben. There wasn’t much left of the former capital of Ibben.

Somehow a fire had started in the city during the fighting. The people of Ibben accused the Northmen to have started it, while the Northmen accused the Ibbeneese to have started it themselves.

Jon hated the fact that a fire had started at all. The historical buildings were lost forever. Only the gods knew what else got lost in the fire that had raged the last two days.

He received news earlier that Lord Manderly’s men had taken Ib Sar on the sister island Far Ib of the main island Ib. While the Great Jon had taken Ib Nor the second largest city on the northern shores of Ib.

Earlier today the ruling council of Ibben had surrendered and the men were celebrating their victory, but Jon didn’t feel like they had reason to celebrate.

His first thoughts were with his family. And then his thoughts circled around the war itself.

Jon couldn’t stop the feeling in his guts that something was off with this war.

The journey had been easy. They hadn’t met any enemy ships nor had the met any initial resistance at the beaches. But when they had all been on land they had been attacked, followed by a brief but brutal battle. Ultimately, making the enemy forces retreat away from the coast towards the city.

Their warriors didn’t stand any chance against them. It was more slaughter than an equal battle.

All his war experience screamed that this was a fight the enemy had not expected, which was odd considering they had provoked this response with their actions.

Even stranger was that the rulers of Ibben claimed they hadn’t done anything to provoke this war.

Jon couldn’t keep the thought out of his mind that this war had been a mistake. By this, he had ordered that his men should assist the people of Ibben as best they can to look for missing civilians in the rubbles and take care of the wounded.

Jon sighed and scratched his beard. His duty here was done. Tomorrow he would give the order to sail to Braavos and wait for Queen Daenerys return.

He didn’t want to stay here. If the people of Ibben were not their foes before they certainly were now that their main port and capital had been burned to the ground.

Jon looked out at the sea and sighed, hoping this war hadn’t caused more damage than it tried to prevent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Sandor


	17. Sandor

“To victory,” Maege said and raised her cup and everyone did the same.

Sandor took a deep gulp of his sweet summer wine. He had no idea how many cups he already had this evening.

They were sitting on a balcony of the palace where the former leader of the Summer Isles had resided.

This morning they had marched towards Lotus Port will their men ready to attack the city, but to their surprise the city had opened their gates for them, begging not to be sacked.

The leader of the Summer Isles, a man with a name Sandor hadn't even tried to pronounce, with skin as black as the night, had sent a small group of men to negotiate with the Northmen.

First, they had asked them why the Northmen attacked the Summer Isles unprovoked and Westeros suddenly was their foes.

Sandor had explained it to them but the leader, who reminded Sandor in many ways of Jalabhar Xho that had often asked Robert Baratheon to help him conquer the Summer Islands and give him back his birthright, had denied any responsibility for the attacks on the merchant ships.

Sandor and the others doubted that he said the truth, but they had accepted the capitulation. Why fighting if they had the chance to get the same results without it.

The Northmen had carefully entered the city to avoid any traps, but the survivors of the battle at the beaches had already thrown all their weapons on a large pile on the marketplace.

Shortly after they had taken the city, messengers arrived from the other islands informing them that they had all been taken with more or less resistance.

The citizens of Lotus Port seemed to be scared of them and so they opened up every stock they had for them.

Exotic fruits and fishes from the sea and more wine than anyone could drink.

They were certainly trying to drink it all for sure. The soldiers were celebrating loudly in the streets and Sandor was sure the whores in the brothels near the harbor would be making the coin of their life tonight.

Sandor, Arya, Gendry and the other lords that had followed them to Walano preferred to celebrate on their own.

Maege had claimed several large barrels of sweet red wine and they had already emptied one this evening.

Queen Asha was sitting in the throne of the former ruler, with a sparely dressed black lady on her lap, emptying one cup after another. Gendry and Arya were sharing a bench and he had his arm around his heavily drunken wife, much to Sandor’s amusement.

It was funny to see how similar Arya was to Sansa when they were drunk. He still fondly remembered when he had seen Sansa drunk for the first time. One evening a few years ago, Sansa had been a bit too fond of the mulled wine and she had to hold on his arm to find the way back to their room.

This had been a strange war somehow, Sandor though filling his cup once more with the sweet wine. They had all expected a well-prepared defense, but the resistance at the beach had been the only resistance they had met. Stranger still was that the Summer Isles denied any responsibility for the attacks.

Something was off, Sandor thought as he tried to make sense of everything. Maybe Varys knew what was going on.

Anyway, they had reached their goal. They had taken the Summer Isles. Tomorrow they would send ravens to Kings Landing and Braavos informing Lord Tyrion and Daenerys that the Summer Isles had been taken.

In the coming days, they would leave the Summer Isles and sail towards Braavos. If everything went well on the others theatres of war, they would meet Daenerys and Jon in Braavos and then finally return to White Harbor.

Sandor couldn’t wait to finally have his little bird and his pups back in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we finally return North :)


	18. Sansa

Two months had passed since the raven arrived with the news of the Northmen's victory over the Summer Isles and one month ago the news from Braavos had arrived that the war was over.

Daenerys and her allies had prevailed against the forces that stood against them.

Sandor and Jon had stayed in Braavos until the Queen returned and what Sandor wrote to Winterfell told the story how Daenerys had burned whole armies and cities who refused to bend the knee with Drogon’s fire.

Sandor had further written that while they had won they didn’t feel as victors and that Daenerys reputation had changed from the Mhysa who freed every slave she saw, to a foreign queen who killed everyone opposing her.

Sansa hoped dearly that Sandor exaggerated in his letters, but she was glad that her husband and her siblings were fine and would return home as fast as they could.

Today though were the day Sandor and the others were expected to arrive at Winterfell alongside all Lords who didn’t already leave the army to their homes, like the Manderly’s.

Bran had ordered to prepare a large feast for the returning men and women to celebrate their victory and honour their death.

While the losses of the North had been rather small compared to the war of the five kings, every man that had died would be missing father or husband. Shireen had suggested that every widow should get a certain amount of gold as compensation for their loss, so they weren’t left alone now that the supplier was dead.

Sansa was sure that the Northerners would love their Queen for this.

They were awaiting the returning men and women in the courtyard. Bran and Shireen wore their matching crowns of a bronze ring with old runes and swords, while Sansa and Alys waited next to them with their children.

Nymeria and Ghost couldn’t await their masters’ return.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. It was warm, but a light breeze made it endurable.

While most of the simple soldiers made camp outside the walls and would celebrate their return in the inns and brothels of Wintertown, the Lords rode into the yard on their horses.

Sandor, Jon, Arya and Gendry rode in first, followed by Lady Mormont and her daughters. The Greatjon and his uncles came after with Lord Cerwyn and the Glover brothers.

Sansa immediately noticed that Sandor had gotten a nice tan by the southern sun.

She felt her children become unruly and she had to suppress the urge to run to her husband herself.

The lords got off their horses and bend the knee in front of their king and queen.

Sandor spoke up.

“The war is won, my king. The deal with the Iron Bank of Braavos and the First Sealord is in effect.”

Bran gestured him and the others to get up.

It was slightly ridiculous considering that they were family, but it was important to show the world that even in the Stark family the King and the Queen had the respect and the authority.

“It was well done Sandor Stark,” Bran started and continued to address everyone. “You all did your duty like it was expected from you. And you all have spilled blood for the sake of the North. The North thanks you. And now let’s celebrate this victory and honour the dead.”

The Lords cheered for their King and Queen before the crowd started to leave in all directions, to rest for a while before the feast started or tend to their horses or do other things.

The two direwolves immediately ran to their masters, jumping around them wildly. The children immediately ran to their respective parents and Sandor got on his knees to hug all his pups at once.

“I missed you so much little ones,” Sandor said and the children murmured how much they had missed him.

Sansa gave her children this moment of reunion with their father and smiled to herself at this picture.

She weakly remembered how her own father had returned from the Greyjoys rebellion. She had been on her mothers’ arm while her father had returned, but she clearly remembered how shy Theon had stood behind her father looking around in his new ‘home’.

Sandor loosened the embrace of the children and got up again turning his attention towards her. He was smiling widely.

“My beautiful little bird,” he said and they both embraced each other. Sansa took in all the scents that covered him.

The scent of leather and wood accompanied by the smell of horse, dirt and sweat after such a long journey.

Sandor gently cupped her cheek and gently brushed his lips against hers. Sansa felt like she was melting right there. It had been too long since she had felt her husband’s lips against hers.

Their lips parted a little but their faces stayed close to each other.

“I love you,” Sandor rasped and Sansa immediately kissed him once more.

“I love you too,” She said after their lips parted again. “Its been way too long since I’ve said these words.”

“I know,” he said. “But now I am back.”

“And I thank the gods for this,” Sansa said just as Arya and Jon came over.

She hugged both of them tightly, saying how good it was to have them back before the Starks went inside to refresh before the feast.

 

***

 

It was a feast to remember. Bran held an emotional speech remembering the dead, but at the same time celebrating their sacrifice for the greater good that would save the North in the next winter.

Several Lords held speeches, but Sansa barely paid any attention to them, because she was to distracted by the fact that her husband had returned to her.

The children peppered their father the whole evening about the Sommer Isles and the fighting and Sandor answered them without including all the carnage that had most likely went down during the war.

Sansa was glad for it. While she wanted her children to know the real world, she had no intentions to overwhelm them with the truth.

Everything, when the time is right, was her motto.

She would ask Sandor though what happened during the war and what he had to do to return to them alive. She knew her husband liked to keep those things to himself. It was like he unintended wanted to protect her on the cost of his own wellbeing.

She loved him for that, but at the same time, she wanted to share his burden to ease his mind.

After the children had been sent to bed and the feast slowly but surely coming to an end the Starks left for their family solar to have one last cup together before going to bed.

Sansa could see how relieved Sandor and the others were to be home again.

“This was a strange war,” Jon finally said. “It seemed like the attack on Ibben came completely by surprise for their inhabitants.”

Sandor frowned and exchanged looks with Arya.

“Did they also claim that they had no idea what they had done to provoke this war?” Arya asked carefully sipping on her cup.

This took Jon by surprise.

“Indeed they did,” he said. “There was some resistance, but not how you would expect from an enemy that knows a reckoning is coming.”

“It was the same on the Summer Isles,” Sandor rasped. “Some resistance on the beaches and then…basically nothing.”

“I asked Varys by raven if he knew something, but he claims that his little birds tell him the people of Ibben and the Summer Isles were behind the attacks.”

“Strange,” Sansa said. “Have you any idea what this means Bran”?

“No,” Bran said and shook his head. “With the end of the Winter, I can’t see that well anymore through the weirwood trees. I still can see the past and some fragments of the present happening, but I barely can see anything of the future. It's like it's in a fog I can’t see through. I see schemes but I can’t see what they are.”

“Did Daenerys say anything to these topics? You probably have told her how the campaigns went,” Alys said.

“I did,” Jon said, “But she had more eyes for this strange man that returned with her from Pentos after she burned a rebel army with Drogon. It was like they knew each other and it seemed Tyrion knew him as well.”

“Who was he?” Shireen asked.

“Some say he is a simple sellsword, others say he is a talented general and outstanding warrior. He calls himself Daario Naharis and the Queen seemed to know him very well. And by very well I mean as well as he leaves her private quarters in the morning well. Of course, these rumours quickly spread through her army and the lords didn’t like it. After all, the queen had refused to take a husband for the time of her reign and now she took this man into her bed. With the line of succession not clear, this is certainly a risk. Furthermore, since rumours say that he accompanied her back to King’s Landing.”

“That sounds so familiar,” Sansa murmured and everybody knew that she was referring to Robb and his folly to marry Talisa.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come back to bit her,” Sandor rasped and the other agreed.

Sansa yawned and excused herself to go to bed and Sandor followed her lead.

They entered their chamber and Sansa immediately shut the door closed and locked it. Sandor looked surprised at her.

“Little bird? I thought you were tired?” he asked.

Sansa smirked at him.

“I only said that to be finally alone with you,” she said and flung her arms around his neck pulling him down for a long kiss.

“Gods I missed you so much, Sansa,” he rasped as their lips parted.

“I missed you too. I dreamed so long to finally have you back,” she said and the started to kiss again. Somehow the managed to get closer to the bed with every moment.

Sandor only broke the kiss to get rid of his tunic. Sansa used that moment to let her hands travel down his chest and abdomen to the lacing of his breeches.

With skilled hands, she loosened the laces pushed his breeches down until they pooled around his feet.

Sandor seemed surprised how swift Sansa had freed him of his breeches.

Sansa got on her knees and took his half hard cock in hand and she gave him a few strokes before she kissed her way up his balls over his length to its tip.

Sandor moaned and she could feel him harden under her lips.

She slowly let her tongue circle around his tip and she could see how his legs shook lightly while he groaned in pleasure.

At the sounds, he was making she felt herself become wetter with every moment.

His hand gently stroked away some strands of her hair, while she sucked his cock.

When he was fully hard she stopped with one last kiss on his tip and got back up. Her cheeks had a rosy colour and Sandor pulled her close for a long and slow kiss. His hands wandered over her back and chest and Sansa started to undo the lacing of her dress. She couldn’t wait any longer to feel Sandor’s hands on her.

Sandor helped her to quickly get rid of it and they both fell stumbling on the bed laughing, kissing and feeling up each other.

Sandor kissed her all over her body and his hands were gently working on her breasts. Sansa moaned and the feeling she had been missing for way too long.

Sandor started to kiss down her belly until he buried his face between her legs.

She moaned in sweet agony as his tongue flickered over her pearl. She finally felt the warmth spread through her body that she had lacked for so long.

Her skin felt damp as she came down from her peak. Sandor was still between her legs and kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs.

“Come here,” she said and Sandor crawled up to her.

They kissed again and she could feel his cock brush against her folds.

Sansa spread her legs slightly wider and Sandor guided himself inside her.

Gods, she thought, I missed this feeling so much.

Sandor started to move. Slowly at first, but became quicker until her reached the pace they both liked most.

Sansa buried her nails in his shoulders when the felt her second peak rush over her.

“San…Sandor…” Sansa moaned and her words send him over the edge and she heard him groan as he spilled himself.

Sandor breathed heavily and Sansa hummed stroking his hair.

“Gods I missed you so much,” she breathed.

“I…missed…you too,” he said breathlessly. “I love you,” he added and rolled off her.

He offered his arms and Sansa willingly snuggled up to him. They both felt sleepy, but they continued to exchange some kisses until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	19. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An announcement at the end.

“Really for me?” Rickon asked excitedly.

“Yes, but its no toy so be careful,” Gendry said and Rickon nodded.

Six months had passed since Sandor had returned from war. Many things had changed in this time.

Winter had suddenly returned and caught Westeros unprepared.

A false summer. That’s how the archmaesters of the citadel called this phenomenon. The last time this had happened was during Roberts Rebellion, but back then it had rather been the autumn suddenly returning, rather than winter like it was this time.

They all had been shocked when suddenly snow had started to fall again one morning, after a few colder days.

The North was lucky though. They had at least some stocks since they had started to prepare for the next winter right after the last.

And they had the supplies from Essos they even got cheaper now, thanks to the war and the contract with Braavos.

Still, the returning of the Winter had sown incertitude between the smallfolk.

In the North, the smallfolk were supported but only the gods knew how the south handled the sudden change of the weather conditions.

Be it as it is, today was Rickons nameday and Gendry had just gifted him his first real sword.

Rickon had turned seven today. Sandor had told her it was time for him to start his training and get his first real sword.

Of course, it wasn’t as large or heavy as a real sword and Gendry hadn’t sharpened the blade, but Sansa’s husband said it was important to teach Rickon early on to have the right respect for the sword.

Only by this, he would be willing to learn and become better.

Ser Podrick had already begun to give him lessons and Sandor had taught him one thing or another too.

“Look, Mama, how big it is,” Rickon said and looked at his sword in awe.

“I know darling, but listen to your uncle. This isn’t a toy,” Sansa told him.

“I know mama,” Rickon said and put it back into the shed. “I will train hard to be as good as papa, or aunt Arya and uncle Jon.”

Sansa looked at her sister, who smiled at her nephews’ words.

“Can I go outside to train with it?” Rickon asked.

“It's too cold outside,” Sansa said. It was snowing the whole morning already.

“Please mama, just for a few minutes. I just want to use it on a practice doll,” Rickon said with huge eyes.

Sansa looked over to Sandor who then sighed.

“Alright little one, get your cloak, I go with you, but only ten minutes,” Sandor said and Rickon squealed running out of the room with the other children to everyone’s entertainment.

Arya and Gendry had come all the way from the Wolffort for Rickon’s nameday. Jon and Alys had planned to come too, but their twins had caught a cold just before they had planned to travel.

When Arya had arrived, she brought the news with her that Lyanna Mormont had given birth to a healthy son with strong lungs.

Lyanna had named him Jeor after her uncle who had died as Lord Commander of the Nightswatch.

Arya told them what a cute little child he was and that Lyanna had pretty quick adapted to her duties between being a mother and master at arms just like Sansa and Arya had known she would.

Maege had stayed at the Wolffort until Lyanna had given birth. According to Arya Maege had been beside herself with joy when she had held little Jeor for the first time.

It warmed Sansa’s heart to hear that.

Sansa got up from her chair and went to the window looking down into the courtyard, where Rickon was hacking against a practice doll with his new sword cheered on by his siblings and cousins.

Sansa smiled to herself thinking to herself what man Rickon would grow up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Ages are for Chapter 19-22
> 
> Sansa:28  
> Sandor:41  
> Serena:10  
> Elynore:8  
> Rickon:7  
> Minisa:6  
> =====  
> Arya:26  
> Gendry:30  
> Ned:9  
> Robert:9   
> =====  
> Jon:31  
> Alys:30  
> Lyanna:10  
> Rickard:10  
> Robb:5  
> =====  
> Bran:25  
> Shireen:26


	20. Sansa

Today all Starks were gathered in Winterfell once more to celebrate. This time though it wasn’t a celebration for the North, but for the family alone.

The new old keep was finished and Sansa laughed to herself how ridiculous this name sounded, but it was exactly what it was.

A few years ago, the Starks had decided to restore the old keep and repair the broken parts. It had been unused for way too long and so it had been decided to use it again as living space.

After all the Stark family had grown a lot lately and it didn’t look like that would change too soon.

All wood floors had been replaced and the keep had been connected to the hot water system that streamed through all castle walls.

The roof had been repaired and a new bridge had been built from the old keep to the new keep to connect the two buildings. The bride was built with heavy oak but Lord Manderly had gifted them Myrish glass windows for the bridge so there was protection against the cold wind.

The old keep would become the home tower for Sansa and her family, while Bran as head of the ‘main branch’ of the family would remain in the new keep.

It was also important to restore the old keep to have more rooms for potential guests. During the last few times, they had a full house it had been difficult to find rooms for all their guests.

The actual work had been done a few weeks ago, but today Sansa and her family were finally able to move into their new rooms.

Servants had already brought all their belongings into their rooms and now Sansa and Sandor were giving Arya, Gendry, Jon and Alys a tour through the keep.

Hodor was pushing Bran's wheelchair and Shireen walked next to her husband.

They first showed them the new rooms of the children. Or to be more precise, they let the children show off their rooms.

Sansa and Sandor had made sure that all children had a say how they liked their rooms. After the children rooms, they went to a floor where a small solar was located.

It had a fireplace and serval cosy couches. The perfect place to spend the evenings with a cup of wine or ale.

The last room they showed was Sansa and Sandor’s room.

It was located towards the godswood and they had a beautiful view over the whole godswood with its red leafed weirwood in its centre.

The room was larger than Sansa’s old room had been. More than enough space for Sansa, Sandor and their belongings.

 

***

 

The same day, after dinner, when the children had been sent to bed the adults shared a last cup of wine before they departed for the night. It had become their daily ritual when all Starks were in the same place.

Alys had just told her how much she liked the way they had furnished their rooms when Bran raised his cup.

“With us, all gathered here I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that nothing will ever turn us against each other,” he said and they all agreed.

House Stark was stronger than it had been in the last fifty years. And nothing seemed to challenge their rule over the North.

They were all still young, but the North respected them for their deeds, not for their age.

They continued to chat for a while until they departed for the night.

Sansa was excited to finally sleep in their new room for the first time. The window was open and they could hear the rustling of the weirwood leaves and an owl hooted outside.

Everything still smelled like fresh wood as they were snuggled up to each other under the furs.

Sansa smiled to herself rubbing her cheek against Sandor’s skin, thinking to herself how happy she was while falling asleep.


	21. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut for the weekend.

“Oh, gods, Arya,” Gendry groaned as she let his cock pop out of her mouth. She smirked at him getting back up from her knees and crawled back on the bed.

“Come here,” she ordered him in a seducing way.

“Yes, m’lady,” he said with a smirk and got rid of the rest of his clothes.

Arya was already wet and ready for him, after all, she had already peaked twice from the lordskiss he had given her before she had started to untie the laces of his breeches.

Arya pulled him down to her and her lips parted when he slid inside her in a fluid motion.

The room was filled with both their moans and the smacking sound every time their bodies met.

Arya buried her nails in his skin when her third peak rushed over her. Gendry groaned in pleasure and pain equally before he found his release.

He laid on her, heavily panting while she stroked over his back with her fingers.

“Gods,” he breathed. “Your claws are sharp,” he said and they both chuckled before he rolled off her.

They were both sweaty and satisfied.

It was kind of a ritual love each other every time they stayed in Winterfell together ever since they had married.

Arya snuggled up to Gendry and he kissed the crown of her hair.

They were sleeping in one of the newly built guest rooms in the old keep, instead of her old room where they usually stayed.

“I was just thinking,” Arya started and Gendry hummed to indicate that he was listening.

“Maybe we should build some new rooms too in our castle,” she said.

“Why so?” Gendry asked.

Arya let her right hand travel over her belly, over the scars she had gotten in Braavos until it rested over her lower belly.

“Well maybe we get another child someday,” she said and Gendry turned to her.

“Arya, are you with child?” he asked.

“No,” she said shaking her head smiling. “But who knows. Maybe in the future,” she added smiling warmly.

“Aye, in the future,” he said and kissed her once more.


	22. Alys

Alys had just finished brushing out her hair, putting the brush she had gotten from her mother back onto her dressing table. It was one of the few belongings she had left of her mother.

Her father Rickard hadn’t been a sentimental man. After her mother’s death, she hadn’t had much time to get some things of her mother’s belongings, before her father had gotten rid of the rest.

Jon entered their chamber followed by Ghost, closing the door behind him. Ghost laid down in front of the fireplace. Three months had passed since they had visited Winterfell for the feast to celebrate the restoration of the old keep.

“The children are asleep,” Jon said sitting on the bed getting rid of his boots.

“Good,” Alys said and kissed him on the cheek before she got under the furs.

Alys watched Jon how he got rid of his clothes, before he blew out the candles in the room, leaving the fire in the fireplace the only light source. He got under the furs next to her.

“You said you got letters from Sansa and Arya,” Alys said. Jon had received the letters during breakfast, but they hadn’t seen each other over the day due to their different duties.

Jon had spent most of the day travelling to several villages listening what they needed, while Alys had spent most of the day looking through the castle books to see how many stocks they had left and what they needed to buy.

“Yes,” Jon started. “They have both written that they are with child again.”

“Really?” Alys asked. “These are great news.”

“I know, right?” Jon said and chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?” Alys asked curiously.

“I still remember how my sisters were as young girls. Sansa always the lady, following her mothers lead become a great lady and mother. Arya, on the other hand, the wild one, who always rolled her eyes every time someone mentioned that she might be a mother someday and look at her now. Her third child on the way and she being the lady of a castle and happily married.”

Alys loved it when Jon told these little stories how he and his siblings had been before the war of the five kings.

“I am happy for her,” Alys said. “She doesn’t seem like she dislikes her being a mother.”

“I know, that’s why its even more interesting looking back.”

“Talking about children,” Alys started taking his hand placing it on her lower belly.

“I am with child as well,” she whispered.

“Really?” Jon asked surprised and Alys nodded smiling.

“Yes, I missed my moonblood for two months and the maester confirmed it this morning.”

“Gods Alys, I am so happy,” Jon said and kissed her deeply. “Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

Alys hadn’t thought about it yet.

“I am fine with both, but if it's going to be a girl, we have two of each. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“I would, but I don’t care either as long as he or she is going to be healthy.”

He kissed her again.

“Have you told anyone yet?” he asked.

“No, I wanted you to be the first to hear it. I’ll write letters to Winterfell and the Wolffort tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Jon said and kissed her temple.

Alys snuggled closer to him and he embraced her with his arms.

Save and sound she smiled to herself while she fell asleep.

 

 


	23. Shireen

“Soon,” Shireen answered Minissa when she asked when they could see their new sibling.

At least I hope it's going to be soon, Shireen thought to herself as the faint screams of Sansa could be heard from the old keep.

Sansa’s water had broken during breakfast this morning. Ever since she was in labour. Now it was nearly evening and the bells would soon be rung to indicate that it was time for dinner.

Sandor was with Sansa the whole time, as was Maester Samwell, Sansa’s maid and several other servants to assist the maester.

Shireen was taking care of Sansa’s children as she always had when Sansa was giving birth.

Usually, Bran was with her to distract the children from their mother's screams, but he had some important talks with an emissary of Queen Asha. The Iron Islands wanted to build new ships and they needed wood for that. Bran was already talking for hours trying to get the best deal for the North and its people.

When the new had arrived six months ago that Alys and Arya were with child again and Sansa had also been with child again, some people whispered that the gods had blessed the Stark family.

During that time Shireen had thought that she might carry a child under her heart as well, but her dreams had quickly faded before she even had the chance to announce it since her moonblood had only been late a few days.

 _Always the aunt, never the mother_ , Shireen thought with some bitterness. Sometimes she asked herself if her mother or the red witch her father had liked so much had cursed her.

Be it as it is she loved her nieces and nephews and to take care of them was always a pleasure. The children were great at playing by themselves. Shireen basically had only to oversee that they didn’t worry too much for their mother.

Shireen was sure that Sansa would be alright. All her labours had gone without any complications, though the time it had taken had varied a lot.

Serena had taken the longest to come into this world while Elynore had been the fastest with only three hours of labour.

The bells rung indicating it was time for dinner and Shireen shot the Old Keep once last glance before she led the children inside the great hall for dinner.

The dinner mostly went in silence. Without their mother and father, the children were silent during dinner, even though Bran dinned with them and tried to cheer them up.

“Can we stay up until the baby arrives?” Elynore asked after dinner when Shireen allowed them to play for a while longer than usual in their solar.

“Your parents wouldn’t want you to stay up all night,” Shireen started. “And if you wake up tomorrow your little brother or sister will be here.”

“You promise?” Rickon asked.

“I promise,” Shireen said and hoped this promise wouldn’t turn out to be a lie.

By this the children obeyed and Shireen put them to bed without any difficulties.

After she had left Minisa’s room she went to the solar where Bran handed her a cup with mulled wine.

She sighed happily when she sat down on the couch. Even if the children had played mostly by themselves she hadn’t realized that she had never really managed to sit down today besides the time during dinner.

“How long do you think it will take?” Shireen asked Bran sipping on her wine.

“Don’t know. I haven’t heard how it's going. I only hope it will be over soon. Sansa is already so long in labour.”

Hodor helped Bran from his wheelchair to the couch and Shireen leaned herself against him.

She felt Bran kiss the crown of her hair and she hummed and closed her eyes for a moment.

She must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by Sandor entering the chamber. He had dark rings under his eyes and looked dead tired, but had a smile playing around his lips.

“It’s done,” he declared. “Sansa gifted me with another little daughter.”

“Thank the gods,” Shireen said and got up from her couch.

“Sansa wants to see you two,” Sandor said and Hodor who had been sleeping on one of the couches helped Bran in his wheelchair.

“How late is it?” Shireen asked.

“Nearly the hour of the wolf,” Sandor said. “The children are in bed?”

“Yes, I told them they could greet their new sibling in the morning,” Shireen said.

“Good, thank you, Shireen.”

They went over the new bridge to the old keep and up Sansa's room.

The maester just left the room with all the things he had needed.

“My king, my queen,” he said with a nod before he left. He looked exhausted.

They entered the chamber. Sansa was sitting with her back against the back of the bed. Her legs covered with a blanket. Her hair was damp and some strands were sticking to her forehead.

She looked exhausted but managed to smile brightly when she saw Shireen and Bran. She held a bundle in front of her chest.

Sandor sat down next to Sansa and Bran and Shireen came closer.

“Congratulations, Sansa,” Bran said.

“Thank you,” Sansa and kissed the crown of her youngest child. “Look who is here darling, uncle Bran and you aunt Shireen.”

“Does she have a name already?” Shireen asked quietly trying not to wake the babe.

“Laena,” Sansa said and looked to Sandor who nodded smiling.

“The other children?” Sansa asked.

“Sleeping peacefully, excited to meet their sister tomorrow,” Shireen said.

“Good, good,” Sansa said. “You want to hold her?” she asked Shireen and she carefully accepted the bundle.

Shireen rooked her a little and felt herself smile up at this little human being in her arms. She lightly stroked Laena’s cheek with her index.

“Hello, little one, I am your aunt,” Shireen whispered.

Laena moved a little to get cosier. Shireen moved a little to give Bran a better look at the little girl.

“And that’s your uncle Bran,” Shireen said before she handed Laena back to Sansa.

“Sandor and I would like you to be her godmother, if that’s alright for you, after all, you are already godmother for Rickon,” Sansa said.

“I am honoured and of course I will be her godmother,” Shireen declared.

“Good,” Sansa said tiredly.

“You should sleep little bird,” Sandor said. “I will watch over you and the little one.”

“You are right,” Sansa said and yawned nearly falling asleep sitting where she was.

“We wish you a good night,” Bran said and they took their leave for the night.

While they returned to their rooms in the new keep Shireen smiled brightly that she had become godmother for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Ages are for Chapter 23
> 
> Sansa:29  
> Sandor:42  
> Serena:11  
> Elynore:9  
> Rickon:8  
> Minisa:7  
> Laena: 0  
> =====  
> Arya:27  
> Gendry:31  
> Ned:10  
> Robert:10   
> =====  
> Jon:32  
> Alys:31  
> Lyanna:11  
> Rickard:11  
> Robb:6  
> =====  
> Bran:26  
> Shireen:27


	24. Sansa

“Gods, she is such a cute little wolf,” Arya said with Laena on her arm as they stood in the courtyard of the Wolffort.

One year had passed since Sansa had given birth to her youngest daughter and now she was standing in her sister’s castle with her youngest niece on her own arms.

Both Arya and Alys had given birth to a daughter each about two weeks apart a few weeks after Sansa.

Alys had named her daughter Derya while Arya had chosen the name Rhaenys. It was a surprising name for a daughter of the North, but Arya had explained to Sansa that Rhaenys was the hero of her childhood.

Just like Sansa had fancied handsome princes and brave knights, her sister had fancied the tales of Rhaenys and Visenya, the dragon riding sister wives of Aegon Targaryen.

“Your daughter is just as cute,” Sansa said and rooked her niece in her arms, who looked at her with her grey eyes and black hair.

This was the first time Sansa saw her niece, just like Arya saw Laena for the first time.

The Winter had gathered strength again, making travelling dangerous and none of the Stark ladies had wanted to risk the health of the youngest pups.

“Let’s go inside, while my man shows yours our latest project in the village,” Arya said.

Gendry and Arya had ordered to erect a new sawmill and Sandor was curious how good it worked.

Sansa gave Sandor one last kiss before she headed inside the keep with her sister.

The other children had already run off to play somewhere with Nymeria, so it was only Sansa, Arya and the two baby girls.

They entered Arya’s solar and servants brought some tea, alongside some cake.

“Thanks,” Arya said when the servant bowed his head and left.

A large bear pelt was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace where Nymeria obviously liked to spend her evenings.

“Do your servants fear Nymeria?” Sansa asked.

“No, not as much as they did at the beginning, but Nym still has the habit to sneak up on servants and make them jump. Especially the cooks, when they are getting the hams from the stocks,” Arya explained and they both had to laugh.

In moments like these Sansa still asked herself what turns her life would have taken if Lady hadn’t been killed by her father. If he just had set her free like Nymeria. Would Lady have returned to her someday? Or would she have died in the wilderness as gentle as she had been?

Sansa would never know.

The two sisters took their seat on each of the soft couches and Arya poured them a cup of tea each.

“Did you meet Derya yet?” Sansa asked taking a sip of her cup.

Arya shook her head.

“No, I haven’t, but Gendry and I soon want to make the journey to Karholt. I miss Jon and the boys are excited to play with Rickard and Robb again,” Arya said. “Have you?”

“No, I haven’t either, but I don’t know yet when Sandor and I find the time to travel.”

Arya and Sansa both had each other's daughter on their lap and the two baby girls entertained themselves with happy babbling and waving at each other.

Sansa had to laugh at this display of cuteness.

“I wanted to ask you something Sansa,” Arya said.

“What is it?” Sansa asked taking another sip from her cup.

“I wanted to ask you if you have ever considered getting a septa to teach your daughters,” Arya said. “Like mother did with Mordane for us.”

Septa Mordane. Sansa hadn’t thought on her in years. To her shame, she had stopped to really think of her shortly after Joffrey had shown Sansa Mordane’s head on a spike next to her fathers.

Sansa felt slightly bad that she hadn’t wasted any additional thoughts on the woman that had been her company for most of the childhood. Mordane had taught her many things her mother hadn’t or couldn’t due to her duties as Lady of Winterfell.

“No,” Sansa said. “Did you?” she asked curiously. Sansa had expected Arya to be the last person to request a septa. After all, Arya and Septa Mordane argued on a nearly daily base.

“I did indeed,” she said.

“Why?” Sansa asked curiously.

“Because I don’t think I’ll be able to teach my daughter everything she might need in life. I can teach her how to make fire or gut someone, but I won’t be able to teach her sewing, embroidering, or braiding her hair in more special ways than just to keep them out of her face,” Arya explained and her sister's words honestly surprised Sansa.

“So you want Rhaenys to be a lady?”

“I don’t want it. It's up to her what path she goes when she gets older, never the less she needs these skills. After all, I don’t know if she doesn’t want to become a real lady like her aunts. And even if you and the North have accepted me the way I am, just like the Mormon ladies are accepted, doesn’t mean that the rest of Westeros sees it the same way. I don’t want my daughter to be the laughing stock, just because she doesn’t know the traits of a lady thanks to me not handling them,” Arya explained.

“But you handled them, Arya,” Sansa started, but Arya only frowned.

“Did I?” Arya asked. “My stitches are still crocked when I try to embroider and I couldn’t sew a thing if my life depended on it. All the clothes I have are made by you.”

Arya sighed.

“I just want to be sure that Rhaenys knows the southern culture. If she adepts it that’s up to her.”

Sansa thought about her sisters’ words for a moment. They made sense. While Sansa tried to prepare all her children as good as possible for the future, she didn’t know if she had taught them enough of the south. Maybe a septa could be useful for this task. After all, Sansa had only been once in the South ever since she had returned North during the war of the five kings.

“You are right Arya, a septa might help with this task. Your words made me consider it too,” Sansa said and her sister nodded.

“But if we get septas we need to make sure that we keep an eye on them,” Sansa said. “Mordane was a good septa, but I can't forget how horrible she had been to you and how that drove us apart for years. We need to keep an eye on what she is teaching and saying. Sometimes I feel Mordane wanted us to forget we were from the North.”

“I know. Mother should have said something,” Arya said. “And you are right. Mordane tried to make us into southern ladies.”

“She managed with me, but luckily you had too much wolf in you to allow that,” Sansa said japing.

“You are too hard on yourself sometimes,” Arya said smiling warmly. “You are just as much wolf as I am. Maybe a bit gentler, but I have seen how you show your fangs.”

Arya offered some more tea and Sansa handed over her cup before Arya poured her a new cup.

“Alys is considering to get a septa too,” Arya said and handed Sansa’s cup back to her. “She wrote me in the first place, that’s why I started to consider it,” Arya said further.

“Well then you should tell her the same we discussed, because I don’t want my daughters’ septa to be their shadow, watching and judging over everything they do,” Sansa said.

“Same. I will write Alys, or I might talk to her in person soon.”

Both their girls started to cry and they exchanged their daughters.

“Looks like my little wolf is hungry,” Sansa said and poked Laena’s nose with her index. It had been hours since she had last fed her daughter and it was obvious that she was hungry.

“Same with my pup,” Arya said.

Both sisters started to free their chests, so they could feet their respective daughter.

Arya was wearing a tunic Sansa had made for her a long time ago. She simply only had to unbutton a few buttons and she could slip one arm out the tunic to reveal one of her breasts.

Sansa didn’t have it that easy with her dress, but she had sewed it in a way so she could easily open it herself to feet her children. She had sewed it shortly after Rickons birth.

There was a moment of silence when they both started to feed their children. Sansa watched her sister. Arya was looking down at Rhaenys smiling warmly stroking her little head with her thumb.

It was such peaceful sight to see Arya with her daughter. What would their father say if he could see them now?

Two sisters, as different as sun and moon united in motherhood. Sansa was sure he would be happy to see them both have found their happiness in life.

“Have you heard of the feverish plague in White Harbor?” Sansa asked. Bran had gotten the letter from Lord Manderly shortly before they had travelled here. If the reports were correct it had already cost some lives.

Lord Manderly had closed the port and given the order to separate the sick from the healthy, hoping to keep the plague from spreading out of the city.

“I have,” Arya said. “A merchant who came here a few weeks ago said that it was causing high fever and behaved very similar to the flu. Rumours say that it’s also raging in nearly every port south of the Neck from Gulltown to Sunspear.”

“According to other rumours and Lord Manderly the plague started after several ships from Essos anchored in White Harbor,” Sansa said concerned.

“Who knows,” Arya said with a shrug. “Maybe it’s just casual flu that just spread by seamen to other ports.”

“I hope you are right and it will be over soon,” Sansa said, looking down at her youngest daughter, who had fallen asleep in her arms mid-feeding.

“The North had suffered enough deaths in the past,” she said and kissed her daughters head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm...well...you might need handkerchiefs or alcohol for the next chapter. whatever works for you
> 
> These Ages are for Chapter 24-25
> 
> Sansa:30  
> Sandor:43  
> Serena:12  
> Elynore:10  
> Rickon:9  
> Minisa:8  
> Laena:1  
> =====  
> Arya:28  
> Gendry:32  
> Ned:11  
> Robert:11  
> Rhaenys:1   
> =====  
> Jon:33  
> Alys:32  
> Lyanna:12  
> Rickard:12  
> Robb:7  
> Derya:1  
> =====  
> Bran:27  
> Shireen:28


	25. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...this chapter might cause serious emotions.

Sansa hugged him tightly, as she sobbed against the tunic he was wearing. He felt numb himself, starring at the tomb that looked way too small to be down here between the hundreds of tombs of ancient Starks.

The sickness had spread all over the North and Laena had caught it two weeks ago.

At first Maester Samwell had given her all kind of medicine and it had looked like she would make it, but then her condition had worsened and the Maester had told him and Sansa that their daughter faith now laid in the hands of the gods.

Laena had fought like a wolf for nearly week when her coughing became weaker with every hour that passed. Sansa and Sandor hadn’t left their daughter side a single time during these dark days.

In the early hours of the seventh day, the Stranger finally ended her suffering, but it had been the begin of theirs.

It was like a dark veil fell over Winterfell when Sansa and Sandor left their daughters room and saw Bran, Shireen, their other children and many others wait for news. Sandor would never forget the look on their faces when they realized that Sansa and Sandor’s appearance meant the worse.

When Bran finally had spoken up and told them how sorry he was Sansa’s emotions had broken free and she had run away. Sandor had immediately stormed after her and he barely noticed that the children tried to keep up with him.

He had found her exactly where he had expected. Sansa had run to the godswood and he found her sobbing in the snow in front of the weirwood.

It was this sight of Sansa sobbing in the snow that had made his heart crumble. He had fallen to his knees next to her and picked her up from the ground, holding her tightly as his emotions broke free.

Shortly after the children had arrived and they had all hugged each other tightly as they cried for their youngest member. Sandor didn’t remember much after this point. He had no idea how long they had cried in the godswood. It was like his memories of that day were hidden in fog.

The word of Laena’s death must have spread quickly in and outside Winterfell because condolences from all over the North arrived the following days by a raven.

They even got a few dozen ravens from the south. Between them was Sansa’s uncle Edmure and even Queen Daenerys wrote condolences.

The amount of sympathy shown to them was overwhelming. Jon and Arya had written immediately that they would travel to Winterfell to be there for their sister.

Sansa spent most of the time crying after Laena’s death. She cried in Sandor’s arms during the night and refused to leave the bed during the days.

Sandor felt like he was thrown back in time to the days after the little bird's father had been executed on Joffrey’s order.

While he felt the urge to never leave her side during these days, he couldn’t forget that they still had four other children that needed to be tended to in their own grief.

The children grieved all in different ways.

Serena was quiet and seemed like she was in deep thoughts the whole time, but Sandor had found her crying in her room one evening.

Elynore and Rickon seemed like they were angry at the world and gods for taking their sister from them. The let their anger out on the training field. Rickon with his sword and Elynore spend hours shooting the bow she had gotten from Arya.

Minisa didn’t show her grief like her siblings. She was quite like Serena but became angry like the other two within seconds. She was the only one that had asked Sandor if Laena now was at a better place.

Sandor had no answer to this. He had never cared enough for the gods, old and new, to know what came after death. He had tried to explain to her that the gods for sure had taken her baby sister to a better place.

He hoped his presence could give the children at least the slightest bit of normality in this horrible time. They all missed their mother’s presence, but Sandor knew that Sansa would need time.

Laenas death ripped open old wounds, caused by the death of her parents and two of her brothers, that Sandor had hoped would never appear again.

Jon and Arya must have ridden like mad because they arrived only three days after Laenas death.

Their arrival had been the first time Sansa had left her room. Arya and Jon had been beside themselves with grief for their niece.

It seemed it helped Sansa to grief with all her siblings.

Maester Samwell had put Laenas body in a box with ice, so she could be buried, when all Starks were present.

Gendry and Alys arrived only a few days after their partners with their children by cart.

This morning they had brought Laena down into the crypts. The stonemason had created a small wolf cup figure that had been placed on the tomb after Sandor, Jon and Gendry had put the stone plate on it. Her grave was right next to the one of Ned Stark.

Arya and Alys had put some blue winter roses on top and lit some candles.

The Starks took a moment of silence before they all said their condolences to Sansa and Sandor.

Then they left the crypt leaving Sansa and Sandor behind for a private moment, to say goodbye to their youngest child.

Sandor gently rubbed Sansa’s back.

“It's my fault,” Sansa sobbed.

“No, no little bird. How can this be your fault?” Sandor asked.

“I should have protected her. Mothers are supposed to protect their children,” Sansa sobbed harder. “I failed, just like my mother failed in protecting Robb and Rickon.”

“Please, Sansa listen to me,” Sandor gently rasped. “You couldn’t have done anything to prevent Laenas death. Maester Samwell also did everything he could.”

Sansa looked up to him.

“I know how you feel. I feel the same. I feel too that I need to protect all my children, but many people have died by this plague and many more might die in the future. _We Starks_ might be wolves in our hearts, but we are still made of the same clay as everyone else.”

Sansa was looking at him. She had visibly calmed a little and now only silent tears were running down her cheeks.

“I have been a soldier all of my life little bird and if I know one thing about life then it’s that the Stranger smiles at all of us, but we can only smile back. You understand what I mean by that?”

Sansa nodded and then swiped away the tears from her cheeks.

“I understand what you are trying to tell me and I thank you for this, but…” Sansa said and looked over to the tomb. “She was our baby girl. Our little innocent angel.”

“I know, little bird. I know that and I already miss her horribly. I will never forget our little baby girl, but the gods have granted us four other children, who miss their mother and miss their sister as well.”

“I know and I prayed to the gods every day since Laena left us that they keep our other children save as well as my husband.”

“I wish I could make the sorrow about Laena go away little bird,” Sandor said taking her hand.

“I know Sandor,” Sansa said and forced a smile on her face. “It will take time to get over the pain of our loss, but that doesn’t mean we can’t move on with our lives. We have to. For our other children and for us.”

“I love you little bird,” Sandor said and cupped her cheek.

“I love you too Sandor,” Sansa said and accepted the kiss he was offering.

Sansa kissed the plate of Laena’s tomb before she held on his arm, while they left the crypts.

 

 


	26. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a year later...

Sansa listened to the breath of her husband sleeping next to her, with one hand resting over the swell of her lower belly.

A little more than a year had passed since they had buried their daughter and it had taken Sansa months to more or less return to her daily life.

Sandor and the children had definitely helped, as had the other people of Winterfell. They cared for her but made sure not to pack her in cotton.

Sometimes after Laena’s death, she had felt like she had after her father’s execution. She often has woken up crying, but instead of crying alone in her chamber in the Red Keep, now she had her husband who had always embraced her with his strong warm arms, giving her the feeling of protection and love she needed in these moments.

In the months after Laena’s funeral the sickness had faded away and luckily the weather had started to become better once more.

This time for good was the hope of all people in Westeros.

When Sansa had first noticed the signs that she was with child again a bit less than four moons ago, she had been afraid of the future.

What if this child died again? She wasn’t sure if she could endure another loss like this. Maester Samwell said that everything was alright, but he had said the same with Laena.

And now she was laying down in the crypts beneath them next to her father.

Sansa looked over to Sandor’s sleeping form. His face was turned towards her and his chest rose and fell rhythmically.

He looked peaceful like was dreaming of something beautiful.

Sansa felt the child move under her hand and she rubbed circles over her belly starring at the canopy of the bed.

“What are you thinking off?” Sandor quietly rasped next to her startling Sansa.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sansa said.

“You didn’t wake me,” Sandor said. “I always wake up when you are up.”

He placed his hands over her on her belly.

“Is everything alright Sansa? With the child?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“Yes, it is. He or she just moved a little,” she said and put his hand exactly where their child was moving inside her womb.

He smiled up at the feeling of his child moving inside her.

“But there is something else on your mind Sansa, I can see that in the way you frown,” he said. “Talk to me, what is it little bird?”

“I am afraid Sandor. What if this child dies as Laena did? I don’t know if I can stand to lose another child.”

“I am sure everything will be alright with our child Sansa, it’s nobody’s fault that Laena died. If the _sickness_ hadn’t come from White Harbor she would still be with us,” he said.

“I know, but I was thinking…if this child dies Sandor…I don’t think I want another child if something happens to this one. I can’t stand it to lose another. I simply can’t. You can understand, that don’t you?” She said and watched her husband’s reaction in the light of the remains of the fireplace. He looked at her with his grey eyes and she continued.

“I am still young and could probably get with child for many years to come still, but I would start taking moontea again to prevent getting with child again because I don’t want to do without our martial activities,” she said.

“Little bird,” he started and moved a little so he could look at her directly. “I understand why you wouldn’t want another child if something happens to this one.”

He cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand.

“Remember what I told you on the Quiet Isle all these years ago?” he gently asked. Sansa felt a sense of excitement at her memories of the Quiet Isle. It had been there that they had admitted their love for each other and it had been there that they had shared a bed for the first time. It had been this place where Sandor had shown her that sharing the bed with the right man could be wonderful.

“Back then I told you that it is your body and yours alone and I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to. And if you decide that you don’t want another child, I will support your decision, my love.”

“I love you, Sandor,” she said. “I knew you would understand.”

“Of course my love,” he said and he brushed his lips against hers.

“Maybe I don’t want another child after this one regardless if something happens or not,” Sansa said.

“And then its still your choice Sansa and I will support and accept your decision. After all, you have already gifted me with four perfect children. That’s more than I ever dared to dream about. And soon it will be five pups. That’s quite a large litter isn’t it?” he asked and Sansa chuckled.

“It is indeed,” Sansa said and stroked through her husband hair with her fingers.

“I love you little bird. And I love the pup that’s still in your belly,” he said and kissed the baby bump.

“I love you too Sandor. My gentle and brave husband,” she said smiling.

“How late is it?” he asked.

“Still many hours until morning,” Sansa said.

“Good,” he gave back and embraced her with his arms.

Sansa nestled against form and she quickly drifted off to sleep surrounded by the warmth Sandor’s body was giving her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Ages are for Chapter 26-27
> 
> Sansa:31  
> Sandor:44  
> Serena:13  
> Elynore:11  
> Rickon:10  
> Minisa:9  
> Laena:1†  
> =====  
> Arya:29  
> Gendry:33  
> Ned:12  
> Robert:12  
> Rhaenys:2   
> =====  
> Jon:34  
> Alys:33   
> Lyanna:13  
> Rickard:13  
> Robb:8  
> Derya:2  
> =====  
> Bran:28  
> Shireen:29


	27. Sandor

Sandor was riding down the street towards White Harbor’s keep, the seat of House Manderly. The Lord of White Harbor had invited for a feast to celebrate the betrothal of his granddaughter Wylla with Gawen Glover.

It would be the first time anyone outside of Winterfell would meet the youngest Stark child.

Sansa had given birth to their daughter Annara almost four months ago. She had deep blue eyes like her mother and the strong lungs of her father.

Sansa was riding with her and Shireen in one carriage while their other daughters rode with the Septa Sansa had requested. Rickon was riding next to him. He had asked again and again until Sandor had given in to let him ride on his own horse to White Harbor.

At first, Sandor had been against getting a septa for his daughter. He didn’t want his daughters to be raised to be just obedient little ladies. He wanted them to be free to be their true selves. Sansa though had put his worries to rest and told him the same she had told Arya about getting a septa.

Sandor had feared that the septa they would get would be like the septa Sansa had brought south to Kings Landing back in the days, but he was pleasantly surprised when the Septa Helena appeared at their gates.

She was from the Riverlands and had just passed her twenty-first nameday. She had just taken the vows of a septa two years months ago. She wasn’t highborn or born on the wrong side of the blanket. She was simply the daughter of a farmer whose wife had been the handmaiden of the wife of a landed knight, who had too many daughters and not enough money to find them all a worthy husband. Helena’s mother had taught her daughters everything she had learned of a ladies behaviour during her work.

Helena wasn’t the youngest, but she had decided to become a septa so her younger sister could have her dowry.

It was good that she wasn’t that much older than Serena so she could find a friend in her, rather than just a stern teacher.

On both sides of the streets, people were cheering for the Starks, calling for their king.

The crowd of people didn’t end until they reached the gates of the castle. Lord Manderly was already awaiting them alongside his granddaughter Wylla, her fiancé Gawen Glover. Gawen’s parents Robett and Sybelle Glover were also present alongside his uncle and Lord of Deepwood Motte Galbart Glover.

Jon and Arya awaited them also with their partners and children.

As Sandor got off his horse and helped Bran into his wheelchair one of the guards brought from the carriage, Lord Manderly stepped forward with open arms.

“My King, welcome to White Harbor. You and your family honor us with your presence,” Lord Manderly said.

“Thank you Lord Manderly,” Bran said. “We are happy to be here.”

Shireen had gotten out of the carriage alongside Sansa.

“My Queen,” Lord Manderly said and kissed Shireen's hand before he turned to Sansa who had Annara on her arm.

“Princess Sansa, I am so happy to welcome you here with our youngest princess.”

“I am happy to be your guest once more, my lord. You remember my other children?” Sansa said and gestured for her other children to greet their host.

“Gods, time flies,” Lord Manderly exclaimed as he saw how much the children had grown. “I still remember when I had princess Serena in on my lap during Lord Cerwyns wedding.”

“Indeed,” Sansa said smiling.

“Let’s head inside, a small lunch awaits us. The last guests are supposed to arrive in a few hours. I guess you are tired after your journey.”

They headed inside the keep and had a quick lunch before they retreated to the rooms they had been given for a few hours before the feast would begin.

After lunch, the other Starks couldn’t get enough of Annara. Arya didn’t want to let go of her newest niece when she had her in her arms. She only handed her over to Jon, when he promised Arya would get her back right after.

The children were happy as always to see each other again and Sandor saw how Serena and Lyanna laughed together all the time at the stuff they were talking about.

The room, Sansa and Sandor had been given allowed for a beautiful view over the whole city of White Harbor.

Sandor took the time they had for a short nap until Sansa woke him up gently touching his shoulder.

“Sandor, its time. I already sent Helena to tell the children,” Sansa said.

“Alright,” Sandor said with a yawn and stretched his limbs. Sansa had already sat down at the dressing table and was brushing out her hair to braid it.

Sandor dressed in the new tunic Sansa made him. It fitted perfectly as always. Sansa had just finished her braid just as Sandor was done putting on his boots.

Sandor helped his wife into the new dress she had made not long ago. Over the years Sansa had taught him how to lace a dress properly, so they weren’t dependent on a servant to dress her.

When Sandor had tied the last laces, he used the chance to pepper her neck with a few kisses.

“You look stunning, little bird.”

“Thanks,” she said and turned around to kiss him. “Let's see if the children are ready.”

They left their room with Annara and headed to their other children rooms.

Rickon was already dressed according to Elynore and gone to Roberts and Ned's room.

Helena was just busy braiding Minisa’s hair, while Serena laced Elynore’s dress.

Sansa had made new clothes for all her children with help of Helena, Shireen and Jeyne.

When their children were ready, they went to the great hall, meeting Arya and Jon with their families on the way.

The great hall was already busy. The adult Starks had the seat of honor at the high table with the Manderly’s and the Glovers, while the children sat at a dedicated table in front of the seats of honor.

The feast started after Lord Manderly held a speech thanking all the guests that they had made the journey for the official betrothal of his granddaughter with the heir of Deepwood Motte.

He repeated how honored he was to have all branches of house Stark under his roof before he raised the cup to his granddaughter and her future husband.

They all toasted to the betrothed and Lord Manderly gestured to his steward and servants brought a nearly endless amount of plates and bowls with food.

Lord Manderly had spared neither trouble nor expense to present them with everything the heart could desire.

Red and white wines in all taste variations. Hearty ale and sweet mead. Plates filled with all kinds of crabs and lobsters drowning in butter and garlic.

Meat from all kind of animals, alongside piles of potatoes, carrots and other vegetables.

The smell of fresh bread reached Sandor’s nose long before he could see it.

While they feasted musicians started to play light music.

Sandor noticed satisfied that Sansa laughed and chatted like she had before they had lost Laena.

At some point, the newly betrothed started with the first dance and slowly but surely other pairs joint in.

It had been ages since Sandor had danced with Sansa and so he asked her if she wanted to join.

Helena took Annara and Sansa and Sandor joint the dance floor. Sandor still didn’t exactly liked dancing, but just to see how Sansa smiled while dancing was worth it.

Sandor didn’t count how many dances they did, but he was pretty breathless when they stopped and sat back on their seats.

Sandor drank a cup of ale and Sansa lightly touched his arm to get his attention. He turned his head towards her and Sansa pointed towards the dance floor, where Serena was dancing with a young man, just old enough to be a squire.

Sandor felt a strange feeling in his stomach and he had to realize that his little girl was becoming a young woman and that people started to notice this as well.

He still remembered how she had laid on his chest as a baby and explored his scarred face with her tiny fingers and now she was dancing with a boy for the first time.

Somehow Sandor suddenly felt anxious that Serena wouldn’t need her father rather sooner than later.

Sansa seemed to sense his thoughts and placed her hand over his.

“Don’t worry Sandor,” she said. “It’s just a dance. She is still our little girl for a while.”


	28. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months later...

“She is asleep again,” Sansa said and got back under the furs to Sandor. It was the early hours of the morning and Sansa just finished feeding Annara, who had woken them up hungry.

A little more than a year had passed since they had visited White Harbor and soon Sansa would start weaning Annara off, but for now, Sansa’s youngest daughter was happily asleep with a full belly in her crib.

Shortly after their visit to White Harbor, the weather had turned and the snow had melted away. This time it had taken the citadel longer to send the white raven announcing the end of winter, but this time all people in the North were sure that the real summer was now coming.

After all the meadows were in full bloom.

Sandor embraced her and she happily snuggled up to him. She placed one hand over his heart and let her fingers stroke through his chest hair.

Sandor hummed and rubbed his cheek lightly against her head.

The window shutters were still closed, but Sansa could already hear servants working down in the courtyard. Horses were neighing and the hammering of the anvil in the forge came up to them.

It meant they probably had a bit more than an hour before Lynara would come to wake them and help her dress if she requested it.

Sansa let her hand travel down over Sandor’s abdomen down to the hem of his small clothes.

“What are you doing little bird?” Sandor asked sleepy but curious, but Sansa simply kissed him as an answer.

It’s been a while since they had been able to do something else besides sleeping in their bed over the course of the last year. Their youngest child had the talent to always wake up or demand attention when they tried to initiate some intimacies.

But this time would be different. In her experience when Annara was fed there was barely anything that could wake her up and now Sansa wanted to lie with her husband and nothing would stop them now.

Sansa stroked Sandor through his smallclothes and her heart speed up at the feeling of him hardening under her touch.

Sandor's own hands started to wander over her skin under her shift and Sansa finger finally travelled into his small clothes.

She wrapped her finger around his member and stroked him a little making him moan.

His moans made her become damper with every moment.

He gently pushed her shift down her shoulder until her breasts were exposed and he gently started to knead them with his hands.

Sansa escaped a moan on her own. She threw her head back a little and Sandor used the chance to pepper her throat with kisses.

Sandor freed himself of his smallclothes and Sansa got rid of her own. Sansa giggled at the way how eager Sandor was to get rid of his smallclothes.

Sansa didn’t bother to get rid of her shift though. She simply lifted it above her waist. Sansa glanced over to the crib to check on Annara and saw her youngest still fast asleep one thumb in her mouth.

After she was sure her daughter was asleep she opened her legs for Sandor. He moved between them and they started to exchange kisses once more.

Sansa felt him brush cock against her folds and just wanted to enter her when somebody knocked on the door.

Sandor groaned in frustration.

“Not now,” Sansa said and giggled at Sandor’s frustration.

There was another knock on the door.

“Go away, we are busy,” Sandor growled louder and Sansa hit his arms lightly, at his innuendo to the unknown person on the other side of the door, what they were currently about to do.

“My Lady your daughter is asking for you,” the voice Sansa now recognized as Lynara’s.

Sansa sighed and gestured for Sandor to get off her. She fixed her shift and quickly put on her dressing gown before she opened the door.

“Good morning princess, your daughter Serena is asking for her mother,” Lynara said.

“Did she tell you why?” Sansa asked.

“No, but it sounded urgent,” Lynara said.

“Alright I’ll be with her in a moment,” Sansa said with a hint of concern in her voice before she closed the door after Lynara curtsied.

“Sansa what’s the matter,” Sandor asked sitting against the back of the bed.

“I don’t know, but Serena asked for me. It sounded urgent,” Sansa said and brushed her lips against his. “I’ll be back with you soon.”

Sansa put on her slippers and left their room. Sansa and Sandor’s room were on the second highest floor of the Old Keep, the rooms of their children the floor under them.

Sansa was slightly frustrated that they had been interrupted, but Serena wouldn’t call for her if it wasn’t important.

She didn’t meet a lot of servants on the way. Most of them were busy in the New Keep or elsewhere in the castle.

Sansa knocked on Serena’s door.

“Come in,” her daughter's soft voice called from the other side and Sansa entered her eldest daughters chamber.

A new fire was burning in the fireplace and in many ways, Serena’s room was similar to how Sansa had decorated her room in Serena’s age.

She had countless candles places on the ledge above the fireplace and her dressing table was placed next to her bed on one side, while her nightstand was on the other. Her chest was standing in front of the bed.

Serena had a shelf with a lot of books on the wall next to the window. A lot of them were history books, but Sansa knew there were also a lot of stories about brave knights and fair maidens between them.

Some of them were the same she had read herself as a young girl.

Serena was sitting towards her bed on her chair at her dressing table. She was only wearing her nightgown.

“Lynara said you asked for me, Serena?” Sansa asked.

“Yes mama,” Serena said and just pointed to her bed and Sansa immediately understood when she saw the red stains on the sheet.

“I also messed up my nightgown,” Serena further said and Sansa could hear how embarrassed her daughter was.

“Ohh darling, don’t worry,” Sansa said and hugged her eldest daughter, kissing her cheek. “You only flowered. It’s not uncommon for a girl to flower in your age. I was about as old as you when I flowered.”

“I know you explained to me what happened when I flower, but I didn’t expect it to be so…”

“Messy,” Sansa finished for her daughter, smiling up at the memory that this had been her exact thoughts when she had flowered in Kings Landing.

“Yes…,”

“Most of the times the first time is messy, but down worry about it,” Sansa said and got up going to the door, calling one of the handmaidens to bring fresh sheets and a tub with hot water.

Sansa returned to her daughter who looked a little-lost sitting at her dressing table.

“You alright?” Sansa gently asked.

“My belly hurts,” Serena said.

“A handmaiden will get you a tub and fresh sheets. You should take a bath first. I come back in a few minutes with something against your cramps,” Sansa said and pulled the sheet off Serena’s bed and Serena got rid of her stained nightgown, quickly dressing in her own dressing gown.

“Thank you, Mama,” Serena said before Sansa left her room.

Sansa met two handmaidens on the way back to her room, carrying the tub, with two others carrying two buckets of hot water each.

They nodded and murmured a ‘princess’ in passing by.

Sansa entered her chamber again and Sandor was standing next to the window rocking Annara in his arms.

He turned around when Sansa closed the door.

“What did our daughter want of you?” he asked quietly because their youngest was asleep in her father's arms.

“Serena flowered,” Sansa simply said walking over to her dressing table.

“Ohh,” Sandor simply said and Sansa nearly laughed at the facial expression Sandor showed clearly trying to process what she had just said.

“Is she alright?” he asked, while Sansa quickly got rid of her dressing gown and dressed in one of her dresses, she could tie up herself.

“She is alright. She has cramps, but I’ll give her some herbs for that. She takes it much better than I did back in the days if you remember.”

“I remember,” Sandor said. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Not now, she wants her mother right now, what is understandable, but it would be good if you could talk to her later tonight, so she knows she can also come to you with everything,” Sansa said and started to look through the drawers of her dressing table.

She took the herbs that helped against cramps in a small pouch and also took some of the clothes for the smallclothes before she kissed Sandor on the cheek and left the room to return to Serena.

When she reached her daughter's room the servants just left with the empty buckets.

Sansa entered after knocking on the door and found Serena just sinking into the tub, while Lynara put a new sheet on the bed.

“That’s all Lynara. You might help Helena with the other children,” Sansa said and Lynara curtsied with a respectful ‘princess’.

Sansa closed and locked the door before she put the things she had brought with her on Serena’s dressing table.

Serena sunk into the tub as deep as she could and sighed satisfied at the heat. Sansa put a cushion on the ground next to the tub and knelt down next to her daughter.

Serena became prettier with every month that passed. She was soon to pass her fifteenth nameday and she was already developing womanly curves.

Sansa gently stroked her daughter’s cheek with her finger.

“You still having cramps?” She asked her daughter and Serena nodded.

“I brought some herbs that help. I make you a tea and after breakfast, we go to maester Samwell and get you your own herbs, alright?”

“Alright, Mama,” Serena said and dived under.

Sansa took one of the cups Serena had on her nightstand and purred some herbs in them before she heated up some water over the fireplace in a can.

“Was it as bad when you flowered?” Serena asked.

Sansa returned to her daughter’s side before she answered.

“It was worse. When I flowered I panicked when I saw the blood and tried to cut out the stains with a knife, but it had already stained the mattress,” Sansa explained.

“Why?” Serena asked when Sansa handed her the cup.

“You learned from your lessons that I spend some time in Kings Landing with your grandfather and Arya, don’t you?” Sansa asked.

The Starks had made sure that all their children learned the history of their family. Jon’s children knew that he had been a bastard just like Gendry. They also knew that Jon had been the Lord Commander of the Nightswatch. Arya and Sansa’s knew that they had been in Kings Landing and that their grandfather had been murdered by Joffrey. Arya had also told her that she had travelled through the land on her own for a while, while Sansa’s knew she had been able to flee Kings Landing with their father and had been able to return to her mother and Robb before they had died. The adult Starks had agreed to leave out the parts of Arya becoming a faceless man, Jon being murdered and Sansa being married to Wendel.

While they didn’t want to overwhelm the children with their whole story, they had all agreed to give them the whole story of each of them when they became older, so they would be able to understand what really happened after the death Sansa’s father until the war against the mad Queen had finally come to an end.

“I know you told me about it,” Serena said.

“But that’s not the whole story. Back then I was betrothed to Joffrey…” Sansa said and it felt strange to say this after all these years.

“You were betrothed to the insane King?” Serena asked surprised.

“Yes, and after Joffrey crowned himself, I became a prisoner when the war of the five kings started.”

“Why haven’t you told me before?” Serena asked.

Sansa sighed.

“It wasn’t the right time. There are many things a child wouldn’t understand, but you are old enough to know some more of the past.”

“Was your stay in Kings Landing bad mama?” Serena asked thoughtfully.

“Yes. Joffrey showed his cruel side as soon as my father had been executed. I was a plaything for him to be beaten and humiliated how he saw fit because he was too coward to fight your uncle Robb himself. I was afraid when I flowered because Joffrey had promised he would put a child in me as soon as I’ve bled. It would have meant I was bound to him forever. Your father though managed to calm me down before he had to report it to Cersei.”

“Father was there when you flowered?” her daughter asked curiously.

“Yes, he was the only one that was good to me in this city. He was the only one that tried to stop the beating of Joffrey's Kingsguard or save me from the mob.”

“You were beaten?” Serena asked horrified.

“Yes and worse.”

“I am so sorry mama.”

“Don’t be darling. It's in the past. But I hope you understand why I and my siblings decided to feed you children the unembellished truth of our past not at once.”

“I do,” Serena said. “I won’t tell my siblings.”

“You can tell them. You are smart enough to know when they are old enough,” Sansa said.

Serena took the last sip of her teacup.

“How are your cramps?” Sansa gently asked.

“Better, thank you,” Serena said and smiled warmly at her.

“Good, come let’s finish the bath its already time for breakfast.”

Sansa helped Serena wash her hair and poured a few drops of lavender oil in her hair.

“You know what today means don’t you?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, I am no longer a girl. I am a maiden,” Serena said kind of proud.

“Indeed. You’ve grown up so fast. I still remember when I held you in my arms for the first time,” Sansa said, her voice heavy with emotions. “And now you are on the brink of womanhood.”

“I love you, mama.”

“I love you too, my darling girl.”

Sansa helped her finish the bath, awaiting Serena with a towel when she got out of the tub.

Serena said down at the dressing table and Sansa handed her the clothes she had brought with her.

“Here you put them into your smallclothes while your moonblood is on you. Every few hours you have to change it depending on how much you bleed.”

Serena nodded and took the clothes.

Sansa started to brush out Serena’s hair before she started to braid it.

“Do you have any questions?” Sansa asked. “I certainly had a lot back then, but Cersei wasn’t exactly the best person to talk about it. My then handmaiden Shae explained everything to me and showed me how to use the clothes.”

Sansa realized that she had never known what had happened to Shae after she had fled with Sandor. Had she been punished or worse?

“Not for now, but I’ll ask if I come up with one.”

“Alright,” Sansa said as she finished Serena's braids.

She helped Serena to tie up the laces of her dress before they left for breakfast.

They walked over the bridge between the New Keep and the Old Keep. The courtyard was a busy place at this time and Sansa took few second to stop and watch the guards spar with each other.

They reached the great hall, where Sandor and the other children were already breaking their fast with Shireen and Bran.

Sandor got up and hugged his daughter, kissing her cheek.

“Good morning tiny bird,” Sandor said.

“Good morning, papa,” Serena said and kissed Sandor's cheek.

“Are you feeling well?” Sandor asked.

“Yes, Mama gave me something to soothe the cramps.”

They took their place at the table again and broke their feast. Sansa saw how Serena whispered with Elynore, obviously why Serena had gotten so much attention this morning, while Rickon and Minisa didn’t care. Sansa wasn’t worried that Elynore was jealous of Serena. Both her eldest daughters were inseparable, even if they were pretty different in some ways.

Shireen and Serena had a short chat, while the other children had already left after they were done. Bran had also left to go after his daily business.

Sandor had obviously mentioned to Bran and Shireen, why Sansa came later to the breakfast.

Sansa saw that Serena wasn’t able to eat much. Sansa had the same issue every time her moonblood was on her.

After breakfast, Shireen went to write some letters to Ser Davos. He had written to her several letters regarding management decisions of Storms End.

Sandor went to train with Rickon on his sword technique.

Sansa strolled towards Maester Samwell’s tower holding hands with Serena.

They knocked three times before entering the tower. They found Maester Samwell in his study busy copying a book that had been damaged in the fire after the Bolton’s had sacked Winterfell.

Over the years he had managed to restore Winterfell’s library to its former glory. He had copied hundreds of damaged books by hand.

He was so focused on the book that he didn’t notice them at first.

Sansa cleared her throat and Samwell jumped up from his seat embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed them before.

“Princess,” he said and bowed his head. “What brings you here?”

It made no sense to beat around the bush so Sansa simply straightforward told why they were here.

“My daughter flowered last night and she needs herbs for the cramps that come with it. The same you gave me,” Sansa said.

“Congratulations princess,” Maester Samwell said and started to collect the several herbs from his pods, putting them into a pouch.

“Thank you,” Serena murmured, clearly irritated why she got congratulated on something she had no control over.

The maester handed Serena the pouch.

“Do you know how to use it, princess?” The maester asked her daughter.

“My mother can show it to me,” Serena said and Samwell nodded.

“Yes, yes of course. Are you feeling well besides the usual symptoms?” he asked.

Serena shrugged.

“Yes, I guess so maester.”

“Good…well if have any questions or need new herbs you can always come to me princess,” Samwell said smiling warmly.

“Thank you Maester,” Serena said.

“I thank you as well Maester,” Sansa said and they took their leave.

 

***

 

In the evening Sansa brushed out Serena’s hair when Sandor knocked on the door and asked if he could enter.

Serena called him inside and turned slightly in her seat to look at him, while Sansa continued to brush Serena's thick auburn hair.

“Papa, what brings you here?” her daughter asked.

“Does a father need a reason to visit his little girl?” he asked and closed the door behind him.

“Of course not,” Serena said smiling warmly at her father.

Sandor walked over to them and leaned himself against the dressing table.

“My darling girl,” Sandor started. “Your mother told me that you are a young lady now. A lady just as beautiful as her mother.”

Sansa saw a light blush on Serena’s cheek.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better than in the morning. The herbs mama gave me are helping.”

“Good,” Sandor said and Sansa saw that he was searching for the right words. “I won’t lie, I have no idea how today must have been for you Serena, to be honest, most men in Westeros won’t care how their daughter feel on the day they flower, but I want to tell you that you can always come to me with everything that might come to your mind. No matter what topic, alright?”

Serena nodded.

“Thank you. I will remember your words,” Serena said and got up to hug Sandor. “I love you, papa.”

“I love you too, tiny bird,” Sandor gently rasped against Serena's hair before kissing the crown of her hair.

Sansa smiled at the sight of Sandor hugging their eldest daughter.

They loosened their embrace and Sandor kissed Serena on the cheek.

“I wish you a good night, Serena,” he said before he kissed Sansa. “See you later, little bird.”

Sandor left and Sansa finished brushing out Serena’s hair.

She put the brush back on the dressing table and when Serena stood up Sansa hugged her tightly.

“I love you, mama,” Serena said.

“I love you too, my darling girl.”

Sansa kissed Serena’s cheek.

“I wish you a good night,” Sansa said. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Serena said before Sansa closed the door after leaving the room returning to hers and Sandor’s.

She entered their room and saw Sandor at the crib only wearing his breeches. He turned around and gestured her to be quiet.

“Annara just fell asleep.”

Sansa quietly undressed and got under the furs to Sandor.

“You found the right words for Serena,” Sansa said quietly.

“You think so?”

“Yes, it's important for a daughter to know she can come to her father if she has something on her mind.”

“I wasn’t sure that I would find the right words.”

“But you did as always,” she said. “You are a good father.”

“I hope so. I try my best.”

Sansa kissed him again and she could see his smallclothes bulge out. She rubbed him a little through his smallclothes making him moan.

“Where did we stop this morning?” Sansa asked with a smirk before she let her hand disappear in his smallclothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New PoV in the next chapter :)
> 
> These Ages are for Chapter 28
> 
> Sansa:32  
> Sandor:45  
> Serena:14  
> Elynore:12  
> Rickon:11  
> Minisa:10  
> Laena:1†  
> Annara: 1  
> =====  
> Arya:30  
> Gendry:34  
> Ned:13  
> Robert:13  
> Rhaenys:3   
> =====  
> Jon:35  
> Alys:34   
> Lyanna:14  
> Rickard:14  
> Robb:9  
> Derya:3  
> =====  
> Bran:29  
> Shireen:30


	29. Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt for an original character. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. Have a nice weekend :)
> 
> P.P.S. @Lalelilolu I love you <3
> 
> New PoV in the next chapter :)

A year had passed since she had flowered and a lot has changed ever since.

Serena had grown a lot over the course of the year. She was nearly as tall as her mother now. She also had to sew three new dresses over the course of the year, because they had become too small due to her developing womanly forms.

Further, she had gotten a lot of lessons by her maester and septa about politics and history, while her mother had taught her the history of nearly every house of Westeros.

Serena knew it was due to her role in the line of succession in the north. Her mother had explained it to her shortly after she had flowered.

Due to her uncle Bran and aunt Shireen not having a child, her mother was the official heir to the northern crown. And after her mother, she came in the line of succession as the eldest daughter.

She might become queen in the North someday. It wasn’t like she was excited to become Queen someday or hoping to become queen, knowing what responsibility would rest on her shoulders, but she couldn’t keep herself from making the promise to herself, that if she would become queen, she would be the best queen she possibly could.

They were on their way south.

Queen Daenerys had invited to the largest tourney since the days of the Mad King Aerys and the tourney at Harrenhal, to celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of her coronation. The prize money for the first place in the joust had been announced to be a hundred thousand gold dragons, while the archery tournament and the melee had fifty thousand each.

Letters had been sent to all corners of Westeros with invitations to Kings Landing and countless houses and free knights had accepted.

Never before in the history of Westeros, so many houses of so many regions had come together in peace.

Serena was excited for it, just as her siblings. It would be her first time in Kings Landing. She knew she had been in the south before for once when her parents had travelled with them to Riverrun, but she barely remembered the journey.

It would also be the first time for her and her siblings to meet Queen Daenerys and her hand Tyrion Lannister.

And the dragon. Gods the dragon. When their parents had announced they would go to Kings Landing Elynore hasn’t stopped for days talking about dragons.

They had crossed the Ruby ford this morning and Serena looked out of the carriage she was travelling in with Elynore and Minisa. Her mother was riding with Annara, Septa Helena and their aunt Shireen in another carriage.

Father and Rickon were riding with uncle Bran and the men that were accompanying them.

Only a few days and they would reach the capital.

Serena nearly couldn’t believe how green everything down in the south was. Flowers she had no idea existed bloomed on the fields left and right of the road and birds were singing every morning when they woke up.

Serena had busied herself with embroidering a handkerchief she wanted to give her father when the tourney starts.

Minisa was also embroidering a piece of cloth, trying the new technique their mother had showed her not long ago. Elynore was reading a book about Maegor the Cruel and the Red Keep, she had borrowed from Maester Samwell.

Serena had put down her embroidering and watched her sisters for a moment.

She loved all of her siblings equally, even if she considered Elynore to be closest to her even if they couldn’t be more different from one another.

While Serena came after her mother in looks, besides her father's eyes, Elynore shared their father's hair colour. Elynore though had the blue eyes of their mother.

Serena’s sister was often compared to their aunt Arya and that comparison wasn’t far-fetched. Just like their aunt she had interest in learning archery and Serena knew it wouldn’t be long until she would ask their parent for her own sword, considering how often she was around the forge watching the smiths forge new blades lately.

Still, Elynore managed to be a lady if needed and liked to spend hours embroidering with Serena if she wanted to.

Minisa, on the other hand, was like a younger version of Serena in both looks and behaviour.

Minisa adored her eldest sister. Even when Minisa had just learned to walk she had always run after her, trying to imitate her behaviour.

Serena looked over to Rickon outside the carriage riding next to their father. With his twelve years, he was already taller than mother and ever since he learned to walk he was as wild as their aunt Arya had been as a child.

The only time when Rickon was quiet was when their aunt Shireen read them stories in front of the fireplace as they were small children. He then had always listened with big eyes to every word Shireen was saying.

He also was talented with the sword and he was training every day since their uncle Gendry had made him his own sword.

Everybody in Winterfell was saying that he would become a warrior just as fierce as their father.

Serena’s thoughts drifted off to her cousin Lyanna. They were best friends from the beginning and Serena was excited to finally see her again, alongside her other cousins.

The tourney in Kings Landing would be just like a big family reunion for them, with all branches of House Stark present.

Serena and Lyanna had no secrets towards each other and so it had been natural for her to write her best friend that she had flowered a few weeks after it had happened.

Lyanna had sent back a letter saying that she had flowered herself shortly after Serena and that apparently her uncle Jon and aunt Alys had already been asking around for potential matches for Lyanna.

In the days after Serena had asked her mother if she and father were already looking for a match for her after all her mother had been younger than she now was when she had been betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon.

Her mother had asked her surprised why she suddenly came up with this topic and she told her what Lyanna had written her.

Her mother had told her that Lyanna must have mistaken her parent’s behaviour because Sansa had that she and her siblings had all agreed to not rush any matches.

After this Sansa had sat down with Serena and explained to her that she and her father hadn’t tried to make any matches for her because first of all she was still young and there was no need to rush anything and secondly Serena’s parents wanted the right man for her.

After all, if she would become Queen in the North someday, her future husband would become Queen consort and they wanted to make sure he wasn’t just marrying her to get power.

Furthermore, her future husband had to revoke all his claims and titles and take her name, so their children would be Starks.

All these arguments made sense to Serena and she dearly hoped that she would be able to have a loving marriage like her parents.

“Did you notice this as well?” Elynore’s voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

“What?” Serena asked.

“I asked you if you also noticed that mother seems to become tenser with every day we get closer to Kings Landing?” Elynore asked again.

Serena had noticed it too. ever since they had crossed the Neck her mother seemed to feel more uncomfortable with every day. Serena understood why her mother wouldn’t be too excited to meet the ghosts of her past in Kings Landing.

She had seen Serena’s grandfather die there and had been a hostage there for a long time.

“I noticed too,” Serena then said. “Mother has bad memories of her time there.”

“How do you know that?” Elynore asked.

“She told me and I am telling you now.”

“What bad memories?” Minisa asked.

“Before she had been able to leave the place with father she had a been a prisoner there on order of the mad king Joffrey and the Lannisters didn’t treat her the way a prisoner is to be treated,” Serena explained. “You understand?”

Minisa nodded, but Serena could see that Elynore was trying to picture what had happened to their mother there.

“Was it really bad?” Elynore asked.

“It was. Ask mother or father, they will probably tell you.”

“I will,” Elynore said and continued to read in her book, while Serena picked her needlework back up to continue.

 

***

 

They reached Kings Landing two days later and when they saw the city walls for the first time Serena and her siblings were just overwhelmed by the sheer size of the city. They had only been to White Harbor before and the largest city of the North seemed like a village compared to Kings Landing.

As they approached the city Serena could see the countless tents that had been erected outside the city walls on fields.

Serena and her whole family would live in the Red Keep for the time of their stay alongside other high lords. Anyone else had to live in the inns and taverns of the city.

And when the taverns had been full they had to live in tents outside the city.

When they rode through the city gates the first thing Serena noticed was the smell.

She couldn’t even define what the smell was like.

Minisa spotted the Red Keep first. All three sisters had big eyes as they watched the castle built of red stone come closer.

On every tower of the keep, the Targaryen flag was waving in the wind that came from the sea and the three sisters couldn’t stop watching the busy life on each side the street they were taking towards the keep.

When they finally reached the keep the rode through the gates and were awaited by a small group of men in the main courtyard.

Serena saw her father get off his horse and helped their mother and Shireen out of the other carriage. Septa Helena held Annara on her arm.

A short man stepped forward and kissed their mother's hands as a welcome gesture.

Rickon opened the door of the carriage and helped them outside. The four siblings walked over to their parents.

“And these are our children, Lord Tyrion,” their mother said. “My eldest daughter Serena.”

Serena curtsied and Lord Tyrion kissed her hand.

“Princess Serena, the splendid image of her mother,” Lord Tyrion said, kissing Elynore’s and Minisa’s hand after their mother introduced them.

“And this is my son, Rickon,” Sansa said.

“Gods, there is no doubt who is the father of this lad,” Lord Tyrion said impressed.

“Are my siblings here already?” their mother asked.

“They are indeed. They arrived earlier this morning by ship,” Lord Tyrion said when a giant shadow flew over them.

Serena looked up and couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the giant dragon flying above them.

The dragon roared and Serena felt goosebumps all over her body.

“Ahh Queen Daenerys has returned obviously,” Lord Tyrion said. “The welcome feast is going to start in a few hours. The Queen will welcome you then. You will be shown to your rooms.”

Lord Tyrion left them and the castle steward showed them to their rooms, while servants carried their belongings inside.

Serena was overwhelmed by the size of the keep as they strode through corridors. Each of the children besides Annara had a room on their own and Serena was speechless when she saw what room she had been given.

Serena had basically two rooms of her own. In one room were her bed and dressing table, while the other one had a fireplace and couches. She also had a large balcony that allowed her to oversee the Blackwater Bay.

A fresh breeze came from the see when she looked around in the room and the curtains were waving in the wind lightly.

“Princess?” Septa Helena asked, who stood in the door.

“Yes, septa?” Serena asked.

“Is everything alright with your room?”

“Yes, it's fantastic.”

“Good. Your mother said you should rest a little and she will come later to help you prepare for the welcoming feast.”

“Alright, thank you septa.”

Septa Helena nodded and left. Serena locked the door and flung herself in the most unladylike manner on the bed with a happy squeal.

The bed was so soft and Serena felt like she was carried by cloud off to sleep.

 

***

 

Serena woke up a few hours later by her mother knocking on the door. She swiftly got out of the bed and opened the door, where her mother was already waiting with her sisters and Helena.

Their mother was already dressed in a new dress made of dark blue velvet and silk. Serena had never seen this dress before, but it was easily one of the prettiest Serena had ever seen on her mother.

Helena was carrying several other dresses, just as finely sewn, Serena hadn’t seen before.

“Mother where did you get these dresses?” Serena asked when Helena handed her hers.

“I made them in secret every evening over the last few months. I ordered some fabric in White Harbor and listened to your wishes which colours you liked over the last few months.”

“It's beautiful,” Serena said and touched the fabric.

Helena helped the sisters in their dresses, while their mother took care of their hair.

While Serena’s hair was braided her mother said that Rickon was pretty mad.

“Why?” asked Elynore while Helena tied up the laces of her dress.

“I met you uncle Edmure earlier. He is here with his wife and children. Catelyn and Lysa were already asking for you, but that’s not what mad Rickon mad. The queen gave orders that everybody that liked to partake in tourney had to be at least sixteen years old. That means Edmures son Hoster can partake, but your brother can’t even if he is at least a head taller than him.”

“Our poor brother;” Serena said with irony in her voice and her sisters chuckled. They all knew how much their brother couldn’t wait to finally show his talent and make a name for himself.

“He will get over it,” their mother said and was also quite amused. “Alright,” she added when she was done with Serena’s hair.

Serena’s mother helped her sisters before they left for their parents’ room where father was already waiting with their brother, uncle Bran and aunt Shireen.

Together they made their way to the throne room where their seats for the feast was located. The closer the seats were located to the Iron Throne the more important was your rank within the guests. Everybody who hasn’t gotten a seat in the throne room had their place in the countless pavilions in the courtyards of the keep.

On their way, they met the uncle Jon and aunt Arya with their families and they had a quick reunion.

Serena hugged Lyanna dearly. Aunt Alys had made her a beautiful dress of grey silk.

“I missed you so much,” Lyanna said.

“I missed you too. Its been way too long,” Serena said. “You look beautiful.”

“You look incredible yourself.”

The whole Stark family went together into the throne room and Serena was stunned by the size of the room and the size of the Iron Throne.

The pageantry of the room was overwhelming and Serena’s eyes finally landed on the woman sitting on top of the throne with her silvery hair.

They walked over to the throne. To the right of it stood Lord Tyrion. Left of it a bald man that must be Lord Varys.

“My highly honoured guests,” Queen Daenerys said and came down the steps of the throne.

“My Queen,” uncle Bran said. “My family and I are happy to be your honoured guests.”

“I am the one who is happy to see you again, your grace,” Queen Daenerys said and the children were all introduced to the queen one by one.

They took their seats right of the Queens seats at the large table, while Queen Asha Greyjoy was welcomed by Queen Daenerys.

Countless other important families were welcomed by the queen until they all had taken their seats. Serena could see their granduncle Edmure sitting next to the lady paramount of the Reach with his family.

Serena was surprised when her mother whispered to her that the Lady paramount of the Reach was the sister of Maester Samwell.

Queen Daenerys raised from her seat and all the chatter died down.

She welcomed them all to celebrate fifteen years of peace since her coronation and wished them all good luck in the coming tourney.

The gathered guests applauded the speech and servants started to bring food and drink.

Serena ate dishes she had never heard of and tasted spices she had never tasted before.

Her parents allowed her, Elynore and Rickon two cups of wine, while Minisa only was allowed one as usual.

Serena and Elynore though had been able to negotiate a third if they weren’t drunk after the two they were allowed.

Serena liked the sweet wine from the Arbor most, but the dry dornish wasn’t bad either.

For the third cup, she and Elynore wanted to try the dornish sour their father liked so much, but they both only made faces at the taste.

Disappointed that they had both wasted their chance for a third cup, they asked their father with big eyes if they could have another one.

Their father quickly looked over to their mother who was chatting with Roslyn, the wife of the granduncle. He swiftly emptied Serena’s and Elynore’s cup into his own before whispering they should get something they liked and not tell their mother.

They both swiftly kissed their father’s cheek and filled their cup with the sweet wine they liked so much.

Musicians started to play and Serena and Elynore were under the first who were asked to dance.

She had no idea with how many men she had danced at the end of the evening, but her feet were hurting.

Serena, Elynore and Rickon were allowed to stay up for later, while Minisa and Annara had long brought to bed by septa Helena.

It was an incredible evening and it would be like this for the time of the whole tourney. Serena felt like she was in a dream.

To her amusement, she had seen her brother followed by several young ladies over the evening.

About the hour of the wolf, the feast came to an end and only a few were still in the throne room.

Queen Daenerys and her hand were talking to their parents, uncle and aunts. Queen Asha was also sitting with them talking to father and Lady Mormont.

It was then that their mother asked them to go to bed since it was getting late even for them, but Serena wanted to leave anyway completely exhausted from the evening.

She and her two younger siblings left for their room and wished them a good night when they reached her room.

She entered the room and hummed to herself while undressing.

When she got under the sheets she was equally drunk by the wine and the experience of the night.

Serena smiled to herself at the thoughts how fantastic the tourney would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Ages are for Chapter 29-32
> 
> Sansa:33  
> Sandor:46  
> Serena:15  
> Elynore:13  
> Rickon:12  
> Minisa:11  
> Laena:1†  
> Annara: 2  
> =====  
> Arya:31  
> Gendry:35  
> Ned:14  
> Robert:14  
> Rhaenys:4  
> =====  
> Jon:36  
> Alys:35   
> Lyanna:15  
> Rickard:15  
> Robb:10  
> Derya:4  
> =====  
> Bran:30  
> Shireen:31


	30. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How quick things can change... on Friday I posted the chapter telling my GF I loved her and today I update as single on a story that was a gift to my ex-gf for our anniversary this year ::sigh::
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't wonder if the chapters after 37 feel different.

Sandor had already won the first few rounds of his jousts in the morning and was now waiting on the new lists who he was facing next.

The tourney had started this morning with another speech from the queen.

Nobody exactly knew how many people participated in the tourney, but the fact that the joust alone would go on for at least ten days was proof enough how many people participated.

For now, Sandor had only faced unknown knights, while Jon already had to face some battle-tested knights from the Westerlands.

During this tourney for the first time in history, women were allowed to participate.

Of course, not many women had enlisted, but Arya, Maegen Mormont and her daughter, Queen Asha, Nymeria Sand and her sisters had enlisted.

As it was to be expected they were laughed off by the other competitors as unworthy opponents but Arya did well so far in jousting. She had already unhorsed several well-known knights from the Stormlands without ease.

Maegen and her daughters, just like Queen Asha and the Sandsnakes waited for the melee.

Maege had told him yesterday she couldn’t wait to show this puffed up cocks how to fight.

Yesterday's feast had been outstanding. Not much had changed in Kings Landing, but the hosts were much better than the last time.

Not much was left of the Lannister reign. Here and there some building still showed the signs of the fire that had burned hundreds of houses during the last battle.

The Blackwater rush had been navigable only a few years after the battle. Hundreds of shipwrecks had to be lifted and the docks to be rebuild.

Only a few wrecks still rested at the southern shores of the river unbothered by anyone since they didn’t mean harm for the trading ships.

Finally, the lists were updated and Sandor read who he would face next. Sandor sighed when he saw that his next joust would be tomorrow morning again Ser Joffrey Lyden. He would be sitting around for the rest of the day.

Sandor was annoyed and returned to his pavilion. He slumped into his chair and poured himself a cup of wine.

He threw his gloves on the table and took a few gulps.

He looked at the red fluid in his cup and had to think on his eldest daughters how they had tried dornish red yesterday.

He had watched his daughters while they had danced yesterday. They are all growing to become beautiful women just like their mother.

Of course, he had noticed how the men already turned their heads towards them. He didn’t mind his daughters getting the attention they deserved as long as nobody dared to overstep the boundaries.

In this case, he had an agreement with Gendry and Jon that if somebody overstepped the boundaries with one of their daughters they would make him regret his behaviour.

Sandor refilled his cup and laughed to himself at the thought that somebody would be stupid enough to break a Stark girl’s heart.

He thought about Sansa and how glad he as that most of the tension she had built up during the journey had left her as soon as she had seen that nothing was left of Joffrey or Cersei in this city.

Again and again, he asked himself how much of the past they could tell their children without shocking them.

Sansa had told him that she had told Serena already a lot about her time in Kings Landing but hasn’t mentioned her first marriage to Wendel. She told him that she would tell it her children later.

They had already learned enough of the bloody Stark and Clegane history of the last twenty-five years in their lessons with Maester Samwell.

Sandor guessed Sansa was right. She had always the right hand when it came to telling their children of their history during the right time.

His children would learn their past soon enough.

He emptied his cup with one last large gulp before he left his tent to watch the joust for the rest of the day with his family.

 


	31. Arya

It felt so strange for Arya to be here after more than a decade. Everything had changed since the last time she had been here.

Back then she had watched the tourney in honour of her father’s appointment as the hand of Robert Baratheon and now she was participating in a tourney herself.

As soon as she had heard that women were allowed to participate she simply had to participate.

She would show everybody that a woman could just be as good as a man when it came to fighting.

Gods, she would show them all what she was capable of. And the whole journey south she couldn’t wait to see the faces of the men she would be beating.

And so far she had been able to keep up to her own expectations.

At first, she had noticed the titters between the spectators and few had laughed at her, but the laughter had quickly died when the first knight had landed in the dirt.

The Northerners had cheered for their princess, while the rest of the audience had been shocked that this battle-hardened man of the Reach had been unhorsed in the first round.

Today was the sixth day of the tourney and the numbers of participants got smaller with every joust round.

Sandor and Jon were still between them, as was her uncle's son Hoster. Gendry hadn’t been lucky and got quickly unhorsed. Several other Northmen were also still in the ranks of the participants.

Her next joust would start in a few minutes. Two others were still ahead of her.

She had to think of the last evening.

Ever since the tourney started a large feast was held every evening and Arya was impressed that everyone managed to be bigger and more extravagant than the day before.

She fondly remembered how distracted Sandor always when as soon as somebody danced with one of his daughters.

Arya and Sansa had a great time to watch him doing this.

Gendry thought had told her that several young ladies had shown interest in her own sons.

Arya sighed. Her boys were slowly becoming men. She hoped she had raised them well enough with Gendry that they wouldn’t follow the same path as Robert Baratheon.

“Next joust will be fought by Princess Arya Stark, Lady of the Wolffort and Lord Harrold Hewitt,” the announcer declared.

Arya looked at her opponent.

_This should be easy_ , she thought to herself when she saw her opponent. He was a young man in his early twenties.

Both riders took their position and at the horn blow, the both rode towards each other.

Arya saw that he had trouble to coordinate his movement. She thought that it would be easy to take aim and unhorse him so she didn’t care too much about her shield position to deflect a potential blow.

She had gotten too cocky and it bit her ass immediately.

In the last moment, Lord Hewitt raised his lance in the right position and the last thing she saw was the world spinning around and she rolling in the dust.

Arya got up and kicked the dirt cursing to herself. She took off her helmet and threw it on the ground. She was mad at herself that she had become too arrogant to expect it to be trick by Lord Hewitt.

Lord Hewitt was celebrated by the crowd as he rode over to her.

Arya just wanted to leave when he opened the visor of his helmet.

“Back North with you where you belong. I knew a wench wouldn’t beat me,” Lord Hewitt said.

“Fuck you,” Arya said quietly.

“What did you say?!” he yelled.

“I said fuck you!” Arya yelled back and he angrily got off his horse.

He approached her with a red head and before he even had the chance to say or do something Arya’s right fist met his chin.

The spectators yelped seeing this.

“You little bitch,” he said and tried to slap her, but Arya dived under and her right fist met his face again.

Before any one of them could do something again Gendry was at her side holding her back while Sandor pushed back Lord Hewitt.

“That’s right, protect her before I forget myself!” Lord Hewitt yelled.

“You are the one that gets protected here,” Sandor rasped at him. “And now fuck off before we let her finish what you started,” Sandor added.

“This is not over,” Lord Hewitt said as he left.

“It is if you have any interest in returning home alive,” Gendry said and Lord Hewitt left the field without any further discussion.

“Bastard,” Arya cursed.

“He is, little wolf,” Sandor rasped. “No need to kill him now. There is still the melee competition and there you can make it look like an accident.”

They both laughed as they left the field themselves.

 

***

 

At least she still had the archery competition where she could show them her skills.

On the morning of the sixth day, the archery competition was held.

Before the competition started Arya thought on her father and how he had watched her when she had first tried to shoot.

She had never forgotten how proud he had been when she hadn’t given up and finally hit the bullseye.

She would show them all today and after that little incident during her last joust, she had the love and support of the crowd.

Every time she hit the target the crowd cheered and when only she and one archer from the Riverlands were left over it came down to the last arrow who would win.

Her opponent shot first and his arrow hit directly next to the target mark.

Arya took a deep breath and took aim. She smoothly released her arrow and when her arrow was on the way she already knew that it would hit the target dead centre.

Her arrow hit the target and the crowd started to cheer when it was obvious that her arrow was closer to the target mark.

Arya smiled brightly and let the love of the spectators wash over her.

Some of the men she had competed against looked pissed, but most of them clapped and nodded their head in respect that they had been defeated by her.

Her children and the rest of her family were cheering and smiling brightly as she got declared the winner of the archery competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had two shorter chapters in a row now, but the next one will be longer again. Have a nice weekend and a nice first advent :)


	32. Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a request of a reader in the last chapter, I'll regularly write how old the characters are at the end of the chapters. I mostly will focus on the Stark family, but I'll update the ages for other characters,canon or oc, as well when they appear. I will also update already posted chapters and write most ages of the important characters at the start of chapter one :)

Today was the last day of the tourney. Twelve days had passed since the tourney had started and while it had been like a dream the whole time Serena was happy that it came to an end today.

This morning the melee competition had been held. Her father and uncle Jon hadn’t competed. They wanted to save their energy for their final jousts.

Uncle Gendry and aunt Arya had competed though, as well as Hoster Tully.

Hoster though had been beaten pretty early, due to his lack of experience.

Her aunt had gotten pretty far and it was stunning to see their aunt do her water dance.

When Serena had asked her mother where Arya had learned to fight like this, she told her that their Grandfather Eddard had gotten her a swordmaster from Braavos during their stay in Kings Landing.

Arya knocked about ten or twelve men out of the fight before she faced Maegen Mormont.

Both warrior ladies were skilled fighters and so they beat each other at the same moment.

The field of the competitors lightened up until only Uncle Gendry was left with Lord Hewitt, who had beaten their aunt in jousting.

Gendry still had a score to settle with Lord Hewitt for insulting his wife and while Serena couldn’t see her uncles face under the wolf helmet with antlers, but the way he swung his hammer made it clear that he was angry.

It was known that uncle Gendry was the son of Robert Baratheon and the crowd whispered that it was like young Robert had returned from the dead.

Lord Hewitt had troubles to keep up with the pace of Gendrys attacks and when he stumbled and fell on the ground he threw a hand of dirt through Gendry’s visor.

The crowd booed against this dishonourable behaviour.

Lord Hewitt though this would give him an advantage, but his arrogance was put to an end when Gendry’s hammer met his chest plate.

Lord Hewitt fell to the ground with a deep dent in his armour.

By the way, he was groaning Serena assumed that all his ribs must be broken.

Gendry raised his hammer above his head for a deadly blow, but he lowered it when their aunt was yelling for him to stop.

Gendry had won the melee and when the crowd started to cheer he realized that he had won too.

Lord Hewitt was carried away by his men Serena wasted no additional though on him, knowing how rude he had been to her aunt.

Serena and Lyanna cheering that their family had already won two of the three competitions and that each of their fathers still had a chance to win the joust.

Shortly after Gendry was officially declared the melee victor, Queen Daenerys opened the final round of the joust with a short speech.

Serena’s father beat everybody without ease today. It seemed like he was unbeatable today.

Uncle Jon though didn’t do that well.

He won his first round after breaking three lances, but then he got immediately unhorsed.

Lyanna yelped when her father lied face down in the dirt and not immediately stood up again, but he wasn’t injured in the end.

Since her father was already in the final round Serena shown only mediocre interest in the jousts until it was her father’s turn again.

She thought about the last evening.

The feast had been incredible as always again. She had danced with so many young men the last couple of days that she barely remembered anyone of them in detail.

Only one stayed in her memory because she had danced with him several times over the course of the last few evenings.

Harlan was slightly taller than her and had just passed his eighteenth nameday. He had been knighted not long ago in the Vale and this was his first tourney.

He had deep blue eyes and sandy hair and was pretty muscular.

He said he was a Stone, because his father had never married his mother, but when he had smiled at her she couldn’t have cared less if he was born on the right side of the blanket.

He was a knight and a fantastic dancer and the sweet words he had whispered to her while they had danced closely had made her blush all the time.

During yesterdays feast he had convinced her to take a stroll and they had sneaked away from the feast.

They had taken a stroll through the godswood and he had been the perfect gentleman every girl should dream off.

They had stopped for a while and enjoyed the view over the Blackwater Bay.

When they returned inside the Red Keep and headed for her rooms to depart for the night, since it was getting late and she felt tired, they stopped at an alcove not far from her room.

They hid inside when suddenly they heard somebody come. They were pressed closely against each other behind the curtains.

Serena heard her sisters voice.

“You have any idea where Serena is?” Elynore asked.

“No, but she told me she didn’t feel good earlier, so she probably went to bed already,” Lyanna lied for her.

Serena was glad she could count on her best friend. Lyanna certainly had seen them leave the feast.

After her sister and Lyanna were gone, Harlan stepped a little away from her but he their eye contact never broke.

He held her hand and her heart started to beat quicker when his face slowly came closer.

She felt like her chest was bursting when his lips brushed against hers. Serena was melting against him and he deepened the kiss.

Her hand found the way into his sandy hair and she opened her mouth lightly when his tongue brushed against her lip.

His hand was resting on her chest and he gently caressed her breasts through her dress.

The feeling of his hands made a strange warmth pool in her belly.

He started to kiss her jawline and her throat and Serena had to bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning.

Her eyes shut open though when Harlan’s hand wandered under her skirt.

“What are you doing?” she asked and pushed him away.

“Common you will like it,” he said and tried to kiss her again, but Serena stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.

“No, I am a highborn maiden and I stay a maid until I marry,” Serena said. “My husband will be my first and only.”

“And what if you end with somebody you don’t want? A disgusting old man?” He asked. “He won't mind if the sheets aren’t red.”

Serena was shocked by his words. How could he change so quick from a perfect gentleman to…this?

“Do you really think I would give away my maidenhood like this? I am a princess of the North,” Serena hissed angrily and wanted to leave, but Harlan held grabbed her hand.

“Let go of me, don’t you know who my father is? He will kill you if I tell him how you talked to me,” Serena said.

“Do you think you are special? You might be a princess but you are just a cunt like anyone and you are stupid to deny me. I can have anyone! You hear me? Anyone!” he roared and nothing reminded her on the sweet young man who had whispered compliments in her ear earlier.

Serena pulled herself free.

“Then get yourself someone else and let me be!” she angrily said and turned to leave.

“I will! More than enough women are willing to share my bed and while she will moan my name you bitch will lie alone in your bed dreaming of ‘true love’” he said and pronounced ‘true love’ ironically.

They had talked earlier and she had told him that she hoped for true love someday. It hurt that he now made fun of her with her words.

Serena didn’t say anything further but ran off to her room.

“That’s right! Run back to your kennel!” she heard him yell behind her.

She entered her room and shut the door.

Serena felt hot tears burn in her eyes. She loosened her braids and her heart felt like it was broken.

She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Hot tears made her eyes burn as she sobbed into the soft pillow.

She didn’t even notice that somebody had entered her room.

“Serena, what happened?” Elynore asked and Serena nearly jumped off the bed startled by her sister.

“Nothing,” Serena murmured.

“That doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Elynore said and sat down on the bed next to her and gently rubbed her shoulder. “Is it about Ser Harlan?”

“How do you know about him?” Serena asked.

“I saw you dance with him the last couple of evenings and I couldn’t find you two earlier, so I assumed you were with him.”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Serena pleaded.

“Don’t worry. I won’t,” Elynore said gently rubbing her back. “What happened?”

“I kissed him,” Serena revealed turning to her sister.

“Ohh,” Elynore simply said.

“Yes…” Serena said with a sigh.

“Was it bad?”

“No, but…” Serena said.

“What is it then?”

“He wanted more than I was willing to give.”

“But you didn’t give him what he wanted didn’t you”?

“Of course not! He got mad though when I didn’t want to give him my maidenhood,” Serena said.

Elynore sight.

“Father would kill him if he knew about this,” Elynore then said.

“I know,” Serena whispered. “He was so gallant,” she added after a moment.

“Of course, he was…” Elynore said and Serena could basically hear how her sister rolled with her eyes.

Serena turned to her sister to face her.

“You haven’t heard, have you?” Elynore said surprised.

“Heard what?” Serena asked uncertainly.

“Listen, I stay here for the night and I’ll tell you,” Elynore said and got off the bed. “Come I help you with the laces.”

Serena stood up and Elynore unlaced her dress.

They both got under the blankets as they had so often in Winterfell.

“Now tell me what I don’t know,” Serena said.

“Alright,” Elynore said. “I danced with a knight from the entourage of Lord Royce. When we saw you dance with Ser Harlan he warned me of him. It seems he has a reputation of bedding every woman he can find. Rumours say that he had already found his way into the beds of several highborn maidens during this tourney.”

Serena was shocked. How could she have been this blind?

“The rumours further say that he fathered his first bastard with thirteen and has about a dozen by now. People said he comes after his father in this regard,” Elynore further explained.

“Who is his father?” Serena asked.

“I forgot his name, but it seems he was a distant family member of Mothers cousin Robin.”

“The sickly Lord of the Vale?” Serena asked and her sister nodded.

Serena and her siblings had never met their cousin in the Vale, but their mother had told her that he was a sickly man that sometimes stood on the brink of insanity.

“How do you feel?” Elynore asked holding her hand.

“I feel like a fool now that I know the truth about him,” Serena admitted.

“You aren’t a fool sister. Fools are the women who gave in to his wishes,” Elynore said.

“That’s true,” Serena said with a sigh.

“You can easily get someone better,” Elynore said with a giggle. “There was _some Northman_ who asked for you, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. Very nice to look upon.”

“Well it seems I know who I will dance with tomorrow then,” Serena said.

Serena was ripped from yesterday’s memories by the trumpets that signalled the announcement who would fight in the final joust.

“The final round of the jousting will begin in five minutes,” the announcer yelled. “Lord Sandor Stark competes against Ser Harlan Stone.”

Serena eyes shut open and searched for her father’s opponent.

Ser Harlan had a smug smile on his face as watching her.

“Darling, why does he look at you like this?” her mother asked and Serena felt herself blush, unable to quickly come up with an explanation.

“He was mean to Serena yesterday,” Elynore quickly said and Serena thanked the gods a thousand times for her sister.

“Is that true?” her mother asked and Serena quickly nodded.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought it not that important,” Serena said but blushed even more.

“If he was insulting you should tell us,” Sansa said, just as Arya and Jon took their seats with their families.

“What is this about?” Arya asked.

“This young knight insulted Serena yesterday,” their mother said and Serena had no idea if her mother believed Elynore’s half-truth.

Serena's father rode over to the tribune where they were sitting.

“Little bird, I ask for your favour for this joust,” her father said and her mother tied her ribbon to his arm.

“Good luck my love,” her mother said.

“Why does he keep looking over to us?” her father asked and pointed towards Ser Harlan. “Isn’t that the guy you danced with Serena?”

“He was mean to your daughter yesterday,” her mother said and Serena nervously exchanged looked between her parents.

Her mother and father though seemed to be able to communicate without any words.

“Well,” her father said after a moment of silence. “I’ll make him regret it.”

Her father rode back on the tourney field and Queen Daenerys wished them both good luck and Serena prayed to the gods to watch over their father.

Silence fell over the crowd while her father's horse was pawing with the hooves.

Queen Daenerys held up a glove and when she dropped it her father and Ser Harlan rushed towards each other.

Serena couldn’t look when they first met. She only heard the shattering of the lances.

When she slowly opened her eyes she saw that both her father and Ser Harlan were still on their horses.

They replaced their broken lances and took their positions again.

They rode towards each other again and this time Serena didn’t close her eyes, but her heart was nearly bursting from her chest.

Her father's lance met its target and sent Ser Harlan off his horse.

Serena was the first to jump from her seat cheering and clapping.

The crowd started to cheer as well and her father rode towards Queen Daenerys seat, where he was handed the flower crown of the victor.

Her father slowly rode over to their seats holding the flower crown high above his head and he placed it in her mother’s lap, crowning her his queen of love and beauty.

Serena smiled at the way her mother was blushing at her father's gesture of love.

Ser Harlan stumbled off the tourney field, his ego clearly broken much to Serena's satisfaction.

Her father rode one round around the tourney field while the crowd and the whole Stark family was celebrating his victory and the only thing Serena could think about was how unforgettable this tourney had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next PoV: Sandor
> 
> Sansa:33  
> Sandor:45  
> Serena:15  
> Elynore:13  
> Rickon:11  
> Minisa:10  
> Annara:2  
> =====  
> Arya:31  
> Gendry:35  
> Ned:14  
> Robert:14  
> Rhaenys:4  
> =====  
> Jon:35  
> Alys:34  
> Lyanna:15  
> Rickard:15  
> Robb:10  
> Derya:4  
> =====  
> Bran:30  
> Shireen:31  
> ====  
> Edmure:54  
> Roslyn:36  
> Hoster:17  
> Catelyn:14  
> Lysa:13  
> Blackfish:78  
> ====  
> Daenerys:35  
> Tyrion:46  
> Jeyne Lannister né Westerling:34  
> Jaime:12  
> Tommen:3  
> Myrcella:1  
> ====  
> Maegen Mormont:57  
> Jorelle Mormont:36  
> Her son: 14  
> Alysanne Mormont:39  
> Her daughter: 22  
> Her son: 17  
> Lyanna Mormont:25  
> Her son jeor: 5
> 
> ====  
> Jon "Greatjon" Umber:62  
> Mors Umber:79  
> Hother Umber:79  
> Joanna Umber:11  
> Little Jon Umber:13  
> Smaller Jon Umber:12  
> Tiny Jon Umber:10  
> ====  
> Meera Reed:34  
> Lord Fenn:35  
> Her son Jojen:10  
> ====  
> Wyman Manderly:69  
> Wyllis Manderly:51  
> Wylla Manderly:33  
> ====  
> Cley Cerwyn:36  
> Wynafryd Cerwyn né Manderly: 35  
> Their 1st son:14  
> Their 2nd son:13  
> ====  
> Robett Glover:59  
> Galbart Glover:60  
> Gawen Glover:33  
> Erena Glover:31  
> ====  
> Jeyne Payne né Poole:33  
> Ser Podrick Payne:33  
> Vayon Payne:14  
> Brienne Payne:11  
> Gilly:35  
> Little Sam:17  
> Maester Samwell:35  
> Septa Helena:19  
> ====  
> Donnel Flint:54  
> Edric Flint:17  
> ====


	33. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year later...

Sandor sat in his chair with a cup of wine watching the fire consume the dry wood in the fireplace of her and Sansa’s room.

Sansa would soon join him for the night. She just checked on their daughter Elynore one last time.

Today his second oldest daughter had flowered and it had opened Sandor's eyes to a truth he had too long refused to accept.

His children would be adults rather sooner than later.

A year had passed since the tourney of Queen Daenerys fifteenth anniversary on the Iron Throne.

After he had won the joust the Starks had been celebrated as an unbeatable house.

They had won all three competitions and had basically become objective to talk from the Wall to Sunspear.

Sandor had split his prize money equally, so every one of his five children would get the same amount the day they would marry. It was meant for their household.

Today's events of Elynores menarche had opened his eyes to the fact that two of his five children had already reached the age many in Westeros would consider ready to be married.

Serena was sixteen and Elynore had turned fourteen not long ago. Rickon was still twelve, but would soon pass his thirteenth nameday and was already nearly as tall as him and Minisa had passed her eleventh nameday last month.

His youngest was three now and she was a bundle of energy running after all her siblings. At least Annara would still stay his little princess for a few years.

Sandor was honest, he didn’t like the thought that his daughters would be married in a few years.

He knew the world too well and what men lived in it. He had been reminded of that fact to good during the tourney.

He had heard several rumours between the men that some young lords and knights had a competition running between them who could bed more women during the tourney.

Sandor had been disgusted when he heard that they had a score for each woman.

A common woman or a servant brought one point. A highborn two, if she was married three and if they took the maidenhead of a highborn daughter it was worth five points. Ten points if they brought a piece of the bloodied sheet.

Sandor, Jon and Arya had immediately asked around if any of the men they had taken South were participating and to their satisfaction, not a single one of them had partaken in this cruel joust between the sheets.

Only after the tourney, he had heard that his last opponent Ser Harlan had been the winner of the ‘competition’.

The rumours said that he deflowered about a dozen highborn maidens of old and honourable houses, alongside several married ladies.

Sandor though didn’t worry for a single moment that his wife or one of his daughters had any part in this ‘game’.

Sansa had told him that their daughters would dance and meet many young men and they should be allowed to enjoy this tourney without too much supervision by them or their septa.

At first, Sandor had been concerned, but Sansa was of course right.

During a family dinner with all Starks in the days after the tourney Sandor had revealed this game to anyone who didn’t know about it yet.

A few days after the dinner Serena had come to him and Sansa, saying that she had to tell them something.

Serena told them everything that had happened the evening before the final joust.

Sandor had been mad, but not at his daughter. Serena had made clear that she hadn’t wanted more than a kiss and Sansa dried their daughters’ tears when she told them word by word what had happened between them.

Next time he would see Ser Harlan he would probably break his nose and Serena had hugged him tightly crying against his tunic how sorry she was that she had trusted him.

Sandor had told her she had no reason to be sorry about anything and had asked her joking if he at least was a good kisser, so he had no additional reason to hurt him for making his daughter's first kiss bad.

Serena had laughed at him with her cheeks wet with tears shaking her head, telling him that the kiss was good enough, before hugging him again.

Sandor sighed and emptied his cup.

The world was a cruel place, but he and Sansa had the job to make sure that their children found a partner that would be good for them.

He and Sansa would make sure their children would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Ages are for Chapter 33-34
> 
> Sansa:34  
> Sandor:47  
> Serena:16  
> Elynore:14  
> Rickon:13  
> Minisa:12  
> Laena:1†  
> Annara: 3  
> =====  
> Arya:32  
> Gendry:36  
> Ned:15  
> Robert:15  
> Rhaenys:5  
> =====  
> Jon:37  
> Alys:36  
> Lyanna:16  
> Rickard:16  
> Robb:12  
> Derya:5  
> =====  
> Bran:31  
> Shireen:32


	34. Sandor

All Starks were gathered in the ancient castle of their House once more.

For everyone outside the family it seemed like just another usual family gathering, but in the upcoming days, important decision for the near future of the house would be made.

Sansa had invited Arya, Gendry, Jon and Alys with all their children to Winterfell to talk about potential matches.

It wasn’t like betrothals were made in the coming days, but the Stark siblings wanted to talk through potential matches and how they might help the North.

Furthermore, they wanted to assure to all their children that they wouldn’t be forced into any matches.

Sansa had always made clear that she wouldn’t want her daughters and son to endure what she had even if it was still the way the world worked in most places.

Arya had concurred with that, as had Jon. Sandor hadn’t liked at first how Sansa seemed to rush things now that his two eldest have become young ladies, but Sansa had smoothed his fears of losing his girls too soon, by saying that they wouldn’t set anything in stone.

Arya and Gendry had arrived with their children and Nymeria two days ago and the children had been excited to finally be able to play with the direwolf again.

Jon and Alys had arrived this morning and they had a lunch, before spending the rest of the afternoon together.

After dinner, they met up in the family solar. It was then that Sandor realized that they really had to make plans for potential matches.

Jon’s daughter Lyanna had become a young lady just like Serena and Elynore, while Rickon, Rickard and Arya’s twins Ned and Robert had become young men.

The children looked kind of curious and confused why they all met in the room.

Sansa took up the task of telling the children why they were here. As Sandor expected his wife found the right words to assure the children that no final decisions would be made today or the coming days and that they had a say in their matches.

Their children left the solar to spend the evening together or go to bed, as Sandor poured them each a cup of mulled wine.

“Here we are now,” Sandor said with a sigh as he sat down again.

“Aye,” Arya said and took a gulp of her wine.

“So how do we start this?” Sandor asked leaning back in his seat.

“Well,” Sansa started. “I assume that we can all agree that our children should have a say in their matches even if we try to arrange them good matches.”

“Indeed,” Jon said.

“Have you any matches in your mind already?” Bran asked.

Alys was the first to speak up.

“I noticed that Rickard seems to have taken a liking in Catelyn.”

“My uncles’ daughter?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, I saw them during the tourney in Kings Landing and she seemed to be very fond of him,” Alys said.

“That might be a good match. Rickard is the younger of the twins and Catelyn will be Lady of the Twins in the time being,” Jon said, “But what about Lyanna?”

“She and Serena are special cases. Lyanna because she must keep her name if we want the Stark branch of Karhold to continue,” Shireen said. “And Serena might become Queen if I never have…well, she simply has to keep her name as well.”

“Of course they have to,” Sandor rasped. “We haven’t fought for _our_ house so it all gets lost with the wedding of our daughters.”

“Exactly,” Arya agreed.

“Alright, we come back to them later,” Bran said. “What about Robb?” he asked Jon.

“Well, it seems he comes after his father in that regard,” Alys said. “There is this one girl of the Freefolk he seems to fancy. One of Tormunds daughters, she travelled a few times with her father to Karhold.”

“How old is she?” Sansa asked.

“A year older than Robb, but he doesn’t seem to mind.”

“What about Elynore and Minisa?” Arya asked.

“I had Lord Cerwyns son in mind for Elynore, while Bran suggested that Meera son had a fitting age for Minisa,” Sansa said.

Sandor knew that Sansa had talks with Lady Cerwyn and Lady Fenn during the tourney in Kings Landing, but he hadn’t known until now that Sansa gained information for potential matches.

“And what about our son”? Sandor asked.

“Well I heard that Joanna Umber is the beauty of the Last Hearth and that she is the same age as Rickon,” Sansa said.

Joanna Umber was the third child of Jon Umbers daughter and the only girl. When it came to names the Umbers had never been especially creative, so her sons had been named Jon, like their father and uncle.

Their nicknames were Little Jon, Smaller Jon and Tiny Jon, even if they were all already taller than most grown men.

“Aye they might be right for each other,” Sandor said. “Lord Umber told me how his granddaughter likes nothing more than hunting and watching swordfights.”

“And your youngest daughters?” Bran asked directed to all of them.

“There is still time when they are older,” Sansa said. “They haven’t passed their tenth nameday yet.”

“Well that not completely correct,” Arya threw in with a smirk. “Lyanna and I japed around that her son will marry my daughter.”

Everybody had a good laugh at this.

“What about Ned and Robert?” Gendry asked.

“Maege mentioned that Jorelles daughter seemed to fancy him and already whispers that the next Mormont will be fathered by a wolf,” Sandor said.

“And Ned?” Bran asked.

“If I am not mistaken he has taken a liking in some girls in the south,” Arya said. “I might have to write some letters,” she added with a sigh.

“I help you with it,” Sansa said. “So they have the right sound to them and not sound like a thread if they disagree to marry their daughters to Ned,” Sansa added with a smirk and Arya hid her smile by taking a gulp of her cup.

They continued to discuss the matter which matches would be possible for Serena and Lyanna for the next hours until it was way beyond the hour of the wolf.

The couldn’t end up with certain candidates, but they all agreed on the terms that every potential husband had to agree to renounce his claims of his family lands and completely commit himself to his wife, by taking her name.

They were all aware that this would make it more difficult to find husbands, but it would also assure that they would love their wives.

This gave Sandor hope that his daughter would be able to find true love just like he had with Sansa.


	35. Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

Serena stood next to her sisters on the walkway that connected the old keep and the new.

It was a sunny day and they had decided to embroider in the bridge, where a fresh breeze was making the heat more endurable rather than their rooms.

The walkway was large enough for a table and chairs, so people could still easily cross it.

They had watched the training of the new recruits while embroidering enjoying cake and honey sweetened milk from the kitchen.

Their mother and aunt Shireen were busy with overseeing the castle stocks, while uncle Bran had something to talk about with Maester Samwell.

While they had embroidered Serena had thought about the last year after their parents had told her and her siblings about potential marriages.

Several feasts had been held in Winterfell and other castles of the North, so the Stark children could meet their potential candidates.

Some of their potential partners had been better than others, but yet any definite betrothals had to be announced.

But Serena knew well enough that Rickard would marry Catelyn. She was a beauty and Serena had noticed how close they had gotten during the time in Kings Landing.

Their parents had obviously made good calls on who might be right for them because most of the Stark children were very fond of their potential betrothed.

Rickon still had to meet his betrothed, but from what Serena had heard she was a pretty girl and shared similar interests with her younger brother.

Lyanna though had written her that basically, all her suitors had refused to accept the terms they had been given, just like all suitors that had been invited for Serena.

Some of them had been nice young men and some had shown true bravery in the war against the Summer Isles and Ibben. Most of them had oozed charm like noble knights and would have married her immediately, but when it came to the conditions of the marriage they all had bailed out refusing to leave their claims for a woman.

At first, Serena had been hurt by this because she had not really thought that anyone would see their claims higher than the marriage to the potential future Queen in the North, but she had been proven wrong.

That feeling had vanished rather quickly with every suitor after the first not agreeing to the terms.

Lyanna had ultimately found the right man by herself.

Torrhen was a knight from White Harbor who had been knighted during the war of the Summer Isles and Ibben for his loyalty and braveness.

Lyanna had first met him during a feast where she had been supposed to meet a distant cousin of Lord Flint, but instead, she had found Ser Torrhen.

He would soon pass his twentieth nameday and originally hadn’t intended to fall for her, but Serena knew from the letters she and Lyanna had exchanged that her best friend had truly fallen in love with him. And when she asked Serena's uncle Jon to offer her hand in marriage to Ser Torrhen the young man had accepted and without knowledge of the conditions accepted.

When he been told about the conditions for Lyannas hand he had accepted again without further ado.

Serena was happy for her friend. She hoped that she would find the right man as well.

Elynore had already found the right obviously. Lord Cerwyns son Erryk was one year elder than Elynore but one younger than Serena.

He had basically immediately fallen for Elynore as soon as he met her. Ever since he sent letter after letter with sweet words to win her heart.

Elynore often didn't bother to write back, which only made Erryk write even more.

When Serena had asked her sister why she was so cruel to never answer his letters, Elynore had said that it wasn’t cruel but a way to further inflame his desire for her.

Serena could see that was very fond of her potential spouse as well, by the way, she blushed every time his name was mentioned.

“Oh look our brother shows off for the kitchen girls again,” Elynore said and pointed down to the courtyard, where Rickon had just gotten rid of his tunic.

Rickon was soon to pass his fourteenth nameday, but he was already nearly as tall as their father.

He was just starting to become a man, but the young women and the kitchen girls were already swooning after him, causing Elynore and Serena to roll their eyes more than often.

Sometimes it was just amusing as well.

Not long ago he had started to show the first signs of getting a beard, but it would still take years until the soft fluff on his top lip and lightly darker stubbles on his chin would become a real beard as their father had.

Rickon though had proudly displayed his ‘beard’ for some time until Serena had taken him aside and handed him her razor blade and told him to ask father to show him how to use it.

Serena had killed two birds with one stone with this. On one hand, Rickon would get rid of that pathetic fluff and she could get a new blade from the castle smith.

Ever since he had to get rid of his facial hair Rickon had started to show off his good build physique every time he trained in the courtyard.

“Indeed,” Serena said. “Look over there,” she added and pointed to the entrance to the kitchen, where a few kitchen girls had stopped peeling potatoes at the view of Rickons bare chest.

“Why are they starring at Rickon?” Annara asked in her childish innocence next to them.

“Because they think our brother handsome,” Minisa said teasingly.

Minisa had yet to meet who their parents had though fitting for her. It would still be years until she was marrying. Her sister hadn’t even flowered yet.

“Alright,” Annara said and turned her attention back to her piece of cake.

Serena saw that Rickon was very much aware that every one of his moves was watched by the kitchen girls and Serena rolled her eyes at him stretching his limbs in a way to show his well-muscled brought shoulders.

“Stop showing off and start sparring,” Elynore yelled down and Rickon nearly jumped at being called out by his sister.

Serena could barely keep herself from laughing.

Rickon started to spar with a few of the young lads and easily beat them into the dust.

Every time Rickon beat one of the young men he cheered and posed for the kitchen girls who cheered for him and even from her place Serena could see how they blushed every time he was looking at them.

“He gets cocky,” Elynore noticed and Serena nodded.

Rickon had just beaten the last men and looked around with outstretched arms.

“Who is next?!” he yelled challenging, obviously inebriated by his wins. “I am better than anyone!”

“I am,” their father rasped and got on the training ground.

“That will be interesting,” Serena said.

“Ohh yes,” Elynore said. “Now he fucked up.”

Their father didn’t like when they became cocky if they were better at something or boast about the things they had.

“Get ready boy,” their father rasped and people gathered in the courtyard to see their father spar with his son.

“That will be good,” Minisa whispered.

Their father drew his sword and rammed it into the ground.

He unbuttoned his tunic and threw it to the side, before picking up his sword again.

While their father’s hair and beard showed some signs of grey hair by now, his body still showed no signs of his age.

Compared to his father Rickon looked like the young boy he was.

Their father’s chest covered with hair and scars of countless fights, while Rickon’s skin was still unharmed.

They started to spar and Serena had watched her father spar often enough to see he was playing with Rickon. Her father could easily have beaten him already, but he obviously wanted to give him a lesson.

Rickon fought well, after all, he had been taught by their father, but as soon as Rickon made one mistake their father quickly turned the tables and Rickon ended in the dust.

“So you are better than anyone?” their father asked with the tip of his training sword at Rickons throat. “You still have to learn a lot, _my son_.”

Their father helped Rickon back up from the ground and Serena and her sisters cheered for them, making their father turn to look who was cheering.

When he spotted them on the walkway he bowed before he went over to a water barrel to wash away the dust that was sticking to their sweaty skin.

“Well that will teach him, at least for now,” Elynore said before she sat down to continue embroidering with Minisa.

Serena hummed in agreement and spotted Maester Samwell walking towards the New Keep with a raven scroll in his hand.

He looked concerned and Serena hoped that it didn’t mean that bad news had arrived.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Note: The next chapter will be short. Like really short, but it marks the official start of the mainplot and the 50% mark of this story. I haven't yet 100% decided how long the story ultimately will be but you can expect 35+ chapters after the next one. I am happy for everyone who stuck with me during this story and I hope you will like what will come in the future :)
> 
> These Ages are for Chapter 35~64
> 
> Sansa:35  
> Sandor:48  
> Serena:17  
> Elynore:15  
> Rickon:14  
> Minisa:13  
> Laena:1†  
> Annara: 4  
> =====  
> Arya:33  
> Gendry:37  
> Ned:16  
> Robert:16  
> Rhaenys:6  
> =====  
> Jon:38  
> Alys:37  
> Lyanna:17  
> Rickard:17  
> Robb:13  
> Derya:6  
> =====  
> Bran:32  
> Shireen:33  
> ====  
> Edmure:56  
> Roslyn:38  
> Hoster:19  
> Catelyn:16  
> Lysa:15  
> Blackfish:80  
> ====  
> Daenerys:37  
> Tyrion:48  
> Jeyne Lannister né Westerling:36  
> Jaime:14  
> Tommen:5  
> Myrcella:3  
> ====  
> Maegen Mormont:59  
> Jorelle Mormont:38  
> Her Son: 18  
> Alysanne Mormont:41  
> Her daughter: 24  
> Her son: 19  
> Lyanna Mormont:27  
> Her son Jeor: 7
> 
> ====  
> Jon "Greatjon" Umber:64  
> Mors Umber:81  
> Hother Umber:81  
> Joanna Umber:13  
> Little Jon Umber:15  
> Smaller Jon Umber:14  
> Tiny Jon Umber:12  
> ====  
> Meera Reed:36  
> Lord Fenn:37  
> Son Jojen:12  
> ====  
> Wyman Manderly:71  
> Wyllis Manderly:52  
> Wylla Manderly:35  
> ====  
> Cley Cerwyn:38  
> Wynafryd Cerwyn né Manderly: 37  
> Erryk:16  
> Second son:15  
> ====  
> Robett Glover:61  
> Galbart Glover:62  
> Gawen Glover:35  
> Erena Glover:32  
> ====  
> Jeyne Payne né Poole:35  
> Ser Podrick Payne:35  
> Vayon Payne:16  
> Brienne Payne:13  
> Gilly:37  
> Little Sam:19  
> Maester Samwell:37  
> Septa Helena:21  
> ====  
> Donnel Flint:56  
> Edric Flint:19  
> ====


	36. Sansa

_Drogon is dead_. These were the first words of the letter that had arrived earlier this day.

When Maester Samwell had given the letter to Bran he had immediately called for her and Sandor.

Lord Tyrion had written the letter. There wasn’t much information yet.

Witnesses said that Drogon had been flying over the harbour as he had often done. Several ships from the east had just been leaving the harbour as well to return to Essos when they suddenly had revealed several scorpions, similar to the ones Qyburn had built for Cersei back in the days.

Drogon didn’t saw it coming when his chest was pierced by several giant arrows.

According to Tyrion, the screams of Drogon had been heard all of Kings Landing before he crashed down into the Blackwater Rush.

The last time the five ships had been seen, had been with a course east-southeast.

Daenerys was furious according to Tyrion’s letter and swore that he would hunt down everyone that had the slightest responsibility for this.

Tyrion didn’t write it, but the letter definitely had a treating undertone in it.

Queen Daenerys wouldn’t rest until she had her revenge. Sansa could understand the feeling. Drogon had been like her only child and Sansa wouldn’t rest either if someone harmed her children.

She only feared that it would mean another war in the near future.

Bran had spent the rest of the day in the godswood trying to see the future, but when Sansa had asked him what he had seen he had only told her it had been a glimpse of fire and destruction.

Usually, Bran was very precise with his visions and his descriptions of what he saw, but this time he seemed to not completely understand what he saw.

Only one thing was clear. The future would be filled with fire and blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa:35  
> Sandor:47  
> Serena:17  
> Elynore:15  
> Rickon:13  
> Minisa:12  
> Annara:4  
> ====  
> Arya:33  
> Gendry:37  
> Ned:16  
> Robert:16  
> Rhaenys:6  
> =====  
> Jon:37  
> Alys:36  
> Lyanna:17  
> Rickard:17  
> Robb:12  
> Derya:6  
> =====  
> Bran:32  
> Shireen:33


	37. Sandor

Barely a month after the letter with the news of Drogon's death had arrived, the nobility of the North, Riverlands and Vale was gathered in Winterfell to discuss what course of action should be taken, because of the developments in the South.

Lord Varys little birds had investigated nearly three months to find out everything about the captains of the ships, the crew and the potential reasons why they shot down the last dragon.

All the investigations were led to absurdity when a letter arrived for Queen Daenerys a few weeks ago.

Somebody who claimed to be Aegon Targaryen, the prince his brother had apparently killed, took responsibility for this attack.

He had also spread a pamphlet that he was the last dragon and Daenerys just a usurper who steals the throne from the rightful heir of Rhaegar Targaryen.

Daenerys had been furious about this, even more, when Varys had reluctantly said that there was a small chance that this unknown man was indeed Prince Aegon.

Varys couldn’t confirm that it was indeed the prince, because he hadn’t been around during the sack, to confirm that the baby had been exchanged with some random boy.

Varys hadn’t heard anything, so he had assumed that Aegon's head had been smashed against the wall by Sandor’s brother.

That he reappeared now caused troubles. Even if he was only a pretender using the name of a long-dead Targaryen prince it caused some people to ask if their loyalties lied with Queen Daenerys or the potential rightful heir of the last dragon Rhaegar Targaryen.

The fact that Varys picked up rumours from all corners of the south of people planning to side with this Aegon against Daenerys showed that Queen Daenerys position on the thrones wasn’t as secure as people thought.

Sandor knew that Daenerys hadn’t been able to do much during winter. She had overtaken a war-torn country that had been completely bleeding out and basically unprepared for winter.

But after winter had ended Daenerys had failed to give the people the reforms she had promised.

The Imp had been able to reform a few things but it hadn’t been enough to convince the people that Daenerys was necessarily a strong ruler. The people had lived more in fear of her Dragon, but now that Drogon was gone she had only her politic left to get the people to her side and with that, she had a lot of work to do.

Be it as is it is Daenerys had sworn revenge for her dragon. She was convinced that this man wasn’t her lost nephew. As far as she knew Jon was her only blood relative and would never make public who his father was.

While Daenerys hadn’t yet called her banners everything pointed towards this decision.

New ships were built all over the south and Daenerys had hired several sellsword companies thanks to the man she had brought with her from Essos after the last war.

Everybody knew the rumours that he shared the bed of the Queen.

Sandor didn’t care who _rode the dragon_ in the royal bedroom, but he was well aware that it would cause troubles beyond any scale if the Queen would suddenly be with child.

He only hoped she knew how to prevent this. The question of succession also hung like a dark cloud above the kingdom.

The people had sympathy for Daenerys decision not to take a husband too soon. After all, she had to make sure that it would bring the Seven Kingdoms peace, but now after over fifteen years, people started to question if the Queen didn’t marry because she couldn’t conceive the heir that was needed.

Daenerys wasn’t getting younger and should something happen to her the Kingdom would probably return to chaos, with everybody fighting who would sit on the Iron Throne.

Luckily this worst-case scenario wouldn’t affect the North. Even with Bran and Shireen yet waiting for their first child the North had more than enough wolves for the thrones.

It was strange for Sandor to think that Serena might be sitting on the throne someday gods beware if something happened to Bran and Sansa before her.

Westeros was more unstable than it had ever been since the end of the war of the five kings.

Most houses were uncertain how they should position themselves in this crisis.

That’s why Edmure Tully was here with several of his important banners alongside Robyn Arryn with Lord Royce and a few others.

They were torn between following the Queen or aligning themselves with the North if Bran should decide to refuse the Queen call for aid.

The great hall was filled to the bursting point. Every seat on all sides of each of the several giant tables was taken and many hadn’t found a seat and had to stand instead. Mostly landed knights and lower lord of the Riverlands and Vale.

Everybody was engrossed in conversation when Bran knocked with his cup on the table to gain their attention.

The men and women in the hall became silent and turned their attention to the King in the North.

“My Lords,” Bran started. “My ladies,” he added for the few female nobles like Lady Mormont, her daughter and Lady Waynwood.

“We all gathered here due to the terrible events that went down only a few months ago in Kings Landing.”

Some murmurs occurred between the gathered people.

“Drogon is dead and the Queen prepares for war against the man who claims responsibility for this act. We are here to discuss if we shall follow Queen Daenerys call for arms when it comes, or if we should refuse.”

Bran let these words sink in and Sandor watched the faces of the crowd.

“I want to hear your opinions my Lords,” Bran said.

Lord Glover rose from his seat.

“My King,” he started. “We all knew your father. Some even knew your grandfather before the Mad King murdered him. When your father called the banners we followed him without a doubt. When your brother Robb called us to march south to free your father and sisters, we followed without a doubt. When you forged an alliance with Daenerys in exchange for her support against the White Walkers we followed even though we had just won our freedom from the South. It doesn’t matter how you decide my king, we will follow our king. You brought us through the winter and the North follows its king.”

The northern Lords cheered and clapped on the tables with their bare hands and cups.

The North showed clearly that they would follow their king without doubt, even if he decided to not follow Daenerys call for arms.

Lord Yohn Royce stood up. Even with Robin Arryn, present Lord Royce was the voice of the Vale. Robin Arryn was a man by now, but he lacked any real interest in ruling his lands.

Sandor had heard that Lord Arryn barely left the Eyrie. Lord Royce was his closest advisor because he had been fostered at the seat of House Royce until he had reached his sixteenth nameday. It was an open secret that Lord Royce ruled the Vale, but no other Lord complained, because he ruled just and didn’t defraud his own or any other house.

Robin Arryn had even married a few years ago. The Starks hadn’t been able to attend the wedding ceremony, but they had heard he had married a niece of Lord Lynderly.

The marriage hadn’t lasted very long. Only a few months later the marriage was dissolved. While Sandor hadn’t heard what exactly had caused this divorce, the smallfolk had the theory that Lord Arryn instead of doing what husbands usually did with their wives preferred to use her like had used his deceased mother.

Sandor was well aware what that meant. After all, he had known Lysa Arryn from his time as Joffrey shield.

He couldn’t blame Lord Lynderlys niece for trying to get out of this marriage. Lord Royce probably had no choice than to give in to the ladies wishes, or she might have spread the truth that Lord Arryn rather preferred to suck on her tits than bedding her properly.

Lord Royce had tried his best to prevent the scandal from spreading by quickly finding a new wife for the Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East.

He had even suggested that Serena might be a fitting bride for Lord Arryn.

Sandor had said that Serena would only marry him over his dead rotten body and Sansa had basically said the same but with sweeter words, in the letter, she had written back to Lord Royce.

Sandor rolled his eyes often enough with all the young lads that had come to court Serena. Sandor shivered at the thought of Robyn Arryn and Serena.

Much to Sandor’s satisfaction, Serena hadn’t paid Robyn Arryn any attention when he had tried to talk to her earlier today.

Lord Royce spoke up.

“Your grace,” he started and exchanged looks with the other lords of the Vale that had come here with him. “We were the first to take up arms against the Mad King with your father and Robert Baratheon. The North and Vale are connected through hundreds of years of history. From the rape of the Three Sisters, over the marriage between Torrhen Starks daughter to Lord Ronnel Arryn to the war against the Mad Queen. The Vale and the North stood always side by side. The North never broke a promise to us and we follow your lead, your grace.”

The Vale Lords cheered and clapped with their hands and cups on the tables.

Edmure raised from his seat and the crowd calmed down again.

“Your grace, my lords, my ladies, the North and the Riverlands have stood side by side for a long time. We are tied by blood in more than one way. Northmen and men from the Riverlands shed blood on several occasions over the course of the last fifty years and we are family due to your mother, my sister.”

He looked around.

“Family. Duty. Honor. These are the Tully words and while duty and honor to the throne stand high in the world the honor that comes from being dutiful to your family is higher. Whatever my family decides is the path I follow. I will follow the lead of the King in the North.”

The lords of the Riverlands agreed loudly.

Sandor saw that Bran was nodding to his uncle who took his seat again.

“Then it is decided,” Bran said. “We shall start preparing for war and when Queen Daenerys calls for our aid, we will follow her, like its expected by the oath we gave to her.”

Bran gestured to Jeyne Payne, who was standing next to the doors that led to the kitchens to let the servants in with the food.

“Let’s feast and celebrate our decision and our renewed friendship between us.”


	38. Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you! :)

Serena was annoyed and bored. Not by the feast. The feast was fantastic as it was to be expected considering how much time their mother had spent with aunt Shireen to prepare the castle for all the guests from the south.

Their mother had been so busy with preparations that they have barely seen her the closer the feast came.

But all preparations had been worth it. The people celebrated, feasting on all kind of food while drinking all kinds of wine and ale.

Serena was nervous what the preparations for war meant for them. She barely remembered how it had been the last time the North had gone to war.

The only thing she knew was that the obvious declaration of the North, Vale and Riverlands to prepare for war had made more young lords and knights approach her tonight to dance with her and might gain her favour.

Serena had nearly burst out in laughter when the dance had started and all these puffed up cocks had nearly stumbled over each other trying to be the first to reach her, as if this would give them any better changes the earlier they danced with her.

During the tourney in Kings Landing she had been excited to dance with as many young men as possible, but now it was merely an annoying duty at times.

They were all the same. They always praised her beauty before telling her how honoured they would be to get one dance with her. As of her expected Serena then thanked them and smiled while accepting their offer for a dance. Most of them were at least capable to dance properly without crushing her feet, but with some of her toes hurt when the dance ended.

During the dance, most of them praised her beauty once more and told her how much she outshone every other lady in the hall or how much they looked forward to meeting her in person.

Serena could barely keep herself from rolling with her eyes at these empty words. She knew they all only spoiled her with sweet words in hope that she might fall for one of them. Even if it had never been openly admitted by her parents, everybody that came to gain her hand knew that she was the one that would suggest to her parents who she would marry.

The young lords and knights bragged with their achievements during the last war and how many men they had unhorsed during the great Kings Landing tourney.

Not that it mattered to Serena. She wasn’t very fond of men who had to brag how many men they had killed during the war or what brave things they had done, even if Serena suspected most of their deeds to be exaggerations or even straight lies just to appear especially brave.

Especially the ones who bragged about the number of men during the tourney seemed pathetic to her. Her father had won the tourney. Not one of them.

She simply smiled and listened and sometimes laughed at the bad jokes they made. Serena could see that they all thought they had a chance with her and when the dances ended, she thanked them for the dance and added she would remember them, making them all glow with arrogance as if they were the only ones that would hear these words tonight.

After she had danced with about two dozen of young men, she had needed a break and was now sipping on a cup of wine, watching people dance and chatter from a slightly hidden corner of the great hall.

 _Just a few moments of peace and quiet_ , Serena thought as she watched Elynore dance with Lord Cerwyn’s son Erryk. They were perfect for each other in Serena's mind, even though Elynore still needed to openly admit how much she liked Erryk.

Today was also the first time Rickon met his potential betrothed Joanna. Lady Umbers daughter was a pretty girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

Serena had only exchanged a few words when she had arrived with her siblings, parents and her grandfather, the well-known Greatjon Umber. She seemed like a nice and kind girl, a bit shy maybe, but her smile was genuine and the way she blushed every time Rickon spoke with her convinced Serena that Joanna was very fond of her little brother.

Rickon though still had to warm up to his possible betrothed. He danced with her, he talked with her, but he wasn’t completely fallen for her.

Serena took another sip from her cup, hoping that Rickon would see how much Joanna felt for him.

“Excuse me princess?” she heard a voice ask behind her and Serena turned.

“Yes?” she asked the young man with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

He looked nervous and had trouble to start a coherent sentence.

“Would you like to dance with me?” he finally managed to say.

 _Here we go again_ , Serena thought annoyed and drank the rest of her wine in one sip.

“Of course,” she said smiling, putting down the cup on a table nearby.

The young man genuinely smiled up, before he offered her his arm to hold on the way to the dance floor.

Serena didn’t remember the young man, but something about him seemed familiar.

The music started to play and Serena expected him to start telling her about his braveness and her beauty as soon as they started to dance, but he didn’t do any of that.

“You don’t remember me, don’t you?” he asked.

“I feel we met before, but I am afraid I don’t remember your name,” she said sweetly.

“That’s not a surprise. We were children the last time we spoke,” he said. “I am Edric Flint. We’ve met during Lord Manderly’s tourney when some boys pushed you into the mud.”

“Of course,” Serena said, now remembering the day. “You brought me back to my mother after you helped me up from the mud. You were my brave knight that day,” she said warmly.

“Really?” he asked kind of surprised.

“Of course. You were my knight in a shining armor that day.”

“I didn’t think I would leave such a good impression,” he said jokingly making Serena chuckle.

Something was different about Edric compared to the young men she had danced with before.

“Is it Edric, or _Ser_ Edric?” she asked curiously.

“No _Ser_ for me,” he said with a chuckle.

“How comes?”

“I was offered knighthood two years ago, but I refused,” he said. This only sparked Serena's curiosity even more.

“Why? Many men would give everything for that honour,” she said.

“I am a man of the North. I don’t need a ‘ _ser’_ in front of my name, to be brave in battle,” he said.

 _Interesting_ , Serena thought.

The music slowed down to end the dance.

“Would you care for some wine or ale and some talk?” Serena asked.

“Of course, princess, if you would like that?”

“I like to,” she said and they left the dance floor and walked one of the free benches at one wall of the hall.

 _Interesting that he asked if she really wants to share a cup with him_ , she thought. _Everybody else would have jumped at the chance._

A servant brought them a cup of wine for her and a horn of ale for him.

“What did you do, that would have earned you knighthood?” she asked after the first sip of her cup.

He seemed to think about her question for a moment.

“I was fostered in White Harbor and I was a squire for a knight of Lord Manderly’s guard. Some villages reported that they had been attacked by bandits that hid in the woods. Lord Manderly ordered us to take them out before they became a larger problem for the North. We found them soon after we left White Harbor. It turned out they were a group of Bolton men and former sellswords of Stannis Baratheon, who somehow managed to keep hidden that long,” he said and Serena listened closely.

She knew from her history lessons with Maester Samwell and the stories of her parents, aunts and uncles about the Bolton history and how they had been wiped from the history before she had been born.

“Our commander underestimated their number and so we found us in a battle against twice the number. The knight I served and I got separated from the others during the battle and he was wounded. I defended him until the others had fought their way to us. He was so impressed and grateful that he offered to knight me right there. But I refused because I only thought it my duty.”

“Did you have to kill many men to defend your Ser?” Serena asked. She wanted to know if he was proud of his kills.

“Yes, I had to kill men, but it’s nothing to brag about. They tried to kill me and the man I served so I had to kill them,” he said and he genuinely sounded that he meant what he said.

“I see,” Serena said. “My father also says he isn’t proud if he has to kill. He told me once he thought it the best feeling in the world to kill, but that changed after he met my mother.”

“It really isn’t a good feeling. It took me a while to forget the face of the first man I killed.”

“It honours you that you think like that,” Serena said and gestured for a servant to refill their cups.

“You looked beautiful during the tourney in Kings Landing, princess,” he said.

“You were there? I don’t remember you participating in the joust or melee,” Serena said.

“Yes, I did participate, but I wasn’t good enough, so I only made it into the second round before I was beaten,” he said jokingly. “I am not that good in jousting.”

“Not many men would admit that,” Serena said kindly.

“I don’t see why not. It’s just the truth.”

“I like that you are so honest,” Serena said. “If you were in Kings Landing during the tourney, why didn’t you ask to dance with me?”

He seemed suddenly a little awkward.

“I didn’t dare to ask you for most of the tourney. You are a princess and you looked so incredibly beautiful,” he said a bit shyly and Serena felt the heat rise on her face. His words sounded more genuine than all of the compliments she had gotten this whole evening.

“During the feast the evening prior to the finals I finally gathered all my courage to ask you, but I couldn’t find you during the feast. I asked your sister if she knew where to find you, but she told me you didn’t feel well and had retreated to your rooms.”

“So you were the _handsome_ Northman Elynore told me about,” Serena said smirking lightly and she saw him blush, looking at the ground at the word ‘ _handsome_ ’.

“You think me handsome?” he asked blushing.

“Back then it was the description my sister gave me, but seeing you in person I can only agree with her assessment,” Serena said. “I told Elynore I would have danced with you during the feast after the finals, so why didn’t you ask then?”

“I didn’t know what your sister might have said to you so I didn’t dare to ask again,” he said looking ashamed to the ground.

“Well…” Serena said. “At least we dance earlier.”

Edric nodded.

“Would you like to dance with me again?” Serena asked and Edric looked up offering his hand with a smile so warm it made Serena's heartbeat quicken up.

She took his hand and they returned to the dance floor. It was then that she noticed that many people had already left the hall.

She saw her parents must have already retreated to the family solar, alongside aunt Arya and Shireen and their husbands. Elynore was talking to Rickon, Rickard and Ned drinking from their cups from time to time.

Only a few couples still danced.

Edric was a good dancer who knew his steps and so Serena enjoyed the movement to the slow music.

This dance was literally the best moment of the whole evening and she smiled the whole time until the music slowly faded away.

“It’s getting late,” Edric said.

“I know,” Serena said. “Thank for the dances and the talk. I was really nice. I hope we can dance again tomorrow?”

“If you would like that princess?”

“I would like that very much,” Serena said and felt herself blush looking into Edric’s grey eyes.

“Then I will ask you tomorrow again,” he said bowed kissing her hand. “Good night, princess.”

He looked back to her once as he strolled out of the hall and Serena smiled brightly to herself feeling like her heart was bursting from her chest.

She wished her parents a good night before she departed for her rooms.

She had just reached the bridge that connected the new keep with the old when Elynore linked her arm with hers.

“So how was your evening?” Elynore asked smirking.

“It was quite a nice evening,” Serena said avoiding her sister's eyes.

“Just ‘quite nice’?” she asked jokingly. “It seemed more than ‘quite nice’ when I saw you dancing with Lord Flint's son.”

Serena felt herself blush.

“Aww my sister is in love,” Elynore said teasing, but not in a mocking way.

Serena felt herself blush even more.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen how close you’ve danced to Erryk. If I am in love, you are as well,” Serena said and she saw her sister blush, which confirmed only what she just said.

“I might be in love with him,” Elynore whispered sweetly.

“I am happy for you. You two fit perfectly together.”

“You seemed to be happy with Edric too,” Elynore said.

“He was different from all the others I have danced with tonight and before,” she said. “He was nice and modest and didn’t have to brag about the things he had done.”

“That’s nice. Will you dance again tomorrow?” her sister asked.

“Yes,” Serena said and felt her heartbeat fasten again just thinking about tomorrow. Maybe she had fallen in love, with Edric, but she would see in the next couple of days if he really was the way he presented himself tonight.

“Ohh cousin Robin will be devastated when he hears that,” Elynore said teasing poking Serena's arm.

Their cousin Robin had been lurking around her the whole day, asking her if she wanted to dance with him or if she wanted to see the moon door in the Eyrie. He also told her all the time that she looked like his mother and that she should become his wife.

Serena had had a hard time to not show how disgusted she had been at the idea of marrying him.

He was weakly and sick in appearance and his nose ran all the time until he pulled up his nose. And if the rumours were true about his first wife…Serena would rather become a silent sister, before becoming the next lady of the Vale.

“He will have to accept it,” Serena said dryly.

“He will indeed,” Elynore said. “He seems to be afraid of father, so if he annoys you so much let father growl at him for once and he will never return to Winterfell.”

Both sisters laughed happily as they both walked towards the old keep, the cool breeze carrying their laughter into the darkness of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was the last chapter thats currently written, so I probably won't be able to post an update on Friday or the Monday after. I try my best to write as quick as possible, to keep up a steady update cycle and I hope real life doesn't prevent that.


	39. Sansa

Sansa sat in her cushioned couch in the family solar and was embroidering, sipping on her mulled wine from time to time.

The feast had been a huge success. The North, the Vale and the Riverlands stood as one unit in this crisis.

Sansa was nervous about the war, but they had the most experienced warriors in Westeros and so she hoped it would all go well. And there would still pass some time until her husband would leave for war.

When she had left the feast with Sandor she had seen that Serena talk with a young man. Sansa knew well enough that Serena wasn’t fond of any of the men that had come to win her heart. They were all just puffed up cocks, still so green they piss grass, as Sandor had put in his usual colorful language.

Arya had even found more harsh words for them earlier. Sansa still chuckled at the shocked looks of several Lords of the South when Arya had said she could kill them all with one arm while jerking off her husband with the other.

In these moments Sansa always imagined the face their mother or Septa Mordane would make if they could hear her now.

Sansa and the other adults had left the feast not too late, but they had enough of all the speeches and they wanted to give their children some time alone, so they wouldn’t always feel like they were under the eyes of their parents.

Shireen and Bran and retreated to their room not long after they had left the feast, while the others had shared a few cups of wine and ale in the family solar.

Alys and Jon had left about an hour ago and Arya and Gendry had just taken their leave.

Sandor and Sansa wanted to leave too when Septa Helena had called them that Annara had asked for her father and Sansa had told him she would wait here for him until he returned.

There was a knock on the door and Serena entered the room.

“Darling,” Sansa said smiling.

“Hello Mama,” she said and looked around. “Where is Papa?”`

“Annara asked for him. We wanted to go to bed after he returned,” she said and patted the couch next to her.

Serena sat down and smoothed her skirts.

“Are your siblings in bed?” Sansa asked.

“Yes,” she said. “Elynore just went with me and I think Rickon will follow soon.”

“Alright. Did you have fun?” Sansa asked and she saw how her daughter lowered her eyes and blushed lightly with a smile playing around her lips.

“I did indeed,” Serena said.

“Did you meet someone interesting?” Sansa asked with an innocent voice.

Serena blushed even more.

“I did indeed.”

“By the way you blush, he must have been especially interesting,”

Serena blushed even more and it reminded her in so many ways on herself.

“Who was it?” Sansa asked and hoped it was the young man she had seen earlier with Serena. While she didn’t want to push Serena to any match, it was more important for her to find a match than for their other children, since as of now it looked very likely that Serena would be Queen in the North someday.

“Edric Flint,” Serena said shyly and her cheeks reddened up once more.

Sansa was satisfied that she had guessed right earlier. She had suspected that he was the son of Lord Flint. Sansa had never forgotten how he had brought her Serena back when these boys had pushed her into the dirt.

“I remember him,” Sansa said. “Do you?”

“Not at first, but then I remembered the tourney in White Harbor.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What made him interesting?” Sansa asked.

“Ohh several things,” Serena said sweetly.

“Tell me,” Sansa said.

“He is a good dancer; his looks are not bad…” Serena started.

“That are not the things that make a man interesting.”

“He is also honest. Most men I met today boasted with their deeds in the war or what they achieved in the King’s Landing tourney as if they had won it. Edric didn’t. He instead only said the truth.”

“That’s good.”

“Mother, can I ask you something?” Serena said.

“Yes, of course.”

“How did you know that father was the right man for you?”

Sansa smiled to herself.

“Well,” she started. “Your father was also honest to me. More than honest to say the truth. He spoke harshly to me when we first met, but he was always good to me and the truth was what made me fall in love with him. I heard many sweet lies in my youth. Sweet words about my beauty, but they all sounded hollow compared to your father’s words.”

Serena nodded lightly, thinking about her words.

“Is he a knight?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Serena said immediately. “He was offered knighthood but refused, because he needs no titles to be brave in battle, he said.”

“So he has seen the battlefield?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t take joy in it as so many of the others did. He killed because he had to kill.”

Serena blushed once more and wrung her hands in her lap.

“And he told me how beautiful I looked today and during the tourney in King’s Landing. And his words…every man calls me pretty. I am used to that, but…but his words…it was like he wasn’t just seeing my looks, but…but me…only me,” Serena said and Sansa could clearly hear how much these words meant to her eldest daughter. “Is it like this for you when Father calls you pretty?”

“Yes, your father’s words always make me feel like this.”

Serena looked down in her lap, but Sansa could see how she bit her lips to hide the smile on her face, making Sansa smile in return.

“You seem very fond of Edric and the way he speaks with you seem to me like he is also very fond of you as well, my darling daughter.”

Serena looked up.

“Is there a chance that you might be even more than just fond of him,” Sansa asked carefully and Serena couldn’t hide her smile anymore and nodded a few times.

“Ohh Serena,” Sansa said and hugged her daughter. “I am so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mama, but it was only one evening, though Elynore told me Edric had asked for me in King’s Landing as well, but I wasn’t there anymore…it was the evening before the finals…” Serena said and ended in a whisper.

Sansa had never been mad at Serena for the things that had happened between her and Ser Harlan. She couldn’t blame her for making a mistake when she had been so fond and blind towards Joffrey at first. She knew her daughter would never let anyone overstep their boundaries and so she never had any doubts at the things Serena had told her and Sandor.

She understood why Serena hesitated to admit her feeling for Edric, even if Sansa clearly saw at the was Serena blushed every time she spoke or how soft her voice became when she spoke his name, that she certainly felt more than just fondness for Edric. She had made a mistake with Ser Harlan and if they had been caught, it could have ruined her whole reputation and shamed her house and the North, no matter if there was any truth in it.

“But is there a chance…?” Sansa started carefully.

“I will spend time with him the next couple of days and feasts. And in that time I will explore my feelings for him and his feelings for me,” Serena said. “And yes, if I think there is more between us, I would like you to try to arrange a match between him and me,” she said and her cheeks had a healthy color.

“Ohh my sweet daughter,” Sansa said and had some tears in her eyes, hugging her daughter dearly who hugged her back.

“I am so happy that you might found someone for you,” Sansa said. “You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“I hope for the best, but the next couple of days will show me if he is just a good actor, or if he really is a man worthy of me.”

“I certainly hope so.”

“And I hope that if he is the right one, he won’t deny the conditions that come with my hand…” Serena said with a hint of fear and sadness.

Sansa cupped her cheek.

“Serena, if he really is the right man for you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you, he will gladly accept it.”

Serena smiled at her when Sansa stroked away a single tear that ran down her daughter’s cheek with her thumb.

“I love you, Serena,” Sansa said.

“I love you too Mama,” she said. “I love so much.”

There was a moment of content silence between them.

“Mama?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“You made good choices for Elynore and Rickon,” Serena said.

“You think so? We couldn’t really tell if Elynore was happy with her potential betrothed and Rickon didn’t seem to be that fond either,” Sansa said thoughtfully.

“Mama trust me. Elynore is in love with Erryk, even if she refuses to admit it fully yet and Rickon…the way Joanna looked at him during the feast tells me enough how she feels about my brother. He is just to blind to see it yet, but he will come around.”

“Thank you for this information. I started to worry that I made the wrong suggestions,” Sansa said slightly relieved.

“You will always make the right decisions, Mama,” Serena said, just when Sandor entered the room.

“Tiny bird, what are you doing here that late?” he asked.

“Your daughter wanted to wish us a good night, but we lost track of the time while we talked,” Sansa said.

“Yes, happened to me as well with the story Annara demanded from me before she agreed to go to bed again.”

Serena wished them both a good night before she left the room.

“What are you smiling for, little bird?” Sandor asked and Sansa got up from the couch.

“Come let’s go to our chamber and I’ll tell you,” Sansa said kissing his cheeks before she started to blow out the candles in the family solar.

She took the candle holder to light the corridors before she left with Sandor for their rooms, so she could reveal to him that his precious eldest daughter, his _tiny bird_ , had fallen in _love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter for this year.
> 
> This year has been a ride on a bumpy rode. It started great and ended not so great. Good and bad things happened equally to me, even if I feel that the bad things had a bigger impact on me because they directly influenced my plans for the near future. Anyway, Fate is fluid, destiny is in the hands of men, so I look forward to be the smith of my own fortune. 
> 
> This year I managed to write more than I honestly expected, but here are the stories that came to life 2018:
> 
> ~Sweet Sixteen  
> ~Rubber Accident  
> ~Tea for Two (finished posting)  
> ~Eastereggs  
> ~Her knight in a dented Armor (finished)  
> ~Prom Night!!!  
> ~Not under my watch  
> ~The Division  
> ~Teaparty  
> ~Sevenmas Surprise  
> ~PPM-Protective Papa Mode  
> ~The Birds sing once more (Work in Progress)
> 
> A little Preview of what is planned for the future and I try to make as much of it happen in 2019:  
> ~Finishing "The Birds sing once more"  
> ~Several new Stories for the "Armor vincit Omnia"-Series  
> ~Several new Stories for the "A Family Hound"-Series  
> ~Two Season 7 Stories  
> ~A Kings Landing AU  
> ~One Season 8 Story  
> ~One Post Season 8 Story  
> ~Sequel to "Auburn like Flames"  
> ~Sequel to "Her knight in a Dented Armor"  
> ~What ever I get inspired to write
> 
> I already have an outlining for most of them, so I only need time to write them :)
> 
> I want to thank all of my readers, who take their time to read my stories and even more thanks to those of you who take their time to leave a comment. Your comments mean everything to me. Special thanks mademoiselle_k for being my beta for most stories I have written and always giving me inspiration. Also Special thanks to Sassyeggs, LadySansaClegane and Junojelli, alongside madmoiselle_k who had an open ear for me when I needed one most. And special thanks to Lalelilolu for enriching my life, while she allowed me to be part of her life.
> 
> I wish you all a happy new year and the gods watch over you and your loved ones. See you next year with more SanSan :)


	40. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, madmoiselle_k!!! :D

As they entered their chamber in the Old Keep, Sansa added a few new logs to the fireplace to bring the fire back to life.

Sandor locked the door in the meantime and kicked off his boots before he stretched his limbs and slumped on a chair next to the table.

Sansa poured them each a cup of wine and handed one to her husband smiling.

“What are you smiling about, little bird?” Sandor asked warmly taking the cup.

“I smile because I am pretty sure Serena is in love and that the boy truly stole her heart;” Sansa said smiling sinking down on the other chair.

Sandor took a sip of his cup, thinking about her words.

“Nobody is stealing my daughter’s heart,” he said japing “She will be my little girl forever.”

Sansa hit his arm lightly as scolding and they both had a good laugh.

“Who is he?” he asked taking another sip.

“Lord Flint son Edric,” Sansa said.

“I have heard that name before,” he said scratching his unburned cheek.

“You remember the tourney in White Harbor?”

Sandor nodded.

“He was the boy that brought Serena to me when these boys pushed her into the mud if you remember.”

“I do. I wanted to geld the father of the boy that pushed her that day,” he said. “I want to do it again, now that you reminded me,” he said joking.

“I know,” Sansa said chuckling.

“If I am not completely mistaken, he was the one that told one of my man about the ‘bedding tournament’ during the King’s Landing tourney, so he would tell me,” Sandor said.

“You never mentioned that before,” Sansa said.

“My man didn’t tell me, who told him this, he only mentioned he heard it from a man with the sigil of House Flint. There weren’t many Flint’s in King’s Landing during the tourney so I assume it was him.”

“Another thing that makes him more likeable,” Sansa said.

“What else is likeable at him?” he asked slightly bored because he already heard too often the same descriptions of potential candidates by the fathers that had approached them for their children.

“Good that you ask,” Sansa started. “Serena said he is a good dancer, is nice to look upon…” Sansa said but Sandor interrupted her.

“They all are,” he said with a sigh. “Anything else besides the good looks, the good dancing and probably sweet words?”

“Good that you ask here is something you will like,” she said. “He refused to become a _ser_ because he doesn’t need empty titles to be a brave soldier and he is very honest, from what Serena told me earlier.”

“Good, I have enough of all these puffed up cocks with their buggering _ser_ here and _ser_ there…Did I tell you that there were several young knights who approached me during the tourney in the South asking for Serena’s hand, lying to my face that they would honor her for the rest of their days, while I knew just from asking around that all of them already had a few bastards?”

“Only one or two times,” Sansa said with a chuckle as her husband took a large gulp of his wine to wash down his annoyance.

“At least that’s something,” he said with a sigh. “And Serena is fond of him?”

“Yes, she is. And the way she talked about him I am sure she feels more than just fondness of him.”

“And he? Does he feel the same or is it just another attempt to marry up?” he asked.

“I haven’t spoken to him yet, but Serena said he was very kind and his words didn’t have the same hollow sound like the ones of the other suitors.”

“Maybe I should find out,” he said.

“No Sandor,” she said. “Serena is well aware that many tell her sweet words to lure her into a marriage. Especially after her experience with Ser Harlan,” she said and saw how Sandor ground her teeth at hearing his name. Sandor would probably still make his promise true that he would break Ser Harlan’s nose as soon as he would see him again.

“Serena told me, she would use the next couple of days to get to know him and explore how his feelings for her are. And if she is convinced that his feelings for her are honest, she asked me that we might try to make a match between them.”

“I understand,” he said and emptied his cup filling it with some new wine. “Do you think he is a good man?”

Even if Sandor seemed to be unfavourable to all men that came for their eldest daughter’s hand, Sansa knew well enough that he only truly wanted a man for Serena that would make her happy for the rest of her life.

_Brave. Gentle. Strong._

The words of Sansa’s father were basically what Sandor now wished for her own daughter.

“If you had seen the way they spoke with each other before we left the hall…the way they looked at each other. I think there can grow love between them,” Sansa said.

“Let’s see if he still loves her when he hears the conditions for this match…” he said slightly frustrated. Many men that had looked promising had then refused Serena's hand as soon as they had heard they had to basically give up everything for her.

“I have a good feeling about him,” Sansa said. “The Flints are brave warriors and his grandfather gave us shelter when we retook the North. My own great-grandmother was a Flint.”

“I know, I fought alongside his father and their men. Still, he stole our daughter’s heart…a crime I can’t ignore. I should test him on the sparing ground tomorrow,” he rasped amused.

“You can, but better not hurt him, or Serena might be sad and I know very well that you can’t stand that,” Sansa said and got up from her chair and sat down on Sandor’s lap. “And let’s not forget,” she said stroking his burned cheek. “There was a Stark daughter before, who got her heart stolen, by some very brave, very gentle and very strong man.”

“I heard that story before,” he gently rasped. “But in my version of this story this very brave, very gentle and very strong man got his heart stolen as well, by a very smart, very kind and very beautiful auburn-haired woman,” he said and gently kissed her lips. “My little bird,” he whispered after their lips parted.

“My Non-Ser,” Sansa whispered back and looked him into his grey eyes. “The love of my life.”

“I love you, Sansa,” he said. “I always have and always will love you.”

“Kiss me,” she said and he again gently pressed his lips against hers.

“Take me to bed,” she added and Sandor picked her up, carrying her over to their bed.

He put her down right next to it and Sansa threw back the furs, while Sandor started to unlace her dress.

With his experienced hands, it didn’t take long until he could push the dress down her shoulders until it pooled around her feet.

Sansa sat down on the bed and Sandor got rid of his tunic. Sansa bit her lip and let her hand travel over his torso down to the hem of his breeches.

Sansa gave him a few strokes through his breeches and he groaned in response to her touch.

Sansa got rid of her shift and smallclothes and she noticed how his breeches bulged out even more than before.

Sansa started to slowly unlace his breeches and she bit her lower lip as she pushed them down until his member sprang free, bobbing up and down a few times.

Sansa let her hands travel up his legs until she reached his buttocks and squeezed them once, before she pressed a few kisses down his length until she reached his balls, making his cock twitch in response. She sucked on his balls for a moment until she let her tongue travel up his cock once more, before wrapping her lips around his hot member.

Sansa had her hands on his hips and Sandor covered them with his own large hands, groaning in pleasure as his wife worked on his hardness with her hot wet mouth.

Sansa felt herself become damp and her body pulsed with need. She couldn’t wait any longer and released his cock from her mouth. Its tip glistered from her saliva. Sansa moved further unto the bed and pulled Sandor down with her.

“Sandor, I need you now,” she purred as he moved between her legs. Sandor started to kiss her breasts and gave both her nipples the equal amount of attention when he started to lick and suck on them.

“Sandor…please…” she moaned with some playful desperation in her voice and her husband finally took himself in hand and guided himself in between her drenched folds.

Sandor started to move and Sansa held onto his brought shoulders moaning every time their bodies met.

They exchanged a few kisses and Sandor buried his face into her neck kissing her throat every now and then. His hot breath in her neck made shivers run down, while she breathed and moaned next to his ear.

“Ohh little bird, you feel so good,” he groaned against her skin and Sansa lightly buried her nails into his skin as she felt her release approach her.

“Sandor…don’t stop…” she breathed and he continued until she felt her inner walls clench around him.

When she came down from her peak it didn’t take Sandor long to find his own completions.

Sansa watched her husbands face grimace in pleasure and satisfaction as she felt his member twitching as he spilled his seed inside her with a few deep and long thrusts.

Sansa licked her dry lips and stroked away a strand of hair as Sandor rolled off her.

Sansa felt a little of his seed run down her skin.

“Gods…little bird…I love you…” he said, trying to calm his breathing.

Sansa shut her legs and pulled the furs over them, snuggling up to her husband and the heat his body was emitting.

Even in the coldest nights of the past winters he had always kept her bed warm in one way or another.

In all those years they were married, she never had once the feeling that he wasn’t desiring her anymore the way he had when they had first shared the bed together.

Even the changes her body had gone through due to giving birth to six children, hadn’t changed the way he looked at her. Sometimes Sansa even felt that he looked at her with even more desire now.

“I love you too,” she said and gently rubbed her cheek against his skin.

He moved a little gently brushed his lips against hers before she turned pressing her back against his chest, while she was completely embraced by his giant, yet gentle arms.

She rubbed her foot against his calf and he held her little tighter.

Sansa felt herself become sleepy.

“Sleep well Sandor,” she whispered before yawning.

“Sweet dreams, Sansa,” he said kissing her neck.

Completely spent, but happy they both soon fell asleep, safe and sound in each other’s arms.


	41. Sandor

Sandor waited a few days after Sansa told him of his daughter’s potential crush on Edric Flint, before he approached him in the courtyard during the daily sparring sessions that were held to entertain the lords and knights during the days until they waited for the raven that was expected to carry the final orders of Daenerys to call or call not the banners.

He had spent the last couple of evening to watch Serena speak and dance with Edric during the feasts, to see for himself how he behaved around his daughter.

Even if Sansa had scolded him lightly that he kept staring at them all the time, he had to see for himself, so he knew if he had to hurt him during sparing or just had to test him a little.

Sandor was satisfied, that Edric didn’t seem to get wasted all the time during the feast and even refused to have his cup refilled when he had enough.

Not many men did that as was painfully obvious by the wasted men sleeping in nearly every corner of the castle in the mornings.

Sandor had clearly seen in his daughters smile during the last couple of evenings that she was clearly very fond of him and in many ways, it reminded him of the way Sansa was looking at him. So there was definitely love involved already.

Sometimes it hurt Sandor a little that he wasn’t the most important man in his eldest daughter’s life anymore, but he had always known that this day would come. It wasn’t like Serena was his favorite child, because he clearly loved all his children equally and he and Sansa also often went down into the crypt to light candles on Laena’s tomb and remember the child the gods hadn’t allowed to grow old, but Serena still held a special place in his heart.

She had been the first wolf that had been born in the North after a long time, finally marking that House Stark was growing back up to old glory and her birth had been the start of his and Sansa’s own family.

Today he had already watched Edric spar a few matches and even one against Rickon.

He for sure was a calm and collected fighter, that read his opponents movements and had an instinct to read the next moves. He had been well trained by the master at arms of his castle, Sandor could clearly see that.

He had fought well against Rickon. They beat each other at the same time, so there wasn’t a clear victor.

He did better against several of the southern knights.

_At least he is capable of standing his ground in a fight_ , Sandor thought to himself.

Edric was just done with his last sparring and wanted to get a cup of water from the water barrel when Sandor called him.

“You boy,” he growled and several men, including Edric, turned to them. He pointed to Edric with his sword. “Come boy let’s see what you are made off.”

“Lord Stark?” Edric asked slightly confused.

“Come, I want to see if you are capable against a seasoned warrior, or if you are just able to fight against green boys,” Sandor rasped and several of the surrounding men obviously felt insulted, but Sandor didn’t care.

“Alright,” Edric said and stepped onto the sparring ground.

_At least he has the guts to face me_ , he thought.

They started to spar and Sandor tested his reactions to several unexpected moves and he adapted very well to his attacks, but he didn’t give him the chance to attack even once. He kept Edric on the defence and he clearly waited for Sandor to make a mistake he could benefit of, but Sandor didn’t give him anything to work with.

Ultimately, he sent Edric into the dust and held the tip of the sparring sword against his throat until Edric’s hand let go of his sword.

There were murmurs around in the crowd of men that had watched the fight. Several of the men that had watched the fight were young lords and knights that had also come to Winterfell to win Serena’s heart and for sure they had seen how much attention Edric had gotten from her the last couple of days, so they probably loved to see him beaten into the dust by the father of the girl they all fancied.

They most likely thought that he didn’t like Edric and that he would never have a chance to get Serena’s hand in marriage now.

_Fools_ , Sandor thought. Ultimately it was Serena’s decision who she would marry and if this young man was her choice, Sandor could hardly find any reason to speak against it.

Sandor threw his training sword aside and held out his hand to Edric and helped him back up from the ground. Edric didn’t dare to look him in the eyes, probably thinking he just embarrassed himself in Sandor’s eyes and fucked up his chances with Serena, beyond any recognition.

Sandor clapped Edric’s shoulder lightly to get some of the dust off before he placed his hand on his shoulder causing the young man to look at him.

“You did well lad,” Sandor rasped not unfriendly. “You can’t win every time, but you fought well.”

Edric nodded not saying anything.

Sandor got a little closer to him and lowered his voice.

“Don’t worry lad, I just wanted to see if you have to guts to face me. Now clean up, my daughter wouldn’t like to see you all dusty later,” he said with a little nod, only Edric could see.

“Thank you, Lord Stark,” Edric said before he left to finally get his cup of water and clean up afterwards.

There were still murmurs in the crowd, obviously trying to figure out what he just said to Edric. Sandor picked up his training sword once more.

“So, who is next?" he asked challenging.

 

***

 

A few days later the long-awaited raven from King’s Landing arrived and everybody gathered in the great hall, where Bran would reveal its content.

Rumours spread all over Winterfell what Daenerys might have written. Sandor didn’t give a crap about the rumours. The truth would be revealed soon enough.

Sandor sat next to Arya and Sansa in the hall, looking at Bran who sat at the high table next to his wife.

Sandor couldn’t really guess what Bran was thinking. He had already read the content of the letter, but his emotions didn’t give away what he was about to say. He only waited until the last people entered the hall and sat down.

“What do you think?” Arya asked drinking her ale.

“Can’t tell, but my bet is that it contains Daenerys’ call for the banners. I guess she wants her revenge on that Aegon,” Sandor said.

“Do you think he is a real Targaryen?” Arya asked.

“Who knows,” Sansa said. “After all Jon is half a Targaryen himself and who knows if he is a Targaryen bastard or the real firstborn son of Rhaegar.”

“I think we might find out soon enough,” Sandor rasped as the doors were closed.

Bran lifted his hand and the few chatters died down. All focus lied on the young King in the North.

“This letter arrived earlier today,” Bran started and lifted the letter for everyone to see with the broken sigil of red wax with the three-headed dragon.

There was tension building up in the hall until Bran spoke up again after a sigh putting the letter in front of him.

“Queen Daenerys call the banners. All of them,” Bran simply said and the lords and ladies in the hall started to exchange looks before Bran continued.

“Lord Varys send his little birds in all corners of the world to get any intel on the man that claims to be Aegon Targaryen, but they couldn’t find anything substantially. Either he is the real son of Prince Rhaegar and Elia Martell or he is a pretender, maybe a lost Blackfyre offspring even, but what matters is that he got support in Essos. He used that support to conquer Slaver’s Bay once more and enslave the people Daenerys freed before. He convinced the mightiest Khal to support him with his khalasar and sacks villages and cities from Slaver’s Bay to Andalos, trying to take control over Essos before turning his attention to Westeros. As of now, Varys spies have the information that they will soon march against the last free cities on the west coast of Essos before they intend to attack the Seven Kingdoms.”

He let his words sink in for a few seconds.

“Daenerys wants to answer that aggression with the full military force Westeros has to offer. She gives three months to gather the forces before we march to Essos, drive the enemy forces back to the east and take back control over Slaver’s Bay,” he said. “Send out Ravens my lords and ladies…the North, Vale and Riverlands are going to war.”

 

***

 

“I am going to lead the army,” Bran declared the same evening when the whole Stark family was gathered in their solar.

Sandor nearly choked on his wine when he heard Bran's words.

“You can’t!” Shireen yelped and everybody else looked equally shocked.

Bran grabbed her hand.

“I must. What kind of king would I be if I wouldn’t lead my people to war?”

“But you didn’t go with you when we fought on the Summer Isles and Ibben,” Arya threw in.

“I know and maybe I should have gone with you, but I wasn’t ready. I saw that I need to go now. I didn’t see it back then.”

“You had a vision?” Sansa asked. “A glimpse of the future?”

“Yes and no,” Bran said. “I can’t see as clearly anymore as I did when the Others were still alive. I can see the past if I focus hard, but I don’t get a clear look at the future anymore. Just fragments I see and the feelings I get. And I feel…no I know that I have to go with you to war.”

“I see,” Shireen said lowering her eyes.

“While I am gone, you rule the North, my love,” Bran said. “You are the queen and you will do a good job.”

“Are you intending to fight in the first row then?” Sandor asked and Bran chuckled lightly.

“No of course not,” he said. “I am solid with the bow, but I am not good enough with a sword from a horse. I don’t know what my purpose is in this war, but I am sure the gods know what they are doing.”

_I hope you are right_ , Sandor thought to himself sipping his wine.

 

 


	42. Alys

Three months had passed like it had been only three weeks since the news of Drogon's death had arrived. Every day more weapons and armor had been forged in the North since Bran had ordered the North to prepare for the war. Men were mustered and received training. For many, it would be the first war, but the seasoned veterans of the war against the Bolton’s and Lannister’s made sure that they would be prepared.

For Alys, the preparations could have taken even longer for her taste. In the days after Bran received the letter several betrothals had been made between Houses of the North and South and even some weddings.

The first betrothal had been made between Alys own son Rickard and Catelyn Tully, the daughter of Lord Edmure. Rickard had been very fond of his betrothed, the future lady of the Twins, and so they had married a few weeks ago.

Alys would have preferred to have more time to prepare the wedding for her eldest son, but Rickard had insisted that he wanted to marry Catelyn before he went to war.

Even though there wasn’t much time Alys managed to organize a splendorous wedding ceremony and feast at Karholt for her son. All Starks and many of the Northern lords had been present, as much as their preparations for war allowed them to travel to Karholt.

Catelyn’s family was there though alongside several other Riverland Lords. Hoster had brought his young wife with him north. She was the daughter of Patrek Mallister and had just passed her fifteenth nameday. Some considered her too young for the heir of the Riverlands, but in truth, Lord Mallister couldn’t marry her off early enough before his son Patrek wasted all the money meant for the dowry for wine and expensive hunting falcons.

She seemed to be a kind girl, even if she looked a bit shy the whole ceremony and feast always clinging to her husband’s arm. It obviously was her first trip to the North and maybe she was just intimidated to be at an unknown place for the first time.

Catelyn had been walked down the aisle by Edmure and Alys had never seen Rickard smile like that before when he saw his bride in her ebony coloured dress.

Lyanna had tears in her eyes next to her fiancé Torrhen when she saw her younger twin speak the words that bound him to his wife.

The other Stark children also had their respective fiancé with them, if they had been betrothed already.

The first one to be betrothed after the preparations for had begun had been Serena. Only a few days after Bran had received the letter during the feast before all Lords returned to their castles to gather their men, Bran had silenced the hall and declared the betrothal of princess Serena Stark and Edric Flint.

Alys still remembered fondly how amused Sandor and Arya had looked when they had seen the sour faces of many young men in the hall.

Many had expected that the princess second in line of succession would marry before the war, but Alys knew that Serena had refused to marry that soon and instead wait until the war was over. After her best friend had decided to not marry before the war, Lyanna had also decided to wait until her fiancé would return from war.

The second to be betrothed had been Elynore with Lord Cerwyn’s son Erryk. Lyanna had told Alys that Elynore had basically made Erryk beg her to become his wife until she had finally agreed to ask her parents to make a match.

The third one has been Rickon with his Umber daughter. At first, it had looked like Rickon wasn’t as happy with the match as Joanna Umber, but Sandor had told her that Rickon was very fond of her even if he didn’t know how to show it yet. He is just past the age when all girls were eww.

Alys second son had also been officially betrothed to one daughter of Tormund Giantsbane. Robb had met the girl when Tormund had visited them in Karholt to talk about possible trade agreements.

Robb had quickly become friend with her and so Tormund had jokingly said that they should marry someday and Jon had then suggested it not long ago.

They were still too young to marry for a few years, but it was good to have this match between the North and the Freefolk.

Even Arya had made matches for her sons. Truth to be told Sansa and Alys had helped her writing the letters asking to start negotiation for marriage contracts.

The first attempts of Arya seemed more like a threat rather than an offer for a match.

If Arya had sent these letters, she probably would have gotten the matches she wanted as well, but rather because they feared her, rather than because they thought it an honor to marry their daughters into house Stark.

After Sansa and Alys had helped her and the letter had gone their way by raven it didn’t take long for answers to arrive.

Ned got betrothed with a niece of Lord Royce. Ned had met Aethelflaed during the tourney in King’s Landing and had immediately fallen for her grey eyes and golden-brown hair. Alys had only seen her from afar so she couldn’t say anything about her character, but she knew well enough that Arya wouldn’t have made a match if it wouldn’t be Ned’s will.

Robert had gotten his match with Jorelle Mormont’s daughter. He had taken a fancy in her golden hair, though her interest in hunting, riding and sword fighting had been a bonus to make him fall for her.

Overall the feast had been a huge success and Alys hoped dearly that her son would be happy with his wife. They certainly had looked very happy when they had retreated for the night around the hour of the wolf.

 

***

 

Alys laid simply nestled in Jon’s arms. He was staring at the canopy as he always did when he was brooding. He was absently stroking his thumb over her skin.

Her skin was still a little sweaty from their last coupling less than an hour ago. Jon had shown her already twice tonight how much he loved her. It would be their last night together for a long time and Alys wanted him at least one more time before they would finally sleep.

Tomorrow morning Jon and Rickard would march with their men from Karholt to Winterfell, where the other soldiers of the North gathered, before marching to White Harbor to get on the ships that would carry them east.

“What are you thinking off?” Alys asked.

“Everything and nothing,” Jon answered. “I am thinking on the coming months, what might await us.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Jon finally said. “I want to stay here with you, our girls and our boys. I want to see them marry and start their own family without going to war.”

“I know. I don’t want you or Rickard to go either.”

“Sometimes I ask myself if it wouldn’t have been better if we hadn’t agreed to follow Daenerys,” Jon said. “What memory will last of her reign? She hasn’t done much for the smallfolk during winter and had only waged war during the summer. This war could mean her end if it doesn’t go her way.”

“You think so?”

“Maybe…she can be impulsive. Many haven’t forgotten how she had burned her enemies without mercy.”

“Then you must take care that she curbs her emotions,” Alys said kissing his cheek.

“We might, though I fear she thinks herself infallible,” Jon said.

“Well you will find a way to deal with her,” Alys said stroking her finger over his chest. “I am sure about it.”

Jon hummed.

“And now your wife wants you at least once more before the sun rises,” Alys purred starting to kiss Jon’s jawline letting her hand travel down his body until she reached his already growing member.

“Well then I’ll give my wife what she desires,” he said moving onto her.

“I love you,” Alys said pulling him down for a long kiss before they continued their coupling till the early hours of the morning.


	43. Shireen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Smut ahead :3

Bran looked at her in awe as he always did when she was slowly riding him. His hands were on her breasts, gently kneading them rolling her stiff nipples between his fingers. Soft moans escaped her mouth every time his length slid into her core.

He had already made her peak once with his mouth tonight before she had straddled him and so she began to move quicker covering his hands with her own until she felt him spill his seed inside her when he reached his completion.

Shireen slowly rode him further until she felt his member soften. She leaned forward until she could reach his lips with hers. Her nipples were brushing over his chest and he embraced her pulling her closer until she laid completely sprawled over his chest.

“I love you,” he breathed and Shireen smiled to himself. She could never get enough of hearing him say these words.

“I love you too,” Shireen whispered before kissing him again.

The cool air of the night made goosebumps appear on her skin and she shivered lightly until Bran pulled the furs around them.

She snuggled up to his side and he kissed her forehead.

“Are you really sure you want to lead the army?” Shireen asked her husband with concern in her voice.

She felt Bran hold her a little firmer.

“It’s not what I want my love, it’s about what I have to do. I saw me with the army. I don’t know why I have to be there, but the gods know, that’s why they allowed me to see it.”

“But what…” Shireen said and swallowed. “But what if something happens to you. What if you get wounded or…die,” she whispered adverted her eyes from him, so he couldn’t see the tears that had started to well in her eyes.

She couldn’t stand the thought of losing him. They had never been separated since they had met all these years ago at Castle Black when Sansa and Sandor had married.

Every time Bran had travelled somewhere, she had accompanied him. They had never been separated for more than a few hours.

Bran gently cupped her cheek with his hand.

“My love, look at me,” Bran said and Shireen looked at him, but felt a few tears slip down her face.

He carefully stroked them away with his thumb.

“Shireen I will return to you, I promise. I will never be close any actual battles and before anything can hurt me, they will beat Sandor and Lyra Mormont, alongside the other men of my guard,” he said but his words didn’t take away her concerns.

“One arrow is still enough…” Shireen said. “I…can’t stand…losing you,” she said between the sobs that had started to escape her. “I need you! I love you!”

Bran pulled her close him and she sobbed against his chest.

“Shireen, my love, my queen, I won't ever leave you. You are making me happier than I ever dared to dream about after my accident. I love you and I would give up everything for you if it meant to have you in my life. I promise you, I will return to you,” he said and lifted her chin so she could see his face where tears were welling in his eyes as well. “You believe me?” he asked and Shireen nodded.

“I will miss you horribly, my lady, but until I return the North is yours.”

“Mine?”

“You are my queen and you are one of the finest queens the North has ever seen. You will lead the North until I return.”

Shireen felt nervous. She never had the responsibility for the North alone.

“You sure?” Shireen asked carefully.

“I am. There is nobody more capable than you. I know it will be the first time that you are in charge, but I know you will do just fine. And Sansa is also there to help you. You two do such a fantastic job with the daily business of Winterfell I am sure you can lead the North perfectly.”

Shireen felt herself blush a little and smiled at Bran.

“Gods you are so beautiful when you smile,” Bran said and lightly stroked over her hair. She loved the way he stroked her hair sometimes. It gave her a feeling of affection she had often missed during her childhood in King’s Landing and Dragonstone.

The way he spoke to her and the way he touched her made shivers run down her spine making warmth spread through her body and desire pool in her lower belly.

Shireen started to kiss his jawline down to his throat, while her fingers ghosted over his stomach down to his crotch.

She let her fingertips ghost over his manhood to his balls, before she gently squeezed them a little.

She pressed her lips to his mouth and he cupped her scarred cheek with his warm hand, before she moved her self down his body, pressing a few kisses on his body on her way down.

She looked up at him and he was already looking at her in the way he always looked when they were making love together.

Shireen slowly pressed some kisses on his half hard cock and she could feel the warmth under her lips as he grew under her kisses.

Shireen felt herself already getting slicker with every moment as she wet her lips and wrapped her lips around his length.

His manhood still tasted a little of his earlier release, but it wasn’t a taste she had experienced before.

Ever since they had married, they had always used their mouths on each other. It was nearly the only way to alter their love life since due to Bran's condition they never could actually do it in a different position than her straddling him.

It wasn’t like she was bored of their intimacies. Quite the opposite to be honest. Bran was gentle and sweet to her and they had both learned about each other’s bodies and things their partner loved. He also always made sure she was enjoying herself every time they did it, but sometimes Shireen asked herself how their lovemaking would feel in a different position.

She knew from her septa’s and her mother’s lessons that the way the rode her husband wasn’t the usual way husband and wife shared the bed according to the Seven-Pointed Star.

The highest book of the Faith of the Seven taught that even in marriage bed the man had to be above the woman. The book also condemned what she was currently doing with her mouth as a sinful practice, but that fact only made it more exciting for Shireen.

Shireen had never stopped following the Faith of the Seven, but over the years she certainly had gone to the sept less and less. She now maybe went once a month to pray at the statue of the mother to finally let Bran’s seed take root in her.

She now preferred to go to the godswood with Sansa and her children instead. Maybe it was because the godswood had something calming, but most likely it was due to a comment of Winterfell’s septon that the gods would never bless her with a child because she and Bran couldn’t do their conjugal duties the way the gods demanded in their holy book.

Shireen had been crushed when she had first heard it and when she had told Sansa about it, she had been more furious than Shireen had ever seen her before. It hadn’t taken long after that until Sandor had dragged the septon out of the demanding him to apologize to Shireen before Bran had banned him from the North. Sandor had dragged him to the gates and told him to gain distance to Winterfell or he would forget he was a holy man because of his insult to their king and queen.

The septon they had gotten after had been a better man. He wasn’t too pious either much to everyone’s amusement. He loved the northern ale and didn’t take the periods of fasting to serious. He had assured Shireen that the gods would bless her with a child when the time was right. He was good septon and Shireen liked him, but even he couldn’t undo the words of his predecessor had said.

Still, she asked herself if the old septon had been right. Shireen’s mother had always been a very pious woman. She had always kept a copy of the Seven-Pointed Star in her drawer next to her bed and as much Shireen despised the thought, she was sure her mother had received all her children dutiful on her back as the Seven-Pointed Star demanded even though only she had been born alive.

After the old septon had been sent away, she had turned to Sansa for the questions she had.

Sansa had always been the person to confide to. Sometimes she had been more than a mother to Shireen than her real mother.

Shireen had heavily blushed when she had asked Sansa if there were even more ways for wife and husband to lay with each other rather than the two she knew and if she had conceived all her children in the same way.

This had been years ago and for a time after she had tried to imitate the knights-position, by laying on her back after Bran had finished, trying to prevent his seed from running out of her too quick.

When Bran had half amused asked what she was doing and she had explained to him, he had laughed lightly and assured her it wasn’t necessary for her to do this now every time they loved each other due to the spiteful talk of a banished septon.

They had returned to their usual way, but Shireen was still curious sometimes how it would feel if Bran could take her like a knight. How it would feel to have his weight onto her, while he moved. How she would throw her arms around his neck to pull him down for kisses.

It didn’t matter. She had married Bran for way more than just the marriage bed. He was the love of her life and she never had a moment during all the years of marriage she had regretted taking him over any of the countless suitors that had come to claim her hand to become Lord of Storm’s End.

Shireen continued to lick and suck on his cock as he kept growing to his full size. She had her eyes closed as she focused on letting the tip of her tongue travel along his tip when she gently felt him stroke a few strands of her hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face.

These little gestured made Shireen desire Bran over every knight that had come to win her, no matter if Bran could take her like a knight in the bed.

Shireen completely focused on his tip now and only slowly stroked his length with her hand. She could hear Bran low groans of pleasure. Her free hand was intervened with his and she felt him lightly squeeze her hand every time her tongue touched his tip.

She finally let go of his manhood and straddled him. Her woman place was soaked in her arousal.

Shireen bit her lip and smiled to herself as she guided his member in between her soaked folds.

She started to move and she felt his hands come up the sides of her torso until they cupped her breasts gently touching and kneading them.

When Shireen had started to move she had already known that it would take them long to find their completions. She already felt her peak approaching and he had been leaking pre-cum just before she straddled him.

Shireen moved a little quicker and she moved Bran's hands away from her chest allowing her breasts to bounce lightly in the rhythm she was moving.

She took his hands and they both entwined their fingers holding each other’s hands.

Both their breathing became heavier and she finally felt her inner wall clench around him, bringing him over the edge himself.

She felt him spill his seed while her inner walls were pulsing around him.

When they both came down from her peak Shireen licked her dry lips and felt some drops of sweat run down left and right of her spine down her back.

She got off him and snuggled up close to him without a word.

He pulled the furs around them and he embraced her completely. She was completely spent and by his look, Bran felt the same.

They didn’t say a word but simply looked at each other’s faces. Shireen felt herself smile at him and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, before resting his own against hers.

“Gods Shireen…” he said. “I love you, my queen.”

“Just like I love you, my King,” Shireen purred and she carefully rubbed her nose gently against his making him chuckle lightly in response.

Slowly but surely, she felt herself drift off to sleep and she tried to snuggle even closer to Bran and the warmth his body was offering her.

She felt him take in her scent after burring his nose in the crown of her hair. She faintly heard him murmur something against her hair just before she fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next PoV: Arya


	44. Arya

“Don’t forget to tell the boys they should check if they have everything packed,” Arya told Gendry as she was brushing and braiding Rhaenys hair for the farewell feast tonight before they would march to war.

Gendry was busy packing his own remaining belongings he needed for the march in his bags.

“Can’t you tell them?” Gendry asked not looking at her, checking his chainmail if he had missed any potential holes, he needed to get fixed until tomorrow.

Arya sighed.

“Don’t you see I am quite busy with our daughter’s hair?” Arya said lightly frustrated with him.

“Ohh sorry I didn’t see you were braiding Rhaenys hair, I’ll tell the boys before the feast,” he said. “Need to get this broken ring fixed anyway,” he added and left the room after a quick peck on her cheek.

Arya sighed and focused back on the delicate braid her daughter had chosen for today’s feast.

She had never bothered to learn to braid hair properly. She had always been fine with the way she able to tie or braid her hair so it wasn’t in her face all the time. Every time she had her hair braided in a better or more delicate way it had always been her mother or Sansa to braid her hair.

Only when she had given birth to Rhaenys all these years ago Sansa had urged her that she learned to braid hair properly.

Arya had realized that she couldn’t rely on other people for the rest of her life to braid her and her daughter’s hair. A mother should be able to braid her daughter’s hair, especially how much Rhaenys enjoyed to have her hair braided by her mother.

Sansa had really taken her time with Arya one day when she had been at Winterfell and showed and taught her all kinds of braids and tricks. Much to Arya’s surprise, it had been easier than she had assumed and it had actually been fun to practice on her sister’s hair.

“Will you protect Ned and Robert?” Rhaenys asked.

Arya and Gendry had decided to leave Rhaenys for the time of war in Winterfell with Sansa and Shireen. They had decided that Ned and Robert were old and experienced enough to accompany them to Essos. In the meantime, Lyanna Mormont would stay at the Wolffort to run the daily business. They didn’t want Rhaenys to be without her family for so long and she was a good friend of Minisa and Annara, so it was just perfect they could leave her with Sansa and her daughters.

“We will, sweety. Your Papa and I will take care that your brothers don’t get harmed.”

“And you better protect each other as well,” Rhaenys said. She was old enough to understand what war was, even if she had never experienced what that meant.

“We will. We always will.”

“Have you been to war before, Mama?” her daughter asked.

“I was. Only a few years before you were born. And before that, I experienced war as well, during the war of the five kings.”

“Did you have to kill people? Did Papa had to kill someone?” Rhaenys asked and Arya was unsure how to answer that.

“I did, as did your Papa. They tried to kill us so we had to kill them,” Arya said and chose every word carefully.

“I see,” Rhaenys said. “Were they all bad men?”

“I don’t know. From their side, we were the bad people, but they were our enemy.”

“Are you afraid?”

Arya had to think about this question for a moment continuing to braid Rhaenys hair.

The last time during the war on the Summer Isles she hadn’t been afraid. She had been nervous because it was her first real war. But she had been afraid during her first actual battle.

“I am,” Arya started. “But your grandfather used to say that you can only be brave when you are afraid. And I intend to be brave when I face everything that tried to prevent me from returning to you.”

“I will pray for you and Papa every day. And for Ned and Robert as well.”

“And we will think of you every day, but we know that your aunts will take good care of you.”

“I know. Aunt Sansa told me she would teach me a difficult embroidering technique so I can surprise you with something when you return,” Rhaenys said and Arya could hear how excited her daughter was. “Also Nymeria is with me to cuddle during the nights.”

“Indeed,” Arya said laughing lightly. Nymeria wouldn’t accompany her to Essos. Just like Ghost wouldn’t accompany Jon, but rather stay with Alys and her daughters behind.

To be honest both direwolves showed signs of their age by now. Maester Samwell had said that direwolves could grow pretty old according to old books, but Nymeria and Ghost weren’t the fierce animals anymore like they had in young years. Now they often preferred to lay in front of a fireplace and demanded their petting sessions every now and then. Still, they weren’t to be underestimated when it came to protecting anyone that belonged to the family.

It was quite ironic that Arya’s daughter had more interest in all the girly things rather than learning to fight as her mother had.

Didn’t matter, Arya didn’t love her daughter less because she had no interest in the things she had loved as a girl and for everything Arya wasn’t able to teach her properly, she had Sansa, Shireen and Alys.

And should their daughters decide to pick up the sword she would be there to teach her nieces.

“Alright,” Arya said as she was done with the braids.

“Thanks, Mama,” Rhaenys said and hugged her.

There was a knock on the door and Gendry entered with the boys to pick them up for the feast.

On their way to the great hall, Ned and Robert mentioned how pretty the braids of their baby sister looked like and Arya saw how she smiled at her brothers’ words.

While they walked through the corridors she let the tips of her fingers stroke over the granite walls, while she thought how much she would miss her home in the near future.

 

 


	45. Sansa

Sansa and Sandor had left the feast not too late tonight. Many people were still enjoying their probably last feast in a while before they would march to war tomorrow.

Sansa only wanted to spend one last evening with Sandor alone. At least for a few hours.

Sansa held onto his arm as they walked down the corridors of the castle, over the bridge that connected the New Keep with the Old.

They went up to the Keep to their rooms and met Lynara on the way up. She had probably already lit the fire and candles in their room and was now most likely on her way to prepare the chambers of the girls for the night.

As they entered their room they were greeted by the familiar warmth of the fire and the warm water in the walls.

Sandor had already packed all his belongings he needed in several saddlebags, resting near the bed.

Lynara had brought them a pitcher of wine and Sansa poured each of them a cup.

Sandor sat on his cushioned chair and sharpened his sword and dagger, even if it was highly unlikely that his valyrian steel sword had lost any of its sharpness over time.

Sansa knew though that it was kind of a ritual for Sandor to prepare himself for the upcoming hardship.

It was hard enough for him anyway. This would be the first war he wouldn’t take his beloved stallion Stranger with.

Slowly but surely his old companion became old and sometimes he had a hard time to ride for longer distances.

Every other warhorse would have been probably put down because it couldn’t serve its purpose anymore, but Sandor and Sansa had refused to allow this.

Stranger had served them for so long and had been at Sandor’s side long before he had met Sansa, that they wouldn’t allow him to be simply put down due to his age.

He would stay in Winterfell, together with Snowflake, Sansa’s old white mare until they would find their end on the natural way. Sometimes Sansa and Sandor rode them a little through the soft turf fields around Winterfell, so they wouldn’t get bored, but the rest of the times they were spoiled with the best food and regular being brushed down.

Sandor’s new horse wasn’t too different from Stranger. Sandor hadn’t given him a name yet, but his new stallion was a black beast just like his father.

It was one of the several horses Stranger had fathered with Snowflake over the years.

Sansa was sure he would serve Sandor just as good as Stranger had.

Sansa took a sip of her wine before she loosened the laces of her dress and quickly dressed into her nightgown, before sitting down in her own cushioned chair picking up the needlework she had started not long ago.

They sat in content silence, as they often did. They didn’t need to talk all the time or do something while they were alone. Sometimes it was enough for both of them to simply be together in a room with each other.

Sansa threaded a new thread, while the sound of Sandor’s whetstone scratching over the metal was the only sound besides the occasional cracking of the wood in the fireplace.

“Rickon approached me earlier today,” Sansa said breaking the silence.

“What did he want?” Sandor asked not unkind focused on his dagger.

“You know what he wanted,” Sansa said knowing her husband knew what their son wanted. “He asked me again that I make you take him with you. He argued that Rickard, Hoster, Ned and Robert and even Little Jon are allowed to go, even if he is a head taller than all of them.”

Sandor didn’t say anything for a moment but then spoke up after putting away his dagger and taking a sip of his wine.

“They have all already passed their sixteenth nameday. Rickon has not,” he rasped.

Sansa didn’t want Rickon to go either, but she saw reason in her son’s arguments. He feared to be left behind.

“Little Jon is fifteen if I am correct,” Sansa said.

“If Lord Umber takes him with him to war, then it's his decision, but I don’t want our son near any battlefield until he is at least sixteen years old,” Sandor said. “I don’t want to take our son with me because I don’t think he is capable to stand his ground, little bird. I don’t want to take him, because I know what it means to fight and kill my first man before I was sixteen. You might think yourself a man at Rickon’s age because you grow hair on your balls, but you aren’t a grown man in mind that can handle all the stress and the emotions that come with actually killing someone. I certainly couldn’t back then and I drowned my memories of my first kill in wine. I don’t want our son to follow that path.”

“My love, then you should tell Rickon this with exactly these words,” Sansa said. “Our son will understand. He just doesn’t want to feel like he is still treated like a child.”

Sandor grunted in agreement.

“I will speak with him before we march,” Sandor rasped before he put his blades back into their sheaths.

“Good,” Sansa sweetly said and kissed Sandor on his cheek as he stood up from his chair to put his blades next to his other belongings.

Sansa watched Sandor unbutton his tunic throwing it over to the chair he just had sat on.

He went over to the basin and started to wash off the dirt of the day with a wet rag.

Sansa just watched him as he stood with his brought back to her. Sandor washed his neck and she saw a few drops of water run down her husbands back.

Sansa shifted a little in her seat and she felt herself become damp. She put away her needlework and untied her nightgown without Sandor noticing.

She let it glide down her shoulders and the cool air made her nipples harden. She walked over to Sandor and hugged him from behind.

“Little bird, what are you doing?” he asked with an amused tone in his voice and Sansa only hummed as a response, her breasts brushing against his back, while her hands stroked through the pelt on his chest.

Sansa pressed some kisses on the warm skin of his back before she got closer to his ear.

“Don’t turn around, but I don’t wear anything right now,” she whispered while she let one of her hands travel down to the hem of his breeches.

“Have you any idea what you are doing to me, little bird?” he asked and Sansa let her hand wander over the hem of his breeches until she felt him hard and hot under the fabric squeezing him lightly through his breeches, making him groan in response.

“I think I have a pretty good feeling of what I am doing to you,” Sansa said smirking to herself. “ _My man_ is leaving for war and I want to make his last night with me memorable,” Sansa added innocently moving her hand from his crotch to the laces of his breeches.

She started to unlace them with one hand and pushed the fabric down with her other hand until his breeches slipped down his body onto the wooden floor.

Sansa wrapped her fingers around his length and started to stroke him.

“Sansa…” he moaned. His rough voice sent shivers down her spine fueling her need for him.

“Turn around,” she whispered and he slowly turned around.

Sansa let go of him and pulled his face down for a long kiss.

“I love you, Sandor,” she said after she broke the kiss.

“I love you too, Sansa,” he said. “I love you so much.”

Sansa smirked at him before she got onto her knees, letting her hand travel down his chest over his stomach until she reached his hardness.

Sansa wet her lips with his tongue before she wrapped them around his cock. She heard him take in a sharp breath as she started to stroke his shaft with her hand while sucking on his head letting her tongue circle around his tip.

“Ohh my…little bird…” he moaned and Sansa felt herself become slicker at the way he spoke.

She felt him cup her free hand she had on his him, while his other hand gently stroked through her hair.

Sandor gently pressed her hand and she stopped, getting back on her feet.

“Little bird, that was special indeed,” he said and swiftly picked her up from the floor carrying her over to their bed.

“We haven’t even started,” Sansa purred and he gently put her down on the soft furs.

“Is that so?” Sandor asked smirking and Sansa nodded biting her lower lip.

Sandor started to kiss her jawline and she moved her head a little to give him better access.

Her breath hitched a little as he kissed his way down her throat to her breast, giving each of them equal attention with his mouth and tongue, before he kissed his way down her belly towards the wetness that was pooling between her thighs.

Kiss mouth felt hot on her skin and she watched him kiss her belly just above her auburn curls. He continued to let his nose travel through them until he reached her soaked folds.

Sansa grabbed the furs she was laying on as Sandor started to let his tongue travel along her folds.

She started to moan lightly when slowly pushed a few of his fingers inside her as he focused his efforts on her nub.

Sansa felt her peak approaching her and she urged to shut her legs close at the feeling, but Sandor was holding her in place with his strong hands as he pushed her over the edge.

Sansa threw one hand above her head and the other one clutched at the furs, while her toes curled as the waves of pleasure made her legs shake lightly.

Her moans filled the room and Sandor didn’t stop his efforts until she has ridden out her peak.

Sansa was breathing heavily and she was sure she couldn’t stand straight right now, by the way, her legs felt now.

Sandor wiped her wetness from his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up to her.

He gently brushed his lips against hers and she could taste her own musky scent on his lips. It only strengthened the aching she felt in her lady bits even more.

“Make love _with_ me,” she breathed looking into his grey eyes with a smile playing around her lips.

Her hair was sprawled out around her head like an auburn halo and he leaned down to kiss her once more.

His tongue lightly brushed against her lip as he took himself in hand and coated himself in her dampness by brushing his cock along her fold a few times until he positioned himself at her entrance.

Sandor’s eyes met hers and their eyes didn’t leave each other’s as he guided himself inside her.

Sansa sighed happily at the feeling of being filled by the man she loved.

He slowly started to move in and out of her and they both didn’t feel the need to rush towards their completions.

Sandor took it slow and interrupted his movement every now and then to kiss either her mouth or her breasts.

Sansa loved that every now and then they took things slow in bed. During these times it wasn’t just about them finding their satisfaction, but it was about their relationship and marriage. The way they took their time to tenderly caress each other. The way they showed their affection for the other person through their actions. They way they looked at each other’s eyes while they made love. It was about how much they loved to each other.

Sandor kissed her throat and nipped on her ear while continuing to thrust at a slow pace. Sansa felt his warm breath on her neck and she pulled him closer to her holding onto his brought shoulders.

She slowly felt his next peak build up in her. She smiled to herself with closed eyes and soft moans mixed under her breathing.

“Sandor…” she moaned as his cock brushed against some special point inside her.

“Yes, my love…” he asked her in a hot breath against her ear and she buried her nails in his shoulders a little at his words.

“Don’t…stop…” Sansa breathed against his ear. “Ple…please.”

And Sandor obeyed her wishes.

Sansa felt that she was close and Sandor sensed it too.

“Look at me,” he gently rasped only a few thrusts before she was over the edge.

She opened her eyes and met his eyes glowing with desire and love for her. She went over the edge her mouth fell agape lightly while she moaned in joy as the pleasure flooded through her body.

Sandor held the eye contact with her and just coming down from her own completion she cupped his scarred cheek and watched him find his own completions.

She watched his facial expressions melt in satisfaction as she felt him twitch and spill his seed inside her.

Sansa smiled at him finding his satisfaction and he started to smile back at her. Some of his hair fell into his face and Sansa stroked it out of his face, as he leaned down to kiss her.

His back was slightly damp from a thin layer of sweat, just like Sansa was.

She felt him slip out of her as he moved off her and Sansa smiled to herself that had just gotten the cream. She wiped a little sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

Their air smelled of them and Sansa liked it. She turned to Sandor and saw him smiling too.

“Come here,” he said and held out his arm for her to snuggle up.

She snuggled up to his side resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the crown of her hair.

“Gods, I love you so much Sansa,” he rasped before kissing her head again. “I will certainly never forget tonight,” he said jokingly and Sansa laughed lightly patting his chest.

“Yes, that was quite nice,” she hummed and Sandor chuckled at her choice of words that clearly understated how they both felt right now.

Sandor was radiating so much heat they didn’t bother to get under the furs just yet.

They just laid quite next to each other for a while before Sansa spoke up.

“Be careful,” Sansa simply said.

“I will. I don’t intend to die just because the dragon wench wants her revenge. I want to grow old with you and see our pups get children of their own,” he said.

“Good. Because I would be really mad at you when we meat each other after death,” Sansa said with a humorous tone.

“I know. I won’t. I will slay ever fucker that tries to keep me from you.”

“Good,” Sansa said. “You know already what awaits you? Where you will be going?”

Sandor sighed.

“No, not really. We first all said to Braavos and Daenerys will then reveal what the real strategy is.”

“Is that a good strategy to gather all troops in one place?” Sansa asked.

Sandor was quiet for a moment.

“We will see. I would rather know where I have to go and maybe surprise this Aegon, but Daenerys seems to know better, or she wouldn’t have ordered us all to Braavos.”

Sansa could hear how frustrated he was.

“I don’t know what else I can say to you, my love,” Sansa said. “I have no idea of warfare. You will know what to do with the others. You will find this Aegon and you will beat him.”

Sandor only grunted in response.

“Please also take care of each other as well,” she said. “Watch out for each other.”

“We will. We did so the last time we will this time,” Sandor said. “Just like your father said, little bird.”

“ _The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives_ ,” Sansa said.

Every time she visited Laena in the crypt she stopped at her father’s grave and spoke these words to herself.

“Sandor, you need to protect Bran. I don’t know if he completely understands the reach of his decision to go to war. Even if he says he won’t be near any battle I fear he will try to show that he is a King that can lead his army.”

“I know. Trust me little bird I will stay close to him and I’ll make sure that his guard will keep everything away from him. Especially Maege’s daughter will take care of that I am sure. She is deadly loyal to him.”

Lyra Mormont was indeed loyal to Bran. Ever since she had asked to become the first member of his king’s guard, she had trained harder than anyone to keep up her fighting skills.

She never appeared to be close to her king but Sansa knew she was always not more than a few steps away from him ready to step in to protect her king with her life just like Dacey Mormont had for Robb.

“Good,” Sansa said stroking his chest lightly. “You also need to make sure Erryk and Edric return to our girls as well.”

Sansa couldn’t stand the thought how heartbroken her daughters would be if their fiancés wouldn’t return to them.

“Do I have to?” he asked faking annoyance. She knew he would never willingly make his daughters unhappy by letting anything happen to their fiancés if he could prevent it.

Sansa hit his chest lightly.

“Yes, you have to,” she said poking his chest lightly trying to sound serious. “Your daughters will be heartbroken if they don’t get their future husbands back.”

She poked his nose.

“And if I tell Serena tomorrow that you didn’t want to make sure her fiancé returns to her, she will be very sad and very mad at you,” she said with a smirk.

“That’s not fair little bird, you know exactly that I can’t stand any of our daughters being sad especially our eldest,” he said.

“I know,” she said chuckling and kissed his cheek.

“Fun aside,” Sandor started. “I will do my best to assure they return unharmed to our girls. I make sure they march with me. It will also be a good chance to get to know them better and find out if they are worthy of our girls or if we have overseen something about their character.”

“Good.”

“And if they are not worthy, I might not make them return,” he said amused and Sansa knew it wasn’t meant to be serious but Sansa hit his chest lightly never the less.

“What?” he asked amused. “I am just a concerned father who wants worthy men for his daughters.”

“I know,” Sansa purred kissing his cheek. “You are the best father and husband I could wish for.”

“Is that so?” he asked smirking.

“Yes,” she breathed against his neck. “And I know you will bring everyone back unharmed.”

She pressed a kiss to his neck.

“And I think I want to give you another memory on your way so you won’t forget it,” she said kissing his jawline, the hand she had on his chest moving down his body.

“Is there something you have in mind little bird?” he asked in a husked voice.

“Ohh I certainly know something you will like,” she said as she let her fingers ghost over his length, that quickly came back to life after resting against his body.

It didn’t take long for him to be fully erected again when Sansa cupped his balls and gently squeezed them a little making him groan as she slowly kissed along his jawline.

Sansa let go of his cock and licked her thumb before wrapped her hand around his length. She felt the heat of him in her hand and gave him some slow strokes.

She carefully pulled back his foreskin until his tip was exposed and she gently stroked over its smooth surface with her wet thumb.

His breath hitched and Sansa smirked to herself continuing to kiss his throat and jawline.

Sandor didn’t move and completely accepted what she was doing to him. She loved how she could make her husband melt with her touches.

Sansa continued to stroke his cock, sometimes interrupted by a circling motion. She nipped on his neck and ear teasing his tip with her thumb making moans escape him.

“Do you like that,” Sansa purred close to his ear and she didn’t need him to answer to know he did.

He was already leaking a little precum and Sansa gently rubbed it around his tip with her thumb, focusing on its rim making him grab on the furs in response.

Sansa started to stroke him faster and he lightly moved his hips to meet her movement.

“Sandor…my love…” she purred into his ear.

“Please…Sansa…I…I…” he managed to say between him catching breath.

Sansa nuzzled at his neck and raised up her pace even more.

“Little bird…little bird…Sansa…” he groaned as he approached his peak and Sansa watched him find his completion with several large spurts of his warm seed coating her hand and his stomach, while he moaned in pleasure.

Sansa gave his cock a few more slow strokes and it twitched every time she touched its sensitive head before looking at him and seeing his chest lift and fall as he tried to catch his breath again.

Sansa kissed him and got off the bed to get a cloth to wipe his seed of her hand before she returned to bed with another to gently wipe away the seed of his body.

It was then that embraced her with his strong arms.

“Gods Sansa…that was mind-blowing. I certainly won’t forget that,” he said.

Sansa smiled chuckling.

“That’s exactly what I intended my love,” she said kissing his cheek.

“I love you,” Sandor said and pulled the furs around them. “My little bird,” he said and kissed her forehead after he completely embraced her under the furs.

Sansa hummed in response. She loved to have his hard body against her smooth skin.

They were both completely spent from finding their completion twice tonight and Sansa only wanted to sleep now and Sandor obviously felt the same.

“Good night, my love,” Sansa whispered trying to snuggle even closer to him.

“Good night, Sansa.” He whispered before kissing her head. “Thank you for tonight. Sweet dreams.”

 

***

 

Sansa had tears in her eyes as she hugged Sandor goodbye shortly after they had all broken their fast.

“Please Sandor. Return to me unharmed. I will pray every day for your safe return,” Sansa said.

“Sansa, I promise I will return to you. No one is going to stop me from returning to you or I will fucking kill him,” he said before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Sandor turned to his daughters and son to tell them goodbye and Sansa saw tears in everyone’s eyes.

“Hey sis,” Arya said and looked like she was sorry she got to go. “I will miss you.

Arya hugged her. She was wearing her leather armor similar to Sandor’s and worse Needle and the sword Gendry had made for her all these years on her belt.

“I will miss you too,” Sansa said. “Make sure to come back.”

“I will. Gendry too and the boys. And I know you will take good care of my little girl,” Arya said with a sisterly smile.

“Of course, I will. I will always keep care of her,” Sansa said and the sisters hugged once more.

Sansa hugged Gendry and also told him to return, before Jon pulled her into an embrace telling her goodbye and that he would watch out for everyone.

Sansa walked over to Bran how just said his goodbyes to his wife and Sansa saw Serena and Elynore hug their fiancés from the corner of her eye.

“Sansa,” Bran said as she reached him. “I know you will help Shireen to take good care of the North.”

“I will,” Sansa said and hugged her little brother in his wheelchair. “Please don’t do anything stupid just because you think you have to prove yourself as King in war. Your wife, your family and the North needs you back unharmed.”

“I will Sansa. I will. I promise. I won’t try to prove I am someone I am not. I will return. _We all will_. I promise.”

Sansa nodded and kissed her brother on the cheek before Sandor helped him up into his saddle fastening the straps to hold him.

Bran looked very much the King of the North with his bronze crown and the sword at his belt high on his horse.

He looked once around in the courtyard before he slowly rode ahead out of the gate followed by Sandor and the others.

Sansa stood next to her children. Her eldest daughters holding each other with tears in their eyes.

Sandor looked once back from his horse and Sansa saw him mouth one last ‘love you’ before he was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	46. Arya

Arya took a deep breath as her ship set sail and moved towards the harbor entrance of Braavos.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The air smelled salty and she clearly could smell the fish market as well.

They had spent about ten days in Braavos after they had set sails from White Harbor and crossed the Narrow sea.

The harbor bay had been filled with more ships than she could count and the trader and inns had probably made more money in the last ten days then they had in the ten years before.

Everybody was joking that the brothels would be out of business as soon as they leave because the whores would make so much gold that they could stop working for the rest of the lives.

It had been strange to be back here after all these years. The last time she had been here had been when she had traveled here with Sandor after the war on the Summer Isles.

The city itself hadn’t changed much but the Titan of Braavos didn’t look that impressive anymore like it had when she had come here for the first time with Sansa and Sandor almost twenty years ago.

Ned and Robert thought had been very excited when they had first seen the Titan when they had entered the harbor.

Daenerys had arrived only three days ago and they had finally heard what their overall strategy for this campaign would be.

Many lords had raised their eyebrows when the plan had been announced during the council Daenerys held the same evening.

Daenerys intended to split their army into several parts each with their own objective. It was now more obvious than ever that this war wasn’t just for the sake of avenging her dead dragon, but to reestablish her power in Essos as well.

Some people even whispered that she wanted to unite all of Essos under her reign. Just like Aegon, the conqueror had done with the Seven Kingdoms hundreds of years ago with his sisters and dragons.

This time there was not a single dragon present, but it seems Daenerys wanted to use all power of Westeros instead.

The overall campaign was broken into four separate campaigns.

The first campaign was to take back and secure the free cities of Pentos, Norvos, Myr, Tyrosh and Qohor. The armies of the Riverlands, Westerlands, Stormlands and the majority of the armies of the Vale were assigned this task. Their uncle Edmure would lead the armies of the Riverlands and Westerlands to Pentos and after to Norvos, while Lord Yohn Royce had the armies of the Vale and Stormlands to take Myr and then march towards Qohor where he was supposed to meet the armies of Edmure, before pushing further east.

The armies of Dorne and the Reach are supposed to take back the Stepstones before taking Tyrosh. The army led by the Sandsnakes were then supposed to go ashore in the Disputed Lands and march east towards the Orange Shores until they reach the first tributaries of the Rhoyne. Then they were supposed to march straight north take Volon Therys and Valysar following the Rhoyne north to the Sorrows and cross the Lhorulu towards the Golden Fields and then turn east as soon as they passed the Dagger Lake and march towards Qohor taking Ar Noy in the passing.

All of this had only one purpose. The armies were supposed to drive back the Dothraki that were pillaging the countryside east and crush any other rebellions on its way weakening Aegon’s influence.

This was where Arya’s orders came into play. She had orders to sail along the north coast of Essos and take Lorath before sailing further east through the Shivering Sea take coast towns like Saath, Morosh and Vaes Leisi and then go ashore at the city of New Ibbish.

By this, the Dothraki that followed Aegon were supposed to be caught in a pincer movement between the armies of the South and the North. Arya was supposed to march south-west and hide in the forest called the Kingdom of the Ifequevron until her scouts would spot the Dothraki army being pushed east by the southern armies and then attack them to crush them once and for all.

She had a bit more than one-third of the northern strength with her alongside a few hundred men of the Freefolk.

The third campaign was led by Bran, Sandor and Jon. They had the majority of the northern men with them alongside a few thousand from the Vale.

They had been given the task to sail along the south coast and go ashore in Volantis where Aegon had been seen last apparently. They had orders to follow any trace of him and if they couldn’t find anything, they had the order to march east towards Mantarys and then continue either over the Demon Road or the Black Cliffs towards Meereen, where Queen Daenerys was supposed to already await them.

The queen would lead the fourth campaign herself. She would take Iron fleet and the Ironborn alongside her sellsword companies and men from the Crownlands to take Meereen.

She declared it had to be her to take this city. Arya suspected she needed to prove to the people that she still was ‘Mhysa’, their mother that had freed them from slavery.

From there they would march further east to crush anything that might be left of Aegon’s army at this point.

Daenerys seemed very convinced of this plan, but Sandor, Arya and many other Lords were skeptical if they would be successful. It was well known that nearly no battle plan survived the first contact with the foe.

Nevertheless, Daenerys was their queen and for _now,_ her orders were given and they had to follow.

After the orders had been given the Starks had spent time together before they had left. She and Sandor had even used the chance to visit the ‘Roaring Kraken’ again, the tavern they had stayed in during their first visit when they had tried to get North after the Red Wedding. It was still owned by the same lady it had back in the days much to their surprise.

The whole time in Braavos Arya always double checked if she was followed by someone, she suspicious. She doubted that the faceless men were still after her, but you could never know. After all, she thought she had seen Jaqen H’ghar more than once in the crowds of people she had seen in the city and once even nodding to her. Not threatening though, but…in respect? 

But maybe her mind was playing games with her because she was here again.

When the Starks had decided how to split their army and who would accompany whom by chance the Cerwyn’s had been assigned to Arya’s army and so Sandor had asked her to keep an eye on Erryk Cerwyn.

It was not just about protecting Elynore’s fiancé it was also about seeing his character in the real world and not only during feasts where many eyes were on him.

Arya’s ships were the last to leave the harbor and so she had already said her goodbyes with Gendry to the others earlier today.

She opened her eyes just as the Titan of Braavos was above them.

The horn blew one last time as goodbye by the city of Braavos, but Arya didn’t look back at the city.

She only looked forward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	47. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I couldn't update on Friday as usual, but the chapter simply wasn't done yet. So now you get the update on my B-Day instead :)

Sandor had never been to Volantis. He had heard about it and the soldiers he had served with during his time with the Lannister’s had often swooned how they dreamed to one day visit the brothels where the lust-slaves ‘offered’ service for any possible desire and get everything they had ever dared to dream of.

Sandor never had the desire to visit this city. Back then it had been enough to drink the volantese wine even if it had been way too sweet for his taste and satisfy his needs with what the brothels of King’s Landing had to offer.

All of this had been before he had met the woman that had changed his life forever.

Their fleet had separated from the Iron Fleet two days ago. Daenerys continued to Slavers Bay while they had started to sail up the Rhoyne.

When they had sailed up the Rhoyne towards the city he had been impressed by how large this river was. He had always thought the Blackwater to be a large river, but it paled against the size of the Rhoyne.

Sometimes Sandor couldn’t see a shoreline on either side of the river and he hadn’t been able to count how many ships had been able to sail side by side without taking any risk of beaching.

When they had finally seen the city appear with its iconic bridge that connected both parts of the city, they had ordered their men to prepare for battle.

After all, there was a high chance that they had to expect resistance even some full fletched army awaiting them. It wasn’t completely clear how many troops and cities supported Aegon. All they knew were that the Dothraki were on his side and it was up to Arya and the remaining southern forces to deal with them.

Alongside the Dothraki, there were also rumors about several sellsword companies and slave armies alongside an unknown number of Unsullied that had been trained after Daenerys had left Essos.

When they had approached the docks, they had seen that nobody was actually caring for them being there. The merchants loaded and unloaded their ships.

People were selling spices and fabrics. Slaves were carrying goods around and nobody actually seemed to try to resist them.

They dismissed their combat-readiness and Sandor’s ship was the first to dock. Two of his men jumped off the ship first. One carried the Stark banner the other one the three-headed dragon of Daenerys.

Sandor was third to get off the ship and looked at the faces of the people who now started to watch them carefully at their obviously strange behavior.

“Welcome,” a man in his late thirties said. “Welcome to the free city of Volantis.”

He was about as tall as Sansa was and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He approached them with open arms.

“My friend welcome,” he said and tried to embrace Sandor, but Sandor held out his arm to keep him on distance.

“Who are you?”

“Akakius Maegyr. I am one of the triarchs ruling this city. We already knew that Queen Daenerys men were coming. Luckily, we were spared any uprisings caused by this fake dragon, calling himself Aegon. In the name of Volantis, I welcome you to our city. You only will have friends here. We always kept a good relationship with the Westerosi.”

By now Bran, Jon and several other lords had gotten off their ships and also men were starting to get off the ships.

“And what are your name, friend?” Akakius asked.

Sandor briefly turned around to look at Bran and Jon to see if they agreed to trust them and Bran nodded lightly.

“I am Sandor Stark, one of Daenerys Targaryen’s generals. We don’t intend to sack your city or do any harm to you. We are here to gather any information we can get on the current location of the alleged Aegon Targaryen before marching east towards Slaver’s Bay,” Sandor explained loudly for everyone to hear.

“Stark?” Akakius asked. “Starks of Winterfell?”

“Aye,” Jon said and stepped forward his hand carefully resting close to his sword. “Why you want to know?”

“My elder sister was married to Robb Stark. We are family,” he declared excited. “You must stay in my palace and I will support you with everything you need to succeed with your campaign.”

_So, this is the brother of the woman that caused Robb Stark’s and his house’s downfall_ , Sandor thought. _And caused my little bird so much misery._

Sandor didn’t answer it was Bran's decision if they wanted to accept Akakius offer.

“We accept your offer to stay in your palace until we got any word of Aegon's whereabouts, but what about our men?” Bran asked.

“They are free to move inside the city and do as they like as long as they don’t break the rules,” Akakius declared. “Enjoy our wine and have fun in our brothels where none of your wishes will be denied.”

“Then we have an agreement,” Bran said and the men who stood around cheered happily to get this opportunity before they would continue their march.

 

***

 

Akakius palace was incredible. After they had come to an agreement, they had unloaded the ships and organized that they made camp outside the city walls on the eastern shore. The ships already sailed again towards the open sea to catch up with the rest of the Iron Fleet that already sailed towards Meereen.

They organized the guards and sent out scouts in each direction to check for any potential threats in the surrounding lands.

They wanted to make sure not to get surprised in this foreign land.

Sandor and Jon gave the lords the order to instruct their men what was allowed and what not and what would await them if they overstepped any rules.

The men were allowed to have their entertainment and do as they liked, but they had all to do their duty in time or there would be punished.

As were they warned if they broke any law of the city.

After the lords had left with their instructions Sandor, Bran, Jon and his son Rickard went to Akakius palace. He had invited the Stark family for dinner.

Sandor had honestly no idea what he had to expect from this evening.

Neither Bran nor Jon had ever met Talisa and Sandor had only met her briefly when he had brought back Sansa to Riverrun to her mother and brother.

Even after all these years he still remembered that day vividly. Sometimes Sandor thought it absurd how detailed he remembered the day and all the feelings that came with it.

It had been the first sunny day they had after weeks of traveling through the Riverlands. Sansa had even seen it as a good omen that the sun was finally shining for them.

It still pained him how he then had been sent away by Sansa’s brother the same day. This day and the weeks that followed until he held Sansa back in his arms after the Red Wedding had been the worst time in his life ever since Gregor had burned his face.

Sandor hadn’t exchanged a single word with Talisa when he had been in Riverrun, but Sansa had told him, after they had been reunited, that she had behaved friendly at first before showing arrogance towards Sansa after Sansa had been betrothed with Wendel. The little bird had said back then that it had felt like she was being mocked by Talisa.

“Welcome friends,” Akakius greeted them with open arms after Sandor and the others had entered one of the inner courtyards of the palace where several large fountains spit water.

“Thank you for your invitation, my lord,” Bran said for all of them. Sandor was pushing Bran’s wheelchair. “Very kind of you to have you here.”

“That goes without saying. After all, my beloved sister was married to your brother.”

They were led deeper into the palace until they reached a large terrace with several palm trees around. They had a perfect view over the whole city and the Rhoyne that divided the city in two.

They all took their seats and Akakius gestured to his ‘servants’ to bring them food and drink. They were all wearing the chokers that marked them as slaves alongside their tattoo under their right eye.

Their tattoo differed from the ones he had seen in the city and he suspected that it was the sigil of house Maegyr marking them as the property of Akakius.

“I thought Daenerys forbid slavery,” Sandor said as he got poured wine and Akakius laughed lightly.

“This is Volantis and not Meereen, Astapor or Yunkai. This is Volantis and not Slaver’s Bay where Daenerys word is law.”

“As you say,” Sandor rasped and took a sip of his red wine. It was fruity and heavy, but not sweet in any way.

“Does the North have slavery?” Akakius asked and turned to Bran who wore his crown for once tonight.

“There hasn’t been any slavery in Westeros for thousands of years,” Bran said.

“Interesting,” Akakius said taking a sip of his wine. “Tell me more about the North and the winter.”

While Bran and Jon told them about the North and how harsh the winter had been, slaves brought the food.

Slaves put plates with exotic fruits and roasted meats obviously spiced with everything Essos had to offer.

Baskets with fresh bread were put in front of them and small bowls of strange pastes, dips and spreads.  

“That’s a past of chickpeas, olive oil and garlic,” Akakius said when Sandor spread some of them on his bread.

Rickard took some of the meats and he said that they were very spicy much to his liking.

Sandor wasn’t much of a spicy eater. He still remembered when Sansa and Arya had made him eat the spicy food of Braavos. Back then he had thought he now got burned from the inside as well.

Sandor preferred the pheasant instead. Its meat was tender simply nearly fell off the bones.

Sandor didn’t really listen to the talk but instead observed Akakius to see what kind of man he was.

He had welcomed them warmly, but he had yet to mention his sister and her marriage with Robb Stark.

“So tell me,” Akakius then started after he had heard everything he wanted. “What can you tell me about my sister?”

Bran and Jon looked at him.

“I was still a boy when she left Volantis to go to Westeros to help the people in a war that had nothing to do with Volantis. She wrote us a letter once telling us she had married the King in the North and was carrying his child,” he said. “We heard not long after that she had been murdered. Did anyone of you meet her? Was her death avenged?”

Sandor cleared his throat.

“I didn’t say that I knew her, but I once met her briefly when I was in Riverrun. My wife though spent a few weeks with her prior to the Red Wedding,” Sandor started.

He was torn between telling he knew nothing of Talisa and telling him everything Sansa had said. He ultimately chose to not tell him everything and rather say what Akakius probably wanted to hear.

“My wife says she was a kind woman and King Robb loved her dearly.”

_So deep he willingly sold his sister off into the misery by the hands of the Frey’s_ , Sandor nearly said, but could just keep himself from saying it.

Akakius nodded.

“How did she die and what happened to her body?” he asked his voice slightly trembling.

“I don’t know for sure, but my wife said that she was stabbed to death. Nobody knows what happened to her body.”

“I see,” he said and swiped a single tear away that was running down his face and raised his cup after filling it again.

“To my sister and Robb Stark. May they find their peace with the gods,” he said and Sandor and the other raised their cups.

Bran managed to lift the mood again a little by shifting the talk towards Volantis and Akakius answered everything Bran wanted to know, while the others ate exotic fruits, dates in honey and other sweet treats.

“What is it I can offer to you to help you in this campaign?” Akakius asked.

“We are trying to get any information on Aegon. Where he is, how many troops he got and what his plan is,” Jon said.

“If we can’t find anything, we have orders to march east and reunited with the Queen,” Bran added.

“I see. As one of three leaders of this city, I have access to our spy network. Allow me to help you by gathering information for you. It won’t take longer than a few days I assure you. Please be my guests for the time being and use that chance to enjoy some peace and quiet before the war.”

Sandor exchanged subtle glances with each other.

“We are glad for any information we can get,” Bran said.

“Alright, then it is decided,” Akakius declared excited. “I will have everything you need to know in a few days. Can I do something else for you in the meantime? A friend of mine has some outstanding bed slaves. Everything a man can wish for. I can even get them virgin if that’s what you prefer so you can be the first farmer to plow their field in any way you like.”

“No…” Sandor groaned. “We are all married.”

“That doesn’t keep a farmer from planting his seed in another field,” Akakius said and tried to sound funny.

“We are not,” Bran said. “Thanks for your offer but we decline.”

“Alright,” was just an offer he said and smirked in a way that reminded Sandor disgustingly on Littlefinger.

“I wish you a good night then. I have already one from the Summer Isles waiting for me in my bed.”

The Starks wished him a good night before they returned to the camp outside the city walls.

“What do you think of him?” Sandor asked Bran.

“I don’t know,” Bran said in honest. “I really don’t know.”

“Same,” Jon said and Rickard agreed as well.

“I mean he obviously knew that his sister was married to Robb, but he never made an attempt or even a letter to get to know anything about us or his sister’s fate,” Jon said.

“Exactly,” Sandor rasped.

“As long as we get anything on Aegon we couldn’t care less how strange he is,” Rickard said and Sandor could hardly disagree with Jon’s son.

When they reached their camp, it was well guarded and the guards were doing their duty as expected of them.

They wished each other a good night and Sandor helped Bran in his tent from his wheelchair to his bed. He and Jon were taking turns in helping Bran every day since he didn’t have Hodor with him.

“Thanks, Sandor,” Bran said when they were done.

“You’re welcome,” Sandor said. “See you tomorrow.”

“Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Sandor left for his own tent and sighed happily when he finally was able to lay down and sleep.

 

***

 

Akakius held his word and only a few days later he gave them everything his spies had found out.

Aegon was apparently hiding in the ruins of Old Valyria and Oros close to the Smoking Sea.

Several merchants had apparently seen him on his way there.

Bran had discussed it at length with Sandor, Jon and his lords if they should follow this track or if they should simply march towards Meereen instead.

The had discussed for hours, but in the end, they had decided to follow the track of Aegon.

The chance was simply too high of finding him to let it slip by.

They left Volantis two days later following the coast road east until they could turn south towards the Lands of the Long Summer and the ruins of Old Valyria.


	48. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, but I was quite busy in real life.

Sansa tried to distract herself with work like she always had when Sandor wasn’t with her. Usually, it was a good way to keep herself from thinking too much on her husband and his current whereabouts.

The only problem was, that there wasn’t much work to do in Winterfell in its current state.

The castle was in excellent shape and the castle stocks were filling at a steady rate for the next winter.

In the first few weeks after their men had left for war Sansa had sat with Shireen and helped her with the petitioners that came nearly every day, but by now Shireen was doing a fine job without her to manage the daily work.

Sansa had written a letter to Lord Tyrion asking if there was anything the North could do to support the war efforts.

Queen Daenerys had left Lord Tyrion in charge of the realm for the time she was away.

Tyrion’s answer hadn’t taken long to return to them.

While Queen Daenerys had assured Tyrion that she was confident she wouldn’t need any additional troops in Essos, Tyrion still wrote her that it might be a good idea to muster new soldiers just in case they were needed.

It would be hard to find any men capable to be soldiers in the North. Nearly every young man had left to Essos. It was a miracle they still had enough people to take care of the fields.

Still, they had sent ravens to every castle in the North that they should muster new troops as good as possible.

Ser Podrick had started to train with the new recruits this morning and she had watched him for a while with Jeyne.

It was incredible how much Podrick had changed over all these years. When Sansa had first met him, he had been the timid squire of Lord Tyrion and after he had been allowed to stay in Winterfell, he had still been more boy than man.

Now he was a knight and loving father and husband. A well-respected member of Winterfell’s household. Over the course of the years, he had learned a lot from Sandor.

Sansa was sure the new soldiers would be trained properly.

“My lady,” Maester Samwell called her walking quickly towards her and Sansa smiled kindly at him as he came closer.

“Two letters arrived. One for you and one for the Queen,” he said and handed them over to her.

Sansa could see that the letters came from their husbands.

“Thank you Maester,” Sansa said kindly and the maester took his leave after bowing his head.

Sansa touched the wax seal and felt her heart flutter at the mere thought of what Sandor had written her.

Sandor and the others had taken enough ravens with them to write them letters. Unfortunately, it was a one-sided conversation, since the ravens couldn’t find the way back to the army. Didn’t matter for Sansa. She was just happy to have the chance to hear from her family members.

She went into the keep and headed towards the great hall, where Shireen was just holding court.

When she entered the great hall, she saw pleased that only a few petitioners were left.

Sansa waited patiently until Shireen was done and then told her that a letter from Bran had arrived.

Shireen asked her to come with her to the solar where she broke the seal and read the letter.

Most parts were just information where they currently were and that they haven’t met any resistance yet.

Sansa thought it strange that there hadn’t been a battle yet. Not that Sansa looked forward to hearing they had fought a battle, but when they had left for Essos it had seemed like all of Essos was a battlefield.

The second part of the letter was personal only for Shireen and Sansa left her and headed towards the godswood to read Sandor’s letter.

She had looked for her children on the way so they could read the letter together, but Septa Helena told her that Serena, Elynore and Rickon had taken Minisa and Annara for a ride around Winterfell and then Wintertown. She would tell them later about the letter.

Sansa took a deep breath when she entered the godswood. The loved the smell of nature it spread and the way as soon as one entered the godswood all the sounds of the castle faded away and were replaced by the rustling of the leaves and the _singing of the birds_.

The weirwood came in sight and Sansa sat down at the place her father had always sat when he had cleaned Ice.

Sansa broke the wax seal and unfolded the letter.

“ _Little Bird,_

_We left Braavos a few weeks ago and reached Volantis a few days ago._

_Bran and Jon are with me and we have the order to go after Aegon at all cost._

_Your sister is sailing around the north coast with Gendry and her boys. Daenerys isn’t marching with us. She preferred to sail directly to Meereen instead. Her behavior causes irritation between the men, but your brother's presence lifts the moral immensely_

_I tried to keep Erryk and Edric close to me, but Erryk got assigned to Arya’s army. She assured me she would watch out for him. I keep Edric close to me and take care nothing happens to our daughter’s fiancé._

_Tomorrow we leave Volantis and march east towards Valyria. The cursed land. The men are nervous. You can feel and see it. They all know about the rumors that everybody who enters the lands around Valyria is cursed. I don’t believe these rumors but I will nevertheless be even more careful at any actions we take._

_We have yet to meet the enemy and the men are eager to finish this fight rather quickly._

_We got word that Aegon is hiding in the ruins. Pretty fitting for a dragon to hide in the ruins of his apparent ancestors isn’t it?_

_We got this information by Akakius Maegyr, the younger brother of your brother Robbs late wife. He offered us hospitality and feasted with us and treats us like we are “family”. He asked us about Talisa and I only told him a few things you mentioned towards me. I don’t know what to think of him. Something about him rubs me in the wrong way._

_I miss you and our pups horribly. Not a single day passes without me waking up and falling asleep thinking on you._

_I love you, little bird and I can’t wait to have you back in my arms._

_Your Sandor.”_

 

Sansa smiled at his words and clutched the letter close to her heart.

“I love you too,” she whispered to herself as if Sandor could hear her.

Sansa read the letter once more.

Akakius Maegyr. It was the first time she heard that Talisa had a brother. Neither Robb nor her mother had mentioned that. Least of them Talisa. Not that she had talked a lot with Sansa anyway.

Sansa had never forgotten how arrogant Talisa had behaved towards her after she had been betrothed to Wendel.

Just to mention Talisa’s name brought up so many bad emotions Sansa had buried inside her for so long.

It brought back the feeling of betrayal she had felt caused by her mother’s and brother’s actions.

Sansa took a deep breath. She wouldn’t allow anything to spoil her mood right now. Especially not thinking on Talisa.

Sansa stood up and smoothed out her skirts before leaving the godswood.

 

***

 

After dinner, where she had told her children about the letters, she had asked the servants to prepare a bath in her room.

A long and hot bath would definitely lift her mood and drive away any thought she had wasted on Talisa today.

When she entered her chamber Lynara had just poured some lavender oil into the water and the scent spread in the whole room.

“You like assistance, princess?” she asked.

“No, thank you Lynara. I’ll probably go to bed right after the bath, so no need to take away the tub later today. Have a nice evening,” Sansa said kindly.

“Thank you, princess,” Lynara said smiling and left after a quick curtsy.

Sansa locked the door before she went over to the tub and tested the water temperature with her fingertips.

The water had the perfect temperature and got her soap, razorblade and sponge from her dressing table. Sansa carefully tested the blade sharpness and noticed she probably had to replace or sharpen it soon.

Sansa quickly undressed after putting her belonging on the small table that stood next to the tub.

She got rid of her dress and slowly sank into the tub sighing happily at the warmth and the scent surrounding her.

She sunk into the tub as deep as possible until barely her nose and eyes were above the water.

Sansa took her time to soak in thinking of the countless time she had bathed with Sandor, either in their room or the hot springs in the godswood.

She thought about where Sandor might be right now. If he was safe or fighting. She also thought of her sister and brothers.

She also thought about her daughters’ fiancés. She could clearly see every day how much they missed them.

Sansa couldn’t do more, but assure them all the time that Arya and Sandor were taking good care of them and were making sure they would return.

She finally sat up and washed her hair before she took care of washing the rest of her body with her sponge after shaving quickly.

Sansa finally got out of the tub and dried herself up with the soft towels Lynara had left in the room for her.

Her hair was slightly damp when she added two new logs of wood to the fire burning in the fireplace.

A soft yawn was escaping her and she stretched her limbs. The cooler air of the evening gave her goosebumps.

She quickly got under the soft furs covering her bed.

She looked up at the canopy and thought about Sandor. The way his skin would shine with sweat while riding in the sun all day.

How he would wash away the dirt of the street every evening and how drops of water would run down over his chest through his hair down his muscular stomach.

Sansa hadn’t even noticed how her right hand had traveled down her belly towards her lady bits while her left lightly squeezed her left breast brushing over her nipple with her thumb.

She didn’t touch herself often. She had only done it when Sandor wasn’t with her to take care of her needs. Mordane had raised her that it wasn’t the behavior of a lady to touch herself for pleasure. _A lady doesn’t behave that wanton. She accepts what her husband gives her_. Sansa had never forgotten her septa’s words, so she had been hesitant at first when she had first dared to touch herself imitating the way Sandor used to touch her when he had been in the south fighting the last war against Cersei Lannister.

Over the time Sansa had learned very well that most of what Mordane had told her were unladylike behavior or forbidden was the most fun and often brought the most satisfaction.

Sansa’s hand wandered down through her red curls and carefully touched her nether lips. She felt how damp the mere thought of Sandor had made her. She stroked her fingers along her moist folds before she slipped her finger inside her.

Sansa had her eyes closed as she imagined Sandor’s touches on her skin as she let her finger slip in and out of her.

She lightly bit her lower lip as she focused her efforts on her sensitive pearl and it quickly took her over the edge.

Sansa sighed happily and wrapped herself in her blankets. Feeling spent and surrounded by the warmth of the blankets and furs she nearly felt like Sandor was holding her in his strong arms.

“Good night, Sandor,” she whispered to herself hoping that Sandor somehow knew that she was thinking of him right now.

Smiling to herself she quickly drifted off to a restful sleep.


	49. Arya

“Not now!” Arya yelled louder than she intended to when somebody knocked on the door of her cabin on board of the Seawolf.

“That was not very ladylike,” Gendry whispered against her skin as he continued to kiss her throat standing behind her.

“Ohh shut up,” she said playfully as she bends her head to the side to give him more access. “I could have asked whoever came to come in, but then he would never have thought himself a true man again seeing you in all your glory,” Arya said.

“And I would also have to kill that man to see you naked. I am the only one allowed to see your beauty,” he rasped against her skin and Arya had to smile to herself at the thought of Gendry running after someone as naked as on his nameday with his hammer in hand. “That would have been the waste of a good soldier.”

“Maybe…” Arya purred as he stroked up her ribcage with his hand until he cupped her left breast with his warm hand.

As leader of this campaign, Arya had been given the best cabin on board of the flagship Seawolf. She had a large bed to share with Gendry, her own privy and a large table with maps of the North coast of Essos.

She also had three large windows. One to starboard and one to port and the largest to the rear side of the ship.

Arya was standing at the starboard window and could see the coast as a line of green only a few miles away.

She often stood here and made plans in her head or thought about the rest of her family where ever they might be right now, but this time she stood here as naked as on her nameday, while her husband stood equally naked behind her.

She simply enjoyed the way he kissed her while his hands touched her body. She could feel his hardness brush against her butt and it made her slicker with every moment that passed.

It was around midday and they had finished their daily talk with the captain to decide what course he had to set and communicate this to the other ships in their fleet.

After the captain had left the cabin Arya had locked the door to have some alone time with her husband.

It had been way too long since they had found time for themselves on this ship. Arya couldn’t even really remember when they had done it the last time. Probably the night before they had left White Harbor nearly two months ago.

Arya had playfully pushed Gendry down into her chair undoing the laces of his breeches until his rock-hard cock nearly jumped free as soon as it had enough space.

She hadn’t hesitated a moment to wrap her lips around his length sucking on its head while stroking his length with one hand while she carefully squeezed his balls with her other.

The way he groaned showed her how much he had missed their intimate moments too.

Arya hadn’t finished her husband though. He had gestured her to get up and gotten rid of his clothes as she nearly tore her own off her body.

If they hadn’t made by Sansa it would have been most likely she had easily torn them by the force she used to get them off her body.

Gendry had easily picked her up and placed her on the table, not caring for any of the maps and papers that lay on top. Luckily Arya had been able to shove them out of the way a little without making them all fall onto the deck.

He had immediately gotten onto his knees and started to kiss her inner thighs until he buried his face in the soaked brown curls that crowned her sex.

It hadn’t taken his experienced tongue long to make her see stars and moan his name wantonly.

Gendry had intended to take her right there on the table and Arya wouldn’t have minded very much if it hadn’t been from the risk of leaving stains on very important papers, which she didn’t want to explain or overplay in the future during meetings.

Arya had put her hand on his chest and got off the table walking over to the bed, but Gendry had led her to the window.

They were in the formation the most southern ship in the lead, so there wasn’t any chance that they would be seen from another ship.

Gendry had just started to kiss her when the knock had appeared.

His free hand was on her hip and now wandered towards her butt. She spread her legs a little and felt him brush his cock against her folds until he was at her entrance.

He smoothly slipped inside her and Arya moaned at the feeling of her husband inside of her.

He started to move with slow and deep trusts, while he gently held her on her hip.

Every now and then Arya enjoyed when Gendry took her like a stallion took his mare. He always managed to make her peak in this position in a short time so he probably chose this position today because he knew he couldn’t last that long after such a long time. Not that Arya minded. She simply enjoyed every moment.

When Arya reached her peak, her pulsing inner walls immediately brought Gendry over the edge as well and he moaned her name against her ear.

As he slipped out of her, she felt some of his seed run down her thighs and she turned around to face him.

His hair was ruffled and some of his raven black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. A satisfied smile was playing around his lips and Arya pulled him down for a kiss.

“I love you,” she whispered as their lips parted and Gendry cupped her cheek to kiss her once more.

“I love you too, my lady.”

Arya went over to wash basin and washed some of the sweat away that was coating her skin in a thin layer before she washed away the remains of Gendry’s release that had run down her legs.

Gendry had simply slumped onto the bed and watched each of her moves with a look in his eyes like she was the most precious thing in his life.

Arya poured herself a cup of water and took a gulp before she walked over to her table and brought all her papers and maps in order again before she sat down in her chair.

The wood felt cool against her skin.

“What are you thinking off, my love,” Gendry asked from the bed.

“Only a little more than a week maybe and we will reach Vaes Aresak. It was expected that we would find heavy resistance at the coast but besides some pirates and a few enemy coast villages there hadn’t been any resistance,” Arya said looking at the map.

They had sailed along the coast since they had left Braavos like they had been ordered. In Lorath they had made a short stay for a few days to stock new fresh water before they had continued to sail up the coast east.

They had been told to expect heavy resistance along the coast since news of the Dothraki raiding the coastal villages and cities had reached them before they had left Braavos.

They had some short fights around Morosh and later a few pirates ship a had attacked them at the Bay of Tusks, but the ships had hijacked pretty easily. The pirates had dealt with before they had continued east.

For weeks the coast was covered with the spurs of the Kingdoms of the Ifeqevron, the giant forest that covered the North coast of Essos west of the Realm of Jhogwin.

Originally, they had planned to make another short stop at Vaes Leisi, but Arya had decided against it. She felt all of this was going to perfect anyway and ever since the coast was covered in forest, she felt they were being watched.

 She would follow the war plan of course and land her troops at Vaes Aresak and hide near the south side of the forest until the remaining westerosi troops would drive the Dothraki army in their arms from the west.

Gendry had gotten up from the bed and gently massaged her shoulders. Arya sighed happily at her husband's touch and it was then she noticed how tense her shoulders felt.

This campaign was the first time she had all the responsibility. Several thousand men counted on her to make the right decisions. Furthermore, her husband and sons life depended on her decisions. As were the lives of Elynore’s and Lyanna’s fiancés.

“Don’t think too much of what could happen, Arya,” Gendry said. “You don’t have any influence on anything going on in Essos until we land.”

“I know,” she said. “Right there…” she added with a groan as he circled his thumb over an extremely hard muscle in her shoulder. “It’s just… so many people trust my decisions. It’s overwhelming sometimes.”

“I know, my love, but we all trust you to make the right decisions.”

Arya turned around to him.

“Thank you. I needed to hear this.”

“And you always will, my love.”

Gendry continued to massage her tense shoulders while she studied the maps of south Essos and tried to figure out where Sandor and the others might be right now.

She knew they had orders to take Volantis and then march east to Meereen to meet up with Daenerys again.

Arya dearly hoped they were taking the street south of the Ainted Mountains. She knew all the legends about Old Valyria and whoever came to close to it would regret it.

The ship bell ripped her from her thoughts. It announced that lunch was ready and the current shift would be exchanged.

“You hungry?” Gendry asked.

“Always,” she said smiling before she got up from the chair and they both quickly dressed.

The shared one last long kiss before they left the cabin to find their boys and get some food.

 

 


	50. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day :D

“Quiet!” he whispered and grabbed the hilt of his sword tighter when they heard screams somewhere in the distance trying to listen if something came their way.

They waited for any signs that their foe was coming towards them, but nothing but the rustling of the wind in the trees could be heard.

He turned and looked over his shoulder. He saw the fear in the eyes of his men. Only Edric looked sturdy.

It had all gone too well. He had felt it in his bones. They hadn’t met any resistance on the street from Volantis and the scouts they had sent ahead reported that the streets to Old Valyria were free.

Sandor had a bad feeling when they had reached the outskirts of Valyria. They had been able to see the smoke that hung over the Smoking Sea for days already and you could nearly smell the doom that hung over these lands.

Nobody of them had ever seen buildings like they saw as they carefully marched deeper into the former realm of the dragon riders.

Even as ruins overgrown with plants, they were still more impressive than most of the buildings Westeros had to offer.

The best of Lord Reed's scouts had apparently had found the track Aegon had taken and they carefully followed the tracks to the coast of the Smoking Sea near the former city of Oros.

They had lost track at the coast and discussed what to do now. The Smoking Sea was only a few miles wide and they could see the ruins of the city of Old Valyria on the other side.

Hother and Mors Umber had volunteered to lead a scouting party over the sea to look for any signs of Aegon’s presence.

They had made camp at the coast and quickly build some makeshift boats to carry the two Umber brothers and about two hundred men over the sea.

Sandor didn’t like to stay here and Jon and Maege shared his feeling that something was off here.

During the nights he sometimes thought he heard voices in the distance and during the days he sometimes thought he was seeing movements in between the ruins or the plants that overgrew them.

Every time he rubbed his eyes to be sure the movement was gone. He had given the order to double the guards of the camp nevertheless.

Four days after the Umbers had left, they had returned. But this time only Hother had returned with barely half of the men.

When they had been asked what had happened to them Hother Umber had told them that they had been attacked hundreds if not thousands of Stone men. They had barely made it back to the coast. Many of their men had been killed and Mors had been touched by one in his face.

Knowing that this was his death sentence he had stayed behind with all men that had been touched as well to buy the unharmed time to get away.

Sandor had never seen the final stage of Greyscale, but what he had heard about it had been enough to make him fear ever coming close to anyone who was infected with it. He had only heard of two cases the infection had been cured or at least stopped. One was Shireen and one was the nephew of Lady Mormont.

When Hother Umber had then also told them that there had been no sign of anyone’s presence besides the Stone men Bran, Sandor, Jon and the Lords had all agreed that they had to leave this place as quick as possible.

They had just started to break up the camp when one of the guards had seen the first Stone men coming close. Luckily the archers had been weary and put them down before they came too close.

With the confirmation that that Stone men also were present on this side of the Smoking Sea, it had become even more urgent to get away from this place.

They had hurried even more breaking up the camp and split the army into smaller units that marched North towards Mantarys as soon as their part of the camp was broken up.

It wasn’t the best solution, due to them being more vulnerable compared to march as one army, but they would at least be quicker out of these cursed lands.

Sandor was in the penultimate group with Bran, Jon and the Mormonts. Sandor led the van with a few hundred men and Edric. Jon and Maege stayed close to Bran, while Lyra Mormont never left her Kings side.

They had followed the group before them about an hour later but the thick vegetation made it a drudgery for every mile they gained.

They had found several bodies of Stone men and Northmen alike. It was exhausting to march in this environment and concentration was quickly fading with him and all the men.

It was then they heard a scream in the not far away, what made Sandor stop the men.

Sandor listened carefully and he thought he could hear the rustling of something coming towards them.

“Prepare yourself,” Sandor rasped and lifted his shield just in time as a Stone man broke through the bushes rushing at him screaming. He was over and over covered with Greyscale.

Sandor hit him right in the face with his shield sending him to the ground, before he buried his sword in the man’s chest.

He freed his blade just as the next Stone man broke through the bushes.

“With me!” Sandor yelled his men followed him fighting their way through the seemingly endless waves of infected forward north.

 

***

 

They were at the brink of exhaustion when they finally left ruins of Old Valyria and reached the street towards Mantarys.

The Stone men luckily stopped hunting after them as soon as they had left the cursed lands.

Now they were still trying to get an overview of their losses. They had certainly lost nearly a thousand men. Maybe even more…

Some Lords where still missing with their men and there was still hope they would make it out of Valyria.

Sandor was frustrated. As were the men. They had come here to either end the war by getting hands-on Aegon or get the chance for one decisive battle. But both had been denied to them. Instead, they had been forced to go through this meatgrinder.

Only the gods knew how many more men would die the next couple of days because they had infected with Greyscale and preferred their own sword over a life as…these things they had left behind.

At least he, Bran, Jon and Edric weren’t harmed in any way. As were Maege and her daughters. The Umbers were mourning the loss of Mors. Every Umber preferred the death of a warrior over a death in his bed, but not like this for sure.

Sandor and Jon urged Bran to give out extra rations of wine and ale, to pacify the men and lift the mood at least a little. Sandor had spent enough time between simple soldiers to know that these kind of situations were poison for the moral of an army and if the moral was broken once it would never return to a state you needed to perform as a proper army.

Sandor was glad that the men didn’t even consider it their King’s fault that they had taken this route. Their faith in Bran was still unshaken luckily.

They waited three days for potential latecomer but nobody else came. On the morning of the fourth day, they started their march North towards Mantarys that would ultimately lead them east towards Meereen where Daenerys would already be awaiting them. 


	51. Sansa

It was harvest time and all of Winterfell was busy. There were the hundreds of farmers that arrived every day to bring in their corn to have them stocked for the next winter and there was the castle staff that prepared the castle for the harvest feast.

Sansa wasn’t in the mood to celebrate anything, to be honest. She hadn’t heard anything of Sandor or her brothers in weeks ever since the letter from Volantis arrived. Sansa hoped dearly that they would soon hear from them.

At least she had heard from Arya for once. The raven had arrived yesterday telling that she and Gendry had landed at Vaes Aresak. Sansa had to look up on a map where this place was and Sansa could barely believe that her little sister really was that far away from her. She further wrote that they had yet to meet the enemy and had only a few encounters along the coast.

Arya hoped they were all doing well and that Sansa should give Rhaenys a kiss from her which Sansa had immediately done.

Rhaenys missed her mother dearly, but Sansa’s girls made sure she never felt lonely during her stay here. They had even organized a small but nice name day celebration for Rhaenys.

Sansa was currently standing in the courtyard and was overseeing the arriving carts with sacks full of corn with Shireen and Alys.

Alys had traveled all the way from Karholt for the harvest feast that was to be held tonight, with her two daughters and Robb.

While Rickon and Robb had gone for a ride this morning, Sansa and Alys had transferred the responsibility for the preparations for the feast to their eldest daughters.

Sansa was sure Serena, Elynore, Minisa and Lyanna would make sure the feast would be a huge success.

Derya and Annara though just had lessons with septa Helena.

“Where shall we put the new corn?” a Jeyne asked her as new carts with corn arrived.

“To the eastern stocks, Jeyne,” Sansa said and Jeyne nodded before telling the farmers where they could unload their carts.

Usually, Shireen would be with them during this work, but she hadn’t felt well the last couple of days and she was with Maester Samwell.

“How many more are supposed to arrive today?” Alys asked.

“Only about twenty more I think and then all of this harvest is stocked up.”

“Great.”

“You think the girls have everything under control regarding the feast?” Sansa asked.

“I think so. Serena and Lyanna always come up with the greatest ideas,” Alys said.

“I know, but we still could check on their progress, couldn’t we?”

“Yes, sure. I am curious too.”

They left responsibility for the remaining deliveries with Jeyne and head into the great hall, where Serena and the others were showing servants what to do and how to decorate the hall.

When they entered the hall, they were astonished by the work their girls had done.

The whole hall was decorated with pine trees and the smell of the North hung in the hall. The candles in the chandeliers had been replaced with new ones and on every table stood smaller candlesticks.

They would make sure that you wouldn’t even know that evening came tonight.

Sansa and Alys decided that they wouldn’t disturb the girls in their preparations and instead pay Shireen a visit to see if she felt better.

They met Maester Samwell on the way to his tower and he told them that Shireen was in the family solar.

When they reached the solar Sansa carefully knocked until Shireen bit them in.

Shireen was sitting near the window looking outside.

“You feeling better, Shireen?” Sansa carefully asked.

Shireen turned to them and smiled up.

“Yes, I do, please close the door, I need to tell you something.”

Alys closed the door.

“What is it you want to tell us,” Alys asked as they sat down on the cushioned chairs.

Shireen took a deep breath.

“Alright,” she started. “I wanted to wait to tell until I was sure, but Maester Samwell confirmed it without a doubt.”

Sansa felt her heart speed up in anticipation.

“I am with child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brand new PoV in the next chapter!


	52. Elynore

She pulled the string to her face and focused on the aim. She was calm and collected as she released her fingers off the string in a fluent motion. The arrow went on its way and hit the target exactly where she had aimed. The arrow rattled against the others that had already found its target.

Elynore lowered the bow and looked around to check if anyone else was still shooting before she walked to the target to pluck out the arrows.

She put them back into her quiver out of fine leather, before she returned to the shooting line.

She had practiced most of the morning since breakfast, while Serena had been embroidering something sitting on a bench nearby in the shadow, with some honey sweetened milk.

Her younger siblings had their lessons right now. Minisa and Annara were with Septa Helena alongside their cousin Rhaenys, while Rickon just had an extra math lesson with Maester Samwell.

Elynore liked Septa Helena. She was more like a friend than a Septa. During her time in King’s Landing when the tourney had been held, she had spent time with a lot of other noble girls and most of them had complained about their septas being too harsh or over religious.

Some of the poor girls always had their septa with them wherever they had gone during the tourney lurking in the shadows making sure they wouldn’t get spoiled by too much freedom or fun.

Quite ironic considering Elynore knew for sure that several of _these_ girls had lost their maidenhead in that cruel bedding game that had been played by several young lords and knights.

Luckily Serena hadn’t given in to Ser Harlan’s advances. Not that Serena was in any way like this. Elynore was probably the person that knew her sister best and she knew well enough that Harlan certainly had been one of the first real crushes she ever had.

Elynore was still mad at Ser Harlan and if he ever came to visit them, she would make sure that several drops of castor oil would find their way into his wine or ale. Nobody should dare to hurt her sister’s feelings as long as she was there.

At least she knew that Edric was perfect to her. Serena and Elynore talked about everything and there wasn’t anything they didn’t know of each other. Even if Lyanna was Serena’s best friend and Elynore’s best friends were her cousins Ned and Robert they were still the to go person with everything.

Elynore was happy for it. She could talk to her parents in every regard and Septa Helena had also been a great help now and then due to the fact that she was only a few years elder than her and Serena. Septa Helena had even once helped them to sneak a jug of sweet wine out of the great hall during a feast after they had promised she would get a cup.

Elynore and all her sisters were happy that they had Septa Helena and not some over religious old crow that wouldn’t stop to remind them all the time that they had to behave like a lady and that getting a husband and having children was all the could dream to achieve in life.

Elynore always rolled her eyes at the things the other girls in King’s Landing had told her what they dreamed off. Handsome knight here… Rich lord there…

Not that Septa Helena didn’t teach them anything, but their mother had made sure they wouldn’t be held down in their dreams and what they liked to do.

All the girls she had told that she liked to shoot bow and arrow or wanted to start sparring had looked at her in shock and always asked Serena seriously if that was just a bad joke they didn’t understand.

Serena had never been embarrassed of her because of the things she liked to do. Their parents had always encouraged them to follow their heart and do what they liked. Father always told them as an example of their mother and aunt Arya. As children, they couldn’t have been more different apparently. Their mother had always been a lady and had followed their grandmother Catelyn’s example of behaving like a lady, while their aunt had been the complete opposite rather playing in the mud, doing the more boyish things.

And just like their mother and aunt, Elynore and Serena accepted that they were quite different in many things.

Minisa had always run after Serena and tried to be like her, while Elynore felt that Annara liked the things Elynore did.

And to be honest it wasn’t like Elynore didn’t enjoy to sit down an afternoon and embroider or sew something from time to time with a tea and some fresh lemon cakes. It just wasn’t the only thing she liked.

It was a sunny day and a few strands of her hair were sticking to her forehead. She walked over to her elder sister, who put down her embroidering and smiled at her as she approached.

“Done for today?” Serena asked.

“Maybe…maybe not,” she sat as she sat down. Serena offered her some of the cool milk.

“Thanks,” she said and took a sip. “What are you making?” she asked looking at the piece of cloth that lay on her sister’s lap.

“I don’t know yet. I just started and see what comes to my mind.”

“For Edric?” Elynore asked smirking and her sisters cheek reddened up a little.

“Maybe,” she answered sweetly and stretched the word, so it was clear that it for sure was for Edric.

Elynore took another sip of her milk and took one of the lemon cakes. The frosting was incredibly sweet. Just perfect as always.

“Do like to join me and embroider something for Erryk?” Serena asked.

“Maybe. But what could I make him? Any suggestions?” she asked.

“You could think of a sigil for yourself” her sister suggested.

“Do you already have a sigil?” Elynore asked.

“No, I have yet to think about one.”

“Then we might think on it another day,” Elynore said. “Today is too nice to spend thinking on sigils.”

“Do you miss Erryk?” Serena asked and Elynore thought about it for a moment.

She still wasn’t too sure what she was feeling towards him. Of course, she was very fond of him and if she was honest his awkward way of writing love letters was very sweet. She also liked very much how intimidated he somehow seemed when he was talking to her like he expected her to wolf him down in a second if he wasn’t careful. And the way he had been beside himself when their betrothal had been announced showed her enough how he was feeling towards her.

Elynore couldn’t deny she had dreamed a few times of him. He had always been sparing in the yard with the other men without his tunic in her dreams and every time she let her thoughts drift back to her dreams during the day, she felt that strange longing inside her to see him.

Maybe she loved him. She didn’t know. She had never felt for anyone like this before.

“I do,” she finally answered. “More than I even admit, I think.”

Serena simply smiled at her answer.

“And you? Do you miss Edric?” Elynore asked already knowing the answer.

“I do very much. I love him and I know he loves me too,” Serena said smiling and Elynore could see how deeply her sister’s feelings for Edric went.

“How do feel now that aunt Shireen is with child? Are you sad that you probably won’t be queen?”

As soon as they had been old enough the had known that what their position in the line of succession meant for them. Elynore had always been glad that she was the second born daughter. If gods beware anything would have happened to their uncle Bran, their mother would have become Queen and after her, it would have been Serena.

Elynore and Serena both had been educated equally in the responsibilities of a Queen by their mother, septa and maester. Their mother had often taken them to the court to see how their uncle ruled and learn from his example. Elynore had been glad that the mantle of responsibility would have gone to Serena. Serena had always taken the probable responsibility to become queen with dignity, without complaining once.

Elynore was sure that Serena would have made a great queen someday. But all of that didn’t really matter anymore since their aunt had finally been blessed with a child.

When aunt Shireen had revealed to them that she was expecting a child Elynore and all her siblings had been beyond themselves with happiness. Especially Rickon, since he was probably the closest to their aunt.

“I am happy for her and I don’t feel any different now that it is even more unlikely that I become Queen,” Serena said. “Well, that’s not completely true. I am slightly relieved that this responsibility won’t be on my shoulders.”

“Me too,” Elynore said. “Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know, but we are quite a lot of girls, wouldn’t it be nice to have another little boy in the family?”

“I don’t care as long as he or she is healthy.”

“Yes, that’s most important of course.”

The siblings had never forgotten their sister Laena, even if there weren’t that many memories of her. Every now and then the siblings went down into the crypt and lit a few candles on their baby sisters grave.

“Have you and Erryk talked about children?” Serena asked and Elynore shook their head.

“No, I didn’t see the need for it. I mean I want children of course, but first, we need to marry anyway. There will still be time to talk about that topic in the future, but I heard that the process of making them can be quite nice,” Elynore said with a smirk feeling her cheeks warm up a little and Serena blushed a little as well since she had obviously heard the same.

When she had flowered her mother had sat her down and talked with her what that day meant for her.

Elynore had already known from the things Serena had told her what to expect when she would flower and so she had been at least been a bit prepared when it had happened. She had also known from Septa Helena’s lessons what needed to be done with a man to make a child.

While Septa Helena recited all the standard sentences from the seven-pointed star about marriage and the duty a wife had towards her husband regarding the bedroom, she also admitted that all these rules weren’t really what was going on in the real world, between men and women.

When Elynore then had asked what it really was to be with a man, Septa Helena had told her the same she had told Serena when she had flowered, that she had no idea, since she was a maiden, promised to the faith.

Her mother though had at least told her a bit more just like she had Serena. Since Serena had already told her most of what their mother had told her, she had basically heard everything before.

From both of what her mother and her septa told her Elynore had a pretty good imagination what sharing the bed with a man was all about. And of course, she had ears and picked up enough from other people talking.

The thought though to share her bed with Erryk and do what needed to consummate their bond was still a little strange to her, but she couldn’t deny that the thought was exciting as well.

“I heard so too,” Serena whispered as if someone could hear them. “More than quite nice from what I have heard,” she added and blushed a little more and both sisters giggled like little girls.

Elynore took the last sip of her milk and got up from the bench.

“Let’s spar,” Elynore said and Serena looked questioning at her.

“What?”

“Did you ever spar?”

“Of course not.”

“Come I show you,” Elynore said and took her sister’s hand pulling her up from her seat. Serena had barely enough time to put away her sewing.

“But why?” Serena said in a little whiney tone.

“Because it’s a nice sunny day and I want you to do some you have never done,” Elynore said. “And I think Edric would like it if he could see you.”

“But I don’t even know how to properly hold a sword.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll show you,” Elynore said and nearly dragged her sister with her before she could say anything against it.

They went over to the sparring ground were a few men of the guard were training.

They looked curiously at them when they came over. Elynore had spared there often, but it was the first time they saw the eldest princess on the sparring ground.

Must have been a funny sight when Serena got on the training field in her fine dress.

 Elynore got them two training swords and handed one over to her sister.

“Ohh, it’s heavier than I thought,” Serena said. “Am I holding it right?”

“Here, like this,” Elynore said and showed her sister how to hold it properly. “Alright, and put your feet like this.”

“What do I do now?” Serena asked when her feet were placed properly.

“Attack me,” Elynore said.

Serena hesitated for a few seconds before she started to throw clumsy swings at her.

Elynore had to keep herself from laughing at her sister's attempts, which she easily parried.

“Alright, not bad. Let’s see how you defend. Try to parry my swings,” Elynore said. “I will go slow on you.”

“Alright,” Serena huffed and quickly swiped a few strands of hair out of her face that had loosened out of her braids.

“Watch out,” Elynore said as she slowly started to swing attacks at her sister.

Serena did better than she had expected and parried all her blows.

“Good. Very good,” Elynore said and Serena smiled up. Some of the men around applauded for their princess making Serena smile even more.

“What will your fiancés think when they return and see that you have become warriors?” Rickon suddenly asked amused. He had watched her standing not far away.

Serena blushed a little.

“They will have to accept it,” Elynore simply said it. “Uncle Gendry also accepted that aunt Arya is a warrior.”

“That’s true,” Rickon said amused. “Then show me what you learned sis,” he added directed towards Serena.

“No, you practice with me, little brother,” Elynore said. “Serena just held a sword for the first time and you train all the time. You practice with me.”

Ever since Rickon was slowly becoming a man he sometimes got cocky and needed the feeling of being better than anyone. Challenging Serena was one of these moments and it was Elynore’s moment to bring him back down to earth.

“Alright,” Rickon said and Serena handed him her sword.

For everyone around it must look like an unfair duel. Even if Rickon was two years younger than her he was easily two heads taller than her.

“Ready?” Rickon asked and Elynore nodded.

Rickon attacked her without a second thought, thinking he had an easy job with her, but Elynore swiftly dived under his blow like she had their aunt Arya did often and kicked his shingle making him cry out in pain and jump around on one leg holding his leg after dropping his word.

Elynore took the chance and tackled him into the dust before putting him in a headlock.

“You giving up?” Elynore asked.

“No…” He groaned struggling to free himself. “Never!”

Elynore started to pull his ear and his attempts to free himself quickly vanished.

“And now?” Elynore asked again in an amused tone.

“Alright…alright…you win…please stop.”

“Alright,” Elynore said chuckling giving her little brother a nuggie before kissing his forehead letting go of him.

The men around laughed in amusement at what they had just witnessed as Elynore got back from the ground and dusted herself off a little bit.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Elynore asked.

“Yes, I did…” Rickon said slightly embarrassed that he just has gotten beaten by his sister.

“Then better never forget it,” Elynore said smirking. “Serena fought good, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did indeed,” Rickon said and Serena smiled up even more.

“Alright, we ladies return to our ladylike hobbies, while you can practice a little more until the next time,” Elynore said linking her arm with Serena’s before leaving the training ground to return to Serena’s sewing, while Rickon started to spar with one of the men that had stood around.

“That was actual fun,” Serena said to Elynore’s surprise. “And thank you for going easy on me,” she added with a chuckle.

Elynore laughed lightly.

“Of course. You go easy on me too when you show me a new stitching technique.”

“And you showed Rickon that being cocky doesn’t pay off.”

“I had to. Now that father is gone somebody has to show him on the training ground,” Elynore said with a smirk and both girls laughed hearty as they sat down on the bench again, where they had left Serena's needlework behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)


	53. Arya

_Grass…so much grass…_ Arya thought as she rode through the Dothraki Sea. Grass as far as the eye could see.

They had waited for nearly a month in the Kingdom of the Ifeqevron for the Dothraki to be driven into their trap from the west by the westerosi troops, but nobody had come.

Arya’s scouts had been sent farther away every time they had returned without any information, but nothing.

It was like the westerosi armies and the Dothraki had vanished into thin air. Arya had waited for just like her orders had told her to, but with every day that passed the feeling that something went definitely wrong got stronger.

And the men felt it as well. At first, they had been excited to fight and the moral had been high, but with every day that had passed waiting in the forest, they had become restless.

The men would have loved to finally face the enemy rather than waiting and getting more bored every day. Slowly but surely the men had started to ask themselves what they were doing here and it made Arya nervous.

She feared what she would have to do to ensure loyalty if parts of the army refused her leadership.

When one moon had passed and the scouts still reported nothing, she had decided to take matters into her own hand. Only the gods knew what had happened to the westerosi armies, but maybe the plan had failed and they were bound in fights way more western than the original plan had intended and were now waiting for her to come west to help them.

Arya had gathered all her Lords and told them about the change of plan. All lords had agreed that everything was better than waiting on an enemy that might never come.

Two days later they had started their march west deep into the Dothraki Sea. It had taken them ten days until they reached the river that was fed by the Womb of the World.

They had easily crossed the river and continued further west.

Sometimes Arya felt like she was in the desert, but instead of sand, there was grass. So much grass.

Sometimes the grass was taller than a man on a horse and sometimes it was just short as if a _horde_ of horses had been fed on it.

Every night they made camp Arya starred at the ceiling of her tent while Gendry slept next to her thinking about Sandor and her brothers. Maybe they didn’t send a message because they were already dead.

In these moments Arya had to concentrate not to cry. Nothing in this war had gone as they had planned it. Nothing.

They should never have left Winterfell. At least not for Daenerys and her need for revenge.

Arya forced herself to think that Sandor only hadn’t sent a message by a rider, because he didn’t know where she was and that he and her brothers were well and safe.

It was around midday and the wind made the taller grass shake rhythmically around her.

The sun was warm and Arya felt her hair sticking to her sweaty neck, while her leather armor became heavier with every hour that passed.

They would still march for several hours until she would give the order to make camp.

She unplugged her waterskin and drank a few gulps before pouring some on her hand swiping her neck with it to cool it a little.

Ned was riding next to her chatting with Erryk. Over the course of the weeks, she had gotten to know Erryk better. He was a capable young man. Harder than he seemed considering he had troubles at first to overcome his shyness when talking to her.

Arya was sure he would make a good husband for Elynore. Arya just had to make sure he would return home.

She was happy that he had become friends with Ned and Robert. Her twins liked him very much and of course, they had also made sure that Erryk would be a good future husband for their favorite cousin.

Every time Arya had visited Winterfell with the boys, she had seen how they had played with Elynore. It was obvious that they were best friends.

Arya sometimes thought it quite funny that Sansa had gotten a daughter that came so much after Arya, while her daughter Rhaenys liked the ladylike things so much.

She thought of her daughter and what she was doing right now.

Probably stitching or embroidering with Serena or Minisa.

“What are you thinking off?” Gendry suddenly asked next to her.

“I was just thinking of our daughter and what she was might doing.”

“Probably stitching or embroidering.”

Arya laughed lightly.

“That’s exactly what I thought as well. She probably awaits us with a mountain of new clothes for all of us when we return.”

“Most likely.”

They both had a good laugh before falling into a content silence. Only the sound of thousands of hooves and feet marching could be heard alongside something that sounded like thunder in the distance.

Every few days the weather had turned and while it had been hot during the day, they had to endure thunderstorms in the evening. Luckily the lightning had never hit in the camp.

Arya looked around to see from where the thunder was coming and if she could already see the clouds.

The sky was completely clear besides some clouds spread over the sky. Definitely not clouds that were foreshadowing a thunderstorm.

 _That’s definitely thunder_ , Arya thought and tried to focus from where the sound came.

“What are you doing?” Gendry asked.

“Shhh,” she hissed and pointed towards the sky. “You hear that?”

Gendry listened and frowned.

“It’s coming closer,” Arya said concerned and looked at Gendry.

“Do you think…?” he asked.

“Yes…” Arya said and felt her heart start to beat quicker. “Battle formation!” she yelled.

Some of the men were looking in confusion at her.

“Didn’t you hear her?! Battle formation!” Gendry yelled. “Don’t you hear that?! We are going to be attacked!”

The lords now realized what they were talking about when the listened closely as well and yelled their orders to get the army into battle formation.

Slowly but surely, she could see a dust cloud appear at the horizon and it didn’t take long until she saw the Dothraki appear on the horizon in a broad line.

“Close the lines! Spears to the front archers behind. Keep the cavalry in the reserve! Lord Glover, you have the left flank! Lord Hornwood to the right!”

The men followed her orders and brought their men in position.

 _Nothing of this is supposed to happen like this,_ Arya thought desperately _. Nobody should face a Dothraki horde on an open field like this._

Didn’t matter now. They had to face this fight.

The Dothraki came closer like an endless flood of horses. Arya watched them and tried to analyze the situation.

She felt a shiver run down her spine when she realized what the Dothraki were doing.

Both of their flanks were far ahead of the center. They tried to circle them so they had no chance to escape.

“Gendry, take the boys, Erryk and as many men as you can and go,” Arya said. “I hold up as long as I can to buy you time.”

“Arya, no…”

“No discussion! Only a few moments and they will have surrounded us!” Arya yelled right next to Gendry before pressing her lips to his. “I love you. Go!”

“Arya…” Gendry wanted to start but Arya already had decided.

“Lord Glover with my husband! Lord Hornwood with me!” Arya yelled.

“Yes, princess!” Lord Hornwood yelled back bringing his right flank closer to the center.

“Princess, you need to go!” Lord Glover said. “You are too important.”

“No, make sure my sons get to safety. I hold out as long as I can. Try to get west or south and fight your way back to Braavos.”

“Good luck, princess,” Lord Glover said before he rode off.

“With me!” Arya yelled and rode towards the attacking Dothraki. About two thousand men were with her. About one quarter the number her whole army had.

Arya looked over her shoulder to see if Gendry really was retreating with their sons and Erryk. She saw them ride away west, while the soldiers were running for their life. Luckily not in panic though.

Arya focused back on the Dothraki and as soon as she noticed that the left and the right wing of the Dothraki moved to circle them she brought her men to a halt.

“Shield wall!” Arya yelled and the men build a circle.

The men carrying spears were outside followed by the remaining melee infantry. The archers and crossbowmen were behind. In the center, Arya was sitting on her horseback with a few hundred other riders, knights and lords.

Suddenly she spotted Erryk between the riders.

“What the fuck are you doing here?! You are supposed to leave! Sansa will rip my head off if Elynore’s fiancé doesn’t return,” She yelled at him angrily.

“And Elynore will rip my head off if her favorite aunt doesn’t return. It seems we both didn’t have much of a choice, didn’t we?” he asked in a confidence Arya hadn’t known him to possess.

“Stay close to me,” Arya said and took her bow from her saddlebag.

“Archers!” Arya yelled. “Nock! Aim!”

The archers drew their bows and waited for Arya’s command.

“Loose!”

Hundreds of arrows rushed towards the Dothraki and were answered with a hail of arrows towards the Northmen.

Some of her men screamed as they were hit.

“Hold the line! Archers, fire at will,” she ordered as she nocked her first arrow herself.

The archers started to shoot at their targets, while the Dothraki horde rode around them obviously looking for a gap in their lines they could use.

Arya aimed and shot.

Her first arrow hit her target right in the chest. The Dothraki fell off his horse and was dragged through the dust as the horse ran off.

Arya continued to aim and shot until she had no arrows left. Every arrow had met its target, but it didn’t make any difference. They were still outnumbered at least twenty to one.

When her archers also had no arrowed left the Dothraki released an endless number of arrows onto them.

Arya slowly but surely lost the overview of the situation and suddenly the Dothraki charged when they saw the smallest gap in the shield wall wasn’t closed immediately.

Arya drew her sword.

“Men, be brave! For the North and for your King!” she yelled with all her heart trying to suppress the overwhelming fear that started to spread inside her that this would really be her end.

The men drew their weapons and cheered ‘Stark’ and ‘For king Bran’.

“Charge!” Arya yelled and the men immediately broke the shield wall and started to attack the enemy.

One Dothraki rode directly towards her swinging his Arakh. Arya quickly parried the blow and swiftly buried her blade in her foe’s chest.

By the look on his face, he couldn’t believe he would die by the hand of a woman.

Arya just wanted to charge the closest Dothraki her horse was hit by several arrows sending her flying into the grass as her horse collapsed.

Arya groaned as she hit the hard ground and needed a few seconds to pull herself together.

She couldn’t find her sword. Gendry had made it for and she looked around to find it.

Her head hurt from landing on the ground and she felt some blood run down her forehead. She carefully touched her head and noticed a laceration. She hissed when she touched it.

Around her, she saw that her men were standing their ground, but so many already laid in dead in the dust.

Arya started to move and bit her pain away. Several Dothraki had gotten off their horse and faced her men on foot.

She drew Needle And prepared for her next opponent. She tried to spot Erryk but she couldn’t see him.

She had no idea how many men she had killed, but Needle was covered in so much blood it already stained her sleeve. Her water dance worked very well, but she was out of breath and by now her laceration made her feel dizzy.

By now she was sure she wouldn’t make it out of this alive. The only thing that kept her on her legs was that she was too stubborn to die without fighting until the very end.

Her thoughts were with her children, husband and family as she cut down one man after another.

Around her, there weren’t many Northmen left. But the ones that were still here fought just as furious as it was expected from the descendants of the First Men.

Arya's legs were shaking and she felt so dizzy she fell to her knees. She looked up to the sky and felt tears in her eyes at the thought she would never see the North again.

She didn’t even notice that someone approached her from behind.

When something hit her head, her whole world turned black.

 


	54. Sandor

It was their last night in Meereen. Tomorrow they would march the coast street south to take back Yunkai and Astapor before heading further south towards Old Ghis. Then they would turn east and follow the coast until they reach Quarth where Queen Daenerys would await them.

In the meantime, the Queen would take Ghozai and Velos before taking New Ghis, when she sailed through the Ghiscari Strait.

Luckily after they had left the lands of Old Valyria the march towards Meereen had went without any incidents.

When they had reached Meereen the welcome though hadn’t been as they had expected it.

Instead of a happy welcoming, they had been rather questioned why they had no information on Aegon, while Daenerys had apparently heard he had sneaked past them to Quarth, where he had allied himself with the wise men apparently.

If Daenerys had her way they would have marched east right away, but luckily Queen Asha and Bran had been more diplomatic, than Sandor who was shortly before saying something inappropriate, when he heard that his exhausted men were supposed to march without a break further east.

Queen Asha had seen how worn-out the troops were and said it wouldn’t make a difference if the Northmen stayed here in Meereen for a week or two while they sailed to take the Isle of Cedars.

Asha had told Bran that she would make sure it would buy the Northmen at least two weeks to recover and lick their wounds before they would march further east.

_At least one Queen has some eyes to see what’s going on_ , Sandor had thought.

Sandor had been glad to see Daenerys leave Meereen. It meant their troops could finally recover and at least mourn the men they lost in Valyria for a short time.

They had set up in the largest pyramid of the city where they could oversee the whole city and the surrounding lands. After the unpleasant experience in Valyria, they didn’t need any more unpleasant surprises.

It had felt incredibly good to finally be able to take a bath after countless weeks of only being able to wash provisionally. Sandor had soaked in for hours before he had met for dinner with Bran, Jon and his son.

They decided to give their men the same kind of freedom they had enjoyed Volantis, so they could regain their strength.

Due to their longer stay they had used the time to sent ravens home telling them about the current situation and where they were.

They had anxiously awaited the ravens to return since they had written that this time, they were staying long enough for the ravens to return.

In the meantime, they had restocked their supplies and made sure their horses also got greatly needed care. Many men of their army took the time to visit the countless brothels and taverns of the city.

When several ravens had finally returned to them from the North it had carried more than welcome news from home.

First of all everybody in their family was healthy and they finally got information that Arya had at least landed on the north coast.

The best news though carried the letter for Bran. Shireen was with child. The Queen was finally carrying the heir to the northern throne under her heart.

When Bran had read the letter his emotions had immediately broken free and he had openly cried in happiness.

When they had made the news public to the Lords and the men it had been the morale boost this army had dearly needed.

Attached to the raven Sansa had sent him there had also been a short letter from Serena.

Sandor had given it to Edric and had watched him read it and had satisfied noticed how his facial expression became softer with every word he read.

In the days after they had started to make the preparations for their further march towards Yunkai.

After they had taken the remaining cities of Slavers Bay he hoped dearly they would finally get catch Aegon.

Tomorrow they would finally march, but Sandor didn’t find any sleep that night.

Even if it was his last night in a soft feather bed with fresh sheets he continued to move around, but sleep simply wouldn’t come.

Now he was simply lying around on top of his sheets. The air was still warm even if it late beyond the hour of the wolf. His skin felt damp from sweat.

He took his cup from his nightstand and took a sip of water.

Sandor laid back down and stared at the canopy for a moment before he closed his eyes.

His thoughts drifted to his wife. His smart and beautiful little bird. He imagined her sleeping right now as well. Her auburn hair either braided for the night or open sprawled around her head like an auburn halo.

He could see her womanly shape under her thin silk shift. He longed to let his fingers gently stroke over her pale soft skin.

It was then he felt his cock come to life, hardening in his smallclothes.

After this long time without finding his release, his cock easily became nearly unbearable hard in an instant.

_Fuck it_ , he thought as he freed himself out of his smallclothes.

Ever since he had gotten together with Sansa, he never really had to take care of his needs on his own anymore.

The last time he had jerked off had been during the war on the Summer Isles when he hadn’t been able to withstand his needs any longer.

Sandor took himself in hand and began to stroke his length as he started to imagine Sansa in all her naked glory snuggled up to him whispering how much she missed and wanted him into his ear.

After months of not finding his release, it only took a handful of stroked before he felt his balls tighten spilling his seed in several large spurts all over his hand and stomach while he softly moaned his wife’s name.

Sandor got out of bed and cleaned himself with the wet rack lay in the washbasin.

He got back to bed and finally felt himself become sleepy now that he had taken care of himself.

_At least a few hours of sleep before the war continues_ , he thought.

 

***

 

They had taken Yunkai with ease. Yunkai had tried to negotiate with them and offered a huge amount of gold if they turned blind eye to their rebellion and return to slavery.

_Quite ironic_ , Sandor had thought when he heard this. Daenerys had ordered them to take Yunkai and Astapor to make sure there wouldn’t be any slavery, while Daenerys turned blind eye to the slavery in Volantis.

They had declined the offer and the man that had negotiated with them told them that they would never take the city.

He had been damn wrong. They had besieged the city for two weeks and this time had only been needed to build the rams with which they had smashed in several of the gates of the city.

The city had fallen hours later. The slave soldiers had no real chance against the battle-tested men from Westeros.

They had restored the old city council that had been established on Daenerys order and they had continued their march towards Astapor.

This time it hadn’t been that easy.

Not long after Daenerys had left, the wise men of Astapor had started to drill Unsullied and by now they already had a few thousand on their hand.

Sandor and the other had known that they were more than competent opponents and so they hadn't taken the task to take the city easy.

Luckily the wise men of Astapor had thought them self very superior and so they had faced them on an open field.

The battle had been short but brutal. They had to fight until the last of the Unsullied had been lying dead in the dust. The blood toll had been even higher than the one in Valyria and when the battle had finally been over and the wise men had opened the gates hoping they could simply bend the knee, the first of the wise men had been simply beheaded by Jon Umber, who had been the first to enter the city.

The other ones had been put to the sword the days later. The mothers of the city had thanked them and prayed for the westerosi that had come to free them of the men that took their babies from them, either to make them Unsullied or have them killed by Unsullied as the final test.

Sandor didn’t care for any of them. His thoughts were with his men that laid dead in the dust far from their home.

They had no real overview over their losses, but Jon and Maege had estimated they had about two third of the men left they had taken with them from Westeros.

Bran had decided against staying in Astapor for a week or two and Sandor alongside the lords had hardly anything against it. They wanted to continue the march to Quarth as quick as possible and hopefully finally end this war by catching Aegon.

They had only stayed for long enough to confiscate as many carts as they needed to carry their wounded and resupply with fresh water.

Against Daenerys orders, they hadn’t followed the coastline over Old Ghis east but instead followed the Worm River east until they had crossed the mountains and reached the street that led to the ruins of Vaes Orvik.

By this change of route, they had saved at least a month of marching. The moral of the men had been high after their time of relaxation in Meereen and even higher when the news had arrived that their Queen was expecting a child.

This was only further increased by the chance to finally fight a battle at Yunkai.

The losses they had endured at Astapor though had a lasting impact on the moral. They had lost many friends and weren’t even close to ending this war. At least it must feel like this for many men. And the news of Shireen’s pregnancy while having a positive effect on the moral also made the men think of home and their own wives and children.

They need finally have the decisive battle that would decide this war, or finally find a real trace of Aegon.

They were maybe one or two days away from the ruined city and Sandor was in Bran's tent in the early evening with Jon, his son, Maege and most of the high lords in command deciding which streets to use.

They were standing at the map table and were discussing if they should march alongside the coast street over Quarkash to Quarth, maybe risking another battle should Quarkash also be in rebellion or take the street further north that would lead them past the runs of Vaes Quosar.

“If we take the northern route, we take the risk of getting driven into the desert should Quarkash attack us on route from the south,” Maege said with concern.

“Aye…” Sandor said and scratched his beard. “But if we march alongside the coast, we could also be trapped by the sea should we get attacked from the north, before we reach the city.”

“So, either way, we are fucked, aren’t we?” the Great Jon asked with his booming voice.

Even if he had passed his seventieth name day not long ago, he hadn’t lost any of his special humor and his fierceness in battle. Sandor was glad to have them with their army.

“The decision is yours, your grace,” Wylis Manderly said.

“We need the fresh water we can get in Quarkash, or we might run out before we reach Quarth,” Bran said thoughtfully. “We cannot risk being driven to the desert without enough fresh water. We need to take the southern route, even if it means we have to fight for the water.”

“Aye,” Sandor rasped. “Then its decided.”

After the meeting, the Starks intended to get food and spend a few hours at the fire before retreating for the night.

Sandor had set some traps earlier next to small river nearby that didn’t appear on any map and he now checked them to see if he had been lucky.

If he hadn’t caught anything, they would have to make something out of the dry meat they had some potatoes.

When they had left Volantis, they had decided against taking livestock with them so they could march quicker. They had enough dry meat with them for several months and enough potatoes and corn to eat well enough every night.

They had always tried to hunt or find fresh supplied in the places they had marched through.

The only thing they always needed to resupply was fresh water.

Sandor noticed to his satisfaction that he had caught four rabbits. He returned to Jon and Bran. They had their tents right next to each other surrounded by the most loyal Northmen to make sure the King wouldn’t be reached by any danger easily.

The men were preparing their own dinner right now and they all greeted him passing by lifting their horns of ale or bowing their heads.

Some archers had been lucky to shoot some pheasants. Sandor swapped one of his rabbits with one pheasant.

Jon was just starting the fire as he returned. Bran was sitting in a chair cutting some potatoes, as Rickard was chopping some wood.

_A view you don’t see all day_ , Sandor thought. _A king cutting potatoes._

“Look what I got us,” Sandor said and they all were happy they would get fresh food tonight.

Sandor gutted the animals and then helped Bran with the potatoes.

Just as Jon had started the fire, they heard shouting and yelling not far away.

Sandor and Jon decided to check it out and sound reached a cluster of people.

“Take that back!” Sandor heard somebody yell, but he couldn’t see who was the center of attention as he was pushing his way to the crowd with Jon behind him.

As they finally saw what was going on, he saw two young men in a brawl.

They were rolling around in the dust exchanging beatings.

“Fuck off,” one man said while trying to deflect the punches of the other man.

“I’ll stop if you apologize for what you said!” the other man said but got thrown off the other man as he was punched on the ribcage.

It was then that Sandor saw that it was Edric who had just been beating up the other man. They both had gotten up to attack each other again when Sandor and Jon stepped in.

“Stop in an instant!” Sandor yelled in his booming voice and most men around jumped a little.

The two squabblers didn’t seem to hear him and rushed towards each other, but Sandor was able to hold Edric back, while Jon pushed back the other man.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm yourself lad,” Sandor said as Edric tried a free himself of Sandor’s grip to.

Sandor turned around to see that Jon had exactly the same problems to keep back the other brawler. Much to his displeasure, he saw that Edric’s opponent had been Ser Harlan.

Sandor hadn’t known he was part of the Vale contingent, but now that he saw him, he felt anger rush through him. He had not forgotten what Ser Harlan had done during the King’s Landing tourney.

“That’s right better keep him back,” Ser Harlan said with a bleeding nose and Sandor looked at Edric to check if he could let go of him.

Edric had calmed down enough, that Sandor could let go of him and walked over to Ser Harlan and grabbed him by the collar pulling him close to his face.

“You better fuck off, before I make good on my promise to my daughter to break your nose when I see you again. Now bugger off,” Sandor growled and pushed Ser Harlan back, who was clearly thinking about giving a flippant answer, but then he decided to simply leave.

“It’s over,” Jon declared and the men started to go their ways again.

Sandor walked over again to Edric who still looked full of anger. He took him with them and returned to Bran and Rickard.

Bran wanted to ask what had been going on, but Sandor simply shook his head and led Edric to his tent, while Jon stayed behind to continue cooking.

As they entered his tent, he gestured Edric to sit down on his bed while he poured them each a cup of wine before he sat down in a chair and handed Edric a cup.

Edric’s knuckles were red and his lip was lightly bloody. His clothes and face were dusty.

“What was that about?” Sandor asked neither kind nor unkind.

“What do you mean, Lord Stark?”

“Bugger your Lord Stark, lad. You would have killed that bastard, I saw it in your eyes,” Sandor rasped. “I know that look from myself every time anyone has wronged my lit…my wife.”

Edric lowered his eyes and took a sip from his wine and flinched as he noticed his broken lip.

“So, I ask again, what was that about?”

“He insulted your daughter…” Edric finally said. “My future wife…”

“What did he say?”

“He talked about all the whores he slept with as we stayed in Volantis and then continued with the whores of Meereen. He said that there was one red headed that had ‘an ass just as hot as princess Serena’s’,” he said and Sandor could hear the anger in his voice.

Sandor took a sip of his wine to drown his own anger before Edric continued.

“He obviously didn’t know who I was or he didn’t care, but I kindly told him that he should stop to talk like this about my future wife.”

“And what did he say?” Sandor asked.

“He laughed and said I would thank him during my wedding night, that he had shown her one or two things during the King’s Landing tourney and how wet and willing she had come to his bed,” Edric angrily said. “Then I lost it. I am sorry Lord Stark.”

“Bugger your ‘Lord Stark’,” Sandor rasped and refilled the lad's cup. “I would have done the same, Edric. I hate that bastard.”

“Why did you tell him he should go away before you make good of your promise to Serena, what was this about, if the question is allowed?” Edric carefully asked.

Sandor sighed.

“Alright,” Sandor said. “I’ll tell you, but you must believe me that none of the bullshit Harlan said is true.”

He watched Edric’s reaction and saw him slowly nodding before he continued.

“But there is a history between my daughter and him. As you know there was that bedding game during Daenerys’ tourney and Ser Harlan was the best in that game apparently. He was kind to my daughter and they went for a stroll during the evening before the final joust. Serena was supposed to become his next conquest in this sick game…”

“I see…” Edric whispered.

“She only wanted and allowed a kiss but he wanted much more,” Sandor continued. “Serena told him to fuck off and he seemed to be offended in his masculinity by that.”

“And that’s why he spreads lies about her virtue…about him claiming her maidenhead…”

“I am sure Serena would have told you about this story someday…she is ashamed that she had been so naïve about him. Do think less of my daughter now?”

“Of course not,” Edric said immediately. “I love your daughter and we all make mistakes in our youth. I would even still love her if you had just revealed that she wouldn’t come as maiden into our marriage…not that it matters to me.”

This young lad still managed to impress him anew.

“What do you think of her probably not becoming Queen someday, now that Queen Shireen expects a child?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, my lord. I only want your daughter. I want to love, honor and protect her until the end of my days.”

“I am glad to hear that because she feels the same for you, Edric. You are a good lad and I am glad that my daughter chose you of all the suitors,” Sandor rasped.

“Thank you, Lord Stark,” Edric said humbly.

“No more ‘Lord Stark’ from you. I am Sandor from now on for you. You understand?” Sandor asked. “My future son in law,” he added with a smirk.

“Yes, thank you, Lor…I mean Sandor,” Edric said happily.

“You hungry?” Sandor asked.

“Starving.”

“Good, eat with your future family tonight.”

“Thank you.”

They left the tent and saw that the dinner was nearly done. The rabbits and the pheasant were roasting over the fire while the potatoes roasted in a cast iron pan directly in the burning wood.

They sat to the others.

“My future son is dining with us tonight,” Sandor declared and the others welcomed Edric in their group.

“You beat up Ser Harlan pretty bad, what was that about?” Jon asked curiously.

“He insulted Serena,” Edric simply said.

“Aye and he paid for it,” Sandor said and got a jug of wine and offered Edric the first sip.

When the food was ready, they shared their food brotherly and always gave the wine jug to each other and talked for hours until they finally departed for the night.

When Sandor laid in his bed, he thought that Serena had made the right choice with Edric.

 

***

 

“You disappoint me once more…” Daenerys declared sitting on her throne in the former council chamber of the Thirteen. “After all these months still nothing,” she added in a disappointed tone.

“Your grace…” one of the northern lords started, but Daenerys interrupted him.

“You simply don’t show enough ambition,” she accused the gathered northern and Vale nobility.

They hadn’t met any resistance on the street to Quarth and when they had reached the city Daenerys and the Ironborn of Queen Asha had already been there. They had taken the city with ease and found nothing of Aegon.

The fact that Daenerys hadn’t found anything wasn’t a sign for her that Aegon had never been here, instead, it only showed her the Northmen had been too slow to catch up to him and he had already left the city hearing the Northmen came for him before Daenerys landed.

Sandor tried to not laugh at the accusations of the Dragon Queen. They had sacrificed so much already and now they were accused of not showing enough ambition.

“Maybe I need to lead the search in person to finally get results,” Daenerys continued and Sandor could see that Queen Asha was mildly ashamed, because she knew well enough that the Northmen had the hard part in this search for Aegon, while Daenerys had spent most of the time on her ship in her luxurious cabin with the Sellsword commander everybody said was her lover.

“We will hunt down this pretender even if it means we have to march further east through Yi Ti and the Shadow Lands of Ashai.”

“No.”

This little simple word made the whole room become so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

Everybody turned towards Bran who had just spoken these words.

The King in the North looked calm and collected sitting in his chair.

“What?” Daenerys asked in disbelieve. She obviously hadn’t heard that word in a long time.

“This campaign is over _my queen._ We are far away from home for more than half a year already. We paid dearly in blood and we got nothing so far.”

“Then we need to continue because of this,” Daenerys argued. “I will continue until Drogon’s death is avenged.”

“Then you will have to march without _my_ men,” Bran said calmly.

“They are _my_ men!” Daenerys yelled. “You swore an oath to follow me.”

“I did and _we followed_ you through the war against the mad queen and the war on the Summer Isles. We even followed you without a moment of hesitation up to this point, but I won’t let _my men_ march towards their downfall, just because you won’t see the fact that this campaign has failed from the moment, we set foot on Essos,” Bran said and got approving murmurs from the crowd.

“We haven’t found any trace of Aegon ever since we started hunting after him. We have no word where Princess Arya’s army is and we haven’t heard a single word of the other westerosi armies that marched from Braavos,” Bran continued.

Daenerys listened and seemed to slowly realize what situation they were.

“My Queen,” Queen Asha spoke up. “King Bran is right. If you go further east it will be your downfall. Your realm is in Westeros. You fought so hard to bring peace to Westeros, will you sacrifice all you gained for the feeling of revenge at all cost?”

These words seemed to do the trick as well as Daenerys looking at all the battle-tested faces of the men in front of her.

“I am sorry…” she started. “You are right. We came this far, but now its time to return home. But this campaign isn’t for nothing. We brought freedom to Essos once more and the slaves were freed of their chokers once more.”

Sandor kept himself from giving a witty remark about how they had rather brought _fire and blood_ to Essos than freedom.

“I have one last order to the King in the North before,” Daenerys said and Sandor could hear how the Northmen around him tensed.

Would she now give order that they should still go further east? Sandor had never been to Yi Ti nor met anyone from there. It was said that it was an advanced culture, rich in art and history.

There was a reason why it was called the Golden Empire of Yi Ti.

“March north, find your sister and march with her west to try to get information what happened to the other westerosi armies. Then march straight to Braavos and return home.”

“Yes, my Queen,” Bran said.

“Where will you go, if the question is allowed?” Jon asked.

It wasn’t common knowledge that he was Daenerys’ nephew, but if someone was allowed to ask a question this directly it was Jon.

“Queen Asha and I were attacked by pirates from Sothoryos when we sailed from Meereen to Quarth. We will get rid of them and then sail west back to Westeros.”

Sandor rather thought Daenerys needed another victory for her ego before returning to complement the tales that would be told about this war.

After this meeting, they immediately started the preparations to march north.

The evening before they left Quarth north towards the Red Waste, they sent ravens to Winterfell with one message.

They were coming home.


	55. Sansa

Finally, their men were coming home. When the letter had arrived almost one and a half months ago, they had all been beside themselves with happiness.

They had invited all the castle staff to the great hall that evening alongside most of the guards that weren’t on duty to dine with them to celebrate that the King was coming home.

Serena had been beyond herself with happiness when she heard that her fiancé was on his way back.

The only thing that irritated Sansa was that Sandor’s letter didn’t say a single word about Erryk or Arya for that matter.

It made Sansa worry a little, but there was probably a completely reasonable explanation why there was no word of Arya.

Even if they had received the letter that their men on their way back it could still take them months to return.

They had left Winterfell nearly nine months ago.

Sansa dearly hoped they would make their way back quicker than their way to Quarth. It was crazy to think that Sandor was so far away from her.

Sansa had only been outside of Westeros once and that had been during their short stay in Braavos back when they had tried to get back north after the Red Wedding.

She had read a lot about the places of Essos to get an understanding what Sandor and they others would be seeing and she had even read the history of the Emperors of Yi Ti and the legends of the Shadow Lands of Ashai, but a part of Sansa envied Sandor for seeing all these places for once.

Over the last months, Shireen had grown with child every day and the word had quickly spread all over the North resulting in countless letter arriving telling how celebrations were held in nearly ever castle for the queen and the future prince or princess.

Shireen though had grown more nervous over the course of the last months. She often told Sansa about her fears what to expect when her time would come since it would be her first child.

Sansa had tried to soothe her fears as good as possible, speaking of her own experiences during childbirth. Maester Samwell had also tried to sooth Shireen fears that they all would be here for her.

Another fear Shireen had spoken to Sansa about was what the North would think if she would give birth to a little princess rather than a prince.

The North already had so many princesses that another prince might be welcomed by smallfolk and nobility alike.

Sansa had this talk with Shireen already years ago when she had spoken up about her fears that the North would start to hate her if she never could give the King his heir.

Back then Sansa had put these fears to rest by telling her that the North loved her as the gentle wolf she was and could never hate her.

Sansa knew well enough that Shireen’s fears to give birth to a daughter were caused by the experience of her mother and her inability to give her father any living son.

After a long session of sewing clothes for her babe, Sansa had been able to convince her that the North would follow a future Queen in the North just as much as they would follow a future King in the North if she gave birth to a son.

Rickon spent a lot of time around Shireen. She was by far his favorite aunt already from the start and that didn’t change.

It was like he was already in love with the little prince or princess that grew under Shireen’ heart. Rickon had even been the first one of the family to feel the child move inside Shireen’s body when she had taken his hand and gently placed it on her belly.

Rickon had really been moved by this. Sansa remembered that evening fondly.

 

***

 

Sansa was sitting with Shireen and Alys in the family solar with their six daughters and Arya’s daughter Rhaenys. Rickon and Robb were down in the courtyard sparing.

Sometimes their yells could be heard through the open windows.

Shireen was glowing and looked like she was ready to pop at any moment.

It warmed Sansa’s heart to see Shireen this happy all the time. Her pregnancy had lifted a heavy burden off her young shoulders.

They had spent most of the morning sewing all kind of stuff the babe would need as soon as it was born.

Shireen was making a pair of baby socks, while Serena and Lyanna worked on an embroidered blanket with a direwolf.

Minisa taught Annara and Rhaenys the best way to embroider small areas of cloth while Elynore was sewing on a little hat.

They ate lemon cakes and drank tea while doing their needlework.

Sansa and Alys had just finished another pair of baby clothes when Shireen put down her needlework and put a hand on her belly.

“Everything alright, Shireen?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, the child just moved a little and for a moment I thought…” she said but suddenly stopped. “My water broke…” She finished and Sansa could already see Shireen’s dress become wet.

Shireen looked at Sansa and suddenly her eyes grew huge when she realized what this just meant.

“My water broke!” Shireen yelped and they all focused their attention on Shireen, who was looking at Sansa for guidance.

“Alright, that’s perfectly normal. Serena, Elynore Lyanna get Maester Samwell and tell him what is going on. Minisa please take Rhaenys and Annara to Septa Helena and tell the boys what’s going on. Alys and I help you to your rooms,” Sansa said and the end directed towards Shireen.

They all hurried their way, while she and Alys helped Shireen to her room. The room wasn’t far away so they reached it rather quickly.

Sansa helped Shireen to unlace her dress, while Alys was already adding logs to the fire so they could heat up water directly in the room.

“It’s really happening isn’t it?” Shireen asked and groaned a little at the end when the first light contraction hit her.

“Yes, it is, Shireen. Now you are going to have your child.”

 


	56. Arya

Her feet were raw and full of blisters while her wrists hurt from the rough rope they were tied with. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were burning from the countless amount of dust the horses around her threw up while walking.

She had no idea how many days had passed since the battle, but she assumed it must have been at least two weeks.

Arya hadn’t many memories of the days after the battle. She had spent most of the time unconscious from the wound and the hit she had gotten on her head.

As soon as the had woken up she had been forced to walk just like all the other prisoners of her army

About thirty men had been captured after the battle. Arya thanked the gods when she saw that Erryk was with them. She had feared the worst.

Arya assumed the Dothraki were taking them east to Vaes Dothrak, considering they always marched towards the sunrise.

She had no idea why the Dothraki kept them alive, but they didn’t even really want to do it either.

They got one piece of bread a day and one cup of drink in the morning and one in the evening.

With every day that passed Arya felt herself become weaker. A few of her men had collapsed in the heat and when she and the other men had tried to get the men back to their feet the Dothraki had simply killed the men.

Arya hated them. She didn’t speak Dothraki, but the few bits she had learned from Queen Daenerys servant Missandei during the King’s Landing tourney were enough to hear the snickering around her about her ‘nice ass’.

She tried to ignore the groping she always got when she was tied up with another prisoner during the night so they couldn’t flee. She was always tied up with Erryk.

After the first men had died from exhaustion the Dothraki had started to organize fights to the death in the evening. They randomly choose two prisoners and let them fight until one was dead.

The first two had refused and they had both been killed immediately. The next two had fought. Arya had barely been able to watch. She knew both men well. Good, brave knights from Deepwood Motte.

Later the same night she had told Erryk that if he was chosen to fight, he shouldn’t hesitate to kill his opponent even if it was a former friend. This wasn’t about braveness or dignity anymore. It was a simple necessity to survive longer.

She had also added that if she was chosen to fight against him, he should kill her with a clean hit. When Erryk had refused she had told him that he was young and had to live. For Elynore and their future.

But Arya had never been chosen. The Dothraki always ridiculed and laughed at the weakness of the westerosi men dressed in iron every time one of them was killed.

Arya spent the days simply walking, not trying to think what would happen next. Not half the men that had been captured were left by now when the giant horse statues came in sight that marked the entrance to the holy city of the Dothraki.

They were ‘welcomed’ by thousands of people who looked at them curiously. They were led into a large ‘building’ that wasn’t more but a large tent where they were chained up.

“What do you think they will do with us, princess?” one of her men asked.

“I don’t know,” Arya simply said. “My husband will come for us. They won’t give us up.”

The men didn’t say anything further. Arya wasn’t sure if Gendry was coming back. She couldn’t even be sure if they had made it or if they had been hunted down.

She clutched to the thought that Gendry was coming for them.

They got some food in the evening, but it wasn’t enough for all of them. They shared equally so everyone had something.

When they fell asleep her stomach was still growling, but the exhaustion soon took over and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Arya awoke the next day when she was roughly woken up by two Dothraki unchaining her dragging her out before the other men had really noticed what was going on.

Arya barely kept up with the two men that dragged her after them. She couldn’t understand what they were saying, but she thought she understood the words ‘Khal’ and ‘Khaleesi’.

They took her to the largest tent in the center of Vaes Dothrak.

Inside there were a few dozen Dothraki and even more women reaching from younger than her to the age her mother would be if she would be still alive.

She was pushed forward until she stood in front of a Dothraki who got up from his chair. His hair was braided, but still long enough to reach all the way down his back.

 _This must be the Khal_ , Arya thought.

Suddenly he spoke, much to her surprise, in the common westerosi tongue.

“So now the westerosi already sent women to do the work of men,” he said and he laughed.

Arya didn’t say anything.

“The Dragon Lord was right, to call you weak…you fall like leaves in the wind. Back then your dragon Khaleesi had dragons, but now she is only a woman…weak like the rest of you…” The Khal came closer until she felt his breath on her face, but Arya didn’t flinch.

_I am a wolf. I am brave._

“…and soon we will have your queen and then she will spread her legs and serve my whole Khalasar as a whore.”

He then continued on Dothraki for the gathered people and Arya understood enough to know that he was talking about sacrificing her men to the Great Stallion who mounts the world.

“The whole world will be our realm and we will slaughter the iron-clad men and make their children slaves while taking their women as we want!” the Khal yelled.

He turned towards Arya once more and came closer.

“War is no place for a woman and soon you will learn your place in this world. Maybe I even make you one of my Khaleesis,” he whispered before he gestured to his bloodriders to take her away.

She was brought back to her remaining men and put back to chains.

“What did they want, my lady?” one of the men asked.

“They brought me to the Khal. He confirmed that the Dothraki indeed are allies of Aegon.”

“What are they going to do with us?” Erryk asked.

“I don’t know,” Arya lied. She didn’t want to extinguish the last spark of hope they had.

They got their small ration of food after a few hours of waiting and then again tried to sleep in the sitting position they were in.

Arya had no idea how long she had slept, but it was still pitch-black outside and inside the tent, when she woke up when somebody entered.

She couldn’t see who it was but by its shape, he must be huge. Some part of Arya hoped that it would be Sandor, but her hopes were shattered when she heard some Dothraki words.

Arya feigned to be asleep as the men knelt directly in front of her. She could smell the oils he used for his braid. He started to play with a strand of her hair and before Arya knew what she was doing she rammed her head forward and broke the man’s nose.

He yelled in pain and that woke up the others.

“What is going on?!” one of her men yelled.

The attacker cursed on Dothraki, before being slapped her that hard her head started to spin. Before she knew what happened she was dragged out of the tent into the darkness of the night, while her men yelled after her to let go of her.

Arya was dragged into another tent. It was lit by several torches and the floor was covered in horse skins.

She was thrown to the ground and she desperately tried to free herself of her fetters but they were too tight.

The Khal got rid of his clothes completely shameless and slowly walked over to her.

Arya knew from her history books that the Dothraki had no feeling of shame towards naked bodies and often consummated their bond under the naked sky for everyone to see.

She tried once more to get rid of her fetters with all her power until her wrists hurt, but it had no effect.

The Khal slowly came towards her and she felt panic rise inside her. She had never felt this helpless in her life. Even when she had been a prisoner in Harrenhal she had more control than now.

Arya tried to defend herself kicking after the Khal but it had no effect. Her attempts rather seemed to amuse him.

The Khal grabbed her tunic and simply shredded the fabric. The cold air made shivers run over her body as her chest was exposed.

Nobody but Gendry had ever seen her naked since she had become a woman. It was wrong that this savage was allowed to see her.

Arya tried to move to deny her attacker a full view of her, but he simply dragged her close to him.

 _This is it_ , she thought with desperation. She had always known that defiled by the enemy during a war was a possibility. She had just never expected that it could actually happen to her.

She had never forgotten Sansa after they had freed her of Wendel or Jeyne after they had retaken Winterfell. If Sansa and Jeyne hadn’t been broken, she wouldn’t let this savage break her as well.

She was a wolf. She was a warrior.

 _You can have my body, but never me_ , Arya thought in defiance.

The Khal forcefully squeezed her breasts and Arya closed her eyes and bit her tongue to prevent him from seeing a reaction.

She felt him trying to pull off her leather breeches and Arya prepared herself from the seemingly inevitable when yelling started outside the tent.

The Khal said something in Dothraki when he suddenly fell off her to the side.

Arya opened her eyes and saw her husband standing tall over the body of her attacker his hammer in hand dripping with the foe's blood.

Sandor stood right next to him getting rid of his cloak. He covered her chest before he took his dagger and cut her fetter.

“You are safe now, little wolf,” Sandor rasped and Gendry knelt down next to her while Sandor got up.

Arya flung herself in his arms and her emotions broke free while she hugged him tightly.

“He…he tried to…” Arya sobbed against his chest. Gendry gently stroked over her back, while he kissed the crown of her hair.

“I know, but he is dead now,” Gendry said.

“Not yet,” Sandor rasped and they looked over to the form of the naked Khal groaning in agony.

“Here,” Sandor said and handed her the weapons she had thought lost forever. Gendry got rid of his tunic and handed it to Arya.

She dressed and got her dagger before walking over to the Khal’s body. She let the hate she felt in this moment float through her and swiftly cut off the Dothraki’s cock and balls with one stroke.

The Khal screamed in pain as Gendry lifted his hammer and let it crash down on his skull, ending his life with a wet scrunching sound.

“I knew you would come back,” she said. “Are the boys with you as well?”

“Yes, and Erryk is also safe,” Gendry said.

 _Thank the gods_ , Arya thought as they stepped out of the tent.

Vaes Dothrak was in flames.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next PoV: Sandor


	57. Sandor

They had marched ten days straight north until the heat of the Red Waste had become too unbearable and had led to the first death by overheating and dehydration.

The men had simply fallen dead from their horses. It had been then that Bran and the others had decided it didn’t make any sense to march straight north if it meant they would lose more men to the heat.

They were now taking the Sand Road east until they reach the Bone Mountains and then follow the Stone Road.

It was still unbearably hot and Sandor felt thick pearls of sweat run down his back. His whole tunic was already soaked and their water supplies started to run low at an alarming rate.

If the weather wouldn’t turn cooler soon, they would have to ration their water supplies to one or two cups per day.

 _So much suffering to endure_ , Sandor thought frustrated. He would never have thought that he would miss the northern summers that were warm of course, but not nearly as hot as it was here.

Sometimes it felt like Daenerys had only ordered them north in hope find death in the Red Waste so there wouldn’t be tales how Daenerys campaign had led to nothing.

Of course, this was very far fetched but some of the men spoke about it. Sandor and Jon kept an eye on potential rumors that would potentially lower the morale of the army.

The morale needed to be kept at the level it currently was. At the moment the men were motivated by the idea of returning home, but if the journey continued to be a struggle Sandor was sure the first men would leave during the night on their own and try to fight their way back home on their own.

They needed to prevent this at all cost even if it meant they had to allow rumors about the Queen's intentions to spread a little.

They either came home as one army or none of them would return.

 

***

 

Sandor could barely describe how relieved he was when he finally saw the mountains appear on the horizon.

The closer they came to the Bone Mountains the cooler it became. They had even the chance to refill their water supplies from the countless mountain creeks they had marched by.

The Stone Road had first led them further east and then follows the eastern foothills of the Bone Mountains until the road led back west over the pass.

The decision to take this road had probably the best they could have made.

When they crossed the mountain pass they had encountered snow and it had been an incredible reminder of home. It motivated the men more than any speech Bran could have held could have done.

Sandor and the others had expected that they would need a week to cross the mountain pass, but they had managed within four days.

When they had left the pass and marched back down into the planes the Dothraki Sea had lain before them like an endless ocean of grass.

They had to take a break of two days to regain their strength and allow the horses to feed properly on the fresh green.

It also was the opportunity to hunt to restock their supplies. Furthermore, they had sent out scouts north, west and north-west in hope to make contact with anyone of Arya’s army or at least gather some information to determine the route they would take.

Sandor missed the little wolf and couldn’t wait to see her again. Bran and Jon felt the same, probably even more.

On the morning of the third day, they had marched north-west. They did not take any of the streets marked on any maps. They marched straight towards the forest Arya had been given the order to stay.

If the gods were good, they would simply find her there and then march west. They had scouts on all their four flanks, so they would discover any attack in time. They couldn’t risk being attacked by the Dothraki on an open field.

After two weeks of marching with nightly breaks, one of these scouts finally met the scouts of Arya’s army.

When they had finally reunited with her army, their joy to be reunited quickly vanished when it became obvious what had happened to Arya’s army.

Gendry had filled them in on what had happened and that Arya had covered their retread west.

Gendry had marched for two days without a pause west before turning south in hope to find them.

The only glimmer of hope was that they didn’t know for sure that Arya was dead.

They had decided to not simply give her up and march back north until they reached the battlefield.

They had smelled and heard it before they had reached it. Countless vultures had flown at the sky and the smell of the battlefield lingered like a thick fog over the land.

“Look for my sister,” Bran ordered as they reached the battlefield and the men spread out to check the thousands of bodies and take everything of use.

“And look for Lord Cerwyn’s son,” Sandor added.

It took them hours to check all bodies. Some of them were barely recognizable as humans anymore. Either the vultures had feasted on them or the wet warm weather had made many bodies decay rather quick.

The bodies of thousands of horses were bloated and some of them had already burst, spreading a disgusting smell.

The Northmen dug large graves and buried the bodies of their fallen after they took off everything that was still of use for them.

“I think I found Arya’s horse,” Gendry called standing by the body of a horse that looked like his wife’s mare.

Sandor gulped hard as he saw a smaller sized body and his heart rate speed up as he turned the body fearing the worse. To his relieve it was the body of a young man.

And luckily that lad wasn’t Erryk either. Sandor didn’t even want to imagine how it would scatter Elynore’s heart if her fiancé would be dead.

“Gendry, Sandor over here,” Jon called.

They ran over to Jon and he showed them Arya’s sword Needle he had picked up from the ground.

“Arya was definitely here,” Jon said.

“Aye,” Sandor rasped and Gendry picked up another sword.

“I made this one for her, together with the dagger here,” Gendry said and looked around. “Do you think there is a chance they have taken her prisoner?”

“We haven’t found a body and her weapons are scattered around here. Maybe they want a ransom for her,” Jon said.

“Or worse,” Sandor rasped. “The Dothraki are not known for taking prisoners for ransoms…we need to find her.”

“Aye,” Gendry agreed.

“But where have they gone?” Edric asked.

“There is only one place they will be after such a victory,” Bran said. “Vaes Dothrak.”

 

***

 

They buried their dead within the next few hours and marched east sending scouts ahead to check for any potential traps or lines of defense.

They needed to make sure they would take the Dothraki by surprise. Gendry had told them in detail how large the Dothraki army was and if they wouldn’t take them by surprise, they wouldn’t stand a chance most likely.

Even if they would win that battle it would mean losses beyond any reason.

The luck was on their side and they were able to approach Vaes Dothrak without being spotted. Their cloaks and hoods hid their faces well in this moonless night.

The Dothraki obviously didn’t expect that they would come back for them.

Sandor scouted the ‘city’ with Gendry and Jon from a hill. It was later afternoon and they had a good overview.

They could see a large tent in the center of the city in the middle of a large marketplace. Hundreds if not thousands of tents and other building made of clay were surrounding it.

“How are we supposed to find them?” Jon asked.

Humans were barely recognizable as moving black dots in this distance.

“This building in the center must be where the Khal resides,” Sandor said.

“No,” Gendry murmured. “That’s where the Dosh Khaleen live, the former wives of fallen Khals. Arya read about it.”

Gendry looked at them.

“Its where the Khal hold ‘court’. His personal building must be the large one close by,” Gendry said and pointed towards a larger building not far away.

“But where are the prisoners then?” Jon asked. “They could be everywhere here.”

“Would you leave your spoils of war far away?” Sandor asked and pointed towards a building that looked heavily guarded in this distance only a few paces away from the Khal’s building.

“That building is our best shot I guess,” he added.

“So, how are we going to do this?”

“We wait for the night, Gendry, Edric and I will sneak into the city. You, Jon, will need to create a distraction by attacking the city. If we act quick enough, we should overwhelm them with ease and be able to free the little wolf.”

 _If she is still alive_ , Sandor thought as he touched the little wolf’s weapons he had taken with him.

 “When do I know to attack?” Jon asked.

“You will know,” Sandor simply said before they returned to the army.

 

***

 

“Quick and quiet,” Sandor whispered next to Gendry and Jon. They had been able to sneak into the city undetected. Sandor assumed it was past the hour of the wolf.

It had taken them nearly two hours to find their way through the labyrinth of small alleyways and dead ends until they had finally reached the tent building, they had looked for.

Several large Dothraki stood guard. Luckily not as many as Sandor had thought.

“What now?” Edric asked.

“We distract them,” Sandor said.

“I have an idea,” Edric said and disappeared into the night before Sandor could stop him.

They waited and nothing happened.

After a few additional minutes Gendry said they should probably look for him.

“Not necessary,” Edric said just that very moment. “The distraction will start in a few.”

“What did you do?” Sandor asked.

“Wait and see.”

They waited and the Dothraki suddenly started to yell and run away yelling something Sandor could not understand.

When Sandor looked the direction, the Dothraki had run to he saw the shining of a fire. Edric had obviously put something to the torch.

More and more Dothraki ran out of their buildings and tents to help to extinguish the flames that quickly seemed to spread.

“Let’s go,” Sandor said and the sprinted to the tent. Sandor entered first and they saw several Northmen tied to against the wall.

“Lord Stark!” one of the men exclaimed relieved as Sandor cut him loose. “Princess Arya knew you would come!”

“Where is she?” Sandor asked.

“The Khal took her away,” Erryk said as Edric cut him loose. “She was taken away a few minutes ago.”

“Sandor with me,” Gendry said. “Edric, Erryk free the others.”

Sandor left with Gendry and they made their way to the Khals tent. On their way a few Dothraki noticed them, but Gendry merciless stroke them down with his hammer in fury to find his wife.

As they reached the Khals tent they heard Jon’s war horns in the background indicating the attack was in full effect.

The entered the tent and Gendry within a second hit the Khal with his hammer whose body has been hovering above Arya.

The Khal collapsed groaning falling to the ground next to Arya and Sandor saw that her tunic had been ripped apart.

Sandor immediately adverted his eyes and took off his cloak handing it to Arya to cover herself, just like he had done twenty years ago after Sansa had been in this situation by the hand of Meryn Trant by order of Joffrey.

Sandor knelt down and cut her fetter. Gendry knelt down next to him.

“You are safe now, little wolf,” Sandor rasped before he got up to check the still alive Khal didn’t try anything.

Gendry had hit him at the head but it hadn’t been a deadly blow though. The man groaned in pain.

“He…he tried to…” he heard Arya sob against Gendry’s chest and Sandor felt the Hound awake in him.

“Not yet,” Sandor rasped as Gendry told his wife that her nearly rapist was dead.

Gendry got rid of his tunic and Sandor turned away as Arya dressed, before he gave Arya back her weapons.

The little wolf walked determined over to her attacker and cut off her attacker’s cock and balls with one stroke of her dagger before Gendry lifted his hammer above his head and let it crash down on the Khals head.

“I knew you would come back,” she said after it was done. “Are the boys with you as well?”

“Yes, and Erryk is also safe,” Gendry said.

They left the tent most of Vaes Dothrak was in flames with the battle raging around them.

They had taken the Dothraki by surprise and so it didn’t take long until it was clear they had won.

The fire of the city burned till the morning and when the sun rose not many Dothraki were left. Most of them were dead and the remaining alongside most of the civilians had fled. Only the gods knew where they had run off to.

They hadn’t lost many men luckily. Maybe a few hundred, but they still took their time to bury each of them before midday.

They decided to stay one night before leaving this slaughterhouse.

In the evening all the Starks plus Edric and Erryk sat by the fire. Arya had cleaned up a little and was still wearing Gendry’s tunic sitting next to her twins.

The twins had run into their mother’s arms when they had finally found her again.

During this evening Sandor and the others told Arya and Gendry how their campaign had gone and what they had been through, while Arya told them about her experience during this war so far. They also told Arya and Gendry the good news from Winterfell that Shireen was with child.

They had all been beside themselves cause of this news.

They had found a lot of livestock in Vaes Dothrak and so they and the whole army could feast on goat roast.

“What are we going to do now?” Arya asked after they had finished eating.

“It doesn’t matter what Daenerys says anymore. We march west,” Sandor said.

“Aye,” Bran agreed. “We are going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I am currently writing on Cpt. 66 so you can expect regular updates in the near future :)


	58. Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday @Lalelilolu

About two months had passed since their aunt had given birth to a healthy daughter. Serena and Elynore had assisted their mother, aunt Alys, Lyanna and Maester Samwell.

Luckily Shireen labor had only lasted a few hours until the babe was born.

To honor her father and to thank Serena’s mother for always being there for her she had named her daughter Stansa.

When their aunt held their newest cousin for the first time she had cried openly with joy. Serena knew how long aunt Shireen and uncle Bran had tried to become parents and now it had finally happened.

The bells had rung the whole day to tell the whole world that the Queen of the North had given birth to the heir of the northern throne.

Ravens were sent the same day to all corners of the North and Westeros carrying the good news.

All people of Winterfell were in love with their new princess as soon as Shireen had presented her little girl to the world as was Rickon who Shireen had asked to become the godfather for the little girl. Rickon had been excited that Shireen had asked him.

It was around midday and Serena was in the family solar with Elynore, their mother and aunt Shireen, to embroider, chat and drink tea with cake.

Minisa and Anna had their lessons alongside Rhaenys with Septa Helena, while Rickon had their lessons with Maester Samwell.

Shireen had just finished feeding Stansa and the latest Stark was now peacefully sleeping in her mother’s arms, while Shireen gently stroked her soft dark brown hair.

“My little darling,” Shireen whispered and kissed her daughters head. Serena smiled at the sight.

They had never seen aunt Shireen that happy in their entire life. Every time she held Stansa in her arms she had to think about her own future and how it would be when she would have her first child.

_Edric’s child_. The thought alone to start a family with Edric made excitement pool inside her.

Serena couldn’t wait for him to return. Her heart longed to be reunited with him. She now completely understood how their mother felt when their father was away.

The door opened and Minisa, Annara and Rhaenys stormed into the room. They had obviously run from Maester Samwell’s tower to see who was the best runner.

“Not so loud, little ones,” Sansa said. “Your cousin is sleeping.”

“Sorry,” The three young girls whispered in a union.

Servants quietly knocked shortly after and brought them a light lunch, consisting of a leech soup and fresh bread.

They had decided to take their lunch in the solar today.

They ate their dinner and chatted lightly and quietly not wake up Stansa.

Rickon had obviously forgotten that they had wanted to meet for lunch, but their mother had said the hunger would remind him soon enough. In the end he still didn’t come.

Serena had just finished her lunch when her mother asked her to find her brother.

“I’ll come with you,” Elynore said and they both left the solar.

Serena looked down to the courtyard to see if she could spot their brother but she couldn’t see him.

“Maybe he is still with Maester Samwell?” Elynore suggested.

They went to the Maester’s tower and met Maester Samwell on the way.

“Maester do you know where our brother is?” Serena asked.

“No princess, he didn’t come to his lesson either. Maybe he is in his rooms?”

“Thank you Maester. If you see him tell him mother asked for him.”

“I will, princess,” Maester Samwell said.

They looked once more at the sparring men to see if their brother was between them before they went into the Old Keep where their rooms were located.

“As we know him, he probably still sleeping,” Elynore said annoyed.

“Probably and we keep running around trying to find him…” Serena added.

They reached Rickon’s door and Serena knocked, but nobody answered or opened.

The door was unlocked and so Serena and her sister entered.

When they entered, they were kind of astonished when they saw one of the kitchen girls struggling to dress up obviously in a panic to be discovered.

Her hair was tangled and her cheeks had a rosy color while her breasts were still exposed for everyone to see.

The bed was messy and it was obvious what had happened here.

Serena sighed in frustration.

Shortly after Stansa had been born their baby brother had obviously discovered he could do more with his cock than just take a piss.

Ever since several servants and kitchen girls had found the way into his bed. Rickon had an easy time. He was tall, muscular and handsome and since he now finally had started to grow a real beard, he became more masculine with every day that passed.

Mother had by some miracle not found out yet, but if Rickon continued at this pace it was only a matter of time before she found out either by stumbling onto him or because one servant was carrying his child in her belly.

Serena and Elynore didn’t approve of their brother’s behavior. They both knew it wasn’t too uncommon for young men to gain experience with women before marriage, after all, they had no idea if Edric or Erryk didn’t have any women before them already.

Serena didn’t want to think of it. Edric would be her first as would Erryk for Elynore and that was all that mattered to them.

Nevertheless, they didn’t want their brother to shame Joanna Umber by fathering a bastard. That girl was so in love with their baby brother it would hurt her badly if that happened.

“Where is our brother?” Elynore asked annoyed.

“I don’t know. He left about twenty minutes ago, princess,” The girl said trying to hide her breasts with her hand while blushing heavily.

They turned to leave, but Serena turned around one more.

“Get out here and make sure nobody sees you,” she said to the girls before the two sisters took their leave to continues their search for their baby brother.

“And another one,” Elynore said. “How many were that this month? Five? Six?”

“I think that was number seven.”

Even if this had just been the third time, they had walked into the aftermath of Rickon’s conquests, Lynara had told them she had heard the tittering between the kitchen and servant girls.

They went back into the courtyard to look for Rickon and saw Ser Podrick oversee the new recruits.

“Ser Podrick, have you seen our brother?” Serena asked sweetly.

“Last time I saw him he was at the stables,” Ser Podrick said.

“Thank you, Ser,” Elynore said the sisters went to the stables.

“I don’t know what you think, but if we don’t find him here, I return to mother and tell her we couldn’t find him. I got other things to do than running after our brother.”

“Same,” Elynore said immediately.

They entered the stable and they were greeted by the smell that was to be expected.

They went further into the stable and gave their horses a few scratches walking by.

They didn’t find him anywhere near the boxes and just wanted to turn to leave when Serena heard a giggle from the barn that was directly attached to the stables where the hay was stored.

The went into the barn and they spotted Rickon kissing wildly with one of the kitchen girls who had often watched him sparring while cutting potatoes.

She was maybe a year younger than Rickon.

Rickon was touching her breasts through the fabric of her dress. Her left hand was stroking through Rickon’s auburn hair, while her right was clearly doing something _in_ Rickon’s breeches.

Serena cleared her throat more soundly than necessary and Rickon and the girl jumped at the sound. The girls tried to smooth out her skirts, while Rickon turned away to tie up his breeches.

The girl wanted to leave but Rickon swiftly held her by the arm. Serena couldn’t understand what he said to her, but it sounded like ‘come to my rooms tonight’ before he kissed her cheek quickly and the girl ran out of the barn after doing two short curtsies in front of them blushing heavily.

“My beloved sisters,” Rickon started joyful walking over with open arms. “What brings you here?” he asked.

Elynore lifted her eyebrow.

“We were looking for you,” she said. “You missed lunch and Mother asked us to find you.”

“Is it already that late?” he asked stunned.

“Yes, its already past lunchtime,” Serena said.

“Well, doesn’t matter the time was not wasted,” he said smirking as the three left the stables.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Serena asked trying to hide her disgust with her brother’s behavior.

“I was enjoying my freedom before I am a married man,” Rickon simply said with a shrug.

“Do you think mother would approve of that or father?” Elynore said.

“It is known that father had other women before mother. Why am I not allowed to do it the same way?” he asked sulkily.

“You know well enough that this is different. Father wasn’t betrothed to mother when he had other women and after they married, he never even looked at someone else than our mother,” Serena said.

“And I will never look at anyone else than Joanna when we are married,” he said. “Until then I have some fun.”

“And while you have ‘fun’ you openly shame your future wife,” Elynore said angrily. “Joanna is a sweet innocent girl and she is madly in love with you and you hurt her feelings willingly.”

“How exactly does it hurt her feelings? It’s not like she is _knowing_ what I am doing here while she is at Last Hearth,” he said rolling her eyes.

“It will be for everyone to see if suddenly your bastard grows in the belly of one of our servants,” Elynore said. “What will father say when he returns, how much will it hurt mother? Don’t you care about any of that?”

“And what will aunt Shireen say?” Serena said and hoped this would convince Rickon to overthink his behavior.

“Ohh come on Serena, you and Elynore are just pissed because you have to stay virgins until you are married. While I can do as I like you have to keep your maidenhead because everybody expects the sheets to be re…” he said, but Serena interrupted him with a slap so hard that everybody in the courtyard turned to them at the smacking sound.

Rickon cupped his cheek with his hand looking at her like he would never have expected her to do this. Elynore looked the same.

“Listen and listen closely,” Serena said in a frosty voice. “Stop to think with your cock and finally become the man you so desperately want to be. Your behavior only shows that you are a boy in the body of a man. And before you give back some witty remark just think about godchild. Someday Stansa will be our age. What would you think of the boy she is going to marry if he fucks every wench, he can get hands on?”

Rickon looked to the ground. Serena could see that her words hat hit the nail on the head. Rickon would do anything to protect Stansa and it seems he now saw what he was doing. If Stansa’s future fiancé would behave like he did he would hurt him.

Rickon didn’t say a word.

“You better don’t forget my words when you bed the girl from earlier tonight,” Serena added. “Think about them and then decide what man you want to become.”

Serena and Elynore left him without another word and returned to their mother telling her they had found him and that he had simply forgotten that it had been lunch time.

Elynore told her she had never heard her talk like this and that she sounded just like their mother when she was mad.

Serena had laughed at the thought that she sounded like their mother.

Later the same evening just when Serena wanted to go to bed, somebody knocked on the door.

To her surprise, Rickon stood in front of her when she opened the door. His cheek was still red from her slap.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have the girl from earlier that needs your attention?” Serena asked.

“I’ve sent her away,” he said. “You were right. My behavior is unworthy of House Stark. I am sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn’t mean to hurt you or Elynore. I know how much you two miss Edric and Erryk. And you are right about shaming Joanna. It’s not right. I am very fond of her and I hope that I someday love her as Edric loves you.”

Serena cupped the cheek she had slapped earlier, gently stroking it with her thumb.

“There is the baby brother again I know and love,” Serena said. “Does it still hurt?”

“Yes, but I deserved it,” he said. “I will go to Elynore next. She deserves my apology as well.”

Serena hugged her brother and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Rickon,” She said.

“I love you too, sister. Thank you for reminding me who I want to be,” he said. “I wish you a good night.”

“You too,” Serena said smiling warmly as she closed the door.

She got under the warm blankets and quickly fell asleep knowing her brother was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated all character ages for all chapters. The ages for the current chapters are listed under chapter 35


	59. Sandor

Finally, the Rhoyne and the walls of Volantis came in sight. It had been an exhausting march even if they hadn’t met any further resistance since they had crushed the Dothraki at Vaes Dothrak.

After they had freed Arya and Erryk alongside her men, Sandor saw that they recovered from their captivity rather quickly.

At least from the outside.

Sandor had no idea what might be going on inside of the little wolf. He knew from his experience that she was rather keeping pain to herself rather than showing it. He still remembered the Red Wedding and how the little wolf had hidden her pain over the loss of her mother and brother. Luckily, she had Sansa back then to talk about it.

Sandor talked with Gendry about it and he had agreed that Arya was the type to hide pain and bad memories, but he would make sure she would talk with him about it.

Sandor was glad to get home like probably every man in the army. Too soon it would be a year since they had left Winterfell. Sandor longed for his family.

In only a few days his eldest daughter would have her eighteenth name day. Maybe he would find some special present in Volantis alongside the other things he had gotten for her on their long march.

He had several small presents for all of his children and wife in his saddlebag.

They had marched west through the Dothraki Sea and followed the northern foothills of the Painted Mountains until they reached the Rhoyne and followed the river south until they reached Volantis.

Sandor and the others hadn’t planned on staying in Volantis because they couldn’t wait to get home, but the troops were exhausted and the horses also needed some days of rest. They also needed fresh supplies for their final march north to Braavos.

Sandor reluctantly had suggested to Bran they could ask Akakius Maegyr for hospitably once more. Sandor didn’t like him, but he was their best chance to get supplies and maybe even information on the westerosi armies, even if his intel about Aegon had been more than vague and ultimately wrong as it seemed.

The whole march they had to send out scouting parties to look for traces of the other westerosi but they hadn’t found any east of the Rhoyne.

It was like they had been swallowed by the ground. That at least would explain why the Dothraki had never been driven into Arya’s trap.

Sandor didn’t like all of that and he wasn’t alone with it. They had asked Bran if he had seen something, but he hadn’t. One evening though he had revealed to them that his purpose in this war had been fulfilled, by being the one to stand up against Daenerys demands to march even further east.

Sandor was glad that Bran as king had the authority to speak up against the queen as equal.

 They were greeted by a delegation of Volantis. Akakius was between them and greeted them like old friends.

“My friends welcome to Volantis once more. It’s been such a long time. I nearly expected to _never_ see you again. Was your hunt for the Targaryen pretender successful?” he asked cheerfully.

“It was indeed a long time. Our hunt was unfortunately not successful,” Bran said. “Aegon seemed to be always one step ahead of us.”

“Be it as it is, you are welcome to stay as my guests once more,” he said.

“Sandor, who is this?” Arya asked him quietly.

“The brother of your brother Robbs wife.”

“I don’t like him.”

“I don’t like him either. He reminds me too much on Littlefinger.”

“Aye,” Arya said.

“Your grace, you must come to dinner tonight with your family. Your words are welcome too. We will have a feast to celebrate your return to our old and glorious city.”

“That’s very generous of you,” King Bran said.

“That’s the least I can do. Your men will also be supplied with everything their heart desires I’ll personally make sure the wine won’t run out tonight and they will get the finest bed slaves of the finest brothels.”

They marched through the city to set up the camp on the other shore of the Rhoyne before the Starks would go to Akakius’ palace to celebrate alongside the other lords.

They set up the camp as usual and gave order that the men were allowed to go to the city in two groups.

The first group was allowed to go to the city until the hour of the wolf and celebrate, while the other one would guard the camp. After the hour of the wolf, the first group would take up the job of protecting the camp, while the other one was allowed to celebrate until the hour of the wolf.

They wanted to make sure the camp was well protected.

Sandor wasn’t in the mood to celebrate, but the chance for some good wine and food was too tempting to deny.

They entered the palace and were immediately greeted by slaves with cooled wine.

Unlike the last time when only Sandor, Bran, Jon and Rickard had dined with Akakius, this time they celebrated in a large inner courtyard under the sky.

A small fountain was in its center with a round table around it.

Sandor and the others had their seat of honor next to Akakius while all the other lords were seated around.

Light music was played on exotic instruments Sandor had never seen or heard off after Akakius held a speech Sandor didn’t listen to.

Bran thanked him for his hospitality and his support during this campaign before slaves started to bring food and fill up cups as soon as they were half empty.

Sandor enjoyed the food and only half-hearted listened to Jon and Bran talking with Akakius about the hunt for Aegon.

Sandor drank his wine and ate his food and watched the others around him.

He emptied his cup and a slave approached to refill it. The hands of the salve were shaking lightly as he poured the wine. Sandor looked him in the face and the slave lowered his eyes as their eyes met.

Sandor noticed the tattoo across his cheeks. Sandor had never seen this _tattoo_ before in Volantis.

Sandor followed the man with his eyes and the slave hurried to leave the feast.

“What you thinking off?” the little wolf asked next to him while eating a crayfish she had dipped into one of the extremely spicy sauces that had been served. “You look tense the whole evening.”

“Because I am tense, Arya,” Sandor said taking a sip of his cup. “Don’t you feel it as well?”

“What do you mean?” Arya asked raising her eyebrows.

“Look around,” he said. “The whole nobility and the King of the North gathered in the hall of the man who lost his sister to the stupidity of marrying the King in the North who was betrothed to another.”

Arya seemed to put the pieces together.

“He told us where we would find Aegon and besides blood and death we found nothing,” Sandor said quiet enough that only Arya could hear it. “And the slave that just gave me wine. His hands were shaking like he just did it for the first time…and his tattoo I’ve never seen it before.”

“What did it look like?” Arya asked.

“Like stripes or something,” Sandor said and Arya got up from her seat.

“Come,” Arya said.

“Why?”

“I bought a book about Essos in Braavos and I think there is a chapter about all kinds of slave tattoos in it,” Arya said.

“Alright.”

They excused themselves from the feast and said they wanted to check that no men in the camp were drunk.

On their way out he took Maegen, Edric and Lyra Mormont aside and told them to stay alert.

They went through the city and saw their men having a good time and Sandor again thought he saw the strange tattoo between the usual tear tattoo for whores and coin tattoos for simple slaves.

They left through the western gate and reached the camp. The guards at the entrance bowed their heads in respect as they saw who came.

They quickly went to Arya’s tent right next to Sandor’s, Bran’s and Jon’s. As they approached, they were greeted by the men of Winterfell’s guard they had taken with them.

When the war had started Sandor had chosen fifty men of Winterfell’s guard to accompany them as extra protection for their King and the last line of defense inside the camp until a potential enemy would reach the king’s tent.

They entered Arya’s tent and she started to look through her belongings.

“Ahh here it is,” she said as she finally found it. “Alright let's see,” she said and scrolled through it until she found the pages where every known slave tattoo of the free cities and the cities of Slavers Bay were drawn.

“Does any of these resemble the one you saw?”

“This one,” Sandor said without hesitation and pointed to the one that looked exactly like the one he had seen.

“Fuck me,” Arya whispered. “These tiger stripes are only worn by slave soldiers.

“Fuck…do you think the same as I do?” Sandor asked the one person that had been with him when the _Red Wedding_ had started.

“We need to get back. That little shit wants to avenge his bloody bitch of a sister,” Arya said and buckled on her swords.

“We need to hurry,” Sandor said and ran out to get his own weapons and took Jon’s while Arya had taken Gendry’s hammer.

“Give me the hammer, little wolf,” Sandor said and they exchanged weapons because Arya struggled to carry the massive piece of steel.

“Men!” Sandor yelled to get the attention of the camp. “Your King is in danger! As are your battle brothers! The guest right is about the broken we need to hurry!”

The camp became busy within minutes as the men ran to get weapons and armor as quickly as possible.

“The guard with me!” Arya yelled.

“The others to the city to save your battle brothers!” Sandor yelled and they basically ran back to the city.

Just in time as it seemed because the slave soldiers had just started to slaughter the drunken Northmen.

“Show no mercy!” Arya yelled as she and Sandor cut their way back to Akakius’ palace with the guard.

_We need to hurry_ , Sandor thought desperately. If the attack had already started in the city, they might reach the palace too late.

Only Lyra Mormont was armed since she was the Kingsguard of Bran.

They ran through the corridors of the palace until they reached the doors of the inner courtyard.

He could hear yelling from the inside that surely wasn’t from the celebration.

Sandor simply took Gendry’s hammer and smashed in the door and he feared what he would find on the other side.

They stormed the courtyard and saw the Northmen surrounded by more than a hundred slave soldiers. The slaughter had obviously not started yet and the slaves only waited on the order of their master.

Lyra Mormont was standing in front of her king with her sword in hand waiting to cut down everyone that would try to hurt her king.

Sandor didn’t let the slaves or Akakius time to react.

“Gendry!” He called and threw the hammer over to Arya’s husband.

He caught it in the air and swung it in a fluent motion smashing the head of the closest slave to a pulp.

“Kill them kill them all!” Akakius yelled in a screeching voice pointing towards Sandor with shaking hand.

The slaves started to attack, but they were no match to the battle-tested guard of Winterfell.

Every weapon that fell to the ground was picked up by the Northern Lords and so it only took a few minutes of bloody combat till the last of the slaves laid dead on the ground.

Akakius tried to run away when he saw that his slaves would be beaten, but Arya caught up to him and overpowered him before he could get away.

“Sandor, how did you know?” Jon asked.

“I had a feeling something was off. I had the same feeling before the Red Wedding started.”

“Good call,” Maegen said and clapped his shoulder.

“What about our men in the city?” Bran asked.

“We took care of it. The remaining men are in the city and save it. We came just time before the traitors could complete their doing,” Arya said as she dragged Akakius back into the courtyard.

Sandor took him and pushed him into a chair.

“Lady Mormont, Lord Umber take the remaining men of the guard and secure the palace. My lords go into the city and take care that the city is secured,” Bran ordered. “We stay here and get some answers.”

“Lord Cerwyn, Lord Flint please take care of the wounded with your sons,” Sandor rasped before he turned to Akakius who was just tied to the chair by Arya.

“Now we will talk a little,” Sandor growled to his face.

 

***

 

They hadn’t started to question Akakius right away. They had him wait a few hours in uncertainty while they had made sure the city was safe.

The men that had been celebrating in the city had taken losses. Not as many as feared but enough that the Lords had trouble to stop their men from sacking the city.

Several atrocities had been committed by the Northmen. Several reports of manslaughter and rapes had come to their ears and it would cause them to punish the responsible men severely.

This evening had brought back the painful memories of the Red Wedding and Sandor could hardly blame the Northmen for wanting revenge on the people who had tried to murder them under the guest right once more.

But they would need to punish the men. The had set the rules when they had started this campaign and the rules would apply as long as they didn’t give other orders.

They had lost five men of the guard and their names would never be forgotten in Winterfell and their families would receive a lifelong payment and their sons would become recruits of the guard as soon as they were old enough, while their daughter would become handmaidens until they would marry and then their dowry would be paid out of Winterfell’s treasury.

None of the Lords had been killed, only a few had been lightly wounded.

But most important Bran was unharmed. Lyra Mormont had cut down half a dozen slaves that had tried to harm her king.

They had discussed for an hour how they want to interrogate Akakius. Arya had been a big fan of ripping out one toenail after another until he told them everything they wanted to know, but Bran wanted to talk normally with him first before they had to use more… _convincing_ …ways of interrogation.

Akakius was still tied to the chair when they entered the courtyard once more. The dead slaves had been piled up at the walls.

“Here we are,” Bran said calm and collected after Jon had pushed his wheelchair in front of him. Akakius just smirked back.

“Your plans are prevented. All your slaves are dead. Tell us what we want to know and this doesn’t have to get bloodier than it needs to be,” Bran said.

Akakius spat him in the face and Sandor reacted within a second punching him in the face.

Bran simply wiped his face with a cloth Jon handed him before he spoke up again.

“Do that again and I’ll let Sandor and my sister take over,” Bran simply said and Sandor saw uncertainty in Akakius’ eyes.

“And don’t dare to lie,” Sandor rasped. “I can smell a lie.”

“You can ask what you want. It doesn’t matter,” Akakius said. “Westeros is already burning while we talk.”

He laughed.

“Speak plainly,” Bran insisted.

“Your Dragon queen is so blind in her need for revenge that is was easy to lure her into the trap.”

“What trap?”

“You work for Aegon, don’t you?” Sandor asked and Akakius laughed.

“Aye, I do indeed. He offered me the only thing I ever wanted.”

“And what is that?” Arya asked annoyed.

“If you really don’t know why yet, then you are as blind as your queen. He offered me the opportunity to take avenge on the family that caused the death of my beloved sister.”

“The Northmen had no hands in her death,” Bran said.

“Your damn brother had. He marrying her caused her death. The news brought my mother into an early grave and the grief of the loss killed my father soon after. With my father’s death, the downfall of my family started until it was a shadow of its former glory. I swore to take revenge for my sister and my family and Aegon offered me the opportunity. He had it all planned and you followed it exactly as he had planned as soon as I had thrown out the bait.”

“The information that Aegon was in Valyria,” Bran said.

“Your mad queen would have whipped you on until you would have reached Ashai and sooner or later someone would have ended you. When you surprisingly returned, I had to improvise and I thought it would be fitting that you find the same end as my sister did. As guests under my roof.”

“What happened to the other westerosi armies in the north?” Bran asked and Sandor feared the answer.

“If Aegon’s plan worked as expected they are already dead and rotten for months,” Akakius said smirking. “Aegon knew your queen wouldn’t stand idly when he would send his Dothraki to terrorize the civilians. Your queen just wants to see herself as the hero too much to see what happens right in front of her eyes.”

“Why now?” Bran asked. “Why did Aegon decide to reveal herself now and not years ago? Daenerys is ruling for nearly two decades now. Why trying to overthrow her now”?

Akakius laughed and Arya wanted to punch his smug smile, but Sandor kept her back.

“He observed from the shadows for years and studied you through his spies. When he thought you were weak enough, he provoked you to show how strong you are and Daenerys fell for the bait like a fool.”

Sandor frowned.

“The war on the Summer Isles and Ibben,” Bran said. “Aegon was responsible for the attacks on the merchant routes blaming it on these two innocent Islands.”

“And your Queen ordered to attack them. Blood of innocent people on her hands. It made it even easier to win allies in Essos for Aegon’s cause. Aegon acted in the shadows but your armies were too strong back then to act openly and Daenerys’ dragon made the difference, that’s where the plan arose to kill him. Aegon approached me and I ordered the weapons to be forged to kill the dragon and like Aegon predicted your queen became mad with the need to avenge her dragon. With all armies of Westeros, she came here to find revenge and cement her legend of being the great liberator of the oppressed leaving her realm unprotected…and that’s what Aegon waited for. You are too late. By now the Seven Kingdoms will be in flames and your families will have bent the knee or already be dead.”

“Then you don’t know our family at all,” Arya said angrily.

“Be it as it is, you are too late. All free cities but Braavos are on Aegon’s side and their armies are between you and the only free port that could carry you home if you still had ships left,” Akakius said and laughed once more.

“We will make it,” Bran said. “You don’t know what we are capable of.”

“You are probably right. I must admit that I underestimated you, but at least I know that Aegon will end what he started.”

“You won’t be there to see it,” Sandor rasped and wanted to end him but Bran stopped him by lifting his hand.

“I have to do it,” Bran said and Sandor handed him his sword.

“Any last words?” Bran asked.

“As you, Starks like to say; Winter has come for you,” Akakius said.

“The Starks don’t fear the winter,” Bran said before driving his sword into Akakius’s chest ending his life.

Bran pulled out his sword and turned to the others.

“We need to get home,” Bran said. “ _At all cost_.”

 


	60. Sansa

_The South is in flames_. That’s what the letter said that had been sent from Riverrun by Roslyn. Hundreds if not thousands of ships had landed at the eastern and western shores of Westeros and began to sack villages and city, killing everyone that didn’t bend the knee to the black three-headed dragon on a red background.

Roslyn wrote that they could not organize an effective resistance since basically all Lords and knights were gone with their armies.

The Blackfish had tried to prepare Riverrun as good as possible and take in as much smallfolk of the Riverland’s as possible.

The castles and keeps that hadn’t been taken right away were besieged and it was unlikely that any of them could last for too long.

The situation was desperate since the remaining smallfolk wasn’t as fortunate as the one around Riverrun to be protected by thick granite walls.

Word spread across the country about the atrocities committed by the foreign sellswords.

The war had yet to reach the northern shores, but Shireen had immediately called the banner as soon as Roslyn’s letter arrived.

Their bannermen had answered the call not soon after, but Sansa knew well enough that they didn’t have nearly as many men to resist anything.

They had started to drill new troops as soon as the army had left, but the recruits were still far from being proper soldiers.

This morning a letter from Lord Tyrion had arrived that King’s Landing was surrounded and that he hoped the North had gotten word of Queen Daenerys or anyone in Essos.

They had not received any word since the letter that said they were coming home. That had already been two months ago.

They were desperate for news of their family but they had heard nothing.

Alys had come with Lyanna, Derya and Robb. It was safer in Winterfell than Karholt. If the pretender’s forces would land in the North Karholt would be one of the first castles to be attacked.

There was nothing they could do but wait and hope they would get news of their armies’ whereabouts in Essos and if they would return in time.

They had maybe five hundred men in Winterfell if they would put a sword into anyone’s hand, they had available and the men the other bannermen had gathered would only marginal raise this number.

Lady Glover had written she had fifty men left to spare while Lord Manderly had sent word he could gather a thousand men.

The situation for the North hadn’t been that desperate since the days during the War of the Five Kings.

Sansa, Shireen and Alys had a discussion earlier this morning what they should do, but they hadn’t come up with any ideas what to do.

They wanted to continue their discussion tonight, but for now, they had parted ways.

Alys hadn’t felt well and Shireen had to feed Stansa. Sansa had decided to go to the godswood.

It was her to go place to think.

She sat down at the place her father had used to sit and watched the water of the pond. Some leaves were swimming in it.

_What would you have done father_ , Sansa asked herself.

“Mama,” Serena suddenly said. Sansa hadn’t even noticed that her eldest had approached her.

“Hello, darling. Come sit with me.”

Serena took her place next to her and smoothed out her skirts.

“You look like you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, mama.”

Sansa sighed.

“I feel like it today. Just like Shireen and Alys,” she said. “We only have bad news from the south and we got not a single word of your father or uncles. We only know they come home, but not where they are or when.”

Sansa tried her best not to show how desperate she was in truth.

“Papa will return in time. Everything will be good, Mama,” Serena said holding her hand.

“I wish I could share your optimism,” Sansa said warmly. “But we are wolves and if we stick together as a pack, we will overcome this crisis”

“And when they come, they will see the she-wolves of Winterfell await them, showing them our fangs,” Serena said.

“The she-wolves of Winterfell,” Sansa said smiling. “We are indeed like the legendary Stark women of the past who saved our house back then.”

“I think I read about them,” Serena said.

“They saved our house just like we now have to do. The lived during the time of Ser Duncan the Great and there were two sisters. Our namesakes. It’s like history repeats itself. That Serena married an Edric as well,” Sansa said and gently stroked her daughter’s cheek, who smiled up.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Sansa asked motherly.

“I miss him incredibly. I want him to be back with me.”

“I want that too. You always smile up when he is mentioned,” Sansa said. “You and Edric have crossed path even before you were born, did you know that?”

“No, how?” Serena asked confused.

“Well actually you didn’t cross path, but you were at the same place once,” Sansa said. “I, your father and aunt Arya made a stop at the Flint keep as we were on our way to Deepwood Motte when we fought to retake the North from the Bolton’s. Edric must have already been born back then and you were already in my belly after your father and I married.”

“Ohh, I didn’t know that. I knew you visited the keep, after you made an alliance with the _free folk_ , because you told me once, but I didn’t know you were already pregnant with me.”

“The free folk!” Sansa exclaimed. “That’s it. They have enough men to help us,” Sansa added getting up from her seat.

“Will you send a raven?” her daughter asked.

“No, this something we must request in person.”

Sansa hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

“I must talk to your aunts immediately,” Sansa said and hurried to find Shireen and Alys.


	61. Sandor

Soon they would finally reach Braavos. After Volantis they hadn’t taken the coast route over Myr and Pentos but instead marched along the western shore of the Rhoyne in hope to find any traces of the westerosi armies.

And they had indeed. Every now and then they found scattered units. Men from the Westerlands, Riverlands and Stormlands.

They had all told the same story that not soon after they had marched from Braavos the had been attacked by overwhelming forces.

Not just rebels but trained soldiers. The had targeted the wagons with the ravens first, so they had no chance to send messages to anyone.

Ever since they had tried to stay hidden and live from the land as good as possible in hope to somehow get home.

“That explains why I waited and nothing happened,” Arya had said.

Over the next couple of weeks, they had found several thousand men that had been part of the armies that had marched from Braavos.

Much to their relief, they had also found Lord Edmure and many other lords on the way.

Sandor and the others had told them what had happened to them and they had all been shocked. As much as the fact that the Northmen had nearly been slaughtered as of the fact that this whole war was a feint, Queen Daenerys had fallen for.

When they had also revealed that Aegon was currently attacking Westeros all of them couldn’t wait to get home.

They had marched nearly day and night with only a few hours of break during the nights.

They had spent time with Edmure and he had been happy when they had told him that Shireen was with child.

There wasn’t yet any correct numbers how many men were lost from the westerosi armies, but Edmure had lost more than half his men. It had been an incredible blood toll.

On their way to Braavos they had been attacked several times, but this time the enemy didn’t have an easy time.

The Northmen wanted to go home and they had fought with unknown fury to return home.

Unfortunately, this fury was poison for their judgment what was right and what was wrong.

There had been several cases when the enemy had been beaten and had hidden in villages that the furious northerners had simply burned down the whole village.

This morning alone they had to hang twelve men for raiding a village for gold and raping every woman of the village.

Sandor hoped that this would set an example once more to keep the men in line.

He knew it would only be harder the closer they came to Braavos, but he hoped it would work out. Draconian punishments never lead to anything good.

 

***

 

When they reached Braavos the moral hit rock bottom. When they reached the city, they saw that no ships awaited them to carry them over the Narrow Sea.

When they had asked the first sea lord of Braavos he had told them that no westerosi ships had arrived to transport them.

Daenerys had not sent any word and none of Arya’s ships had returned here after carrying them up the north coast of Essos.

They were able to send ravens to King’s Landing in hope to contact Tyrion but they hadn’t received any answer.

There was a good chance that King’s Landing was already a pile of burned rubble.

They heard word of what was going on in Westeros. Blood and fire wiped over everything south of the Neck.

Some men had been so desperate to get home that they had tried to swim back home. Their dead bodies had been found on the beach a few days later.

The feeling that Daenerys was responsible for everything ate itself through the army and Sandor couldn’t even bring himself to deny it. Daenerys’s need for revenge and her need to be seen as a hero that helps people had caused all of their sufferings.

Daenerys hadn’t set a single foot on the battlefield. That was one of the accusations that spread between the Northmen. King Brandon had led his army. He had endured the same struggle as his men and not complained once even if he was handicapped.

Daenerys as far as the simple soldiers knew had just spent all the time on her ship with her lover or insulted them by accusing them of not showing enough attitude.

They had approached every captain in the harbor trying to arrange some way to be carried over the sea, but none of the captains had ships large enough to carry them all or knew somebody who did.

They had even asked the Iron Bank if they could help them somehow for payment, but the bank had told them that a _customer_ of them had taken a credit to buy nearly every ship in Essos and that they currently had no interest in them returning home yet because it could cause trouble for their investment.

It had only been another proof that the Iron Bank didn’t care for anything but money. The North had made good deals with the bank but it didn’t keep them from obviously financing their enemy right now.

The hope to return home dwindled with every day that passed, but one morning a fleet arrived in the harbor.

They were flabbergasted when they saw Ser Davos Seaworth was docking with his ship.

Ser Davos had been relieved to see them. He had feared to never hear of them again and told them they needed to hurry to board his ships.

Lord Tyrion had written to him and he had contacted his old smuggler friends to get every ship he could get.

They needed to sail North as quick as possible because Aegon was already on his way there.

Davos had enough ships to carry the Northmen home and carry the southern armies over the Narrow Sea.

Edmure had told him he would try to get to Riverrun. Bran had assured him they would come to aid him as soon as the North was safe.

They loaded the ships within a few hours and used the incoming tide of the evening to leave the harbor.

Finally, they were going home and hopefully in time.


	62. Sansa

The city of the Free Folk finally came in sight. They had ridden like mad for ten days in hope to finally reach it before Aegon’s men would set foot on the northern shores.

Sansa had immediately gone to Shireen and Alys and told them of the idea that they could ask the Free Folk for aid.

The had agreed that it was necessary.

The Free Folk had been allowed to settle north of the Long Lake after the Bolton’s had been beaten. They weren’t exactly a bannerman like the other houses of the North. Instead, they had a special status.

Formal the had bent the knee to House Stark and had sworn the oath to fight for the North in times of danger, but they would not follow to war when it came to fighting another house.

This time the North was in danger and House Stark needed their help.

Since they had no information if some of Aegon’s sellswords were already roaming the land they had decided to ride with thirty men of Winterfell’s guard.

At least they could be sure that none of Aegon’s men were coming through the Neck. Moat Cailin was manned and nobody could march north without losing most of his men.

They had made the preparations to ride immediately after Sansa had brought forward the idea to ask the Free Folk.

They couldn’t simply send a raven. They had to come themselves to ask for aid or it would be seen as an insult by many of the Free Folk. They were still proud people even if they had slowly but surely started to get used to the way people already lived south of the Wall.

Due to the imminent danger of being attacked or ambushed on their way they had decided to disguise as men.

They had put the usual leather armor over their dresses and Sansa had been more than surprised how heavy it was. It had always looked lighter than it actually was and now Sansa respected the men even more who wore this over even heavier chainmail.

They even buckled up swords even if they had never held a sword in their life. Alys, Shireen and Sansa had wanted to travel alone, but Lyanna and Serena had insisted they needed to come with them.

There wasn’t really any reason for them not to accompany them, even if Sansa would have rather wished her daughter to stay behind the thick granite walls of Winterfell.

It wouldn’t matter though anyway if Aegon arrived at Winterfell in the meantime.

They had followed the Kingsroad north until they had reached the Free Folk city.

They were greeted by Tormund Giantsbane the elected leader of the Free Folk. He welcomed them with open arms. His fire red hair had some grey in it but his booming voice hadn’t lost any of its power.

“Welcome to our city,” Tormund said. “It’s been such a long time.”

Sansa got off her horse alongside the others and Tormund then noticed, who had come to their gates.

“My queen, what brings you and the other she-wolves here”? he asked surprised.

“We come to ask the Free Folk for aid. The North is in danger by a foreign power. Our armies haven’t returned yet from Queen Daenerys campaign in Essos. If you don’t help us the North is lost,” Shireen said and hit the perfect tone to show how desperate the situation was.

“Please come inside,” Tormund said. “We must discuss the matter with the council of the tribes.”

The went inside the city. It didn’t have a stone wall but instead a large earthen wall with wooden towers every few hundred meters.

The streets itself were still just muddy paths rather than plastered streets like the ones in White Harbor or King’s Landing but the building had changed from simple tents or simple wooden houses to houses built of stone.

They were eyed curiously, but everyone they saw looked happy and they were always invited into their homes.

They always thanked them and gave them a few coins as it was custom. Shireen was always asked by the women if she had brought her daughter with her. Shireen had considered it at first. She didn’t want to be separated from Stansa and it might have helped them to convince the Free Folk to fight for them if they saw the heir to the North.

Ultimately Sansa and Alys had convinced her otherwise. The travel was too risky for the heir of the North yet.

Rickon though had sworn he would do everything to protect her from any harm. Sansa had seen how much her son had grown up in the last couple of months. He had completely lost his cocky attitude he had shown the last couple of years sometimes.

It was like he had grown to be a man within a few weeks.

Sansa had heard that there had been an argument between him, Serena and Elynore not long ago, but she had no idea what this had been about. It seemed though that this had changed Rickon for the better.

They were led to a large weirwood tree where the gathering would be held.

Not soon after they arrived the representants of each tribe arrived. The man speaking for the Thenns were the first to arrive followed by the one for the Hornfoots.

Even Wun Wun was there as the representant of the few giants that were left in the world.

Some women brought jugs with drink and Sansa tried not to make a face when the drank the strange liquid.

“Its what we used to drink north of the Wall,” Tormund said when the women poured them each a cup. “Tradition.”

When they all had taken their seats and had their cup Shireen stood up and told them in what situation the North currently was.

“And because of this, we ask you to help us. You are the only chance we have to hold out long enough until our army and our king returns,” Shireen concluded.

Wun Wun was the first to speak up. He didn’t waste many words but his words made clear he would help his Queen.

The giants had found a new home in the North and their help was very welcome all over the North when it came to building and repairing castles.

Back in the days, Wun Wun himself had helped to restore Winterfell after they had taken it back from the Boltons.

“Wun Wun is right,” Tormund said in his booming voice silencing everyone that had intended to speak up after the giant.

“The Starks and the other northern houses allowed us to settle on their land and rule it on our own. They are the reason we are still here and not dead because of the Others. I think its time for us to return this favor,” Tormund said and the other Tribes agreed without any hesitation.

“Aye,” the Thenn representant, a huge man with bald head said. “For these she-wolves were willing to fight and die!”

The other men cheered and Sansa was relieved that it hadn’t taken as much persuasion as she had expected.

After the council, Tormund invited them into their home to stay for the night until they could all make their way back to Winterfell.

They were warmly welcomed in his home and the sons and daughters of his sons and daughters were filling his cozy home with laughter.

Tormund and his sons, of course, couldn’t stop to admire Serena’s and Lyanna’s beauty the whole evening.

It was the first time they all were here and Shireen used the chance to hold a little court where the people of the Free Folk could tell them about their needs.

_Just like the good Queen Alysanne_ , Sansa thought.

Hundreds of men and women came to bring forth their complains and requests, but a lot of them just wanted to meet the legendary she-wolves of House Stark once.

Shireen once more won the love of the people easily and the whole court session was a huge success to strengthen the connection between the northern crown and the Free Folk even more.

This night Sansa fell asleep under heavy warm mammoth furs in Tormund’s home, thinking to herself that if the North stood united, they would never be overcome by anyone.

 


	63. Sansa

They had ridden like mad to return to Winterfell. The Free Folk had gathered about three thousand men for their cause. It wasn’t much, but they would at least be able to fight and if necessary, die as Northmen. The blood of the First Men.

They had reached Winterfell in time and it has taken five more days until the guards on the highest tower spotted an army coming from the west.

Against the expectation, Aegon hadn’t landed on the eastern shores or White Harbor, but instead taken the Stoney Shores and had marched from there.

They had received ravens from Torrhen’s Square with the information that the pretender’s army didn’t intent to besiege the castle but instead marched straight towards Winterfell.

Maybe the pretender intended to take Winterfell and by that the North causing the others houses to bent the knee.

Aegon didn’t know the North well if he thought taking Winterfell would hand him over the North on a silver plate.

The pretender’s army might be tens times larger than theirs but they wouldn’t go down without a fight.

_The wolf doesn’t roll on its back to get himself killed. He fights, till death!_

These were the words Shireen had spoken to the gathered people of Winterfell, the soldiers of their bannermen and the Free Folk.

If this would be their last stand it would be a glorious end causing tales worthy the ones from the Age of Heroes.

The foreign army didn’t seem to start a siege. Instead, they took position in battle formation a few hundred meters away from the walls.

Far enough to be out of range of the archers, but close enough that the size of the army could be seen from the walls.

In an open battle, they would not stand a chance.

But Sansa’s father had always said that five hundred men could hold Winterfell against ten thousand.

Sansa hoped dearly that this was true, as she was standing on top of the wall next to Shireen and Alys.

A rider approached with a white flag.

“My lord Aegon requests negotiations,” the rider said.

“Is this a trick?” Shireen asked Sansa.

“I don’t think so. He has far more men than we do. Maybe he just wants to see who he deals with; anyway, we should talk with them. It buys us at least a bit time. Every minute we talk is a minute we don’t fight and lose men. And with every minute our husbands come closer to us.

“I guess you are right,” Shireen said. “Who should talk with them?”

“You are the Queen,” Sansa said.

“But I never have been at such a negotiation,” Shireen said concerned.

“I’ll go with you,” Sansa said.

“I’ll go as well,” Alys said quickly. “We three represent three of four branches of House Stark.”

“Then it’s decided,” Shireen said and they got down into the courtyard.

“Mama, what are you doing?” Rickon asked.

“We are going to negotiate,” Sansa said. “We need a few men to accompany us,” she added and twenty men of the guard immediately volunteered.

“Mother let me accompany you,” Rickon insisted.

“No, you stay here,” Sansa said.

“But mother…”

“No,” Sansa said and her voice held no room for misunderstanding that this was her final decision before she mounted her horse.

Three were carrying the banner. One for every branch of House Stark.

They left the gates and rode towards the foreign army. On half way, they were met by a small delegation.

Two men in richly garnished armors rode along two other men both carrying the black dragon on a red banner.

One of the men looked like he was in his late sixties. He had grey hair but his beard still showed fire red hair between the ashen color.

The other man was maybe a few years older than Jon, he had the same Targaryen silvery hair like Daenerys. Sansa couldn’t say if it was real or colored.

“The she-wolves of Winterfell,” the younger man said not unkind. “Even in Essos, we heard the stories of the fierce ladies of the North. I don’t know which one is which, but there is no doubt that you are the red she-wolf, Lady Sansa Stark,” he added addressing Sansa.

“You stand in front of Queen Shireen Stark, Wardeness of the North and Lady Alys Stark, Lady of Karholt,” Sansa said. “And you are?”

The older man spoke up.

“This is Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,” the old man said. “And I am Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin’s Roost and Hand of the King.”

“There is already a Targaryen on the Iron Throne,” Shireen said.

“She is just my aunt. And she only warms my throne without any right,” Aegon said.

“What proof do you have that you are, who you claim to be?” Alys asked.

“We all know that Prince Aegon was killed by the mountain, before…” Sansa said.

“Before the brother of _your_ husband raped and killed my mother,” Aegon finished for her.

“The Mountain that rides is dead for a long time already,” Sansa said.

“I know, or so we heard, but I have already taken my revenge on the Clegane blood, even if it wasn’t planned originally,” he said smirking.

“What do you mean?” Shireen asked. “Speak clearly.”

Aegon looked over to Connington before looking back at them still smirking.

“We waited. I was smuggled out of King’s Landing before the Usurper Robert Baratheon could get hands on me. Lord Connington and I stayed hidden and waited. He taught me to fight and how to plan,” Aegon said. “And we planned how to take back the throne. We had allies within the Red Keep that worked towards plunging the realm into _chaos_. We never knew who helped us but he always wrote that _chaos was a ladder_ and he awaited our arrival with a _bride_ from the right house fitting for me to unite the realm. We watched the chaos arose but them Daenerys sneaked up and crossed our plans. So, we watched her and tested her defenses. First with the Summer Isles and Ibben…”

“You caused the war?” Alys asked surprised.

“Aye, but it was obvious that your armies were still too strong so we needed more…let’s say…unconventional ways to weaken Westeros…,” he said and turned to Sansa. “Have you never questioned why all of sudden a plague appeared in all your harbors?” he asked laughing.

Sansa felt her heart beat quicker.

“Do you mean…?” Sansa asked.

“Aye, it was my idea, we saw what the plague did in Essos, but it was Lord Connington who sent the ships to your harbors.”

Sansa felt her heart clench at the reveal.

“You killed my daughter,” Sansa whispered and tried to blink away the tears that forced their way into her eyes. “My innocent little girl.”

“I told you I got my revenge on house Clegane,” he said. “I am sorry it had to be your daughter…”

“You will regret this,” Shireen said in a frosty voice.

“Will I?” he asked his voice dripping with arrogance. “Look at my army. Your armies lie dead in Essos’ dust while we speak. Your Dragon Queen has no dragons left. Bent the knee and I generously allow you to keep your castles. Your children though will be _guests_ of me in the Red Keep. I heard house Stark has some pretty daughters. The Old Targaryen had many wives. I think I will revive this tradition. Don’t you agree with me, Lord Connington?”

“Do as you please, your grace.”

“You won’t lay hand on any of our children,” Sansa said and stared daggers at Aegon. “This negotiation is over.”

Sansa turned her horse. Shireen and Alys followed her lead and they rode back to Winterfell.

“Then you are all going to die. I’ll take good care of your daughters,” Aegon called after them.

 _He killed Laena_ , was the only thought that circles inside Sansa’s brain. She had seen her baby girl suffer in her last hours and now Aegon said it as if she was a casualty of war.

They returned inside the castle and the gate was immediately locked.

Sansa got off her horse and Shireen immediately embraced her as Sansa shut her eyes to keep the tears from spilling.

Shireen gently stroked over her back.

“I am fine, Shireen,” Sansa assured her and when they loosened the embrace her eldest children were by her side in an instant.

“Mama, what happened?” Serena asked.

“Aegon killed Laena,” she simply said.

“What?”

“The plague that killed her. He sent the ships that carried it to our harbors,” Sansa explained and her daughter were shocked by the news.

“I will fucking kill him,” Rickon growled.

“I don’t think you will have to wait that long for this,” Sansa said. “They will attack us.”

“Then let them come,” Rickon said angrily.

War horns blew and Sansa took a deep breath looking at Shireen and Alys.

“Soldiers on the walls!” Shireen ordered.

“My lady! Come look!” one of the men yelled down and they all ran up the stairways till they reached the top of the wall.

Aegon’s army was had turned around and Sansa why; from the south thousands of men had taken position and Sansa could see the direwolf banner fly proudly in the northern breeze.

She felt tears of joy and relief in her eyes and Alys and Shireen felt the same.

Their men were back.

Horns blew in the distance and Sansa saw the Northmen charge Aegon’s army who also moved into position to attack.

“We need to attack as well,” Sansa said. “Every man can make the difference between victory or defeat.”

They went back down to the courtyard where every man that could be spared mounted their horse alongside the men of the Free Folk. Wun Wun was holding his sword that was twice as long as a grown man.

Tormund Giantsbane would lead them to battle.

Rickon was between the men, that just wanted to mount their horses.

“Rickon,” Sansa said and wanted to say more, but her son interrupted her.

“No mother. I need to fight. This is the moment I trained for my entire life,” he said and Sansa had to realize that her son wasn’t a boy anymore. He was stepping up to be the man he needed to be right now.

“Please watch out,” Sansa pleaded.

“I will,” he said and kissed her quickly on the cheek before he mounted his horse and pulled his sword.

The men rode out of the gate and Sansa returned to the top of the wall to watch the outcome of their fate that would decide outside the gates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Ages are for Chapter 63-70
> 
> Sansa:36  
> Sandor:49  
> Serena:18  
> Elynore:16  
> Rickon:15  
> Minisa:14  
> Laena:1†  
> Annara: 5  
> =====  
> Arya:34  
> Gendry:38  
> Ned:17  
> Robert:17  
> Rhaenys:7  
> =====  
> Jon:39  
> Alys:38  
> Lyanna:18  
> Rickard:18  
> Robb:14  
> Derya:7  
> =====  
> Bran:33  
> Shireen:34  
> ====  
> Edmure:57  
> Roslyn:39  
> Hoster:20  
> Catelyn:17  
> Lysa:16  
> Blackfish:81  
> ====  
> Daenerys:38  
> Tyrion:49  
> Jeyne Lannister né Westerling:37  
> Jaime:15  
> Tommen:6  
> Myrcella:4  
> ====  
> Maegen Mormont:60  
> Jorelle Mormont:39  
> Her Son: 19  
> Alysanne Mormont:42  
> Her daughter: 25  
> Her son: 20  
> Lyanna Mormont:28  
> Her son Jeor: 8
> 
> ====  
> Jon "Greatjon" Umber:65  
> Mors Umber:81 †  
> Hother Umber:81  
> Joanna Umber:14  
> Little Jon Umber:16  
> Smaller Jon Umber:15  
> Tiny Jon Umber:13  
> ====  
> Meera Reed:37  
> Lord Fenn:38  
> Son Jojen:13  
> ====  
> Wyman Manderly:72  
> Wyllis Manderly:53  
> Wylla Manderly:36  
> ====  
> Cley Cerwyn:39  
> Wynafryd Cerwyn né Manderly: 38  
> Erryk:17  
> Second son:16  
> ====  
> Robett Glover:62  
> Galbart Glover:63  
> Gawen Glover:36  
> Erena Glover:33  
> ====  
> Jeyne Payne né Poole:36  
> Ser Podrick Payne:36  
> Vayon Payne:17  
> Brienne Payne:14  
> Gilly:38  
> Little Sam:20  
> Maester Samwell:38  
> Septa Helena:22  
> ====  
> Donnel Flint:57  
> Edric Flint:20


	64. Sandor

They had reached White Harbor two or three days ago. Sandor had lost his sense of how long he was already awake. The had barely spent a few hours in White Harbor before they had immediately left the city to march North to Winterfell.

As soon as they had landed in White Harbor they had been greeted by the Lord Manderly, who had told them that Aegon has landed on the Stoney Shore instead of the Grey Hills as they had expected.

They had originally hoped to land in White Harbor and then met Aegon’s army in the Lonely Hills.

In the few hours they had spent in the large city at the White Knife as their ships had been unloaded, Lord Manderly had feasted with them in his castle.

The ships left White Harbor as soon as the last man was off the deck to sail back to Braavos to pick up the remaining westerosi men that were still waiting for transport back home.

He had first congratulated Bran that he now was the father of a little girl. It had caused a mix of emotions inside Bran.

He, just like all the other Starks, had been beside themselves with joy, but on the other hand, he had been angry that Daenerys’ useless war had caused him to miss the birth of his first child and heir.

To know that his first child was waiting for him and the fact that their home was in imminent danger caused the Northmen to march within a few hours.

Aegon apparently had a few days head start to Winterfell and so they had marched with only short breaks to eat up the Kingsroad always fearing to hear that Winterfell had already been sacked.

The scouts that were marching a few miles ahead had reported that Aegon’s army waited in battle formation outside the castle. It looked like they were waiting and not preparing a siege.

The scouts also reported the thought it looked like negotiations were currently held.

“Our ladies are buying us time to take position,” Sandor had rasped.

“Prepare for battle!” Bran ordered and the men, even in their exhausted state, hurried to get in battle formation.

Sandor saw their thirst for revenge and blood in their eyes. After about a year of hardship and losses, they now had the chance to let it all out on the man that had been the cause for this war.

The marched the last miles to Winterfell and when the castle, their _home_ , finally came in sight Sandor felt his heart start to beat quicker.

He was so close to Sansa and his pups. Only a field with a few thousand foreign men lay between him and being reunited with his family.

He silently swore to himself that no man would stop him today from having his wife and children back in his arms.

“I lead the left, with Lord Glover and Manderly,” Jon said and rode to his flank.

“I take the right with Lord Umber,” Maegen said and the Greatjon nodded.

“Then I will take the center with you little wolf,” Sandor said.

Bran, of course, wouldn’t fight. He would stay on this little hill with his guard. Not that Bran wasn’t brave enough to fight now, but during the battle the risk was too high that his horse might be killed and he would be totally vulnerable.

“Sandor,” Bran called and Sandor rode over to his king. “You lead the charge. Show them that winter has come for them.”

“We will.”

Sandor rode back into line and pulled his sword, followed by the sound of thousands of swords being pulled from the sheaths.

“Men!” Sandor yelled and rode a few meters away from the first line so that as many men as possible could see them.

“My battle brothers! We shared the same struggle last year. You all fought and followed your King loyal and brave!”

He pointed with his sword towards the enemy army and the sunlight made the valyrian steel look like it was glowing.

“These men stand between you and your homes! These men stand between you and your families! You are the sword and the shield of the North!” Sandor yelled and the men cheered. “Northmen be ruthless!”

The men cheered and yelled in agreement. Aegon’s army had turned by now and was slowly marching towards them. Their best men obviously were now not the ones in their first lines.

Aegon obviously didn’t want to risk to now change his formation, but that gave the Northmen the perfect opportunity to attack.

“For the North!” Sandor yelled kicked his horse into a gallop.

Arya rode next to him and he could see the hunger in her eyes to let out her frustration on the men in front of them.

One of Aegon’s commanders must have panicked because instead of forming a line of defense against the charging cavalry they attacked.

The armies met and Sandor rode down several men before he buried his sword in the golden helmet of one of the sellswords.

Sandor fought as he had never before. Within minutes his sword and hand were covered in blood.

Around him, the Northmen fought more furious than he had ever seen them. You could feel the frustration and the hate that had build up over the last year broke free in this moment of battle.

He saw men smashing in faces with their shields. The fields quickly turned into a mess of mud, blood and gore.

Men were laying around screaming trying to keep their guts from falling of their bodies.

“Father!” he heard and turned his head and saw Rickon ride towards him. He had grown into a man over the last year and Sandor felt proudness inside him seeing his son here.

Rickon’s sword was bloody so he had obviously already killed his first man.

“Rickon! Stay with me,” he yelled over the noise around them.

He had no idea how long the battle already raged when Aegon finally blew the retread.

Aegon’s army fled west, but Sandor didn’t make any attempts to follow them. Instead, he and the surviving men on the field cheered and celebrated that they had won.

Sandor immediately looked around to spot Arya and her husband, Jon, Edric and Erryk and he saw that they were all unharmed smiling brightly as they realized they were all alive.

Bran rode down towards them with his guard and Sandor turned around to face the castle.

“Time to go home,” he rasped and the others couldn’t agree more.

 

***

 

They came through the gate and when he spotted Sansa, he couldn’t wait any longer he jumped off the horse and Sansa felt the same. They ran into each other’s arms and he never wanted to let go of her again.

Her familiar scent of lavender with a hint of lemon made tears well in his eyes. It had been way too long since he had smelled this scent. The smell of _home_.

Minisa and Annara hugged him as soon as he loosened his embrace with Sansa.

Serena and Elynore ran into their fiancés’ arms while Rhaenys ran into Arya’s and Gendry’s. The little girl was crying happy tears as she hugged her mother and Arya hugged her little girl tightly.

Jon kissed Alys deeply while Lyanna was embracing her fiancé. Rickard hugging his younger brother and sister.

Most emotional was Bran who just held his daughter for the first time. He was crying happy tears stroking the cheek of his little with his index, making the little princess smile brightly.

Serena and Elynore came to him holding hands with their fiancés.

“I told you I would bring them back,” he said smiling and his daughter embraced him at the same time.

They had become even prettier over the last year. They had grown to be beautiful women just like their mother.

“I am _home_ ,” Sandor whispered more to himself than anyone around and he simply smiled hugging his eldest daughters.

 

 


	65. Sansa

Ale and wine were running freely the whole evening already and it would probably continue until the early hours of the mornings.

Lord Umber had brought a card load of liquor and exotic spirits from Essos and he shared generously.

Sansa had tried a small sip and she had thought it would burn her throat from the taste.

Sandor had laughed at the faces she had made.

Sansa was so incredibly happy to finally have her husband back at her side.

After the battle, they had a few hours until the welcome feast had started and the Starks had used the time to spend some time in private.

In the meantime, the wounded had been carried inside the castle and taken care off by Maester Samwell, while the dead sellsword had been looted and the buried in large graves.

Sandor had told her that they hadn’t beaten Aegon for good, but they definitely had dealt a serious blow to his army.

The Starks had first retreated to their family solar for lunch and the returning members had been so excited to finally meet the youngest Stark.

Stansa always laughed and squealed with joy when she was handed to over from one uncle to another until she reached aunt Arya.

Everybody was so happy to hold the little princess.

Sansa could see how exhausted everybody was after this long journey and so they quickly departed for their private rooms until the feast would start.

The girls had offered to oversee the last preparations. Sansa was grateful for it.

She definitely wanted some time alone with her husband after such a long time.

During lunch, Sandor and the others confirmed that the whole war had just been a plan of Aegon to lure the westerosi armies east to allow him to take the Iron Throne with little resistance.

Sansa, on the other hand, had told them about the talk they had with Aegon and Lord Connington and that he had been the one to spread the plague that had killed Laena.

Sandor had become incredibly angry, just like Arya. If they had known that Aegon had caused the death of the little girl and many northern citizens they would have hunted after him until his head would be on a spike.

At least the presence of Jon Connington made it seem like Aegon wasn’t just a pretender but the real son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. It didn’t matter in the end. He had attacked their land and people and he would pay for it.

Sandor and the others told in length how the campaign had gone and what they had seen. They also told how the brother of Talisa had planned to betray them and how Aegon had been his ally.

Sansa hated the thought that even after all these years Robb’s mistake still haunted them.

They also told that Daenerys had lost nearly all the credit she had for being a good ruler. Her behavior had alienated her from the Lords and her soldiers.

After lunch, they had parted ways and Sansa and Sandor returned to their chamber. Sandor was dusty and sweaty from the battle and so Sansa ordered a bath for her husband.

Servants brought a large copper tub and filled them with hot water. Sansa locked the door and Sandor got rid of his bloodied tunic, breeches and boots before he sank into the tub with a satisfied sigh.

“Gods,” he breathed. “It feels good to be finally back here.”

Sansa knelt down next to the tub.

“I am glad to have you back here with me,” Sansa and stroked with his index over his chest where a few new scars lay under his chest hair.

They only stood out because they were pinker than the others.

Sandor wanted to wash his hair, but Sansa took the jug of water from him.

“Here let me do that for you,” Sansa said and started to pour the clean warm water into Sandor’s hair. “You look exhausted.”

“I am, little bird. I might have slept five hours in the last couple of days. Only the excitement to be back with you kept me awake,” he rasped.

“And now you are here,” Sansa breathed. “Time for you to relax,” she said and put soap into his hair before massaging his scalp lightly making him hum.

“That feels good little bird,” he softly said and Sansa began to pour the remaining clean water over his hair to get rid of the soap.

Sandor wanted to get out but Sansa placed his hand on his shoulder to signal him to stay in place.

“Sit up a little,” Sansa said and he did as asked.

She began to massage his hard shoulders and neck and Sandor groaned at the feeling of his stiff muscles finally being massaged.

Sandor breathed slow and deep just he used to just before he was falling asleep. Sansa could sense how much the stress of the last year was taken off his shoulders at this moment.

Sansa gently places a kiss on his wet neck before getting close to his ear.

“We still have a few hours, what do you think of a nap?”

“I’d like that very much,” he rasped and got up, while Sansa got a towel and started to dry Sandor up starting at his head.

She dried his hair until it was just damp before drying up his chest.

Just to be this close to Sandor again made her heart start to race and she felt herself become damp.

She started to kiss her way down his torso as soon as she had dried it until she reached his crotch.

“What are you doing little bird?” he asked half amused.

“Welcoming my husband back home,” she purred.

His member came to life and she saw it grow with every second that passed. She got rid of the towel and wrapped her slender fingers around his cock giving it a few strokes.

Sansa pressed her lips to his balls and let her tongue travel up his length before she circled her tongue around his tip.

Sansa heard him suck in air sharply and she kissed his cock a few times.

“Little bird…” he softly breathed. “Please…”

She had teased him enough and licked her lips before she took him in her mouth.

Sansa started to suck on his member while her hands stroked over his legs until they found his buttocks squeezing them lightly.

She felt his fingers gently stroking through her hair guiding her movement a little.

His moans aroused her more than she had expected after such a long time.

She stopped and let go of his cock after giving it another few kisses.

“Sandor, I need you,” Sansa breathed before she attacked Sandor’s mouth with hungry kisses.

Sandor experiences hands quickly helped her out of her dress while they stumbled over to their bed.

Sansa fell down on the bed and pulled Sandor with her not stopping to exchange kisses.

Sansa spread her legs allowing Sandor to get between them.

“Sandor, please…” she nearly wailed and she finally felt him position himself at her entrance.

She pulled him down for another kiss and their tongues brushed against each other’s as he gently slid into her core.

It felt so good to feel Sandor fill her up after such a long time and he slowly started to move.

He started to kiss her jawline and down to her throat. Sansa moaned softly and stroked his calf with her foot.

She heard him moan her name and felt his cock twitch inside her as he spilled his warm seed deep inside her womb.

He collapsed on top her and she felt the warmth he was emitting.

“Sorry, little bird, I couldn’t hold any longer…,” he breathed. “It's been such a long time. I will make up for it later.”

Sandor’s head rested on her breast and she gently stroked through his hair.

“That’s alright Sandor. It makes me feel good to see you enjoyed it,” she purred.

“I love you, Sansa,” he said half asleep and Sansa smiled at how sleepy he was.

“I love you too, my love,” she whispered continuing to caress his head.

She felt him drift off to sleep in her arms and Sansa smiled at the feeling to have her fierce husband asleep in her arms.

“My Sandor,” she breathed quietly. “I so glad to have you back.”

“I am glad to be back as well,” he breathed on the brink of sleep and snuggled a little closer against her body.

Sansa silently thanked the gods that they had brought her husband and family back to her before she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep continuing to caress her husband.

They napped for a few hours until Lynara knocked on the door to ask if she needed help to dress for the feast.

“Give me a second,” Sansa called and gently shook Sandor’s shoulder to wake him up.

He groaned and rubbed his cheek against her breast holding her tighter.

“Sandor, we need to get up,” Sansa said stroking over his head.

“Just five more minutes,” he rasped pouting making Sansa chuckle.

“There will be chicken and dornish red,” she whispered and she heard him hum.

“Why didn’t you say that immediately,” he said and got out of bed after giving her a kiss.

He put on his breeches and handed Sansa her dressing gown before Sansa called Lynara inside.

Sansa dressed and she let Lynara brush and braid her hair, while Sandor dressed in one of his better tunics and breeches.

They went to the feast and when everybody had taken their place Bran spoke up.

“My lords,” Bran said. Shireen was sitting next to him with their daughter in her arms. “I must thank you. Without you, this campaign wouldn’t have been possible. I am just as unhappy as you are how it all went down, but I am glad and I think I speak in the name of all members of House Stark when I tell you how grateful we all are that we overcame all struggles of the last year as one kingdom.”

The lords cheered and clapped their cups on the table.

“I know we have all sacrificed so much over the last year,” he said and looked to his daughter. “I missed the birth of my daughter and heir and you all also have missed so much in the lives of your families, but this war isn’t over yet. The men of the south, the same battle brothers that stood at our side when we beat the White Walker and the mad Queen are now under attack by Aegon and his savage forces. They suffered far more losses than we did and I say we must help them. We do it for them, our _brothers in arms_ , and _not_ for Daenerys keeping her throne.”

Bran let his words sink in, but in the end, the Lords agreed cheering loudly as the Great Jon stood up and called for the king in the North.

Sansa wasn’t exactly happy that it meant they would all have to depart from their families that soon again, but she knew that the south depended on them.

“Today we feast and in the coming days we will prepare ourselves for the last chapter of this war,” Bran said and the Lords cheered for their king once more.

Servants started to bring food and drink and they celebrated for hours feasting on everything they had lacked over the last year.

Some musicians played and some of the gathered people started to dance.

The first ones to enter the dance floor were Serena and Edric, followed by Elynore and Erryk. Sansa could see how brightly Serena and Edric were smiling at each other.

Sansa was thinking that it might be a good idea to ask Bran if it was possible to delay the march, so Serena could marry Edric before.

She would ask her daughter about it later.

It was an evening filled with happiness and laughter these halls hadn’t seen in a long time.

A few hours after the hour of the wolf, Sansa left with Sandor, while there were still a few men playing drinking games.

Serena hadn’t left long before her and so she took the chance to quickly speak with her daughter while Sandor already went ahead to their rooms.

When she had spoken to Sansa with a surprising result she returned to Sandor and saw him already waiting for her in bed.

Sansa quickly undressed and slipped under the furs.

Sandor embraced her and started to kiss her jawline and down her throat. He pushed her nightgown down her shoulder and took his time to caress her breasts with his mouth and tongue making her moan softly.

As he finally kissed his way down her belly she got rid of her nightgown and threw it to the side.

“Now its time to make up for earlier,” he said smirking and continued to kiss his way down until he was between her legs.

Sansa closed her eyes and bit her lower lip smiling as Sandor started to show her how much he had missed her.

Sandor took his time with her tonight and Sansa enjoyed every moment of it. When they were done and laid sweaty and exhausted in each other’s arms the longtime of being separated was forgotten.

Sansa was snuggled up to him her head resting on his chest while his fingers lightly ghosted over her skin.

“Our daughter couldn’t have made a better choice than Edric, my love,” he rasped.

“How so?” she asked.

“I spent so many hours with him and he showed he is a truly worthy man for her.”

“The highest praise from your mouth then,” Sansa said with a chuckle.

“Aye,” he rasped and kissed the crown of her head, while Sansa simply smiled to herself that her daughter had definitely found the right man for her.

 


	66. Serena

Serena slowly awoke but she didn’t open her eyes yet. She simply smiled to herself at the memory of yesterday’s feast.

When she had finally been back in Edric’s arms she had thought her heart would burst out of her chest. If she hadn’t known it would have been inappropriate, she would have kissed him right there in the courtyard.

_Soon_ , she thought. Soon she would be allowed to kiss him as often as she wished and nobody would say it was inappropriate to kiss him in public.

But for the time being until they married the godswood had to be the place where they could exchange signs of affection for each other without fearing that prying eyes could see them.

Serena’s heart had speeded up a little at the memory of the first time she had kissed him during their stroll through the godswood the evening before he had left for war.

And yesterday shortly before the feast came to an end, they had taken the stroll through the godswood once more and the kiss he had given her had shown her how much he had missed her and how much she meant to him.

Serena couldn’t wait to finally be married to him and do much _more_ than _just_ kissing even though it was probably the most unladylike thing to think.

When they had danced during the fest and she had felt his hands on her it had made shivers of excitement run down her spine.

Her eighteenth name day had passed only a few weeks ago, but there hadn’t been a huge celebration. Not that Serena had minded. They had all been preparing for a siege so her name day wasn’t exactly the highest of priorities for anyone.

Yesterday though just before the feast had started, the Stark family had congratulated her in private with a small celebration.

Her mother had gotten her a necklace of a direwolf made of silver, while Edric had gotten her exotic soaps from every large city they had marched through in Essos.

Father had brought her and her siblings all kind of presents from Essos.

For Rickon and Elynore he had gotten them each a dagger from Braavos. Annara had gotten a finely carved doll, while Minisa had gotten a book of the history of Essos with a cover of red leather.

For Serena and their mother their father had gotten several rolls of different colored rolls of silk and several flacons of perfumes from Volantis and Braavos, in hope they would think a few of them fitting for them.

And her father had chosen very well. There wasn’t any scent she disliked.

Yesterday she had even worn a bit of kohl around her eyes for the first time during the feast to see if Edric liked it. She and Elynore had practiced the last couple of months how to apply it and what might look good. Their mother never wore any besides sometimes during feasts and even then, only just enough that it accentuated her eyes a bit.

She had asked Edric when they had started to dance if he noticed something and he had seen that she looked even more beautiful than usual, which showed her that she had used the kohl right.

After their stroll in the godswood, they had returned to the feast and shared one last cup before they had departed for the night.

Much to her surprise, her mother had come to her room before she went to bed. Serena didn’t have any idea what her mother would like to talk about that late, but much to her surprise it had been her suggesting if she wanted to marry Edric before they would leave to take down Aegon for good this time.

Serena had thought about it for a moment, but she had ultimately denied the offer. They had been apart for about a year now and Serena said it wouldn’t matter if they were apart a few more months before they would be together for the rest of their lives.

But Serena also said she then wanted to marry as soon as the war was over for good and they could use the time to prepare for the wedding.

Her mother had asked if Edric felt the same and Serena had confirmed it. They had briefly talked about it during their stroll. Edric didn’t want anything but to be married to her, but he had said he would like to marry her when the war was over or it would be an even worse departure.

Only a few months and they would marry in front of the weirwood tree under the eyes of the entire North.

Sometimes Serena imagined the wedding already. How her father would walk her down the path to the weirwood, while she was wearing a beautiful dress, while all her siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles would smile for her just like all the other guests.

Edric would wait for her at the weirwood with a smile even bigger than everyone else’s.

Later they would feast on all kind of dishes and drink wines from all corners of the world before they would open the dance.

And after hours of celebrating, she and Edric would take their leave for the night, since the bedding was forbidden by law.

When they had been in the south during the King’s Landing tourney she had talked with several other noble girls and they had told her of the bedding ceremony. They all giggled at the thought of it and by their tales, it had seemed for Serena that it was something mysterious. Of course, all of them had only seen it on weddings and none of them had been the bride during the bedding.

While it sounded mysterious and somehow strangely exciting Serena couldn’t imagine how it must be to be undressed by all kind of different men, while she was supposed to give witty remarks about their crude jokes and japes.

Serena was glad that she wouldn’t have a bedding ceremony.

No, she and Edric would go alone to her room. Servants would already have prepared it for them during the feast so everything would be perfect when they would enter to spend their first night together.

_Their first night_. Just the thought of it made her face warm up and desire pool in her lower belly.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the window. The sun hadn’t raised yet and she guessed she had about an hour left before Lynara would ask her if she needed help to dress.

Lynara wasn’t just a handmaiden for her and her sisters. She had become a friend just as much as Septa Helena. Mother had told them once that Lynara had come to Winterfell so that she might find a husband at court, but that Lynara had denied all potential matches. She had a younger brother that now was Lord of Widow’s Watch and so she had decided instead to stay in service to House Stark and decide whom she would marry someday.

Mother had even told her that Lynara had helped Maester Samwell and Lady Mormont to bring her into this world.

Serena and her siblings basically knew her their entire life already.

She closed her eyes again and pulled the furs a little higher. Her thoughts went back to her soon to be wedding and she imagined how it would be to undress for Edric and how he would look without his clothes. The war had only made him become even more handsome in her eyes.

His body looked even stronger than it had before and his hair and beard was a little longer than it was when he had left her.

She imagined how it would be to have him untie her dress and feel his hands on her. Just the thought of it made a throbbing feeling pulse inside her lower belly and she felt her woman’s place become damp.

This had happened every time she had thought of Edric over the course of the last year. At first, she had been kind of embarrassed by it but when she had asked mother about it, she had explained to her that it was just a normal reaction of her body to desiring a man.

Serena let her hand travel down over belly down to her legs until she reached the hem of her nightgown and continued to let her hand travel back up on the inside of her thigh.

While her hand ghosted over her soft skin, she imagined what it would feel like to have Edric hands on her skin. They would most likely feel rougher than hers from all the sparring he did.

She continued to let her hand travel up until she reached her dampened small clothes.

Serena stopped and listened if someone was coming before she got rid of them. Even with no one around, she felt her face warm up at laying underneath the furs with only her thin silken nightgown on.

She let her hand return the way up her leg until she could feel the dampness that spread between her folds and her soft auburn curls that grew at the apex of her thighs.

She bit her lower lip lightly as she started to let her fingers explore her folds.

Serena didn’t exactly remember anymore when she had touched herself like this for the first time. It had probably been after their stay in King’s Landing.

A few girls had mentioned that their septas were sleeping with them in the same room so they wouldn’t do something sinful.

When Serena had asked what sinful that might be, they had blushing told her that the septas should keep them from touching what was only meant for their future husbands to be touched by.

After they had returned to Winterfell, she had been curious and explored herself under the furs.

She had blushed horribly at how good it had felt.

Once last year when her moonblood had been plaguing her and the herbs of Maester Samwell had only given her little easing and she had laid in her bed with a warm stone for her belly she had thought of Edric and she had felt the desire to touch herself.

She had found a small bundle where it had felt especially good to touch and she had continued to let her fingers circle over it while something unknown had built up within her.

After she had suddenly felt incredible waves of pleasure run through her the pain of her moonblood had lessened much to her relief. Every time when her moonblood had been especially worse she had touched herself to get herself some relief ever since.

Serena let her fingers circle over her little bundle while she imagined Edric’s hands on her like she had done often when she had been thinking of Edric in the evenings while he had been in Essos.

Her free hand was squeezing her breast lightly rolling her hard nipple between her fingers.

A soft moan escaped her as her peak was building up inside of her.

When she finally reached her peak, her left hand clutched to the sheet as her legs trembled lightly, her soft moans filling the room.

She took a deep breath after her peak had been ridden out. She felt herself become sleepy again and wrapped herself closely with the furs to get a bit more sleep before Lynara would wake her.

 

***

 

Three days later she stood on the castle walls with her mother, sisters, cousins and aunts and watched the Northmen leave for the south and to end this war once and for all.

This time uncle Bran stayed in Winterfell. He said they need to march quickly and even though he could travel by horse it would mean a delay for them.

Bran gave the command to Serena’s father, aunt and uncle.

This time Rickon was leaving with their father. He had proven that he was ready for war.

They had all promised they would return as quick as possible.

This time the waiting wouldn’t be as horrible as the last time. This time she could look forward to marrying Edric as soon as he returned to her and in the meantime, she would spend time with her mother to make preparation.

 


	67. Arya

Their march south had gone without any troubles. The scouts reported that Aegon had indeed left the North the same way he had come and instead landed near Seagard to reunited with his troops that were sacking the Riverlands and were besieging Riverrun.

It had taken them three weeks to march from Winterfell to Moat Cailin and now they were close to the Twins to cross the Green Fork.

Their first goal was to end the siege of Riverrun. Ser Davos had sent word that he had brought the remaining westerosi men from Braavos to Westeros.

They were marching from King’s Landing with a few thousand men Lord Tyrion had mobilized in the Crown Land’s.

The decisive battle would probably take place somewhere between Harrenhal and Riverrun.

Rumors had reached them that Queen Daenerys had also finally returned and landed with Queen Asha in the Reach to secure westeros’ granary from Aegon.

It seemed like Aegon had realized that he wasn’t greeted with open arms in Westeros as the potential son of Rhaegar Targaryen and rightful heir to the Iron Throne. He gathered all his troops from everywhere he had landed in Westeros to fight the one decisive battle that would either get him the Iron Throne or would be his downfall.

Arya didn’t mind. She rather preferred one battle that would decide this war rather than spending months or even years until this would finally be over.

She wanted to go home and enjoy some peace and quiet after more than a year or traveling and fighting. Even the usual boring work of being the lady of the Wolffort now didn’t sound too bad for her ears now.

 _Soon_ , she thought. _Soon this war will be over_.

In one way or another.

 

***

 

Tomorrow they were going to attack the troops Aegon still had ordered to besiege Riverrun.

She had scouted the area earlier today and the sellswords that had taken position around the castle didn’t seem to care too much about any potential attack.

They obviously hadn’t heard about the battle in the North yet, where Aegon had been attacked from behind.

Maybe Aegon wanted to prevent the sell swords he had left in the south from starting to doubt his ability to lead an army.

It didn’t matter, during war council earlier tonight the Northmen had decided the best strategy to break the siege would be the same they had used to break the siege of Riverrun before during the final stage of the war against Cersei.

They would split their army and attack all each camp on each shore at the same time.

The men were already building rafts to cross the river even before the sun would rise.

Nearly everybody was already in their tents getting some sleep before the battle, but Sandor was still sitting at the fire drinking from his wineskin.

Arya sat down next to him and he wordless handed her the wine.

It was the dornish sour he liked so much, but Arya took a few sips never the less. Better the sour wine than water.

Sandor was brooding over something and Arya wanted to distract him.

“You excited that Serena is a married woman soon?” she asked him teasing and he huffed.

“Edric is a good man,” he said. “He will be good to her. They both will be good for each other.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she said. “Is it strange for you that your first child will already marry? I mean I still remember when I held her for the first time.”

“I remember as well,” he rasped. “Sometimes I feel the last eighteen years rushed past me. I still remember how her tiny finger wrapped around mine when she was still a little pup and now, she already grew up to be a beautiful and smart young woman. A lady just like her mother.”

“I know. My boys will soon reach their eighteenth name day,” Arya said kind of nostalgic. “I still remember how I told Sansa that I was with child for the first time and how she had convinced me that I would be a good mother.”

“You are a good mother, little wolf,” Sandor rasped. “Your boys have grown into decent men and your little girl brings joy to everyone who knows her.”

“Can you believe how far we have come?” Arya asked. “I sometimes still can’t believe that I actually became the lady of a castle and a mother of three when all I wanted in my youth was to fight like a knight.”

“I know what you are talking about,” he said giving her the wineskin. “I thought I would never have a family or a home that my only goals in life would be to find a new wineskin and finally kill my brother, but then…”

“Then you crossed path with my sister,” Arya finished for him with a chuckle.

“Aye, your sister changed everything…she changed me,” he said.

“You changed yourself, or maybe she only brought your true self to surface.”

“Maybe…most likely.”

“It all worked out well for both of _us_ and _our_ family in the end, didn’t it?”

“Aye,” he said. “House Stark is stronger than it has been in the last couple of hundred years.”

“Indeed,” Arya said and yawned. “I go to bed, only a few hours until we cross the rivers.”

“I go to bed as well. Sleep well, little wolf.”

“You too, wolfhound.”

 

***

 

Their plan had indeed worked out as expected. The sellswords had been taken by surprise and the liberation of Riverrun had been a short battle with nearly no losses on their side.

The Blackfish had been very happy to see them. Arya’s uncle was already older than most men usually grew to be, but he was still a man walking upright even though his face showed how many years he had seen.

They stayed for a few days in Riverrun before they finally marched off east. Scouts had reported that Aegon had tried to make a move on the westerosi troops that marched from Harrenhal west, but had retreated to Sally Dance, a small village near High Heart, to regroup and await the attack from the east.

Daenerys had luckily come from the Reach fast enough and before Aegon could react he was trapped from three sides.

Even though he was trapped from three sides Aegon and Lord Connington refused to bent the knee. They indeed had wanted to face them in battle. Maybe in desperation or maybe just to leave their mark in history that they had fought till the bitter end.

Or maybe Aegon thought he still had a realistic chance of winning. After all both armies had pretty similar numbers. The westerosi might had more heavy cavalry, but Aegon had two whole companies of Unsullied at hand.

Counting the numbers, they were both pretty equal.

The battle that had followed to some archer skirmish raged for several hours without any side being able to gain the upper hand. The armies had met on the fields outside of Sally Dance, but soon enough the battle also raged inside the village. It didn’t take long and the village was in flames.

Arya was sure this battle would be called the second battle of the Redgrass Field, not because of the red poppy that grew everywhere but because the golden cornfields and green meadows got turned red by the amount of blood that was spilled that day.

Aegon tried to make his last stand on the hill of High Heart only a few hundred meters south of Sally Dance. Both armies were fighting furiously to get on top first and battle for this hill probably cost more lives than the whole battle up to this point had cost, but ultimately a brave attack led by Sandor and Arya had turned to tide and the Northmen had taken the hill.

Aegon fought till the last man and while Jon Connington was slain by Sandor’s hand Aegon himself was killed by Arya’s brother son in combat.

After both their commanders had been slain the resistance of Aegon’s army broke and several thousand were slain while they tried to escape. Only a few hundred managed to escape into the forest.

It was clear they had won the battle and ended this was but the celebration after the realization quickly vanished at the sight of what they had lost.

High Heart, Sally Dance and the fields around the village were covered with more bodies Arya even wanted to guess.

Half of the Northmen’s army laid dead or wounded in the mud. The southern armies had even lost more.

It had been an incredible blood toll. Hother Umber had died on his wounds after taking a dozen Unsullied with him and Galbart Glover had been severely wounded.

While the remaining men collected the dead to bury them, or finished off wounded enemies, Daenerys had gathered the Lords of the North, South and the Iron Islands on High Heart.

The tension was palpable between the Queen and her lords as she thanked them for their service and promised on the old gods and the new that this would have been the last war during her reign.

Arya had heard Sandor huff at Daenerys’ words.

When Daenerys had left Arya and the other Starks had some word with Lord Tyrion.

Sandor said openly that he believed that this wouldn’t be the last war fought for Daenerys, but Tyrion promised that he would do everything in his power to make it the last war. The Westerlands had also suffered greatly in the last wars and he was fed up with sending young men into early graves.

Arya thought Lord Tyrion was convincing, but she also added that if this wasn’t the last war the North would maybe consider not taking a side in the next one.

It wasn’t exactly a threat but it wasn’t just hollow words either.

Tyrion certainly had heard the warning in her words and again promised her he would do everything in his power.

With this, the Northmen returned to Riverrun to take care of their wounded before they made their way back up North.

This time in peace.

 

 


	68. Sansa

As soon as Sandor and Edric had marched Sansa and Serena had begun with the preparations for her eldest wedding.

It still felt so strange sometimes. It felt like yesterday that she had held her eldest daughter for the first time and soon she would be a married woman herself.

Sansa wanted her daughter’s wedding to be exactly like she wished it to be. She wanted it to be the happiest day for Serena, unlike Sansa’s own first wedding.

In the days after the army had left Sansa had sat down with Serena and discussed what kind of wedding she liked.

Serena wanted to marry in front of the weirwood in the godswood and when Sansa had asked if she liked to have another ceremony in the sept like Shireen and Bran she had refused and said that the godswood would be enough.

Sansa’s eldest had then kind of shyly asked if she could have a large wedding with many guests and a large feast afterward.

Sansa had told her she could have it exactly like she wanted it to be. That would be her day and she could have everything she wanted. Serena had smiled brightly and flung herself in Sansa’s arms thanking her over and over again.

Afterwards, they had tea and lemon cakes and discussed who Serena wanted and who she definitely not wanted to be invited.

Of course, a princess of the North and third in line of succession there needed to be invited certain guests for decency's sake.

Serena of course understood, but she definitely didn’t want Ser Harlan or Robin Arryn as guests.

Ser Harlan because of obvious reasons. Sansa knew her daughter still saw it as her biggest embarrassment that she had trusted him and that it could have ruined her reputation and the put shame to House Stark and the North.

Not that Sansa would want him at the wedding. Sandor would probably still like to rip his head off for that incident in King’s Landing.

Robin Arryn though was a different matter. Not only was he part of the family, but he was also the Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East. Just like every other Lord Paramount of the other Seven Kingdoms, he needed to be invited, but Sansa understood why Serena was hesitant to have him there.

Robin had never come over the fact that Serena hadn’t chosen him as her husband. Not that he was angry, but there was certainly a chance he would make a scene.

Sansa had suggested to her daughter that she could write to Lord Royce that he might be the representant of the Lord of the Vale instead of Robin and that would be enough.

Besides the Lord Paramount’s and an invitation for Queen Daenerys, Serena wanted the whole family and all houses of the North to come if possible.

The ravens left not long after they had the discussion, but Sansa kept her concern that some might not come because they would fall in the upcoming battle in the south.

Sansa prayed every day in the godswood to keep her family unharmed in the South and ultimately the raven had come that her family was unharmed and the final battle had gone in their favor.

With the news that the Northmen were returning, she and Serena continued their planning and preparations.

Serena liked to have food from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms alongside traditional northern dishes. Just like the dishes the wine and ale should also be from everywhere.

Sansa had written Lord Manderly about it if it was possible for him to get them for the wedding. Lord Manderly had responded that he would do everything in his power to get everything the princess desired for her wedding.

When everything regarding the feast had been discussed Sansa had started to sew Serena’s wedding dress.

Sansa listened closely to what Serena would like it to look like and Sansa only chose the best fabric alongside several fabrics Sandor had brought with him from Essos.

While Sansa worked on her eldest daughter’s dress Serena worked on the token, she would give Edric as the sign that he was now part of the Stark family. Sansa’s other daughters and their cousins were working on their own dresses they would wear during the wedding alongside their aunts. Annara, Rhaenys and Derya were getting help by Septa Helena on theirs.

In the evenings Sansa worked on her own dress alongside a new tunic for Sandor and Rickon. Sansa knew that Alys and Shireen were making new clothes for their husbands as well, so Sansa thought it would be nice to make Arya and Gendry new clothes as well. Sansa never knew if her sister would prefer to wear a dress or a tunic for the wedding so she considered making both so she could choose.

Luckily the sewing was a good distraction from the waiting for their men to return so Sansa didn’t mind spending most of her evenings sewing and cutting fabric.

With this the month they had to wait after the letter had arrived for their men to arrive back flew past them rather quickly.

After their men had returned, they set the date for the wedding in three weeks so the people that had been invited from the South had enough time to travel north by ship.

The Lords that returned from the south simply stayed in Winterfell and were just waiting for their wives and children to arrive for the wedding.

For Sansa, it seemed like Serena got more excited and nervous at the same time with every day the wedding came closer. Sansa was as well. She wanted it all to be just perfect.

The last guest to finally arrive was Lord Tyrion with his wife Jeyne and children. He came in two functions. On one hand, he was present as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West and on the other, he was here as Hand of the Queen and representant of the crown.

When Sansa had asked why Daenerys hadn’t come, he had told her in private that the Queen didn’t like to be seen for the time being, due to the impact her war had on her reputation as Queen. She had thought her being here would just cause unnecessary tension with the North. Sansa could hardly disagree but she was never the less happy that Lord Tyrion had made it all the way here.

On the day before the wedding, Serena had a little hen’s night with Lyanna, Elynore, Minisa, Catelyn and Lysa, Joanna Umber and Ser Podrick’s daughter Brienne.

While her daughter had a good time with her friends and sisters Sansa showed Arya the dress and the tunic she had made. Arya had picked the dress for the wedding ceremony, but she said she would maybe exchange it for the tunic and breeches for the feast.

Edric at first hadn’t liked a to have stag party, but Rickon and Arya’s twins had pushed him to do one. Edric had ultimately given in and Edric, Arya’s twins, Rickard, Hoster, Rickon and a few other young men and Robb had gone to the inn in Wintertown to celebrate Edric’s last night as an unmarried man in their own way.

Just before the hour of the wolf, Sansa heard Serena return to her room and she asked her daughter if she would like her to brush her hair.

Serena happily took that offer and a few minutes later Sansa was brushing out Serena’s hair.

Her hair had exactly the same color as hers, but it was even softer than Sansa’s

“Did you have a nice evening?” Sansa asked her eldest.

“I did indeed. We had so much fun tonight,” Serena said excitedly. Sansa could hear that her daughters voice as slightly tipsy making Sansa smile.

“How was your hen's party?” Serena asked as Sansa brushed her hair until it shone like copper.

“I didn’t have one when I married your father,” Sansa simply said.

“Why?” Serena asked.

“Your father and I married rather in a rush at Castle Black back then and there would only have been Arya. Alys and Shireen were there too, but back then I had just met them.”

“I see,” her daughter said. “Were you nervous when you married father?”

_Not nearly as nervous as I was when I married Wendel_ , Sansa thought.

“No, I wasn’t. Well, maybe a little, but I knew your father was the man I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with,” Sansa said.

“Aww, that’s so sweet, Mama.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A little, I think. I know I love him, but being married is still a commitment for life.”

“I know, but I feel Edric will make you very happy.”

“I think so too, that’s why I am also excited for tomorrow,” Serena said sweetly.

“I know and you will be the prettiest bride the North has ever seen,” Sansa said and Serena blushed a little.

Sansa put down the brush after she was done with the brushing.

“It’s getting late darling and tomorrow will be your great day,” Sansa said and Serena agreed.

“Will you help me with my hair tomorrow?” Serena asked kindly.

“Of course,” Sansa said right away. “I will help you with everything tomorrow. Bathing, dressing, your hair and we can break our fast here in private so you can ask me everything you might want to know before you get married, if you like.”

“I’d like that very much Mama,” Serena said.

Sansa kissed her daughter’s cheek and wished her a good night before she left to her room.

Sandor was already waiting for her sipping on a cup of wine in front of the fireplace.

Sandor emptied his cup in two sips and they went to bed. Sansa snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest.

“You nervous about tomorrow?” Sansa asked him.

“No, I am not the one getting married,” he said japing and Sansa chuckled.

“You know what I mean. Your _tiny bird_ is getting married after all.”

“It feels strange, Sansa,” he said. “I thought our little girl would always stay our little girl. I still remember how she laid on my chest right here and curiously played with my beard. And tomorrow she will marry. The time flew by way to quick.”

Sansa kissed his cheek.

“I know my love, but she will always be our little girl,” Sansa said. “That won’t change just because she will marry Edric tomorrow.”

“I know…I just…I just fear she won’t need her father anymore in the future,” he said and Sansa could hear how much this bothered him.

“My love, she will always need her Papa in one way or another,” Sansa said and kissed his cheek. “Remind her that you will always be there for her and she will never forget it.”

Sandor kissed the crown of her hair and she smiled to herself as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Sansa entered Serena's chamber the next morning. Her eldest daughter was sitting at her table wearing her dressing gown.

Sansa had already told the servants that she would break her fast with her daughter and shortly after she had reached Serena’s room servants brought trays with fresh bread, butter, jam, ham, eggs with crispy bacon, grapes and two jugs with honey sweetened milk and peppermint tea.

“You slept well?” Sansa asked and Serena nodded. “I already told servants to bring a tub and water as soon as we are done with our breakfast.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

Sansa poured them both a cup of tea each and they broke their fast.

“I still remember you as my little girl and how much joy you brought to everyone in the North,” Sansa said and Serena smiled back blushing lightly.

“I tried to always be a worthy princess of the North.”

“You are and you will always be,” Sansa said. “I love you, my darling girl.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Sansa ate some grapes when Serena spoke up.

“You said you would answer questions I might have,” she started and Sansa nodded. Just like Arya, she would answer her everything she wanted to know just like a mother should on the day of her daughter’s wedding.

“What is it like to share the bed with a man? Septa Helena said she couldn’t say anything definite, but I heard it can be quite nice, while other girls in King’s Landing said it was just something the man could enjoy,” Serena said blushing heavily.

Sansa smiled lightly at the question every highborn maiden probably wanted to ask before her wedding.

“It can more than just _quite nice_ ,” Sansa said. “But it definitely depends on the man if he is willing to make you find your own satisfaction. If he loves you, he will always make sure you enjoy yourself when you lie with him.”

“I see, how will I know what to do when it comes to…you know…doing it,” Serena said and blushed even more at the end of her sentence. “How will I know what he likes me to do or if he wants me?”

“You will know when the time comes,” Sansa explained. “Your body and your instincts will tell you what to do and if you tell each other what you like it will also make things easier.”

Serena nodded trying to hide her smile.

Serena ate some bread with jam and Sansa took care of her bacon and eggs before Serena spoke up once more.

“Will it hurt?” Serena asked. “I mean I heard that it's common that it hurts when a woman’s maidenhead is broken, but will it hurt badly?”

“I won't lie to you darling,” Sansa started. “Yes, there can be some discomfort or pain, but if the man you gift your maidenhood to is gentle and caring there might be no pain or discomfort at all.”

“How was it for you?” Serena carefully asked and Sansa swallowed. She had tried to keep that part of her life away from her children as long as possible, but she had known that someday her children deserved to know the whole history of their parents.

“It was very painful for me,” Sansa said.

“Why? Was…wasn’t father gentle with you?” Serena asked carefully.

“It wasn’t your father who took my maidenhead,” Sansa said and waited a moment to let that sink in.

“What?”

“Remember when you flowered and I told you my siblings and I kept parts of our family history from you?” Sansa asked and Serena nodded. “Well, I think it’s time for you to learn about the only missing piece.”

Sansa sighed.

“You learned about the Red Wedding, didn’t you?”

“Yes, uncle Edmure’s wedding to Roslyn and the murder of uncle Robb and our grandmother.”

Sansa swallowed.

“It wasn’t just my uncle's wedding…it was mine as well,” Sansa said and she felt like a weight was lifted off her heart revealing it to her daughter.

“What?” Serena whispered. “That can’t be true nobody ever mentioned it.”

“It is true my darling girl.”

“But father…he always said he was there and escaped with you and aunt Arya in time.”

“He is not lying. He was there…but not with me.”

“But he fled with you from King’s Landing and brought you back to your mother before saving you and Arya again during the Red Wedding when she and uncle Robb got murdered. Nobody ever mentioned that it was different.”

“Because my marriage is seen as the most shameful moment of House Stark,” Sansa said. “You know your uncle Robb was married to a woman from Volantis, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Serena carefully said.

“Your uncle had made a promise to Walder Frey to marry one of his daughters, to cross the Twins when he marched youth to rescue your grandfather Eddard and me from Kings Landing.”

“And he broke that promise,” Serena said.

“Yes, and by this, he lost a large chunk of his army. Back then we were on the losing end. The Lannisters had sided with the Tyrells, while the Ironborn had sacked the North. He needed more men to take back the North and so he arranged my uncle Edmure to marry Roslyn. Your father had returned me just days prior, but back then he was only seen as Lannister man. For my mother and brother, it didn’t matter what he had done for me. Your father was given a bag of gold before he was sent away to never return.”

“But how did you end up being married off?” Serena asked.

“Your aunt Arya had been betrothed to Elmar Frey when my brother had made his promise, but your aunt hadn’t been seen back then since the day Joffrey had taken the throne…my mother offered me…as compensation for my sister not being there.”

Serena covered her mouth with her hand.

“Robb was excited when he heard it,” Sansa continued.

_A maid for a maid_ , Sansa thought. She had never forgotten her Robb’s words.

“I was betrothed to a Frey without a say. I didn’t even have the chance to meet him. Back then I was already in love with your father, even if I wasn’t completely sure about it yet.”

Serena was shocked by what she had just heard.

“I tried to speak up against it and convince my brother and mother not go through with it, but they shut me up by telling me it's _my duty_ to marry whomever my brother sees fit.”

“But where was father?”

“He had ridden away from Riverrun. My brother had threatened to have him killed if he ever returned, but by chance, he ran into Arya who by the time was with the Brotherhood. He abducted her and planned to return her to us to convince my brother to let him stay as my shield.”

“But he didn’t return in time?”

Sansa shook her head.

“We reached the Twins and I was supposed to marry alongside my uncle the same evening we reached the castle. I desperately hoped that my mother and brother would stop it till the moment I had to speak my vows in the sept, but neither my family nor the Lords stopped it.”

“The lords?”

“They didn’t necessarily agree with me marrying a Frey because my brother had broken his oath to marry a Frey girl. Maegen told me. You see that is why its not openly spoken off. The Lords think it as shame that their king broke an oath and made his sister and the North pay for it and your father doesn’t like to speak about it because it reminds him of the one time, he wasn’t there to protect me from Wendel.”

“Wendel?”

“The Frey I was forced to marry. Wendel Frey. More boy than a man for sure. Soft with pimples everywhere and the typical Frey face. No comparison to your father, but by marrying him in the eyes of the seven he could do with me as he liked and I soon learned about the _duty_ of a wife my mother and septa had so often talked about. And I endured what was supposed to be my _duty_ as he took his pleasure as rough as he liked.”

“I am so sorry, Mama,” Serena said.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. After the Red Wedding, your father and aunt freed me from him when I was supposed to be sent back to Joffrey. Not soon after your father showed me how gentle and nice it can be to share the bed with a man you love,” Sansa said.

“You see, that’s why your father and I were so urgent that you had a say in your matches and would find true love before marrying. Your aunts and uncle know what happened to me that’s why they also wanted your cousins to find love. I was also the one to convince Bran to outlaw the bedding ceremony. The first night should be something just between the married couple and not everyone.”

“I see. Thank you for telling me. I now understand many things better. Especially why you didn’t like to stay the night on the Twins when we were young. And thank you for giving me and my siblings so much freedom of choice.”

“It's good that you now know the whole truth. You and all your siblings and cousins should have a different childhood than your parents, aunts and uncles.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Serena said with tears in her eyes. “You are the best mother a daughter could wish for. I love you.”

Serena got up from her seat and hugged her.

“I love you too my sweet girl,” Sansa said her voice choked with emotions.

They broke their embrace and Sansa wiped away a few tears on Serena’s cheek.

“No tears today, darling. Today is your day,” Sansa said and Serena smiled up.

They finished their breakfast chatting over everything and nothing before Lynara and other servants brought the copper tub and hot water.

Serena got rid of her dressing gown and got into the tub sighing at the warmth of the water.

Sansa poured in some lavender oil into the water.

“I’ll get your dress and then I can wash your hair,” Sansa said and Serena agreed taking the soap and the sponge on the small side table next to her razor.

Sansa went back to her room and met Septa Helena on the way. She told her to make sure the girls and Rickon would be ready in time.

When she entered her room, Sandor was just busy trimming his beard.

“Only getting Serena’s dress,” Sansa said.

“I haven’t seen it yet,” Sandor rasped.

“And you won’t now. You will see it when you come to escort her to the godswood,” Sansa said and quickly kissed Sandor on his cheek before she grabbed her daughters and her dress and hurried back to Serena’s room.

As she entered her daughter just put away her razor and curiously looked at the folded dress.

Sansa knelt down on a cushion on the wooden floor next to the tub and poured clean water into Serena’s hair before soaping it up and washing it with more clean water.

“Thanks, Mama,” Serena purred.

Serena wanted to get out of the tub and Sansa got her the large towel embracing her with it to dry her up.

Serena quickly put on her shift and smallclothes alongside her stockings and sat down at her dressing table. Sansa brushed out her damp hair until it was shining coppery and then braided it in the northern way Serena liked it.

When she was done, she helped Serena into her dress and tied the laces.

“Tell me if its too tight,” Sansa said.

“No, it’s perfect,” Serena said and stepped in front of her mirror when she was done.

“It’s incredibly beautiful Mama,” Serena mused. “I can’t tell you how thankful I am.”

“I am happy it's like you wanted it.”

“It's even better than I wanted it,” Serena said and hugged her.

Serena sat back at her dressing table and applied some of the perfume Sandor had brought her from Essos, while Sansa dressed up herself. Serena quickly tied up her dress, when there was a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” Sandor rasped from the other side and Sansa looked at her daughter.

“Time to get married,” Sansa said smiling and Serena smiled up.


	69. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get wedded!

Sandor was walking towards his eldest daughter’s room. His heart was beating like mad. He felt nervous and slightly anxious.

 _Fool_ , he thought to himself. He had no reason to be anxious. It wasn’t like Serena was going to leave Winterfell to live in a castle far away.

She would stay here in her birthplace. The only difference was that she would be a married woman by the end of the day.

 _A married woman_. This thought was still strange to Sandor. He was so used to be the protector of his girls, that the thought another man could take his place or at least share this job with him was strange to him.

But Edric was a good man. Sandor knew it. He had talked so much with Edric and he had seen his braveness in battle several times.

He will be good to his daughter.

Sandor reached Serena’s door and hesitated for a moment to knock.

“Can I come in?” he asked after he had knocked.

“Please come in,” Serena’s voice called from the inside and he entered after smoothing out his new tunic Sansa had made for him with fine black cotton.

He closed the door before he raised his eyes to look at his eldest daughter.

His mouth fell slightly agape when he saw her in her snow-white dress made of brocade, silk and other fabrics Sandor couldn’t even name. A direwolf similar to the one Sansa had embroidered on her dress was embroidered on the front of the dress.

Her auburn hair braided in a similar northern way Sansa used to wear it on special occasions.

Serena’s cheeks had a rosy color making them stand out a little from her marble colored skin.

“By the gods,” Sandor softly said. “There has hardly been a more beautiful bride in the North before.”

Serena blushed a little smiling up.

“Thank you, Papa.”

Sandor closed the door and kissed his wife on the cheek.

“You look great too, Papa,” Serena said.

“Yes, thanks to your mother making me new clothes,” he said smiling towards Sansa.

“I see you soon in the godswood,” Sansa said and kissed both of them on the cheek before leaving the room.

“Are you happy for me?” Serena asked.

“I am very happy for you that you found a man worthy of you. I think Edric will make you very happy,” he said but didn’t manage to keep himself from sounding a little sad in the end.

“Are you sad, Papa?” his daughter asked.

“No, I am very happy for you.”

“But there is something on your mind. Please tell me, Papa,” Serena said concerned.

“It’s just…I sometimes still see you as my little girl and I just fear you won’t need your father in the future anymore, now that you have Edric.”

“Ohh Papa,” Serena said hugging him. “I will always be your little girl. And just because I marry it doesn’t mean I won’t need you anymore. You will always be my strong and brave Papa.”

Sandor smiled to himself and felt some tears well in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he breathed. “You have no idea how much your words mean to me.”

Serena kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

“Every woman in the North will talk about how beautiful you look today,” Sandor rasped.

The bells rang a few times indicating it was time to gather in the godswood.

“Shall we go?” he asked and Serena took a deep breath before nodding.

Sandor gently put her maiden cloak around her shoulder displaying the sigil Sansa had created for them all these years ago before he offered his arm to Serena who happily took it before they left the room.

Servants would come soon after to the room to prepare it for the night.

While they walked through the corridors of the keep and down to the courtyard towards the entrance to the godswood Sandor repeated the words he had to speak during the wedding in his head, so he wouldn’t make a mistake.

One of his greatest fears was he could fuck up something and it would be embarrassing for Serena.

They stopped at the entrance of the godswood and Sandor took a deep breath before he turned to his daughter.

“Let’s go,” she said after taking a deep breath herself.

She took his arm as they slowly entered the godswood. The dry leaves were rustling under their feet as they made their way through the godswood until the weirwood came in sight. Lanterns lit the aisle left and right up to the weirwood with its carved face crying resin.

Bran was waiting at the weirwood tree sitting in his wheelchair, the crown of the North resting on his head. Next to him stood Edric.

The guests were standing left and right of the aisle.

On the left side stood all guests from the South. Lord Tyrion and his family were in the first row as representants of the crown. The other Lords and Ladies of great and small houses that had been invited from the South stood behind them.

On the right side of the aisle stood the nobility of the North behind the remaining members of the Stark family.

Everybody turned around to get a look at the bride.

As Sandor led his daughter down the aisle everybody looked at them in awe.

The young lords and knight that were present probably coursed themselves that they had fucked up their chances with his daughter now, while each of the young ladies and maidens probably envied his eldest child for her beauty.

Sandor saw how Serena looked over to Sansa and her siblings. Sandor saw tears shimmer in Sansa’s eyes as she smiled at her daughter.

As they were only a few meters away from the weirwood they stopped.

“Who comes before the Old Gods?” Bran asked.

Sandor spoke up.

“Serena of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?”

Edric took a step forward.

“Edric of House Flint. Who gives her?”

“Sandor of House Stark, her father. But Lady Serena, _my daughter_ , gives herself to this man.”

“Lady Serena, do you take this man and make him Edric Stark?” Bran asked.

“I take this man,” Serena said without a moment of hesitation and Edric smiled up.

Sandor stepped forwards and kissed his daughter’s cheek before he placed her hand in Edric’s.

Sandor took a step back. Usually, Edric would now cloak his daughter, but just like Sandor and Sansa’s wedding, Serena handed Edric a token she had made him as sign of her accepting him in her family.

Sandor always had the handkerchief Sansa had given him with him every day since the day they had married north of the Wall.

Sandor smiled over to Sansa who smiled back at him when Serena gave Edric the handkerchief she had made.

Edric cupped Serena’s cheek and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

The leaves of the weirwood were rustling above them and when they broke the kiss Sandor was the first to applaud.

Serena and Edric turned towards the gathered guests as they all started applauding and cheering.

Serena’s cheek had a rosy color and she was smiling brightly.

At the sight of how happy his daughter was he felt tears well in eyes while he felt himself smile brighter than probably ever before.

 

***

 

Serena and Edric opened the feast with a small speech thanking all of their guests that they had made their way to Winterfell for them.

Serena then said that there was enough food and drink for all of them so they didn’t need to hold back.

The guests cheered and servants started to bring an endless number of trays with all kind of meats as roasts, sausages and every other form Sandor could imagine.

Alongside these, they brought trays with vegetables, countless freshly baked bread and boats with heavy gravy.

The delicious smell of the food spread through the great hall and jugs with all kinds of wine and heavy dark ale were brought into the hall. Servants filled every cup that was about to run dry.

The gathered people were feasting for hours, while musicians played light music in the background.

During the feast, countless Lords and Ladies held speeches and toasts. They all wished the bride and groom health and many children.

The first one to hold a speech was Lady Mormont, followed by Lord Manderly. Lord Tyrion was third to speak up. He excused Queen Daenerys absence and wished Serena and Edric a bright future in name of the crown before he toasted to their wealth as Lord of Casterly Rock and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands.

When Lord Tyrion was done, Queen Asha toasted to bride and groom.

After all speeches and toasts were done Serena and Edric had the first dance and Sandor watched them smiling as they moved perfectly to the sound of the music.

Serena had the gracefulness of her mother.

More and more couples entered the dance floor and Sandor raised from his seat and held out his hand to Sansa.

“Would you like to dance, little bird?”

Sansa held out her hand smiling.

“Of course, kind non-ser,” she said and got up.

Over the years Sansa had shown him how to dance properly after he asked for it. Sansa had never minded him being a bit uncertain during dances or stepping on her toes sometimes, but he had wanted to learn it for her.

They danced close to each other and he could smell the perfume she was wearing.

“You look beautiful tonight Sansa,” he rasped and Sansa's cheeks reddened a little.

“Thank you, Sandor,” she said. “You look very stunning tonight as well, but nobody outshines the bride tonight though,” Sansa added looking over to their daughter dancing with Edric.

“Aye,” Sandor simply said looking over in awe at his daughter.

They danced for a few more songs before they returned to their seats when the cooks brought the wedding cakes.

To surprise Serena Sansa had told him that she had asked Lord Manderly to bring his personal confectioner from White Harbor, to bake one giant multilayer cake, while the remaining cooks of Winterfell prepared countless amounts of lemon cakes.

Serena hadn’t known beforehand how the cake would look like. She had only said she would like lemon cakes for her wedding.

When she saw the countless trays with the little delicious pastries and the one huge cake with the lemon frosting, she squealed with joy like Sandor had known she had done so often as a little girl when they had lemon cakes for dessert after dinner.

The gathered guests cheered as Serena and Edric together cut the cake and fed each other a piece.

The cake was cut and there was enough for every guest.

The cooks had really outdone themselves. Sandor usually wasn’t that much of a sweet tooth but these cakes were outstanding.

After the cakes, they celebrated for a few more hours until Serena and Edric announced they would retreat for the night.

Some guests were also departing for the night, while many still celebrated in the hall. The elder ones tended to their ale, wine and chatter, while the younger lords and knights used their chances to dance with the daughters and young ladies.

Sandor and Sandor sat with Jon and Arya sipping on their ale as they watched Elynore dance with Erryk next to Lyanna, who was dancing with her fiancé.

Gendry was dancing with Rhaenys who looked so genuinely happy to dance with her father.

Alys was chatting with Shireen Ser Davos who had made his way to Winterfell for the wedding. Shireen had been so happy when Ser Davos had written that he would come for the wedding.

Now the old knight was sitting with Stansa in his arms, having the time of his life listening to the babbling of the little princess.

Sansa poked his arm.

“Hmm, what is it, little bird?” he asked.

“Look over there,” Sansa said quietly and subtle pointed towards Minisa who was just getting asked to dance by a young man, who obviously asked a girl for the first time right now considering how red his face was and how much he looked for words.

“What do you think? Will he convince her?” Sansa asked.

“Five Gold Dragons that he will get cold feet,” Arya said amused who had obviously listened.

“Pff, ten Gold Dragons that Minisa will dance with him nevertheless how awkward he asks,” Sandor rasped.

“We will see,” Sansa said and the three continued to watch the scene until Minisa offered her hand for the young lad to take.

“Gods dammit,” Arya cursed under her breath.

“Looks like I get some money from you,” he said grinning.

“Yes…tomorrow, I have no money bags in this dress.”

“You look very cute in your dress,” Sandor teased.

“Ohh shut up,” Arya said and hit Sandor lightly on the arm.

He and Sansa laughed.

They all drank another cup together before Sansa and Sandor decided to part for the night.

They walked the bridge between the New Keep and the Old Keep and his wife held onto his arm while she watched the stars shining above them.

“Do you remember our wedding,” Sansa asked sweetly.

“Of course, how could I forget one of the happiest moments of my life.”

“Not _the_ happiest moment of your life?” Sansa asked curiously as they walked up to their room.

“The happiest moment of my life was when you told me you loved me on the Quiet Island,” he said just as they reached their chamber door.

Sansa flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“And the others?” she purred when the kiss broke.

“Well…there was our wedding,” he said and kissed her once more entering their chamber. “And the birth of our children definitely and…”

“And what?” Sansa breathed against his ear.

Sandor leaned close to her ear.

“Our first night we loved each other on the Quiet Isle and definitely our wedding night,” he gently rasped and he could hear Sansa hum in agreement.

“Yes,” she whispered. “I will never forget these nights with you.”

“Neither will I, little bird,” he said. “You are the love of my life, Sansa. You not only made me a better man, but you also make me happier than I ever thought possible. You gifted me with four beautiful daughters and a strong son. You are my lady and I love you, Sansa.”

Sansa was visibly moved by his words.

“Sandor, you are also the love of my life. You are making me feel loved every single moment of my life and I couldn’t wish for a better father of my children. I love you my non-ser,” Sansa said and placed her hand on his tunic over his heart. “ _My_ Sandor.”

Sandor leaned down to kiss her once more and he tasted the wine Sansa had drank all evening on her lips.

The taste of the sweet red she had drunk and she scent of her perfume combined with the light smell of sweat from dancing a lot tonight made him harden in his breeches rather quickly.

As their lips parted Sansa gently rubbed the tip of her nose against his and they looked each other in the eyes.

“Sandor,” she breathed. “Take me to bed.”

She pulled his face down to hers once more and the slowly moved towards the bed until Sandor reached the edge. Sandor sat down and Sansa sat down on his lap and pushed him down onto the bed until she was sprawled all over his chest.

She took his face into her hands and peppered him all over the face with small kisses.

Sandor let his hands travel up Sansa’s ribcage. Sansa loosened her braids and let the hair he loved so much cascade freely around them.

He had no idea how long they just spend like this with her on top of him exchanging kisses, while her hair fell around their faces like an auburn curtain.

Sandor let his hands wander to her back where he started to loosen the laces of her dress until Sansa was able to push it down her shoulders as she sat up a little.

In the meantime, Sandor got rid of his tunic. Sansa only wore a thin silken shift under her dress and he carefully cupped her breasts through the fabric making his wife moan softly.

Sandor wanted nothing more right now than to be out of his breeches. He swiftly turned Sansa on her back and she wriggled underneath him to get out of her beautiful dress.

Sandor helped her by gently pulling the fabric down her legs, while she got rid of her shift.

Sandor could already smell Sansa’s arousal through her small clothes. If anything, it only fueled the desire that was burning inside him even more.

Sandor kissed his way down the inside of her leg until he reached her damp small clothes.

Sansa immediately lifted her bum to allow him to pull them down. Sandor felt like his cock would break through the fabric of his breeches at any moment, when he saw his little bird in all her glory lying spread out on the soft furs of their bed, her folds shining moist in her arousal.

Sandor ones more kissed his down the smooth skin of Sansa’s inner thighs until he reached her soft red curls at the apex of her legs. Sandor buried his face in the musky scent and started to guide his tongue along her folds tasting her arousal.

Sansa moaned softly every time he moved his tongue. He shifted his efforts on her nub and it didn’t take long for Sansa to melt under his mouth moaning his name in pleasure as her thighs were slightly trembling.

After Sansa had come down from her peak, Sandor got up and undid the laces of his breeches until he could finally free himself of them.

His cock was throbbing in anticipation as he got back to Sansa on the bed. They exchanged a few more kisses and she cupped his scarred cheek before she kissed it a few times.

“I want you, Sandor,” she purred against his ear and Sandor took himself in hand and guided himself along her folds until he was at her entrance.

Sandor easily slipped inside her and slowly started to move while he kissed her jawline and throat.

Sansa had one arm around his neck while the other one held onto his arm.

She was moaning softly against his ear and Sandor raised his head to look at her face.

Their eyes met and Sandor saw how much love Sansa’s blue eyes held for him, while a small smile was playing around her lips.

By the way, Sansa’s breath speeded up he knew she was getting close to her next peak, so he started to thrust a little quicker until he watched her facial expression melt in pleasure, while she moaned his name.

He watched her come back to sensed before she pulled his face down to hers pressing her soft lips to his.

“Now come for me, my love,” she breathed as their lips parted.

They looked into each other’s eyes as he came closer to his own peak.

Sansa gently stroked his cheek and at the feeling of her lips brush against his he felt his balls tighten up and he groaned deeply as he spilled his seed.

Sandor felt completely spent as he rolled off his wife. He looked over to Sansa who looked like a cat who had just gotten the cream.

He held out his arm and she immediately snuggled up to him.

They simply laid in each other’s arms for a while listening to the cracking of the wood in the fireplace.

“Tonight, reminded me so much of our first night together, my love,” Sansa said rubbing her cheek against his skin.

“Aye, it was indeed just as good,” he said and kissed the crown of her hair.

“Do you think Serena and Edric are just as spent as we are?” she asked innocently, but he knew that she only asked this to tease him because she knew he felt more than uncomfortable thinking about his tiny bird being bedded tonight…or even right now.

“I’d rather not think about my daughter’s wedding night right now,” he said and Sansa chuckled.

“I know, but it's too great to see you squirm a little,” Sansa said and kissed his cheek.

“I am sure Serena will be happy tomorrow,” Sandor said. He really hoped Serena would have a nice wedding night with Edric, even if he tried not to think about it and even less talk about it.

“I am sure of that too,” Sansa said with a little giggle.

Sandor kissed her head once more.

“We did well, didn’t we?” Sansa asked.

“What you mean, love?”

“I mean we did well with our children. We didn’t fail as parents, did we?”

“I think we did well,” Sandor rasped stroking his fingers over her arm. “We probably made mistakes too, but I think we did well overall. Especially since I never expected to have children and you have the natural talent to be a good mother.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Our children wouldn’t be who they are if they didn’t have their father to show them how a man should be. Especially our girls are looking up at you, or why do you think they have chosen men so similar to you in their values and behavior.”

“And I wouldn’t be the man I am today if it wasn’t for you,” Sandor said.

“Just like I wouldn’t be the woman I have become if it wasn’t for you opening my eyes to the world.”

“So, I guess we did very well together for our children and now our eldest is already married.”

“Yes, our baby girl is a married woman,” Sansa said before she kissed his cheek.

“It's still surreal for me,” Sandor said. “It’s like yesterday she was laying on my chest playing with my beard.”

“I know. Your tiny bird has grown so quick,” Sansa said. “Still she will always be our little girl as long as we live.”

“I know and sooner or later we will have more little wolves run around in this castle.”

“I know and then they will look up at their strong grandpapa.”

“And to their smart and beautiful grandmama.”

“I love you, Sandor,” Sansa said looking him in the eyes.

“I love you too, Sansa,” he said before leaning in for another kiss.

Sandor pulled the furs around them and they snuggled up to each other.

“Good night, my brave and gentle non-ser.”

“Good night, my little bird.”

Sandor kissed Sansa’s forehead and he soon felt exhaustion take him to sleep.

 

 

 


	70. Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter before chapter 7 of the Companion Story.

Serena looked him right in the eyes as Edric smiled back at her while they slowly moved to the music the musicians were playing in the great hall.

She could feel the warmth of his hand on her hip through the fabric of her dress.

This day had been the best of her life so far. Everything had been as perfect as she had always imagined it.

Her heart had beaten so fast she had thought that it would burst out of her chest when her father had led her down the aisle to the weirwood, where Edric and uncle Bran had awaited her.

She had tightly held onto her father’s arm because her knees had been shaking so badly in excitement. She hoped nobody had seen it.

But she had quickly calmed down when the ceremony itself had started and her uncle had spoken the traditional sentences.

When it had come to her saying if she would take Edric and make him a Stark she had answered so quickly that she would take him, that she had thought for a moment that she had answered before the question was over, but when she had answered happiness had immediately flooded through her body, especially by the way Edric had smiled up to her.

She hadn’t thought she could feel even happier, but then Edric had cupped her cheek after she had given him the handkerchief, she had worked on for weeks that had been inspired by the one her mother had made for her father and they had shared the kiss that made them husband and wife.

When the kiss had broke and the cheering from her family and guests had started, she had to blink away happy tears that welled in her eyes.

When they had turned towards the guests, she had seen how happy they had all been for her and Edric. Her mother, siblings and Lyanna had tears in their eyes as they applauded.

They had then walked back the way down the aisle out of the godswood, while the guests followed behind them to the great hall.

Serena and Edric had the places of honor at the high table tonight. Uncle Bran and Shireen sat right of them at the high table next to uncle Jon and Alys, with their cousins, while her parents, siblings, remaining cousins with aunt Arya and uncle Gendry sat with Edric’s parents.

Tonight, she and Edric had been the center of attention.

Serena and Edric had held a short speech prior to the feast thanking all their guests for coming, especially since some of them had a very long journey, like the Lady of the Reach, or the princess of Dorne.

When the feast had started it had all exactly been like Serena had imagined it. There had been food in any way imaginable with all kind of spices and wine and ale from all corners of the world.

She had no idea how her mother had made it happen. It had been more like a fantastic wish and she hadn’t thought it possible.

Tomorrow she would thank her mother profusely for this. Even better had been the wedding cakes that had been served after the first dances.

It had all been like a dream to her so far. Everything was perfect.

Now she was sharing a slow dance with Edric.

“You look incredibly beautiful today,” Edric said quietly only for her to hear. “All women in the hall must envy you tonight.”

Serena felt her face warm up at the compliment.

“You look very stunning tonight yourself.”

“Thank you, my lady.”

Serena had no idea how late it was but it must already be close to the hour of the wolf because some of the guests had already retreated for the night. The feast for sure was slowly but surely coming to an end, but there was still one more thing to come and Serena was pretty excited about it.

Her and Edric’s _wedding night_. They might be married in the eyes of men, but they still needed to consummate their bond to validate it in the eyes of the gods.

“Edric…would you like to retreat to _our_ room?” she quietly asked and felt herself blush. She knew it wasn’t ladylike to ask this because it wasn’t to be the lady to take the lead here but she felt like Edric wanted to leave as well, but didn’t know how to bring up the topic himself without seeming too eager about it.

“Yes, I would like that very much,” he said.

They left the dancefloor and went over to where her mother was sitting.

“Mama, we want to leave for the night,” Serena said.

“Alright, have a good night,” her mother told them both after kissing her cheek.

When they left the great hall the guests that were still there wished them a good night and some were telling them some bawdy tips on their way out of the hall, probably to keep at least a tiny bit of the traditional bedding ceremony going.

They left the great hall and Serena held onto Edric’s arm. With every step the came closer to the Old Keep she felt more excited and curious what laid in front of her.

They had waited so long for this night and now it was finally here.

Edric opened the door to her room when they had finally reached it. He had never seen it from the inside before so she was excited what he might think of her…no _their_ room. And she was excited to see how Lynara and the other servants had prepared their chamber for the night.

This would be the last time she would enter her room as a maiden. That thought was exciting for her.

“After you, my lady,” Edric said and Serena entered the room.

She was greeted by the smell of fresh pine trees the room had been decorated with. The wood of the fireplace was cracking spreading warm light in the room.

Several candle holders were lit with dozens of candles. On the table stood a bowl of pears and grapes next to a platter with lemon cakes. Two pitchers of wine were placed next to two cups.

The bed had fresh sheets with soft furs on top of them. Leaves of blue winter roses were scattered on top.

Lynara had outdone herself. Everything was simply perfect.

Edric closed the door after he entered and looked around in the room.

Serena turned to him and wrung her hands.

“This _is_ our room,” she said smiling shyly at him.

“It’s nice. It’s larger than the room I had at my home castle,” Edric said and stepped closer to her.

He gently cupped her cheek and slowly came closer to her face. He was only slightly taller than her so he didn’t need to bow much to brush his lips against hers.

“I dreamed so often of today when I was in Essos,” he said after their lips parted. “We’ve waited so long for tonight.”

“I know, but now we are here, _husband_ ,” Serena said and smiled at finally calling Edric her husband.

“I know, _wife_ ,” he said equally smiling at calling her wife.

Serena embraced Edric and kissed him once more and she felt his hands on her back pressed her closer to him. She took in the woody scent of the oil he had been using for his beard.

After their lips parted, she carefully started to kiss along his jawline.

“Serena, there is something I need you to know,” he quietly said and made stop kissing him.

Serena suddenly felt anxious. Would he now tell her that he had already bedded other women? Maybe even whores during the war in Essos? Or has he heard of her and Ser Harlan?

“Yes?” she asked hoping that she didn’t give away how nervous she was now.

“I’ve never done it before,” he said not looking in her eyes.

Serena didn’t understand.

“Done what?” she asked cupping his cheek so he looked at her.

“I’ve never been with a woman before. I am just as much of a maiden as you are,” he said looking slightly embarrassed. “I am nervous that I won’t live up to your expectations, but I want you to be my first and only.”

Serena felt the anxiety leave her.

“That’s alright my love,” she said and took his hands. “It honors you that you spared yourself for marriage, unlike so many men. I want you to be my first and only as well and we will learn together. I am glad you are that honest with me and because of that I need to tell you something as well or you might hear it elsewhere someday.”

She again felt nervousness flood through her body, but she needed to tell Edric about Ser Harlan. There shouldn’t be any secrets between them.

“You want to tell me about Ser Harlan?” Edric asked and Serena looked at him horrified.

“Who told you?” she carefully asked in a whisper.

“Your father told me after I beat up Ser Harlan for saying disgusting things about you. He told me how you only wanted a kiss and he wanted much more.”

“Then my most shameful secret is revealed,” she said sadly.

He cupped her cheek.

“Darling look at me,” he said and she looked at him shame flooding through her. “I love you Serena and I tell you the same I told your father. I don’t care about Ser Harlan. I only care about _you_ and I wouldn’t even love you less if you wouldn’t be a maiden anymore. You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself. If someone should be ashamed it’s Ser Harlan for ruining young women all over the country, but let’s forget Ser Harlan forever. _We_ are the only ones that matter right now and _you_ matter so incredibly for me.”

Serena had tears in her eyes at his words.

“You are everything I ever wished for. I love you Edric.”

“And I love you, Serena.”

“Would you care for some wine?” she asked.

“Yes, definitely.”

They sat down at the table and Edric poured them a cup of the rich red from the Arbor. Serena took a few of the grapes.

“To you my beautiful wife,” he said and raised his cup.

“And to you my handsome husband.”

Serena took a sip from her cup and enjoyed the rich fruity flavor of the wine.

“The feast was fantastic,” Edric said. “I guess you had a huge say in it.”

“My mother did most of the work, I simply told her what I would like. I never expected it to be this perfect.”

“It was perfect. Just like you are to me,” he said and Serena smiled feeling her face warm up.

“If you keep making me these compliments, I don’t know how long I can hold myself back from devouring you.”

“Then don’t,” he said with a smirk.

Serena smirked back at him and emptied her cup with two larger gulps before she got up and sat down on the bed getting rid of her shoes.

Edric finished his cup and walked over to where Serena sat getting rid of his boots in the process.

When he reached the bed Serena simply pulled him down with her onto the soft furs.

The started to exchange kissed and somehow Serena’s hand wandered under his tunic her slender fingers stroking over his skin.

He started to kiss her jawline and down her throat. Serena moaned softly at the feeling and his hands were moving over her body above the fabric of her dress.

She wanted to feel him touch her body. To feel his hands on her skin. She wanted him to see her without any clothes. And she wanted to see him as well.

She tugged on his tunic.

“You want to get rid of this?” she asked and he got up and pulled his tunic over his head throwing it aside.

Serena bit her lower lip as she stroked over his chest with her hand. His torso was well defined and hair covered his chest down to his belly where it went further down to the hem of his breeches.

Serena undid her braids and let her auburn hair fall freely. She knew how much Edric loved her hair.

“I think you need to help me with the lacing,” Serena said and turned around.

He gently stroked her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck and lacing and he kissed her neck a few times starting to undo the laces of her dress.

“You dress is very beautiful,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” she said.

As the laces were loose, he didn’t simply push it down her shoulder, instead, he touched her shoulders indicating they were loose.

She turned back to him starting to unlace his breeches. It felt so wicked to undo his breeches. It felt like something a lady shouldn’t do but that thought excited her.

She though didn’t push his breeches down as well. She gave him a tiny smile and he slowly pushed down his breeches while she was pushing the dress off her shoulders.

Her heart was racing as she felt the fabric slip off her shoulders until it pooled around her feet. This was probably the most intimate moment of her life so far.

She saw him swallow as he quickly allowed his eyes to travel over her body that was only covered by a thin silken shift, her smallclothes and socks.

She quickly glanced over his body and felt warmth pool in her lower belly at the sight of him only in his own bulging out smallclothes.

They stood in front of each other and he slowly came closer to her face until their lips met once more.

Her hands wandered to the hem of her shift and she started to pull it over her head. She continued to look at Edric while she did it to see her reaction and the way he looked at her in awe made her feel like the prettiest woman alive.

“Gods,” he breathed after taking her in for a few seconds. “You are even more beautiful than I ever expected.”

“Thank you, but you are also very nice to look upon,” she said and felt her mouth run dry at what she was about to say next.

“Don’t you think you should get rid of this too?” she asked tugging on the hem of his smallclothes.

She had a rough idea what to expect to see, after all, she had lessons with Maester Samwell and Septa Helena, alongside what her mother had told her.

Edric pushed down his smallclothes until his manhood sprang free. Serena was strangely fascinated to see it from his close standing out of a nest of dark brown hair with balls underneath. She had often heard men during sparing tell young recruits to let grown some balls and now she knew what they were referring to.

She had no idea if Edric was rather large or small, but she for her he seemed to have a decent size.

“Allow me?” he asked carefully tugging on the hem of her small clothes. Serena felt her face heat up, but laid down on the bed and nodded to him. She wanted him to see her completely just like she was seeing him now.

First, he carefully pulled down her socks starting with her left leg, before his fingers found the hem of her smallclothes.

He once more looked for her consent and she nodded once more lifting her bum a bit so he could easily pull them off her.

Serena felt like her whole body was warming up and she imagined her face to be Lannister red already.

Never before had she been this exposed to anyone, but it didn’t feel awkward in any way, because the man that loved her was the one seeing her.

Edric laid down next to her on the bed and they just looked at each other for a moment before she kissed him once more and he answered her kiss equally hungry.

“Touch me,” Serena requested and Edric happily fulfilled her wish to let his hands wander over her skin.

He shyly touched her breasts at first before he gently started to knead them watching her for her reaction. Serena smiled at the feeling biting her lower lip and her breath hitched and turned into soft moans when he started to roll her stiff nipples between his fingers.

She felt herself become damp between her legs and pressed her legs shut to relieve herself of the throbbing she was feeling.

Serena herself let her hands wander over Edric touching his hard muscles sometimes feeling scars under the tips of her fingers.

Edric had come back with a few new obviously, or so he had told her. It didn’t matter to her. Every scar only made him more attractive in her eyes.

While he continued to massage her breasts, her hand had wandered down his belly until her fingers had brushed over his cock. She had been more than surprised when his cock had jumped at her fingertips brushing over it.

Serena hesitantly started to touch him down there. She had no idea what might felt good and what not, but her mother had told her to follow her instincts and she had carefully wrapped her fingers around his length and had been surprised at the feeling of softness and hardness at the same time. And how warm it felt in her hand.

She started to stroke his length at was intrigued by the way his cocks head appeared every time she pulled back his skin.

She looked at him for his reactions and he was quite enjoying what she was doing.

Encouraged by his facial expression she began to stroke him faster when suddenly after a soft moan escaped her mouth when he brushed his thumb against her nipple, she heard him groan and suddenly his cock started to throb in her hand coating her hand and finger with a strange warm white sticky substance.

She felt his cock go soft in her hand and she thought she had done something wrong.

She looked at him confused hoping to get an answer what had just happened.

“Sorry, I got a bit overexcited,” he said kind of embarrassed getting out of bed getting a piece of cloth for her to clean her hands.

“What happened?” she asked blushing being embarrassed by her inexperience. “What is this?” she asked cleaning her hand.

“I…I just finished,” he told her. “And on your hand is my seed.”

“Ohh,” Serena said kind of fascinated by it as she cleaned it off. “Did I make something wrong?”

“No…ohh no, my love. You did too good in fact, or I wouldn’t have finished this quick,” he assured her stroking her cheek with his index.

“Uhm, is our wedding night now spoiled?” she asked carefully hopefully glancing down to his soft cock. It was so strange to see that it could change its appearance.

“No definitely not. I just need a few minutes,” he explained and Serena nodded. He got closer to her ear.

“And in the meantime, I want to explore every inch of you,” he breathed against her ear and she felt a shiver of excitement run down her back.

He started to kiss her jawline down her throat. When he started to kiss her right breast while his hand cupped the other squeezing it gently, she moaned softly in response, but her moans turned into small gasps when he started to flicker his tongue over her nipple and sucking gently on them.

In the meantime, one of his hands wandered down her body gently caressing the smooth skin of her legs.

Serena felt herself shiver in excitement lightly when she felt his hand wander up the inside of her thigh until he reached her lady bits.

He gently stroked along her moist folds and he watched her face if she liked what he was doing after stopping to work on her breast.

When he saw that she liked what he was doing he kissed his way down her belly and Serena watched him curiously what he was about to do.

She had heard rumors about the lords kiss from the other girls she had spent time with during the King’s Landing tourney, but it had been strange to think that a man would want to actually kiss her down there.

She watched him as he kissed soft skin of her inner thighs his beard tickling lightly on her sensitive skin before he buried his nose in her southern curs starting to press soft kisses on her folds making Serena’s breath hitch at the feeling.

He started to guide his tongue along her nether lips and watched her chest lift and lower rhythmically.

He found the small bundle above her slit and when he brushed his tongue over it and saw how Serena grabbed the furs at the feeling her concentrated his efforts on it.

“Edric…please…” she moaned. “Right there…”

He did as she wished until she felt pleasure run through her body in waves.

Serena licked her dry drips and smiled to Edric while he crawled back up to her. Her cheeks had a rosy color and her skin felt a little damp.

“You look beautiful when you enjoy yourself,” he said kissing her cheek.

“That felt incredible,” she purred. “You sure you never did that before?”

“Yes, but I think I did well for the first time,” he japed.

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind having that more often.”

“I wouldn’t mind either, you taste finer than the best dornish reds,” he said making Serena chuckle lightly.

Serena glanced down to his cock. It was already larger against than before but not as hard as it had been before.

She suddenly remembered something she and Elynore had witnessed a few months ago when they searched for a little snack before dinner in the kitchen.

It had been one of the few times they had stumbled over their brother doing something with one of the kitchen girls. The kitchen girl had knelt in front of their brother and it had been way too obvious why and Rickon had obviously liked what that kitchen girl had been doing.

“Would you like me to use my mouth on you?” she asked shyly feeling herself blush. He cupped her cheek.

“Only if _you_ want to,” he said. “I never want you to do anything you don’t like and want to do,” he added and leaned in to kiss her.

She could taste her own musky scent on his lips.

“I’d like to. I want to make you feel good as well,” she whispered before she kissed him again.

Serena kissed her way down his body, kissing every scar she came across before she reached his crotch.

She started by simply kissing his length, before she gave it a few strokes while kissing his balls. She felt him melt under her touches and she felt strangely powerful to see her husband, a battle-tested soldier, melt like this by her hand.

She felt him harden under her mouth and hand now understood what her mother had meant when she had told her she would know when he was wanting her.

She was letting her tongue travel up his length and looked up to him to see his reactions.

“Am I doing it right?” she asked.

“Yes…” he breathed.

She got bolder and pulled back his skin before taking him in her mouth. She let his tongue swirl around his head and sucked lightly on him making him groan.

Serena was happy he liked what she did, but he gestured her to stop.

She looked questioning at him, but he gently pulled her close to him for a long kiss.

“I love you,” Serena purred.

“I love you too, Serena,” he said and gently brushed his nose against hers.

Edric gently turned her on her back and Serena opened her legs for him as he moved in between them.

_Now it's going to happen_ , Serena though excited. This would be her last moments as a maiden.

He kissed her once more and he took himself in hand end brushed his cock against her folds coating himself in her juices until he reached her entrance.

“Look at me,” he breathed after their lips parted and she looked right in his grey eyes. “Please tell me if I hurt you and I will stop, alright?”

“Yes,” she said. “But I know you will be gentle with me.”

“Always,” he said and kissed her once more.

She felt him slowly pushed inside her and she tensed for a tiny moment at the unknown feeling causing her to hiss at the short moment of discomfort, but she quickly relaxed again when he was completely inside her.

Edric had noticed her small moment of discomfort and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked and she could hear his concern for her wellbeing in his voice.

“No, it was just a small moment,” she said and pulled his face down for another kiss to sooth the last concern he might had.

He slowly started to move, a bit clumsy at first until he found a pace that was comfortable for both of them. To feel him inside of her felt strange at first but then in continuously kept feeling better and she felt like she was finally getting rid of the throbbing feeling inside her lower belly.

Edric had his face buried in the crotch of her neck, while she had one hand in his hair the other one was holding on his shoulder, while soft moans escaped her mouth.

She felt his hot breath on her neck and she felt another peak build up inside her.

Edric had speed up a little and he finally brought her over the edge, making her tighten around him.

“Yes…Edric…” she moaned and buried her nails in his shoulders as the pleasure flooded through her.

Her tighten around him made him find his own completion only moments after and she felt his cock throb spilling his warm seed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her and continued with a few slow and deep thrusts until she felt him slip out of her.

She felt a little bit of his seed run down her thigh as he rolled off of her.

Serena felt completely spent but deeply satisfied. She looked over to Edric who looked just as spent as she. He was still trying to catch his breath but looked smiling at her.

She quickly got off the bed and went to the wash basin cleaning away Edric’s seed that had been running down her leg before she returned to bed where her husband was holding out his arm for her to snuggle up.

When she got in bed, she saw a few red stains on the sheets, but they were barely visible. Edric noticed her looking at the sheets.

“Don’t worry about it. Nobody is going to check them, my love. I know you were a maiden and that’s all that matters,” he said as she snuggled up. “No maiden any longer,” he said before kissing her.

“Aye, just like you,” she said smiling.

“Was it good for you?” he asked a bit shy now.

“It was incredible. It was just as perfect as I expected it to be with you.”

“I love you, Serena, I love you so much,” he said pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I love you too,” she purred and sighed happily. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too and now nothing stops us from doing it as often as we like,” he said and Serena hummed.

The simply laid in each other’s arms for a while and listened to the fire in the fireplace.

_A woman wedded and bedded_ , Serena thought. This whole day and evening still felt like a dream to her.

“What are you thinking off, my love?” he asked.

“This today was so perfect that I can’t believe it’s nearly over.”

“Who says it’s still over?” he asked smirking and started to kiss her. “The night is still young.”

“Aye, it is,” Serena purred as she pulled him closer. “And we aren’t done _yet_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fooled you all! There will be chapter 71 :)


	71. Epilogue

“Not so wild,” Serena called over to her daughter who was running with Lyanna’s little boy Benjen and Elynore’s son Cregan after Stansa squealing in joy on this sunny day.

Sansa smiled at her eldest calling after her daughter.

Senua had been born two years after Serena and Edric had married.

Seven years had passed since the wedding of her eldest daughter. With every year that had passed the summer had continued and the North had prospered with it.

Every harvest was larger than the year before and people already whispered that this might be a summer that will be just as long as the one before the War of the Five Kings, or even a summer that would never end.

Sansa, of course, knew better than to hope this summer would last forever. The next winter would come she was sure about it.

_Winter is coming_. The words of her house were the steady warning of what they always needed to be prepared for and the Starks were always right in the end.

Not only the stocks had grown over the years, but the northern smallfolk had grown as well. With the rich harvests, the smallfolk had even the change to grow modest prosperity.

The smallfolk of the North certainly had a better life than the small folk in many parts of Westeros south of the Neck.

Aegon’s invasion had left many parts of the south devastated and it had taken time until the south had overcome the losses and the destruction.

But not only the smallfolk had grown. There had been so many weddings in the last couple of years between the Northern houses that some maesters already whispered that this summer would be called the wedding summer.

The first to marry had been Serena and Edric. They had spent their honeymoon in Edric’s childhood home and shortly after traveled to Karholt where Lyanna had been marrying only a month after her.

There hadn’t been as many guests as during Serena’s wedding, but the whole nobility of the North had been present alongside several lords like Lord Royce.

The morning after the wedding Elynore had announced that she wanted to marry Erryk as soon as possible.

Due to all guests be present Jon had suggested as jape she could marry the same day. Elynore though had agreed and Sansa thought Erryk didn’t really had a say in it, but wasn’t unhappy for it and so it had happened that one day after Lyanna had married Torrhen, Sansa’s second daughter had married the heir of Castle Cerwyn.

Lyanna and Torrhen had spent their honeymoon in a small keep the Karstark’s had built for hunting a few hours away from Karholt. Elynore though had returned with her family to Winterfell only to continue her journey to Castle Cerwyn where she had spent her honeymoon in her future home.

After they had spent their honeymoon the six freshly wedded had made a long journey together. They wanted to use the new peace to see Westeros.

The had started in the North by visiting Deepwood Motte, the Bear Island, Last Heart, followed by White Harbor where they had boarded a ship to Maidenpool.

In the south, they had traveled to Riverrun, the Golden Tooth, Clegane Keep, Casterly Rock and Lannisport where they had taken another ship to Highgarden before they continued to Oldtown where they boarded another ship that had carried them to Sunspear and Storm’s End. From there they had ridden to King’s Landing and then finally sailed back home after a short visit in Braavos.

Serena and Elynore had told her it had been the most incredible journey of their lives.

Serena had told her that she and Edric didn’t rush to have children and so it had taken nearly two years until Serena had told them the good news that she and Sandor were becoming grandparents.

It had been a long labor for Serena, just like it had been for Sansa back then with her, but Edric had stayed with her the whole time, proving once more that he was the best man Serena could have chosen. Just like Sandor had Edric had whispered encouraging words into Serena’s ear until Senua finally came into this world screaming from her strong lungs.

Sansa always remembered fondly how Serena had asked for her father to come in and let him meet his first grandchild.

Sandor had been besides himself with joy when he had held the ‘tiniest bird’ in his arms.

Only weeks later news had arrived that Lyanna had gone to labor and just as if the two girls had planned it they gave birth to their babies within ten days from each other.

Senua was the elder of the two and had auburn hair but a bit darker than Serena’s, while Lyanna’s son Benjen had the looks of his grandfather Jon.

Elynore had told them that she was with child only a few weeks before Serena had given birth. Her son Cregan was just as wild as she had been as a child especially when he was playing with Senua.

With these three the wedding season had only started.

Rickon had married Joanna Umber five years ago. When his sisters had been on their journey, he had spent a few months on the Last Hearth to get to know his future wife and during this time the spark of love had inflamed inside him and when he had returned there had been no doubt he was in love with Joanna.

In the weeks after the wedding, Lord Umber had written Sansa that he had never seen Joanna as happy as in the weeks after the wedding. Sansa had known her son would be good to his wife. Their son Jory was two now and was the joy of the Last Hearth.

Arya’s son Ned had married Lord Royce niece Aethelflaed not two years ago. All Starks had made their way to the Wolffort for the wedding and Ned had smiled the whole day. Their son Uthred was three now.

Arya’s other twin Robert had married Jorelle Mormont’s daughter Cassana a few months after. Their son Brynden was two and a half now.

Jon and Alys’ son Rickard was happily married with Edmure’s daughter Catelyn. They had claimed their home at the Twins. Catelyn had already been with child during Serena’s wedding, but she hadn’t made it public until after the wedding.

Their son Damon was seven already.

Jon’s younger son Robb had married Tormund’s daughter Ygritte four years ago. She was one year older than Robb, but they were perfect for each other. They had met for the first time when Tormund had visited Karholt years ago.

Just like the tradition of the Free Folk demanded it Robb had sneaked into the city of the Free Folk and stole Ygritte from Tormund’s home the night before the wedding in front of the weirwood.

As far as Sansa knew he was very happy with his red-haired wife though children were yet to come.

Jon’s daughter Derya was fourteen now and had yet to be betrothed. Rhaenys was fourteen as well, but just like Arya had japed about all these years ago she would marry Lyanna Mormont’s son Jeor not too soon.

Sansa’s own daughter Minisa was also still unmarried, but she had taken a liking in Meera’s son Jojen. Sansa was sure they would marry in a not too long future.

Sansa’s youngest daughter had passed her twelfth name day not long ago and had yet to flower and take an interest in boys.

The Stark children though hadn’t been the only ones to marry within Winterfell.

Jeyne’s daughter Brienne had married Maester Samwell’s son Sam. It had been a rather quick wedding because Brienne had gotten with child at the age of sixteen without being married and before the other servants would start to talk Brienne had married the father of her child. Their daughter Talla was five now and the beloved little girl of both her grandmothers.

In the south Edmure’s second daughter Lysa had married Lord Tyrion eldest son Jaime. Their son Tywin was about four years old now if Sansa was correct.

He had been born only two months before the Blackfish had peacefully passed away at the age of eighty-four. The Blackfish health had slowly but surely started to decline shortly after Serena’s wedding. When it had been obvious that his time would soon be over Sansa and her family and visited him in Riverrun one last time and he had been so happy to see them once more and see how happy they all were. He had also been happy to see Senua at least once.

After he had passed away the whole realm seemed to mourn the loss of this old warrior.

Unfortunately, the Blackfish hadn't been the only one to pass way in the last seven years.

Lord Manderly had died two years ago at the age of seventy-six and the North mourned this loss dearly. Lord Manderly had been the first to take up arms for the Starks after the Red Wedding and the North would never forget how Lord Manderly’s steady deliveries of supplies had made them survive the winter following the years of war.

The whole North had been present when he had been buried in the crypts of White Harbor and the smallfolk had stood at both sides of the streets the procession had walked by.

The new Lord Manderly swore in front of the North to continue the work of his father and make sure that White Harbor would be the gate to the world for the North and that the North could count on them during winter to supply them.

Sansa was sure the North would withstand future winters easier than before. Especially since the Iron Bank had made it clear that they were willing to give them money whenever they needed it.

King Bran seemed to be a more reliable partner than Queen Daenerys.

Queen Daenerys herself hadn’t shown herself often in public over the last years. She had lost all reputation she had built up. The nobility and smallfolk alive had lost their trust in her after the destruction and death her campaign in Essos had ultimately brought over them.

The people of the North and the Iron Islands didn’t care about Daenerys too much anyway. They followed their own king or queen.

The only reason Daenerys hadn’t been overthrown by now was Lord Tyrion’s work as her hand.

He had made sure the people of the south had received the help necessary to rebuild their homes.

So far he had done good on his promise that the war against Aegon would be the last under Daenerys reign.

There was only one question open that really could cause trouble in the future.

There was still no heir to the Iron Throne and Daenerys hadn’t shown any interest in intending to marry. There were rumors she had an affair with the man that had commanded her sell-swords, but Sansa didn’t care.

Daenerys was forty-five now and in a few years, it would be too late for her to get with child.

When Daenerys would die there would be a power vacuum and there was no one who could fill it.

The North wouldn’t really be affected by it.

The Riverlands and the Vale had already confirmed in secret that if the realm would break to pieces, they would certainly accept the rule from Winterfell rather than the one from whoever would claim the Iron Throne for him or herself.

The Stormlands would probably also stay close to the North since Shireen was the Lady Paramount.

But these worries were for tomorrow.

Today was the harvest feast and the whole North had gathered in Winterfell to celebrate another successful and large harvest.

Soon the feast would start, but Sansa, Arya, Shireen, Alys and Serena, Elynore and Lyanna had used the time before to enjoy the afternoon sun in the godswood.

Their children were playing catch with each other while the Stark ladies chatted about everything and nothing.

“Little bird,” Sandor called from behind as he entered the godswood with Gendry, Jon, Edric, Erryk and Torrhen. They had returned from the boar hunt.

“Papa!” Senua squealed happily and ran into Edric’s arms.

“Were you successful?” Alys asked.

“Yes, we killed ten boars. More than enough for tonight,” Jon said.

“The cooks are already preparing them,” Gendry said.

“Good, we should probably get back to the keep to dress,” Shireen said and the others agreed.

As they were on the way out of the godswood Senua spoke up.

“Mama, why are the leaves not green?” she asked and pointed above them.

Sansa and the others looked up and saw that several leaves showed the typical colors of the autumn.

“The colors show that the summer is slowly but surely coming to an end darling. Now we soon going to have autumn,” Serena explained.

“And do you know already what comes after autumn?” Sansa asked her granddaughter.

“Winter is coming,” Senua said happily and all gathered people laughed.

“Aye, _Winter is coming_ ,” they said in unison as they walked out of the godswood and Sansa was sure House Stark would survive the next winter and every winter that would follow.

As she held onto Sandor’s arm she had to think of her father and what he used to say.

_When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives_.

And Sansa knew they would survive.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much one year ago I started to outline and write this story as an anniversary present for my back then Girlfriend, since its prequel had an important part in getting us together. Many things have changed ever since, but my passion for this story never changed. I want to thank everyone who read this story and its companion, as well as everyone who read its prequel and its companion. This whole series is the biggest work I have ever written and maybe it will be the longest and largest I ever will.
> 
> I dearly hope you all enjoyed the Journey and continue to enjoy many more stories to come.  
> Thank you all!  
> -Az
> 
>  
> 
> Sansa:43  
> Sandor:56  
> Serena:25  
> -Senua: 5  
> Edric Stark né Flint:27  
> Elynore:23  
> -Cregan:4  
> Rickon:22  
> -Jory:2  
> Minisa:21  
> Laena:1†  
> Annara: 12  
> =====  
> Arya:41  
> Gendry:45  
> Ned:24  
> Aethelflaed Stark né Royce: 22  
> -Uthred:3   
> Robert:24  
> -Brynden:2  
> Rhaenys:14  
> =====  
> Jon:46  
> Alys:45   
> Lyanna:25  
> -Benjen:5   
> Rickard:25  
> -Damon:7   
> Robb:21  
> Derya:14  
> =====  
> Bran:33  
> Shireen:34  
> Stansa: 7  
> ====  
> Edmure:64  
> Roslyn:46  
> Hoster:27  
> Catelyn:24  
> Lysa:23  
> -Tywin:4 
> 
> Blackfish:84†  
> ====  
> Daenerys:45  
> Tyrion:56  
> Jeyne Lannister né Westerling:44  
> Jaime:22  
> Tommen:13  
> Myrcella:11  
> ====  
> Maegen Mormont:67  
> Jorelle Mormont:46  
> Her Daughter Cassana:24  
> Her Son: 26  
> Alysanne Mormont:49  
> Her daughter: 32  
> Her son: 27  
> Lyanna Mormont:35  
> Her son Jeor: 15
> 
> ====  
> Jon "Greatjon" Umber:72  
> Mors Umber:81 †  
> Hother Umber:81 †  
> Joanna Umber:21  
> Little Jon Umber:23  
> Smaller Jon Umber:22  
> Tiny Jon Umber:20  
> ====  
> Meera Reed:44  
> Lord Fenn:45  
> Son Jojen:20  
> ====  
> Wyman Manderly: 76†  
> Wyllis Manderly:60  
> Wylla Manderly:43  
> ====  
> Cley Cerwyn:46  
> Wynafryd Cerwyn né Manderly: 45  
> Erryk:24  
> Second son:23  
> ====  
> Robett Glover:69  
> Galbart Glover:70  
> Gawen Glover:43  
> Erena Glover:40  
> ====  
> Jeyne Payne né Poole:43  
> Ser Podrick Payne:43  
> Vayon Payne:24  
> Brienne Payne:21  
> -Talla:5  
> Gilly:45  
> Little Sam:27  
> Maester Samwell:45  
> Septa Helena:29  
> ====  
> Donnel Flint:64

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
